Right Here, Waiting
by pupparoux
Summary: Sirius has his eyes set on the new girl,Charlie..though she's not new.She's been there and in love with Sirius for the past 6 years, though he didn't notice. But not anymore! How long will Sirius wait for her?What will he do when she goes for a slytherin?
1. Chapter One: Fresh Faces & Seventh Year

1So enjoy this story. I got the idea while I was brushing my teeth in the dark. I immediately started writing it down and was promptly yelled at by my darling mother to "GO TO SLEEP!" because it was rather late. But I hope you like it. I know nothing much happens this chapter but it is going to be a good one. So enjoy chapter one.

Please Review

**Chapter One: Fresh Faces and Seventh Year.**

Charlie stepped through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 and scanned the platform for her best friend. She immediately spotted her, Lily Evens, the only girl with bright red hair. Charlie took a deep breath, tugged her shirt straight, tucked her short hair behind her ears, grabbed her trunk and dragged it over to where Lily was standing.

Charlie put down her trunk and tapped Lily on the shoulder. Lily turned around and faced Charlie, a smile slowly spreading across her pretty face.

"Lils!" Charlie cried. "I've missed you! My summer has been so boring without you" She pulled Lily into a hug.

Lily let go of Charlie and held her at arms length, appraising her. "OH MERLIN!" Lily exclaimed, staring disbelievingly at Charlie. "You look fantastic," Lily grinned, letting go of her.

Charlie blushed scarlet. "Aw, thanks. You do too."

Lily's smile broadened. "Not as good as you! You grew like five inches! That's amazing! And your hair! You cut it all off!" cried Lily, reaching up and touching Charlie's deep chestnut coloured hair.

"Yea, I lost fifteen pounds too." said Charlie, still blushing red.

Lily let go of Charlie's hair. "Ok spin, show that new-and- improved self off!" she said, twirling her index finger in midair.

Charlie spun slowly on the spot, feeling silly. As she did, Charlie noticed some of her fellow school mates also coming onto the platform. She smiled at the new stares she was getting from some of the boys. These stares were something completely new for her; boys never looked twice at her before. Actually noone noticed her before, she had always been a wallflower, someone of little consequence, but always a force to be reckoned with, if you got on her bad side. But Charlie found that she rather liked the new attention she was getting. She competed her circle and faced Lily once more.

"So now that I have displayed myself for you like some clumsy ballerina, shall we get on the train?" Charlie asked as she lifted her trunk.

Lily grinned broadly "Well at least it was only your body that changed and not your--"

"OY! EVENS!" cried a deep voice from Lily's right.

Lily's smile slowly fell off her face as she turned to face the boy who was calling her. A boy who had unruly jet black hair and hazel eyes ; a boy who had had a crush on her for the past six years and done his utmost to drive her insane; a boy, despite his best intentions, who had slowly become the first on Lily Evans' bad- list. It was none other than the prank-pulling, attention-seeking James...

"Potter," said Lily coolly. "What do you want?" she asked.

James remained undaunted as he stepped in front of Charlie, like she wasn't there.

"_Well, one thing hasn't changed._" thought Charlie.

"Well, since it's a new term. I thought I would ask you how your summer was, if you missed me...that sort of thing." James began innocently, looking into Lily's deep, but currently narrowed, green eyes.

Lily sighed.

Charlie giggled softly.

" And then once you said that you had indeed missed me," continued James. " I thought we could..ya know,." he grinned, making a gesture with his hands, and Lily rolled her eyes, looking to Charlie for help. Charlie only held up her hands and shrugged.

"_Sorry,_" mouthed Charlie from behind James' shoulder.

"So what'da ya say Evans?" asked James. "Will you go out with me?" He hitched up what he thought to be his most handsome grin.

"Hmmm, let's think Potter." Lily pretended to think hard. " My answer for the past six years has been no...but," Lily paused, drawing out her answer.

James looked ta her hopefully.

" I have to say that the answer for this year is...well, it's still no." Lily said abruptly as she turned, grabbed her trunk and began to board the train. "I'll meet you on, yeah Charlie? I've suddenly gotten a headache."

James' smile broadened. "Oh I will get you to go out with me, Evans." he said softly to Lily's retreating form. "Before this year is up, I will..."

"I don't think you will," piped up Charlie, from behind James, grabbing her trunk and getting ready to follow Lily onto the train.

James jumped slightly and turned around to face the person speaking, surprised to find there was someone behind him. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Well, here, I'll give you a little tip," started Charlie, leaning in.

James leaned in too, desperately wanting to get some inside information to help him woo Lily.

"She absolutely **hates** it when she is called by her last name."

James' face fell a little. "Really? He asked.

"Really." said Charlie, smiling weakly.

"Uh, right. Thanks."

Charlie turned to board on the train.

"Wait." asked James curiously. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts? I don't recognize you. Did you come from another school? What's your name?"

"Seriously?" asked Charlie frowning. "I've gone to Hogwarts with you for the past six years."

"Oh I get it. You're in a different house then." Said James smiling politely.

Charlie sighed, _typical._ "No. I'm in Gryffindor. I'm..."

"PRONGSIE!" cried another boy walking over to James and Charlie followed by two others. He pulled James into a hug. The loud boy was tall, muscular and handsome, with shaggy dark brown hair and deep black eyes. He was the boy for whom all the girls swooned, one Sirius Black.

Charlie took one look at him and hastened onto the train without a second glance. Firstly, she couldn't stand Sirius Black and secondly, she need to find Lily.

Sirius let go of James and looked around. "So how was your summer, prongsie ol' boy?"

"Not bad, not bad. Remus, Peter. Hey." James nodded at them. The other two boy said hello and nodded too. James looked around the platform for the girl that he had just been talking to, the one that had given him such helpful information. He spun in a circle, trying to spot her.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sirius, clapping an arm around James' shoulders.

"I was talking to this girl I didn't recognize, but she's scampered off." said James with a furrowed brow.

"Really?" asked Sirius. "Our year?"

"She said so."

"Excellent." said Sirius. He had always been a bit girl crazy.

"This is the year, I can feel it." he said. "I'm going to have a meaningful relationship..."

James, Remus and Peter all stared at Sirius and started laughing hysterically, unable to believe their ears. Sirius Black in a serious relationship...

"BAH HAHAH!"

"Yeah, right."

"Good one Padfoot."

"What? I am." Sirius said defensively.

"Of course you are."Said James. "And I'm going to learn how to fly without a broomstick."

And, still laughing, the four Marauders boarded the train.

Charlie found Lily at the back of the train. She entered the compartment, stowed her trunk, closed the compartment door and sat down with a sigh.

"I know exactly how you feel." Lily replied, her eyes closed.

The train ride to Hogwarts was surprisingly relaxing. There were no interruptions by any of the Marauders, though the compartment door was occasionally whipped open by someone passing in the corridor to exclaim that Charlie looked amazingly great.

Charlie and Lily talked about their summers. Lily had gone to Italy with her family and had, apparently, learned loads. She had even rewritten her history of magic essay "Famous International Convention Sites Where Generally Picked for their Magical Properties. Discuss with ample examples" to include the information she had come across. Charlie, had obviously, completely changed her body, though it wasn't a very exciting story. Not compared to Lily's trip to Italy anyway.

The girls played a game of Exploding Snap and a round a of Wizard Chess. Lily won the exploding snap game, however, Charlie won the Chess match.

Soon the train had arrived at Hogmeade station. The students were brought up to the school in the horseless carriages and had entered the Great Hall. The new first years were sorted into houses and The feast began. But it was rather uneventful, compared with usual Hogwarts feasts. Peeves had been taken ill, so he wasn't swooping around dropping buckets of flobber worms an anyone's head, like last year.

In what seemed to be a blink of an eye, everyone was heading to his or her house tower.

Lily and Charlie walked sleepily up the spiral staircase to their dormitory with the other seventh year girls of Gryffindor, and pushed open the door to their beloved and sorely missed dormitory. They each walked over to their four-poster beds, threw open their trunks, pulled out their pajamas, tugged off their school robes, and slipped into their pajamas. Then they each crawled into bed, drew their hangings around themselves and promptly fell asleep.

"There must be something in that food..." yawned Charlie, mumbling into her pillow as she fell asleep.

"Mmm...yea" replied Alice and Lily together.

The next morning Lily woke up bright and early and got dressed quietly. When she had finished she threw her pillow at Charlie to wake up her still sleeping roommate. Everyone else had already gone down to breakfast.

"Wake up darling," she called in a sing-song voice, pulling back the hangings on Charlie's four-poster bed.

"Five more minutes..." Charlie muttered vaguely, still asleep..

"It's another start of term!" called Lily, jumping onto Charlie's bed. "Up and at'um!"

Charlie groaned, aimed a kick in the general direction of Lily, misjudged and fell off the bed with a thump, all the covers coming off the bed and piling on top of her unhappy face.

"Ugh..." groaned Charlie, rubbing her head.

"Serves you right for trying to kick me this early in the morning." grinned Lily.

"Oh you just wait until I wake up." yawned Charlie.

"I'll meet you in the Common room, hurry up. I'm starved... You're the last one."

"Yeah yeah..." Charlie muttered.

Charlie finally got up and streached. She threw the covers back on her bed and walked to her trunk. She pulled out her robes for the day and she got dressed. After a few more minutes of dark muttering about waking up so early in the morning, Charlie proceeded down the steps to the common room. There were three or four small first years mingling about, not wanting to be the first to push open the Fat lady's portrait and all looking hungry. Charlie smiled at them, thinking how she had felt on her first morning at Hogwarts.

Looking around the common room, Charlie spotted Lily standing by one of the windows, looking onto the grounds.

"OY! EVANS!" Charlie called, imitating James Potter.

Lily turned around and grinned. "Good thing he already went down to breakfast...left just as I came down." she said walking to where Charlie was waiting near the portrait hole. The pair pushed it open and Lily walked through first. Charlie looked back at the first years and beckoned to them.

"Well, c'mon." she called kindly. "You don't want to miss breakfast on your first day." She held the portrait open invitingly to them.

They smiled at her and all scrambled through the hole into the hall. Charlie followed after them and then she and Lily walked down to the Great Hall.

Sirius looked up just as Lily entered the Great Hall. He grinned and elbowed James who was sitting next to him.

"What'da ya think?" he asked cheekily, looking from James back to Lily in the entranceway. "Is this finally going to..." but he stopped.

Next to Lily was a beautiful girl that he didn't know. That in its self was a rare thing, Sirius prided himself of knowing _every _beautiful girl at Hogwarts. She had short dark hair, tan olive skin, deep rich eyes, and full pouty lips. She was smiling and laughing as she walked with Lily toward the Gryffindor table.

_Who is she? _He thought. _Is she single? I wonder _

_how long it would take for me to..._ but his thoughts were interrupted by Remus' voice...

"Uh oh." said Remus, smiling as he observed the twin looks of lust that spread across James and Sirius's faces.

James sat up straighter in his chair, running a hand through his hair to muss it up, "the windswept look", as he called it. Sirius also straightened, putting an arm casually over the back of his chair and shaking his shaggy head, slightly puffing up his chest.

Lily and her friend continued to walk toward the boys, drawing nearer and nearer. The dark haired girl glanced at the boys, smiled at Remus, who nodded back, and kept walking, never breaking conversation with Lily.

Sirius' mouth fell open as he followed the dark haired girl with his eyes to where she sat at further down the table. She moved with an air of confidence that he found impossibly attractive. But he was confused. Never, in his entire history at Hogwarts, all six long, fun, rule-breaking, detention-getting and girl-filled years of it, had a girl ever looked at him and not blushed. Never had a girl not paused in her conversation to glance at him. This snub only made him want to impress her more, made him want _her _more. And once Sirius Black set his mind on something he wanted, he did everything in his power to get it, no matter what the cost.

Both Sirius and James had slumped back into their seats when the girls hadn't acknowledged them. Sirius turned to James who looked equally as crest-fallen as he did, both sighed.

"Did you see her?" asked Sirius. "She's gorgeous! Who is she?" he craned his neck for a better look. "Is she a transfer from Beauxbatons?" He looked inquiringly from Remus to Peter to James.

James squinted. "That's the girl I was talking to on the platform." he said half-heartedly. He looked back to where Lily was sitting. "Said she was here all six years..." he continued distractedly.

"What!" exclaimed Sirius, tearing his eyes away from the mysterious girl to look at James. "You talked to her?" he asked, his gaze going back to the girl.

"Yea, she gave me some inside information on Lily." James shrugged. "Actually it was quite helpful. Nice girl that one..." James decided.

"How could I not have noticed her before?"Sirius pondered. "Someone who looks that gorgeous could not have escaped my attention." He thought back trying to remember her from last year. Then another thought drifted across his mind, banishing the previous with a soft pop. "She didn't even smile at me!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Well I doubt she would after what you've..."began Remus, trying to look Sirius in his lust sick eye, but failing miserably.

"How can any girl resist this?" interupted Sirius grinning his trademark grin which made the three fifth year girls sitting diagonally from him squeal with delight.

"Well..." began Remus, starting to make a list of reasons in his head, in chronological order.

"Ah what a start to the new term..." sighed Sirius, looking at the dark haired girl.

"Another year it is," said James, still glancing longingly at Lily.

"And sure to be full of adventures," grinned Sirius, a mischievous look coming into his eyes.

"Uh no..." sighed Remus.

Peter munched his toast and stared at his goblet darkly.

Lily and Charlie entered the Great Hall, chatting quietly.

Charlie nudged Lily as she looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted James oogling Lily.

Charlie grinned. "Ohh Jamsie-poo is still head over heels for you. That's so _sweet_." A pause ensued as Charlie thought. "I think you should give him a chance. I think after six years you can at least let him buy you a Butterbeer or something. And after that..." Charlie's smile grew wider and more playful. "Who knows..." she looked at Lily, who frowned at her. "Can I be the godmother of your children?" Charlie asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes innocently at Lily.

"I am no longer your friend," said Lily seriously, but she couldn't suppress a snort of absurdity, as she glanced at the table too. "Oh ho..."she exclaimed as they kept walking. "It seems that a certain Mr. Sirius Black has taken an interest

in thee..."

"You're bluffing..." started Charlie, trying to look to. But trying to look like she wasn't looking.

"Mmmmhmmm..." snorted Lily.

As Charlie and Lily drew nearer to the table, Charlie realized that Sirius Black was indeed looking at her. He had even thrown his arm over the chair and puffed up like the pompous popinjay he was. Charlie's eyes darkened slightly. As they passed the boys Lily determinedly gazed in the opposite direction of James, trying very hard not to look at him. Charlie glanced at all the boys and smiled at Remus Lupin.

Charlie liked Remus and counted him as one of her friends. He had noticed her. Ever since he had taken the time to teach her their charms work after she had been ill in their fifth year. But she couldn't for the life of her understand why he hung around with a prat like Sirius Black. Remus was smart and quiet, not loud and the rule-breaking type like Black. But then again there was no accounting for taste in the world.

Remus nodded back to her.

Charlie and Lily sat down at the table a little way away from the Marauders, as they were called. Lily was still leering at Charlie. "So?" she asked.

"I will never," started Charlie. "In a hundred million years go out with Sirius Black." she finished, as she took a piece of toast and bit into it.

"So you're still holding a grudge against him?' asked Lily, piling her plate with eggs.

"Yes," said Charlie through her mouth-full of toast.

Lily thought for a moment. "Too bad we don't have a time-turner so you could go back to when you did like him."

"Oh ha ha." said Charlie sarcastically, pouring herself and Lily pumpkin juice. "Waste of my bloody time, that was..."

Lily glanced down the table to where James was avidly watching her and to where Sirius was intensely watching Charlie.

"He's not going to give up on you, you know that don't you."

"Yes, I know." said Charlie with a grimace. "I'll just have to put him in his place," she grinned wickedly. "I almost want him to try something..." said Charlie.

Lily laughed. "Watch out Sirius Black." she said aloud. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

Yuppers so there it is! Please **review!**

_**And until next time:**_

_**Keep a sharp eye ;)**_

_**Pupparoux**_


	2. Chapter Two: Reason Number One, First Ye

**Hey all, I really like where this one is going to go. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie, and I suppose that's a start.**

**Chapter Two: Reason Number One, First Year**

Charlie opened the car door and was pushed out of it by her older brother, Ted. She glared back at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Have fun, worm!" he called as he slammed the door in Charlie's face.

Charlie quickly backed up to avoid being clipped by the edge of the slamming door; she stumbled and tripped over the curb. Charlie regained her balance just before she fell to the ground, her eyes watering.

Charlie straightened and stepped onto the sidewalk, looking at her vile brother through the glass of the window. He had his nosed pressed up against the window and was squishing his face against it. He took his face away and made a rude hand gesture at her and was promptly smacked in the back of the head by their father as he got out of the car. He slammed the door, walked around the car, and opened the trunk. Her father pulled out Charlie's school trunk and plopped it down onto the curb next to his daughter. He bent slightly and leered unpleasantly at her through his small beady eyes.

"Have fun, _dear,_" he said through his teeth, a tight-lipped smile on his pallid face. He needed to appear civil in public. He looked down his long nose at his small and chubby daughter. "Have fun at your new…_school_,_" _he drawled.

Charlie looked up at him. "Da..." she started. But he just turned around and walked back to the driver's side of the car, completely ignoring his only daughter.

Charlie turned away and grabbed the handle of her trunk, preparing to drag it into King's Cross Station.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Charlie's father, rolling down the window and looking at his only daughter.

Charlie looked around hopefully, expecting a genuine expression of love.

"Don't come home for the holidays." And with that he revved the engine to the car and, with smoke coming from the spinning tires, peeled out of the parking lot.

_A nice start to my new life. I hope this isn't an omen, _Charlie thought

A single tear leaked down Charlie's cheek as she watched the car go. Her family made her so mad sometimes…Charlie glared at the car, her eyes narrowing, as she watched it speed out of sight, her devil incarnate father and despicable brother safely inside, leaving her to rot. They didn't care one pound if she was stranded in King's Cross.

The car was at the end of the parking lot and about to turn around the corner and out of sight when the right front tire popped. The car swerved, hit the curb, and stopped; smoke issued out from under the hood in a large white cloud. Her father got out of the car and looked at the popped tire, the smoke issuing out from the hood and then at the spot where his daughter still stood, glaring at him.

"YOU!" he shouted across the parking lot, his voice echoing ominously.

Even from where Charlie stood she could tell that his face was contorted and his left eye was twitching.

_Well I think that it's about time I headed inside…_ thought Charlie, smirking as she picked up her trunk and headed into the station while listening to her father's muffled curses.

When Charlie stepped trough the barrier to platform 9 and ¾, once she had figured out how, the first thing that she thought, while staring at the huge scarlet steam-engine, was that everything that had happened to her in the past two months…must have been a dream. It had to be…nothing in her life had ever been this magical.

Charlie was a small girl of eleven years old. She had olive skin, long dark hair, and black eyes. She was short and pudgy with cheeks that people were fond of pinching when they met her, a habit that drove her insane. She also had a sprinkle of freckles on her nose and on her cheeks, just under her eyes.

Charlie walked slowly around the platform, watching the other Hogwarts students milling about with their trunks, on top of which sat caged owls, all of whom hooted softly at Charlie from between the bars. She didn't know anyone here or anything about magic.

Charlie picked up her trunk and dragged it onto the train. She wandered further and further down the corridor until she came to an empty compartment near the end. She pushed her trunk through the door and stowed it in the rack above the seats, then plopped down in a seat next to the window. She pushed the window open and stuck her head out, watching the other students coming onto the platform. Charlie was looking for the other first year students. She figured they must have the same look of terror and apprehension on their faces as she did, well, some of them anyway.

Most students were being seen off by their families; mothers and fathers were kissing their little boys and girls; younger brothers and sisters, not yet old enough to go to Hogwarts, hugged their siblings good-bye.

Charlie sighed. It was something she would never know. Not from her family at any rate.

She looked right out the window. She spotted a group of boys, four of them, standing together on the platforms. Two had dark hair, one had light brown hair and the fourth had mousy brown hair. One of the dark haired boys had glasses and his hair stuck up in odd places.

Charlie giggled and wondered if that boy's hair was like that naturally or if he styled it that way.

The other dark haired boy had short-cropped hair and dark eyes. When Charlie looked at this boy, her stomach seemed to lurch, as though she had just missed a step going down the stairs in the dark. He was punching the other dark haired boy in the arm, while laughing and talking with the others

The compartment door slid open and a skinny girl with flame red hair poked her head inside.

"May I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," She asked timidly, her green eyes sparkling as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

"Please," said Charlie smiling, as she gestured to an empty seat in her compartment. She was glad to make a friend, this idea being foreign to her.

"Oh thanks," said the redheaded girl smiling back at Charlie as she dragged her trunk into the compartment.

Charlie helped the red-haired girl push her large trunk into the rack above the seats and then both the girls sat down, facing each other.

"My name is Lily," smiled the red haired girl.

"Everyone calls me Charlie," said Charlie, grinning too and sticking out her hand for Lily to shake.

"That's cool!" said Lily, shaking Charlie's hand. "I've never met a girl named Charlie. It's different."

"Lily is pretty too," complimented Charlie.

"Thanks. My parents had a thing for naming their children after flowers. My sister's name is Petunia." Lily giggled.

"Hmmm," Charlie thought for a moment. "I definitely like Lily better."

"Good thing she was born first, huh?" laughed Lily.

"Yea," giggled Charlie, her nose crinkling.

The attendant of the station platform stood in his gold uniform, looking like a pompous canary, and called the time.

"FIVE MINUTES! The Hogwarts Express leaves in FIVE MINUTES! EVERYONE who's going aboard, GET ABOARD!" he called as he strutted around the platform, ushering students onto the train.

The remaining students who were milling about the platform hastened to get on to the train. The doors were closed and the train lurched forward, away from the station. It slowly gathered speed and soon, it was thundering through the countryside.

"So," Lily began. "What are you?"

"Um…what?" asked Charlie, confused.

"Well, I'm muggle born. Are your parents involved in the wizarding world?"

"Oh no. I'm muggle born too," said Charlie with a sigh of relief.

Lily leaned in toward Charlie, a look of apprehension dawning on her face. "Do you…do you think the other students in our year who _have _wizarding parents will know loads more than us?"

"Dunno," said Charlie, leaning in too and shrugging her shoulders. She was relieved that Lily was feeling the same way about this whole experience as she was. "I hope not."

"Yeah…" Lily sighed, scrunching her nose.

Both girls leaned back in their seats and looked out the window at the blurred passing countryside.

"What do you think it's like there?" asked Charlie. _Better than home, I hope._

"I hope better than here," Lily scowled.

Charlie looked at her. "You too, huh?"

"Yea, it's my sister," said Lily. "She's mad at me and I don't know why. We got into a big fight when my parents dropped me off." Lily glanced away, looking sad.

"Me too, though not with my sister…" Charlie said haltingly, she couldn't bring herself to tell Lily what her father said.

The time slipped by. Soon, a thin witch came by pushing a food cart.

"Are you dears hungry?" she asked in a kind and sweet voice, smiling at Lily and Charlie.

"Oh," Charlie began, looking away uncomfortably. She could barely get the money she need for her schoolbooks from her father, he hadn't given her any extra pocket money.

Lily nodded. "Yes, please!" Lily paid the witch and her gold got her a variety of sweets: pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, licorice wands, and pumpkin juice.

Charlie reached into her trunk and pulled out a plastic bag, inside of which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Lily opened her sweets. "Aren't these amazing?" she asked as the chocolate frog she was holding did a little hop in her palm.

"Yea…" said Charlie, with a forced smile. "Amazing." She took a forlorn bite out of her sandwich.

Lily looked over at her. "Is that peanut butter and jelly?" she asked Charlie, her eyebrows raised.

"Yup," said Charlie unenthusiastically as she took another bite out of the sandwich.

Lily smiled. "Want to share? I'll give you some of mine, if you give me some of your sandwich."

Charlie looked at Lily hopefully. "Ok." She ripped the sandwich in half and gave it to Lily.

"Oh good," cried Lily, taking the proffered half and giving Charlie one of every sweet she had bought. "I never get peanut butter at home, Petunia's allergic to it. It's my favorite though."

Charlie smiled. She didn't know if Lily was doing it to be nice, or if she really liked peanut butter, but it didn't matter. She appreciated the gesture all the same.

Lily and Charlie were smiling at each other and eating the sweets, the peanut butter sandwiches lay abandoned on the table.

As Charlie and Lily slowly polished off their sweets, a group of boys ran past their compartment, laughing. One of the boys glanced into the compartment as he ran by and stopped dead, still staring straight at Lily. His eyes seemed to glaze over and a vacant look over came his face.

Lily and Charlie exchanged a quizzical look and looked at the boy questioningly. He smiled at Lily.

Then, another boy with short dark hair ran into the first boy and both disappeared from the compartment window as they fell onto the ground with a crash.

"OY!" came one of the boy's voices. "What do you think you're doing!"

"GET OFF!" this from the other boy, it was slightly muffled.

"WE wouldn't BE in this mess if YOU hadn't stopped! YOU PRAT! What did you stop for?"

Lily and Charlie were beside themselves they were laughing so hard. Charlie snorted and Lily was clutching her stomach.

An older student stuck her head out into the corridor and Charlie heard her call, "Now REALLY! This is no way to behave."

Charlie watched as both the boys stood back up. The first boy who had stopped to look into her compartment had messy hair and was getting brushed off by the other boy.

"You really should be more careful, James dear…" the second boy said in a motherly impression.

The boy called James adjusted his glasses, which were hanging from his face by his left ear, and looked into the compartment again, his eyes on Lily.

Lily looked back at this boy and said to Charlie, "Strange, huh?"

"Yeah," smiled Charlie, looking from Lily to James. She could sense something between these two…she just couldn't place it. She took another bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

James swatted the other boy's hand away saying, "Shove off Black."

"OH HO!" exclaimed the boy called Black, removing his hands from brushing lint off of James' shirt, and holding them up in front of him as in a sign of surrender. "Look who's in a right state…"

James reached out his hand and opened Charlie and Lily's compartment door, and then he stepped inside

"'Ello," he said, grinning at Lily, his eyes never leaving her face. "My name is James Potter." He swept the girls a bow. "And who might you be?" He asked Lily as he straightened. He hadn't once glanced at Charlie; it was as though she wasn't in the room.

Lily was still grinning as she looked from Charlie to this James Potter. "I'm Lily Evans," she said.

"Oh," said James, his face reddening a little. "Hi…"

The boy called Black elbowed past James and into the compartment. He had just been standing out in the corridor, staring at James who was blocking the doorway.

Charlie's mouth seemed to be cemented shut from the peanut butter in her sandwich, she couldn't speak. It was the boy from the platform. Her stomach flopped.

"Well, hello there!" said Black cheerfully. "And who be ye?" he asked, adopting an adorable grin as he glanced at Lily and then at Charlie. His eyes lingered on her and he cocked his head.

Charlie blushed, though she didn't know why.

"I'm Sirius," the boy called Black continued.

Charlie's mouth seemed to unstuck itself. "About what?" she asked.

"No, that's my name. I'm Sirius Black," he said, laughing at Charlie and looking at her again.

James started to laugh too.

Charlie blushed deeper and looked at her half-eaten sandwich in her lap. "Oh," she said quietly, her mouth becoming cemented shut again.

Lily didn't laugh. "How was she supposed to know that 'Sirius' was your name?" she asked Sirius, coming to Charlie's defense. "It's not a common name is it?"

James immediately stopped laughing and smacked Sirius in the arm. "Yea," he said, glancing to Charlie and then looking at Lily for approval. He was thinking,_ must impress must impress…_

Lily's eyes narrowed as she looked at James.

Sirius looked from James to Lily and then back to James, his grin broadened. "Right…"

"Is there anything you want?" asked Lily, her patients growing thin. "'Cause if not, you can leave now. You're interrupting our lunch," said Lily, smiling.

"You wanna go out with me?" blurted out James in a rush.

"Not really," Lily replied as she bit the head off of a chocolate frog with a snap, her eyes never leaving James' as she chewed up her frog.

Sirius started laughing again. "Oh I like her!" he gestured to Lily. "Any girl who refuses to go out with you has got to be good." He elbowed James in the ribs.

James blushed. "Shove off…" he muttered as he pushed past Sirius out of the compartment and into the corridor.

"See you then," said Sirius as he walked out of the compartment and into the hallway, shutting the door behind him

"Well…THAT was fun…"muttered Charlie. "I have got to be the stupidest girl in the world! …_About what_…ugh!" She put her head against the window with a faint _thud_.

Lily grinned. "Don't worry; there was no way you could have known. I mean…his name is Sirius…"

Without removing her head from the window, Charlie spoke, "And he's so gorgeous…"

Lily snorted. "Please. He seems like a complete idiot to me. And so does his friend…Whatshisname Potter." When Lily saw that this still hadn't cheered Charlie up, Lily said, "You think he does that on purpose to his hair?"

Charlie lifted her head and both girls giggled.

The sky steadily darkened until it was a dark purple, fringed on the horizon with lavender. The sun sunk behind the indigo hills as the girls changed into their school robes, something they were instructed to do by a very cross-looking blonde girl who called herself a 'prefect'.

The train began to slow as it pulled into Hogmeade station. When it stopped, Charlie and Lily stepped out of the warm train and into the cool night. They were quickly herded together with a mass of other first years and crowded into boats that then crossed a very large, very imposing lake.

Charlie found herself shivering. Not from the cold, but from the excitement. Her new life was about to begin and it included magic, a castle, and all sorts of other things Charlie couldn't even begin to fathom. Charlie looked up from gazing over the water and she saw the winking lights of a looming castle. She gasped. _So that's how big these things were._

When the little boats finally made it across the vast inky black lake, Charlie and the other first-years were ushered inside of the castle. Soon, they were shepherded into the Great Hall by a young, but severe looking woman, named Professor McGonagall. Charlie, Lily and three other girls, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows and Alice Frederico, along with James Potter, Sirius Black, and the two other boys from the platform (Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew), along with three other boys were all sorted into Gryffindor house.

Charlie was extremely happy. She liked this new place. The head master stood up, a man named Albus Dumbledore with long silver hair and a flowing beard that went to his waist; he gave the new students welcome and promptly said, "Let the feast begin."

As the tables blossomed with food and Charlie's goblet filled with pumpkin juice, she decided that she was _really really _going to like this school. Once her stomach was full, and her eyes were sleepy, much like the rest of the school and especially her fellow first-years, Charlie followed the prefect of her house up to Gryffindor Tower, Lily beside her.

They ambled up the stairs to their lovely circular dormitory went to the beds where their trunks were beside, climbed in, said goodnight to one another and Marlene and Dorcas, and promptly fell asleep.

The next day, Charlie and Lily walked into their first ever magic class. Transfiguration. Charlie and Lily choose seats as close to the front of the room by the teacher's desk, hoping that, by sitting so close, they would learn faster.

Charlie glanced around the transfiguration classroom; the occupants were all first year Gryffindors. James and Sirius were huddled in a corner of the room with the rest of the boys, their heads were all bent together and they were speaking in low, fast, whispered voices.

Soon the bell rang, signaling the start of class, and their professor, Professor McGonagall swept into the room.

"Quiet. Quiet now," she called in a stern voice, placing her briefcase onto the desk. "Everyone please take your seats," she continued as she unrolled a bit of parchment that she had just taken out of her briefcase.

The boys were the only ones standing. Sirius took a seat next to Charlie and James took a seat next to Lily, the rest of the boys dispersed throughout the room, all nodding to James and Sirius.

Charlie looked at Sirius, why had every boy just nodded?

He grinned cheekily at her and winked conspiratorially.

Charlie felt her cheeks redden and she looked away from Sirius and at the professor.

"Now," began Professor McGonagall. "When your name is called, please respond to let me know that you are here. Black, Sirius?" she paused, looking up from her parchment.

Sirius grinned and responded with, "Chop…"

Professor McGonagall looked down her nose at Sirius, suspecting he was up to something, but continued. "Evans, Lily?"

"Here," Lily responded, glancing to her left, James was gaping at her. She turned to him, narrowed her eyes in his direction, scooted her chair away, and then looked back at the Professor.

"Pennyworth, Alice?"

"Present," said girl with a round, happy face, blonde curly hair and blue eyes.

"Longbottom, Frank?"

"Chop," said a boy with tight curling brown hair on Charlie's right.

"Lupin, Remus?"

A boy with a tired face and shadows under his eyes looked up from his parchment. He glanced at Professor McGonagall and then to Sirius. Sirius gave his a little nudge and Remus reluctantly replied, "Chop…"

"Masayano, Chaela?"

"Here," said Charlie, quietly, going red. She hated her full name. "Would you please call me Charlie, Professor?"

"Of course Miss Masayano." She looked down at the parchment again.

"McKinnon, Marlene?"

"Present!" said a pretty girl with lightly curling blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had her hands neatly folded on her desk in front of her, her back was straight in her chair, and her quill and parchment were out. She looked a little overeager to begin the lesson, in Charlie's opinion.

Charlie and Lily looked from this girl to one another and wrinkled their noses. "Suck up," Lily mouthed to Charlie.

"Mmmmhmmm," Charlie whispered back, giggling.

"Meadows, Dorcas?"

"Here," sighed a girl with short brown hair and glasses.

"Pettigrew, Peter?"

"Chop," squeaked a small pudgy boy with mousy brown hair and a pointed nose.

Professor McGonagall sighed, resigned to the fact that first year boys will be boys. "Potter, James?"

"Chop," said the boy with unruly hair who was still staring avidly at Lily.

"Quimy, Steve?"

"Chop," said black boy with dreadlocks.

"And Zosey, Christian?"

"Chop," responded a boy who looked to be about sixteen.

"Right, well that's everyone."

James and Sirius looked at one another; James nodded. In unison he and Sirius, along with the other boys yelled, "TIMBER!"

Then James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Steve and Christian fell out of their seats around the room, accompanied by loud crashes as their chairs fell over along with them.

As Sirius hit the ground, his leg flew out and clipped Charlie's chair leg. The chair toppled over, causing Charlie to fall to the ground too with a surprised "oof." Everyone in the room was giggling, except the Professor.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. "BOYS!" she exclaimed. "Get back in your seats. I'll not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom." She glared at each boy as he got up, righted his chair and sat back into it, with a red face and sheepish grin. "Each boy who fell out of his seat will meet me here at seven o'clock tomorrow evening for detention."

Charlie stood up too, straightening her robes and rubbing her elbow.

"And that includes you, Miss Masayano," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Charlie looked at her professor as a deer would look at an oncoming train. "B…b…but professor," she mumbled. "I…I didn't…"

Sirius looked at her, his expression was curious to see what she would do, his head cocked slightly to one side.

Charlie looked at him; his deep dark eyes still had a playful glitter in them. She closed her mouth…she wanted to impress this boy…though she didn't know why. She wanted him to like her.

Charlie put her head down and sat meekly back down in her seat. "Yes, Professor," she mumbled quietly, taking the punishment.

"No excuses," said Professor McGonagall. "And five points will be taken from each of the people who participated in the prank."

Every smile vanished.

Professor raised her eyebrows; she had clearly gotten her class' attention. "I trust you know what points are? As they were explained to you last night…"

The guilty persons' nodded, their eyes averted.

"Right then…"

* * *

This is **reason number one** why Charlie Masayano cannot stand Sirius Black. He had gotten her into trouble on the very first day of school. Because of him and the rest of the boys, Charlie had gotten detention for a prank she had not participated in and she had lost five points for her house…. and he had said nothing to stop it.

* * *

The class continued on with the lesson, turning black buttons into blue buttons. It was tedious work and at the end of the class, only Lily had managed to turn her all button blue. Charlie's were a dark navy…but that was basically the same as black.

Professor McGonagall walked over and examined Lily's perfect blue buttons. She smiled at Lily and said to the class at large, "Well done Miss Evans! See here everyone! Miss Evans has produced perfect blue buttons!"

James looked at Lily with a gaze of longing. Intelligent _and _beautiful! He really knew how to pick them.

The other girls in the class, minus Charlie, scowled at Lily. So that's how it was going to be?

Professor McGonagall smiled back down at Lily, "Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Evans."

Lily beamed.

The Professor looked left toward Charlie and she spotted Charlie's navy blue buttons. "Why, Miss Masayano! You've managed to produce blue buttons as well!"

Charlie looked quickly up at the professor and nodded, "Yes Professor."

"Well done! I think this deserves five house points."

Charlie brightened. She had won back the points she had lost at the beginning of the lesson.

The bell brought about the end of the lesson.

"I would like to speak to everyone I've given detention before they scamper off!" called Professor McGonagall over the scraping of chair legs and rumble of talk. "I want to speak to everyone _individually_," she continued.

Charlie trouped out of the classroom with Lily. Lily gave her an encouraging smile. "Just tell her it wasn't you!" said Lily.

"I can't though," muttered Charlie, as she threw a covert glance toward Sirius.

"Why?" asked Lily. "You didn't do it on purpose!"

"I'll tell you later. See you at lunch."

The boys queued up outside the classroom; Sirius was first and Charlie was last.

Charlie sighed and listened to the conversations that were going on around her.

"…Right brilliant prank, if you ask me."

"Yea, good on you Black,"

"Too bad we got detention for it…"

"Thankee kindly," said Sirius as he bowed ever so slightly. "The next one will be foolproof. We won't get caught."

There were resounding "aye's" all around.

Sirius' eyes fell on Charlie and he walked over to her.

"Hey," he said as he leaned against the wall in front of her.

Charlie felt her pudgy cheeks get slightly pink. She swallowed.

"What's your name?" asked Sirius.

"Charlie," muttered Charlie.

"Hmm..." Sirius's eyes narrow a bit. "Charlie, you have freckles on your nose. I think I'm going to call you freckles. Right Freckles…well, thanks for taking the punishment, even though you didn't do the crime. Shows fiber in my opinion. What'd ya say gents?" Sirius asked the boys over his shoulder.

"Hear, hear," they all called.

"Um…glad I could be a part of it…?" mumbled Charlie, turning even redder.

Sirius clapped a hand on Charlie's shoulder and then sauntered back to the front of the line just as Professor McGonagall called him into the room.

Charlie looked up and saw that a boy in front of her was looking at her. It was the boy with the tired face and shadowed eyes.

"So you kinda got dragged into this too, huh?" he said quietly.

Charlie smiled sheepishly. "I kinda got tripped into it," she responded.

"Yeah," the boy laughed. "I guess you did. I'm Remus," he said as he held out his hand.

"Charlie," said Charlie looking up into the boys face. She took his hand and shook it.

Remus smiled at her. "So how'd you get into this mess?"

"I think Sirius' foot clipped my chair and made me go down."

"Ah…that'll about do it," sighed Remus. He shook his head. "Only Sirius."

Sirius strolled out the room with the same ease he had had going in. He grinned at everyone and his gaze lingered on Charlie. Then he picked up his bag and headed off to lunch.

One by one, every person waiting outside was called into the room; soon it was only Charlie who was left in the corridor.

Remus walked out of the door and looked at Charlie. "You're up," he said, grinning in a half-hearted sort of way. "Want me to wait for you and then we can go down to lunch together?" he asked.

Charlie looked at Remus and smiled. She wasn't used to this nice treatment from boys. Then again, she did only have her brother and father to compare it with. "Thank you, that would be nice."

Charlie entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Professor McGonagall pointed to a chair in front of her desk and Charlie went and sat in it.

"Miss Masayano, I have been informed that you did not intentionally participate in that prank and that a certain Mr. Black's foot caused you and your chair to go crashing to the ground," she began.

Charlie looked at the Professor, her large black eyes hopeful and huge.

"Therefore, I am not going to give you a detention. But I would like you to write an essay on why it is bad to play and participate in pranks."

"Of course Professor," said Charlie. She was just happy not to have to serve a detention.

"One roll of parchment, if you please, to be handed in on next Monday."

"Yes Professor." Said Charlie. "Thank you."

"You may leave. And Miss Masayano?"

Charlie turned back to face Professor McGonagall.

"Nice work on the buttons."

Charlie walked out of the room and straight into Remus.

"Oof!" both exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

"S'all right. So how'd it go?" asked Remus.

"I just have to write an essay! Someone told her I didn't participate in the prank."

Remus smiled. "What luck," he said slowly.

"Yeah," said Charlie grinning.

"To lunch?" Remus asked as he motioned down the corridor like a butler.

"To lunch," said Charlie grinning.

* * *

**SO? Did you like it? Please review! **

**And until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	3. Chapter Three: A Slytherin and A Book

**Please read and review! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start.**

**Chapter Three: A Slytherin and A Book**

Lily started to giggle.

Charlie looked up from her toast and over at Lily, a quizzical light in her eyes. "Care to share what that little burst of giddiness was about?" asked Charlie grinning, her toast held in her hand, suspended in the air on the way to her mouth, as she looked at Lily.

"Well it's just James…I mean, "Lily blushed crimson. "Potter. As I was sending him my most effective Don't-Even-Look-At-Me glare, he blushed and looked down."

Charlie paused, trying to take this in. "…Ah," she said. "I think you should consider what I said earlier about letting him buy you that butter beer…" She crunched into her toast.

"No," said Lily without hesitation as she returned to her eggs. Old habits always die-hard.

"Okay! Okay…" smiled Charlie, holding up her hands in the universal sign of surrender.

Lily sighed and stood up, her eyes on her schedule. "It's about time we headed out then, yeah?"

Charlie looked at her wristwatch. "Ok. What is our first class on this glorious start of term?"

"Potions…"

Charlie groaned and gave Lily a pained look

"Double potions…with the Slytherins." Lily pulled a face.

Charlie groaned again. "No way."

"Well…this should be fun," continued Lily as she looked darkly at the schedule.

"Ugh! How do we get stuck with them _every year_?" Charlie asked as she looked up at Lily.

"Probably Dumbledore trying to promote inter-house relationships," replied Lily while standing up.

Charlie and Lily simultaneously looked over their shoulders at the sullen, evil-tempered Slytherin table. All of its occupants had their heads bent together, as though conspiring against the establishment, their fellow students, each other… They were a bad lot, or so the reputations said.

"Fat chance…"

Charlie giggled as she stood up too. She leaned over and grabbed her book bag, her robes hiking up and showing her knee socks.

She heard a low whistle, one that came from the Ravenclaw table. She straightened up quickly and spun on the spot. A blonde boy arched his eyebrows at her and smiled suggestively, flashing white teeth; he winked

Charlie blushed and quickly picked up her bag. That boy had acted like that from just seeing her socks. She straightened with her bag on her shoulder and then walked with Lily past the Marauders, (Sirius seemed to be sizing up the blonde boy who had whistled at Charlie) through the Great Hall, out into the entranceway and down to the Dungeons.

* * *

Sirius stared intently down the table at the raven-haired vixen that was controlling his vision for the morning. She seemed mighty familiar. Where had he seen her…they _must_ have crossed paths at some point. 

He looked down at the open book hidden on his lap, read a few lines and then he closed it as he turned to Remus, who was drinking his orange juice and reading a book for a class that he, no doubt, had that day.

"Hey Mooney, that girl," Sirius nodded covertly toward Charlie. "What's her name?" His eyes affixed themselves once more to her smiling profile. He found himself wondering what she was talking to Lily about.

Remus sighed and looked at James, who happed to be staring intently at Lily…surprise, surprise. Lily shot James a look that clearly told everyone in the room that she wanted him to look elsewhere, and James immediately focused on his plate, his facing turning red.

Remus looked back at Sirius. "Look Padfoot. I don't think you should be so..." Remus began, trying to look Sirius in the eye, which was difficult, as Sirius wasn't actually looking at him.

"No! It can't be!" said Sirius as he came to some sort of conclusion, though he didn't elaborate out loud. _Is that Freckles! _He broke his eye contact from Charlie and looked at Remus.

"Sirius, you should know, you're probably not her favorite person…"

Yet Sirius didn't appear to hear Remus' warning as his head swiveled to look at the person who just wolf-called. "Wha-. No way…" said Sirius as he heard the whistle and looked over to the Ravenclaw table, from where it came. Then he looked at whom the whistle was directed, at the dark haired girl, Freckles… Sirius then proceeded to glare at the blonde boy, the resident Ravenclaw Playboy, Amos Diggory.

_I could take him… _thought Sirius, his fingers flexing.

"Sirius, about her," Remus began again. But he stopped; his words were falling on deaf ears anyway. He sighed. _This was going nowhere_. He would just have to let Sirius figure it out on his own.

"Hmmmm…" remarked Sirius as he watched Charlie walk out of the Great Hall with Lily, book bags on their shoulders.

James sat a little straighter and ruffled his hair as Lily rushed past.

"Well," Sirius turned to Remus, James and Peter. "I think is about time that we headed off to our first class of the morning!"

This much enthusiasm from Sirius, about something other than a prank, was highly unusual.

James cocked an eyebrow at him. Now that Lily was no longer within a twenty-five foot radius, he could focus on his friends.

"Time for my favorite," Sirius looked down at his schedule and blanched. "POTIONS! _Double Potions? _With the Slytherins…Ugh, never mind, let's skive…" he said in a disgusted voice as he looked hopefully at his friends.

"It's the first day of term!" countered Remus, looking severely at Sirius.

"And as Head Boy I would be duty bound to report you…" said James with a grin.

Peter grinned nervously.

"Oh fine," muttered Sirius mutinously, his dark eyes narrowing in an accusatorily playful way. "I think the Head duties have gone to your," he paused for a slight second. "Head," Sirius grinned at James.

"Or maybe it's Lily's doing," mumbled Peter.

Sirius looked at Peter and grinned, slapping him on the back. "Ole Wormtail here's gotta fair point."

"Can we just go?" asked James, slightly miffed that the people who knew him best were analyzing him.

"Yes, let's," said Remus as he stood up.

"Fine," conceded Sirius. "But only so I can talk to her," he finished under his breath. "C'mon Peter."

On his way out, Sirius gave Diggory the universal "I'm watching you" look. Diggory didn't seem to care much as he was chatting up a sandy-haired girl from Hufflepuff.

* * *

Lily and Charlie reached the hall to the dungeons and queued up outside the door that led down to the dungeons, waiting for Professor Slughorn. They were the first ones there, as always, the studious students. 

"Actually now that I think about, I think Dumbledore did mention something along the lines of inter-house relations at the Head Meeting…" Lily continued as they stood outside the door. She kept rambling about the importance of patrolling the corridors and checking empty classrooms.

Charlie soon lost interest in Lily's speech on _The Importance of Head Duties_, as she heard laughter from approaching students. She looked over just as the Marauders walked into the hall. Charlie quickly turned her face away, motioning to Lily who was coming. Charlie crouched down a little lower behind Lily, trying to hide herself, trying to blend into the wall.

Lily had taken a book out of her bag and was just starting to read, when Charlie crouched behind her. Lily lifted the book higher over her face and closer to her nose. "Don't worry about it. You'll learn to deal and soon it will become like second nature to just brush them off. No worries," Lily whispered to Charlie.

"Easy for you to say Lilykins! You've had six years of practice!" Charlie hissed back as she peered at the approaching boys from over Lily's shoulder.

_C'mon, _though Charlie. _Don't let him notice me. He never did before…_

But Charlie's attempts at invisibility, without a cloak, were to no avail.

The four infamous Marauders ambled over and queued up across the hall from where Lily and Charlie stood. James threw surreptitious glances at Lily, who studiously ignored him, which only made him look more often. If Charlie didn't know better, she'd have thought that Lily actually _wanted _James to look at her.

"Hey," said Sirius Black, Gryffindor playboy, heartthrob, and one of the most desired boys in all of Hogwarts, smoothly as he smiled at Charlie. He hitched his bag on his shoulder a little more, walked across the hall to Charlie's side and leaned casually against the wall in front of her. His dark eyes searched her face. _Those freckles are really familiar._

Charlie sighed and straightened from her semi-crouching position behind Lily. She might as well face him like a man…well woman.

Charlie found it hard not to be nice, she felt compelled to answer and be polite. So she smiled nervously. "Hello," She began hesitantly as she looked up and locked eyes with Sirius Black.

"How are you?" asked Sirius, his eyes boring into hers.

Charlie had to hand it to him; he actually was making her believe that he cared and that he was generally interested in her and not just in getting into her...head. At least his eyes were staying on hers.

_I never knew anyone's eyes could be so black, _thought Sirius, he couldn't look away, and more importantly, he wouldn't.

"I'm well. And you?" Charlie began to fish around in her bag, feeling for a book, any book to stop this conversation. _Just stop talking! Why are you making conversation? Lips together, it's as simple as that! _

"Just brush him off…" said Lily quietly, for Charlie's ears only.

"Oh quite well," Sirius continued conversationally as he shook his dark hair away from his eyes.

"That's nice," said Charlie. _Must break eye contact though, admittedly, he does have very pretty eyes. NO! Stop that. That ship has sailed._ _Look away, look away! I command you, Sirius Black, to look away! Oh NO! Now I'm talking to myself. _Charlie found a book and whipped it out. "Well, it was nice talking to you," said Charlie, truthfully, as she opened the book to a page and started to read.

Sirius watched her for a few moments, a smile slowly forming on his handsome lips; he cocked his head to one side as he tried to read the title of the book.

_Don't look at him and he'll go away. _Charlie kept telling herself, her eyes not talking in a word on the pages in front of her.

Sirius continued to look alternately at the title of the book and then back up at Charlie.

"Um…your book is upside-down…did you know?" asked Sirius his grin becoming a lopsided smirk, as he took Charlie's book out of her hands and flipped it right. "There you go. That should be a bit easier. Give that a whirl."

_Blast, _Charlie thought as her face heated up as she looked at Sirius. She away and spotted a boy watching her, a blonde boy she knew only by name. He gave her an appraising look and a smile that showed even white teeth.

"Of course she knows," said Lily, snapping her book closed and instantly coming to Charlie's defense.

Charlie's eyes shot away from the blonde boy and came to rest upon Lily.

"It's… a new technique of studying, upside-down. Helps you better retain the information…" Lily continued.

Sirius turned and focused his attention on Lily. His eyes lit up as though he had only just spotted her. "Lily! Darling!" He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. "And how are you?"

"I'm fine, Black," Lily replied, brushing his arm off of her shoulders and pushing away from him.

Sirius ignored Lily's pushing him away and said, "So. James, yeah. Fancy a date."

Across the way, James looked torn between murdering Sirius or thanking him. He settled for looking hopefully at Lily.

"With you or Potter?" asked Lily, her eyebrows raised.

"James," said Sirius looking confusedly at Lily.

"Nah…" said Lily scrunching her nose. "Not you either." She continued, just to clarify her point.

"Ah well, worth a shot," he said shrugging to Lily. He turned to James. "Sorry mate."

James made a rather ominous slashing gesture across his throat and then pointed at Sirius.

Sirius gave James a disarming smile. "Right…not me. I'm your best mate. I can't be blamed for trying to set you up…"

There were a few sniggers from the surrounding Slytherins. The tall, handsome blonde haired, grey-eyed boy that had been watching Charlie was casually leaning against the wall across from the door, his bag at his feet. He was watching Sirius and the girls. His sharp eyes were calculating something. His eyes alighted on Charlie and flashed instantaneously, he held back a smile.

Sirius accepted defeat on James' behalf and turned back to face Charlie. "So…"

"You don't have any idea who I am, do you?" asked Charlie with a slight sigh. She had given up the sorry attempt to read her book, ever though it was now right side up.

"Of course I know who you are! A fellow Seventh Year Gryffindor!" said Sirius smoothly, smiling suavely.

"Brilliant of you to notice," muttered Charlie to herself as she frowned at Sirius and turned toward Lily's back.

"She has a name," said Remus quietly as he looked levelly at Sirius.

Sirius continued to look at Charlie, a little line running through his mind as he took in the soft lines of her mouth, the curve of her lips, and the defiance in her black eyes. _Her very frowns are fairer far, than smiles of other maidens are._

Remus sighed. Then he stepped between Charlie and Sirius. Well, more to the side of them, actually.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at Charlie.

Sirius was watching and listening intently for Remus to say her name. _C'mon Remus, say her name! I think it's Freckles…no. Her real name is Charlie. At least I think its Charlie… It has to be Charlie! But what if I'm wrong? No…it's definitely Charlie. I don't get these things wrong. _He stepped back to give them a bit a feigned intimacy.

"Good morning Remus," said Charlie, smiling genuinely at him. "Have a nice vacation?"

"It was…fair," said Remus as he glanced clandestinely at his secretly animagus friends who had helped him through so much. "Full of surprises, to say the least. How about you?"

"Well, I moved out of my Father's house, got my own flat and I worked all summer at the Three Broomsticks," started Charlie. "Living on your own really tones you up, you might say. Now I have a summer job there, so you'll have to stop by during the holidays…" She touched Remus arm and smiled warmly at him as she said this, her eyes twinkling, something Sirius noticed to his great annoyance. He couldn't quite place the foreign feeling of twisting in his gut. His eyes narrowed as she looked between Charlie and Remus.

Sirius couldn't wait anymore; he wouldn't wait anymore. He took a breath, opened his mouth and…

Professor Slughorn came bustling over to them.

"Ah, my seventh years! Welcome! Welcome all! Let's go and get this year underway, shall we? Much to do, much to learn!" he led the way down to the dungeons.

_Bugger! _Thought Sirius as Charlie and Remus headed into the dungeon, talking about their summers. _That close…"_O Mistress mine, where are you roaming? O, stay and hear; your true love's coming," Sirius recited under his breath as he walked down the dark and murky steps and descended into the dungeons after James, Peter, Remus, Charlie, Lily and a few other Gryffindors; all the while, he was being watched by the tall, blonde boy. He was a fellow Seventh year, though not a Gryffindor, a Slytherin.

* * *

The boy picked up his bag and followed the rest of the students into the class. The muscle of the school flanked him, something to his great annoyance, he could take care of himself; he didn't need anyone. He glanced tohis left and right and sighed. He supposed they would be good in a fight...he continued down the stairs.

His following trouped behind him: Antonin Dolohov, a tall, black haired boy with a large nose, Bartholomew Crowe a sharp-eyed blonde boy, who was rather short and pudgy, both were rather dim-witted.

* * *

Slughorn wrote the instructions for the day's potion on the board and began to walk around, observing his students. An easy potion from last year, just for a warm up, to get them back into the swing of things. 

Charlie and Lily unpacked their ingredients and began work on the very complicated sleeping potion. One that, if brewed correctly, even its vapors could make you sleepy.

At the table next to Charlie, Sirius was working with James and Remus with Peter. Sirius was looking at a little black leather-bound book under the table, trying to keep it out of sight from his friends, the Slytherins and, Slughorn.

Slughorn was coming slowly toward their table and Sirius hastily put the book in his bag. He became painstakingly interested in the potion and ignored the sound of something hitting the ground. He added the correct amount of asphodel to the infusion of wormwood, while James crushed the sopophorous beans.

"Very good, Mister Black, Mr. Potter, very good."

Slughorn turned his attention to the Slytherins across the way. "AH! Mr. Snape, is that a new technique you're developing?" and he bustled over to Severus Snape.

Charlie stirred her potion counter clock-wise as Lily counted out the number of stirs. She noticed, to her great annoyance, that Sirius kept looking at her. Charlie decided to pretend not to notice and focused on the potion, which was issuing blue vapors. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy and she accidentally knocked over her book bag, its contents spilled out and onto the stone floor. She hastily picked them up and finished helping Lily with the potion.

After two hours in the dungeons, Charlie was exhausted. The potion had really made her drowsy, a sure sign that she and Lily were brilliant.

Charlie and Lily headed up to their dormitory to grab their other books during their ten-minute break.

"It's simply amazing that most of those Slytherins have gotten into that class," yawned Charlie as she covered her mouth with her right hand. "They must have families with connections."

"I'll say," yawned Lily in return.

Charlie was going through her bag, looking for her rune dictionary. "Oh _no!_" said Charlie. She stopped in the hall and the stream of students had to flow around her. "I left one of my books in the dungeon! I'll be right back!" she said as she rushed back to the classroom.

"HURRY!" called Lily. "I'll grab your book and meet you in runes then!"

Charlie rushed to the dungeons, down the stairs and into the classroom. She went over to where she and Lily had been working, tossed her bag aside and dropped to her knees, searching for the book. She found it and picked it up, still under the table. It was slightly damp and Charlie started to gently brush the cover with her hand to remove the water..

There was an "ahem" from above the table Charlie was under. She started and tried to stand to see who was there. But as she was under the table, all she managed to do was crack her head.

"Ow," she mumbled, her eyes watering from the pain, as she slumped back to the ground. Her empty hand went up and rubbed the spot she had just bashed against the solid wood table.

A face appeared level with hers, under the table. It was the blond Slytherin.

"Are you all right?" he asked concernedly in a deep voice, his grey eyes searched her head for injuries as he extended his hand to help Charlie out from under the table.

Charlie took his hand and allowed herself to be helped out from under the table. The boy steadied Charlie on her feet and made sure she wasn't about to collapse.

Charlie looked somewhat dazedly up into the grey eyes of the boy.

"Oh yes," she winced as she felt the bump on her head.

"Concussion, you think?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I'm fine, really. A bit clumsy, but fine." Charlie gave him a punch-drunk smile…she couldn't seem to think straight. Had she really hit her head that hard? Was it the aftereffects of the potion, or…something else?

"It was my fault," the boy began. "If I hadn't snuck up on you, you wouldn't have cracked your head," he grinned sheepishly at her and let go of her hand.

Once he'd let go, her head felt better, clearer. _No, he wasn't the cause,_ Charlie waved that away. "No. If I wasn't such a ditz, I wouldn't have left my book here in the first place." She grinned at him.

"But then we wouldn't be talking. And this is the highlight of my day," grinned the boy. He stuck out his right hand, "My name's Evan. Evan Rosier." He smiled at Charlie and again she noticed his perfect white teeth. His hair was a flattering length, just above his ears; his eyes were a storm cloud grey; his eyebrows were slightly darker than his hair, but in a becoming way. He had high cheeks bones and a strong chin. His modest lips were curved wonderfully back and showed his straight, even, white teeth.

Charlie smiled and took his hand. "Well hello, Evan. I'm Ch-"

"Charlie Masayano," Evan smiled. "I know. You're quite smart in Arithmancy."

Charlie blushed. He raised Charlie's hand slightly up to his lips and kissed it.

Charlie's head began to swim again.

"Not bad in potions either. You look great by the way," Evan smiled, releasing Charlie's hand. "I really like your new hair cut. It's very flattering to your face shape."

Charlie took a deep breath to steady herself as the giddiness passed. "Thank you," said Charlie genuinely. Inwardly she glowed, Charlie could tell that this boy, Evan, unlike Sirius Black, was really interested in her. She had always tried to see the best in everyone, and she believed that there had to be at least _one_ nice Slytherin. Though Lily and the rest of Gryffindor house told her that that was very backward thinking and only caused trouble. But it seemed as though Charlie was right, and that she had found one. 

"Yes, well, I don't want to hold you up. I'm sure you have places to go." He turned to leave and as he did so his eyes fell upon a black-leather bound book under the table next to the one Charlie had been under. He bent, picked it up and handed it to Charlie.

"I think this is yours too."

Charlie took the book and looked at the cover, there was nothing written on it, not a title or anything. But it was obviously a loved book. She could see that some of the pages had been dog-eared and the cover had worn finger marks from being open, held and closed.

"I'll see you around," said Evan, he flashed her one more dazzling smile and left her alone.

"Yeah," Charlie called after him, not looking up from the book. "See you…"

Charlie was interested and opened the book to read the title page. This book was called, _Poetry Throughout The Ages: A Collection of Love Poems, Past and Present._

She stared at the book. _Love poems?_ _Whose could it be?_

Charlie was startled out of her pondering by someone coming down the stairs again; she caught the person saying, "…YEAH! Keep walking!"

Charlie looked over and the figure emerging from the stairs, it was Sirius Black.

Charlie inwardly groaned. Her encounter with Evan had given her confidence level a boost and she was feeling particularly pretty. Now that Sirius was coming, that buzz was somewhat diminished. She collected her bag and clutched the two books to her chest and headed out, her head down.

"Hey," Sirius said as he simply passed her; he went to the back of the classroom, to the table where he had been working.

Charlie turned and watched him go, he seemed distracted. She shrugged it off as she made it up the stairs before she heard someone moving chairs around and a frantic, "Where is it?"

Charlie didn't stick around to find out what Sirius was looking for. She strode across the castle and made it to her Ancient Runes class just as the bell rang.

Charlie found a seat next to Lily and sat in it, placing the two books on her desk.

"What took you so long?" asked Lily. "I didn't think you were going to make the lesson on time." She gave Charlie her book.

"I met someone," grinned Charlie.

"Who?" asked Lily, looking at the girlish grin on her friend's face.

"Evan Rosier," Charlie replied quietly, her cheeks pinking up slightly.

"Isn't he in Slytherin?" asked Lily suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes," began Charlie hesitantly. "But he's very nice and polite and…"

"Miss Masayano. I have no doubt that what ever you and Miss Evans are talking about is highly fascinating. But please refrain from talking about it in MY class," said Professor Vector, the new professor a young woman about twenty.

"Yes Professor. Sorry Professor," mumbled Charlie going red and sinking down in her seat.

Lily gave Charlie a searching look and mouthed "We'll talk about this later."

Charlie sighed as she took out parchment and a quill for taking notes. So they would…so they would.

* * *

_**Yes well, there's chapter three!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Haha.**_

**_If anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask um! I answer all my reviewers! And the excerpts of poetry that Sirius was saying were from the poems: O Mistress Mine  
by William Shakespeare and She Is Not Fair To Outward View _**

_**by Hartley Coleridge**_

Until next time!

Keep a sharp eye;)

Pupparoux


	4. Chapter Four: Reason Number Two, Second

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Four: Reason Number Two, Second Year **

"LILY!" Charlie exclaimed as she sat next to her friend on the Hogwarts express at the beginning of their second year. "How are you? What's happened? I've missed you so much!" She pulled Lily into a hug, which Lily returned with a smile.

Charlie hadn't changed much over the summer. She was still her short, pudgy self. Her skin was tanned, she had more freckles on her nose, and her hair was longer, but other than that she hadn't changed much at all.

"Hello Charlie!" exclaimed Lily, jumping up to greet her friend. "I'm well. The summer was so much fun, but I missed you too; it was boring without you and magic. I had to behave and play nice with Petunia all summer," Lily giggled and her eyes twinkled in such a way as to suggest that she had played more than her fair share of tricks on Petunia.

Charlie smiled. "Yes, it's good to be going back."

They stowed their trunks and recounted their summers over the train ride, reminisced about their first year, and laughed at how nervous they had been.

"I was scared out of my mind, I didn't think I was going to have any friends," laughed Lily.

"Oh sure," said Charlie. "I thought everyone would know everything and I would be left behind, or not even sorted into a House!"

"And what about our classmates? It'll be good too see them again, yeah?"

"Yeah…I can't wait to see Sirius Black," sighed Charlie with a dreamy look out the compartment window as though he was just passing by in the hall.

"Oh jeez Charlie," said Lily, her eyes crinkling as she shook her head. "You still like him? But he got you in so much trouble last year, for pranks you didn't even do!"

"Well…I always got out of it though… and it wasn't really his fault. I mean, I was in the way most of the time…" said Charlie, her nose wrinkled in thought.

Charlie had a habit of always placing the blame, for things that had gone wrong in pranks involving a certain group of boys, on herself, whether she was the cause or not. She usually wasn't, but she would always think…if only I was slightly more to the left when Sirius walked by, he wouldn't have dropped that bucket of toadstools on Professor Slewart or if I wasn't so clumsy, Sirius wouldn't have tripped over his book bag as he was running to catch that Fanged Frisbee in the corridor.

Lily shook her head. "You were not in the way. He's just an idiot."

"Who's an idiot?" asked James Potter, as he stuck his head in the girl's compartment.

"You, actually," said Lily, smiling sarcastically at James.

Charlie grinned. She had the growing suspicion that James really liked Lily, but being a twelve year old boy, he wasn't that good at showing it.

Last year he had dipped the ends of Lily's beautiful red hair in his inkwell during potions class. Lily's hair had remained blue for three weeks. She had verbally thrashed him to within an inch of his life before Professor Slewart, the potions teacher, had done anything to stop her.

That was when he had the toadstools had been dumped on his head. Sirius was trying to make his way to his and James' desk with a full bucket of the slimy things. It was never really explained why he had them, the potion they were brewing hadn't needed them.

Sirius tried to squeeze between Charlie's chair and Lily and James. But something happened (Charlie thought that she moved her chair and that made him drop the bucket) and Sirius dumped the entire contents of the bucket on the Professor's head.

"Oh no!" grinned Sirius. "Sooo sorry Professor," he continued, spreading the toadstools more evenly onto the Professor's robes, though looking like he was trying to wipe them off, and not looking (or sounding) very sorry at all. "Oh,… very sorry, Professor…" 

Slewart glared at Sirius. Charlie gasped, everyone knew the Professor's complete and utter dislike for toadstools. He was also the head of Slytherin House and was very disappointed, to say the least, that Sirius Black hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. He had taught Sirius's grandfather, uncles, father…mother…

"Master Black," he began coldly, his left eye twitching.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide and innocent, as he clutched the dirty bucket to his chest.

Charlie stared wide-eyed at Sirius, in all his maraudering glory, a smirk on his handsome, baby-cheeked face.

She giggled…but immediately regretted it.

The professor rounded on Charlie, who was smiling up at Sirius (who grinned ever so slightly at her).

"Think it's funny do you?" Slewart spat.

Charlie's head snapped to attention to look at Slewart.

"Well, then you and Mister Black can have detention tonight."

Charlie's face became red from embarrassment.

"And since you think Mister Black is Oh-so-much fun, I'll take five points away from you as well," the slimy professor continued, baring his teeth menacingly at the small chubby, terrified girl before him.

Tears began to well in Charlie's big black eyes and she looked at her feet, boring a hole through her desk in the process.

"Yes, Professor…" she mumbled.

"Speak up! What did you say?" spat Slewart, his face inches from Charlie's.

"Yes Professor," Charlie said louder, trying to keep the quaver out of her voice.

Sirius looked from Charlie to Slewart; that just wasn't fair. Most of the class was laughing, why did he target this girl? Sirius knew he deserved a good thrashing, but not that poor girl…what's her name.

"I'll see you two after class to discuss your detentions," said the professor as he glided to the front of the room, scourgifying his robes as he went.

Charlie sat in a trance through the rest of the class. When the bell finally rang, it was the death toll she was dreading. She walked up to the front of the class as the rest of the students filed out, giving their condolences.

"You girl, wait here," said Slewart, indicating Charlie where she should wait as he slammed the door to his office. Right before it closed in her face, Charlie caught a glimpse of Sirius inside the office; he lazily saluted her at her.

Charlie started to wonder how all this stuff happened to her. This would be her second detention in three weeks; admittedly, she had miraculously gotten out of the first one…but still. She seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though, she suspected all the bad stuff happened not just to her, but also because of her.

Fifteen nail-biting minuets later, the door to Slewart's office was flung open again and a very defeated Slewart came out.

"You can go," he said with effort. "I've decided not to give you detention." Charlie noticed that he threw a look back into the room. Charlie leaned ever so slightly to look too. Sirius was there, lounging in the chair before Slewart's desk, his feet resting on his desktop, and his hands behind his head. He looked…rather comfortable and at strangely at ease.

"But I am still taking away the five points. BE off," Slewart snapped.

Charlie high-tailed it out of that dungeon as though he feet had wings. She didn't even pause to consider her good luck.

James didn't even blink. "Have a good summer Evans?" he asked

"It was well enough. You?" asked Lily, sighing as James called her by her last name...again. It was one of the habits that drove her insane.

"It was horrible," began James. "May I sit?" he asked as he sat down, rather closer that was necessary and without waiting for an answer, next to Lily.

"Really?" asked Lily concerned. "Why?"

Charlie knew where this was going, and smiled because Lily (the seemingly brightest witch of their year) walked right into it.

"Because I couldn't see you for three months," sighed James tragically.

"Oh please!" exclaimed Lily, scooting away from James and closer to the window. She flashed Charlie a look.

Charlie simply shrugged.

"I was pining!" continued James, looking forlornly at Lily and running a hand through his already messy hair.

Charlie snorted. There was nothing she could do, really. Well, there was nothing she would do.

"Do you even know what that word means?" asked Lily, her eyebrows raised at James.

"Yes…" said James indignantly.

"And…" asked Charlie.

"It means…uh," James faltered. "OI! BLACK Get in here!" called James.

"Oh no," sighed Lily.

"OH NO!" Charlie thought, as she gulped and tried to calm down her flipping stomach. She tried to smooth down her hair and the creases in her skirt. But immediately stopped as she heard Sirius' footsteps.

Sirius Black trouped into the compartment flocked by four girls.

"You rang, dear Potter?" asked Sirius as he grinned. The girls following him giggled behind their hands and fluffed their hair. Sirius flashed them a grin. "'Lo Lily, Freckles."

Charlie felt herself grinning like an idiot and did her best to control it.

"Pining. What's it mean again?"

"You're hopeless! Next time I tell you what to say, know what it is I'm telling you!" laughed Sirius. He turned to Lily, cleared his throat, and shook his head in a dramatic fashion. "To Pine: In James' case, to miss and hopelessly carry on about a certain girl, once or twice," he winked at Charlie, "a minute all summer. Bit annoying really. And I only got it in the letters…"

"YOU WROTE LETTERS TO YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME!" shrieked Lily as she rounded on James.

"Well…" James began, turning red.

"Oh, only a few…a day," said Sirius slyly.

"WHAT!"

Charlie was thoroughly enjoying this display. She hadn't seen Lily this mad since James had dipped her hair in the ink. And, every once and a while, Sirius would look at her.

"Ok, Sirius…not really helping, mate," James said quietly.

Sirius shrugged. "Ah well…" he turned to his army of goggling, giggling girls and they all trouped off.

Lily stood up, dragged James with her and pushed him out of the compartment door into the hallway. Then she slammed the door.

James stared into the compartment for a few moments, until Lily started to make her way menacingly toward the door to MAKE him leave, and then he slouched off, dejectedly, to find Sirius.

Charlie giggled softly and looked at Lily, who was still glaring out into the hall.

"Leave me alone. There's nothing going on…and never will be. Stop making fun of me," Lily frowned.

"I'm not saying anything," said Charlie, holding up her hands.

The Hogwarts Express made it to Hogsmeade station and Charlie, Lily, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows piled into a horseless carriage and trundled up to the castle.

As Charlie sat at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors who were all waiting for the feast to begin, she couldn't help but notice Remus Lupin.

He was looking pale again and sick. She wondered if he had just gotten over a bad cold, or if it was nerves that were making him look that way. Charlie hoped that he was all right. Her eyes flicked to Remus' left, where Sirius Black sat. He was grinning and having a laugh with James. Charlie sighed and continued to watch him, her face in one pudgy hand.

After the new first years were safely sorted and had joined their respective houses, the headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up.

"I have a few announcements before we eat," he said, raising his hands to quiet the multitudes. His robes swished quietly as the noise in the hall died down. "We have a new teacher joining us this year as Professor Slewart handed in his resignation three weeks before the end of term last year. So, please welcome Professor Slughorn." There was a spattering of applause for the new rotund professor.

"Please note," continued Dumbledore. "That the Forbidden Forest is still namely that: forbidden. Please do not wander into it. The Whomping Willow is an extremely dangerous magical plant and a relatively new addition to the grounds, as you all know. I would kindly advise you not to go near it or play any games to see who can get the closest to it. The list of banned objects is posted on our caretaker's, Mr. Filch, door. Please refer to it to see what is barred. Now. Eat." He smiled and sat down.

The first three months of Charlie and Lily's second year passed in a blaze of new classes, old friends and fun. But all that was about to change as the girls made their way to their History of Magic class one December day, just before the Christmas holidays.

"Now, this year, in addition to the usual note taking," began Professor Binns. "I am going to break you all up into small groups and have you work on a research project about the Whereabouts of Goblin Rebellions."

The class groaned together as one. The one good thing about History of Magic, other than it being a good place to study for other classes, sleep, and generally just do other things, was that there was almost no work involved. Now Binns was throwing in a project…what was he playing at!

Charlie looked over at Lily and grinned, Lily's face was set. Charlie was a little excited. She was good at history of magic, even though she found the pace of the class to be slow. She was generally good at all her subjects, but at the moment she wasn't thinking about school or the project. The only thought occupying her immediate attention was who her partners would be; she hoped Sirius.

Now before you go and think that Charlie is just being a stupid, lovesick girl, it would be good to note that Charlie loved to read. Every book she read was about knights in shining armor doing gallant things for their ladies. Reading them poetry, fighting for their honor, lavishing them with interesting conversation, treating them as if they were the only one in the world, sweeping them off their feet. Charlie longed for this with ever fiber of her being. She knew she was pudgy and not at all like the stereotypically "beautiful" leggy blondes in Hogwarts. But she hoped that boys would see beyond the physical and look inside, take her as the person she was. Charlie wanted someone to save her at the last moment, even if it was too late for her; someone who would give up his seat for her; give her flowers for no reason at all; write her notes telling her how pretty she was, even when she was sick. So she was a romantic, we all are deep down.

"I want this project to include…" Professor Binns continued louder over the groaning of his students and interrupting Charlie from her daydream of partnering. "The county, town, any significant dates leading up to, proceeding, happening after or because of the rebellion, the goblins involved, what they were rebelling against…"

"All the rebellions are always the same," muttered Lily, "Moneymoneymoney…That's what it all boils down to."

Charlie grinned. "Yea, I suppose you're right." She glanced over at Sirius; he and Peter were playing a game on a piece of parchment. James was staring at the side of Lily's face and Remus was taking notes on the project.

"I want it at least three rolls of parchment and I want all your sources cited, you should have at least ten," Binns continued, headless of the disbelieving and openly mutinous faces before him. "Now, groups."

Gryffindors were in History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, so needless to say, the groups would be interesting.

"Now, group one Evans, Potter," Lily sighed and put a hand to her head, "Meadows and Davies. Group two: Black, "Charlie waited on baited breath, "Diggory, Masayano," Charlie grinned. "Thrumpt, and MacNeis."

The professor finished rattling off the groups and said, "Now get together and talk about your projects, combine information, make new friends. You can use the notes we've been taking for the past three weeks as a start. Go!"

All the students got up and moved to the other members of their group.

Charlie looked over at the other members of her group in the circle around her. Apart from Sirius and herself, the rest of the group consisted of Ravenclaws: A blonde boy and two girls. The boy was named Amos Diggory and, to Charlie, he seemed rather uninteresting. But the two girls, now they were a different story. The first was a blond, blue eyed, pretty girl who's first name was Jessica, last name Thrumpet. The second girl was dark haired with tanner skin and charmed blue eyes. Her name was Camellia MacNeis.

"Like, this whole thing is a total drag," said Camellia, smiling with flashing white teeth at Sirius.

Charlie instantly disliked Camellia. It wasn't her irritating voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard; it was the fact that she was flirting with Sirius.

"Oh I know," agreed Jessica, shaking her head, her long blonde hair dancing on her shoulders.

"Hey! You're Sirius Black aren't you? You, like, pulled that prank on Slewart last year. That was, like, so wicked."

Sirius flashed a dazzling smile and leaned toward her. "Well, thankee kindly. I do what I can with the talents I have been given."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Yea, we heard," Camellia indicated herself, Diggory, and Jess, "That you were the one that caused Slewart to retire…" The three Ravenclaws leaned in toward Sirius conspiratorially.

"Simple rumors..." said Sirius with a wink that suggested otherwise.

Jess and Camellia shared a nod and a giggle behind their hands.

"Can we get on with the project?" asked Charlie, her voice not sounding like her own.

Everyone in the group turned to look at her.

"Where do we start?" asked Camellia.

It was their last day of working on the project before the holidays began; Charlie and the group had combined all their information (technically it was all Charlie's information with some surprisingly helpful additions from Sirius and Amos…no help from Jess or Camellia). Camellia had decided that she would write it all out by hand because she had the nicest handwriting, or so she thought. Charlie had spoon feed Camellia the information in a slow, loud, clear voice. Charlie also had to repeat herself at least three times to make sure Camellia got everything just right.

After three consecutive days of this, the project was almost finished. Charlie was just checking over some last minute dates in a large book she had taken out from the library when she heard an, "Um…what's your name again?"

Charlie looked up. Jess and Camellia were both looking at her, eyebrows together. Camellia had her quill suspended over the parchment, waiting.

Charlie hesitated and then said, "Charlie…" He eyes flicked to the right and saw Sirius looking at her. Why hadn't he just told the girls her name?

"Ha-ha! Oh yea! We forgot," said Camellia in an annoyingly high-pitched voice that made the hair on Charlie's neck stand on end.

Camellia touched the tip of her quill to the parchment to write Charlie's name, the finishing touch on the project, and the whole thing burst into flames. In three seconds flat, much to Charlie's horror, the entire project, (paper, citations, and bibliography) was a pile of smoldering ash on Camellia's desk.

"Whoops...ha-ha. That's like the fifth time that's happened to me this month."

Charlie's hands were at her mouth as she stared at the ruined project, horrorstruck. "Oh…my…" All their work…gone.

Sirius blew the ashes off the desk. "Well," he said. "I guess that means we start again. Good thing it's not due until after holidays…"

Charlie was determined to get at least an E (excellent) on this project and no valley-girl was going to stand in her way. Charlie looked at Sirius incredulously, "Are you serious? After all that work we just did! She," she pointed to Camellia, "Set it all on fire!"

"We have everything we need, it shouldn't be that hard. We could probably do it one day over vacation," Sirius began rationally.

"Oh. Jess and I aren't going to be here for holiday. We're going to Switzerland. Our parents have, like, the biggest…" she rambled on and on.

"I'm off too. We're nipping in to me gran's for Christmas…" said Amos with a shrug. "Sorry."

"Your going to be here, right?" asked Charlie, slightly desperately, as she looked at Sirius. Her crush momentarily set-aside as something more important took his place, her grades.

"Of course I'm staying. I would never go home for Christmas," said Sirius, quietly. He lowered his voice even more and said, almost too soft for Charlie to hear. "They wouldn't want me anyway…" He looked back up at Charlie and said. "Looks like it's you and me, Freckles, eh?" he smiled a disarming smile

Charlie's heart soared. Well, if she had to do the project alone with Sirius, she thought she could handle it.

"Ok," Charlie began hesitantly, not betraying the soaring sensation in her stomach at the fact that she would be working alone with Sirius. "We can get together over…"

"Do I have weird hair?" interrupted Camellia. "Jenny from Hufflepuff said that I have ethnic hair. Do I?"

Charlie gave up and put her head on the desk, just as Jess said, "You know…Jenny told me I had weird lips!"

"Ugh…" sighed Charlie.

"Over break then Freckles," said Sirius.

Christmas day was over in the blink of an eye with feasting and gifts. The next day Sirius was supposed to meet Charlie in the library to do the project.

Charlie sat in the library and waited, and waited, and waited and then, just to shake things up, she did some more waiting.

The clock tower struck nine thirty and there was still no sign of Sirius. Charlie sighed and whipped out her notebook, the parchment paper, her quill and ink. She would just do the project on her own; there was no way that she was going to get anything less than an E on this. She began to write out everything in an even more detailed way than what she had told Camellia; she included at least three additional sources.

Charlie had to admit that this project was much easier to do now that she didn't have to slow down for that girl to spell 'whereabouts'.

("Is that one word or two? I, like, never remember," asked Camellia with a smile.

"I hyphenate it," shrugged Jess. Charlie was sure that she had seen Sirius sigh at that one.)

Madam Pince swooped over to Charlie at quarter to ten and shoo-ed her out of the library.

Charlie went back to the common room and called it a night. She would finish the project in the next couple of days.

The next night Charlie sat in the common room, by the fire, and tried to finish copying out the project, alone. Sirius still hadn't showed up. Coincidentally Charlie hadn't seen him around the castle at all. She hoped that he wasn't ill or hurt or been kidnapped by someone who was going to hold him for ransom.

Though Charlie hoped nothing was wrong with Sirius, she was also a little miffed that he hadn't come. And to make matters worse, the last few rolls of parchment were taking a little longer than she had expected. The lights combined with the pressure of all the writing (and trying to adhere to the strict rules of the project) were making Charlie's eyes tired and her head hurt.

Charlie rubbed her eyes and then she closed them, putting her head on her arm. I'll just rest for a few minutes. It was quarter to one in the morning.

Within five minutes, Charlie was fast asleep.

The portrait hole swung open, seemingly on its own and closed on itself. Then four figures materialized out of thin air, emerging out from under an invisibility cloak.

"That was wicked!" exclaimed Peter, patting his stomach.

"I'll say," said Remus. "I really needed that. Midnight snacks are a fantastic thing."

"Lucky prat. I still can't believe that you got an invisibility cloak for Christmas," smiled Sirius.

James shrugged. "Yeah, well."

Remus looked over the room, checking that they were all alone. He noticed Charlie sleeping by the fire. He put a finger to his lips to signal to his friends that someone else was in the room.

"OH Bugger!" exclaimed Sirius in hushed tones. "I was supposed to meet her in the library yesterday to work on our project

"You idiot!" smirked James.

"Shut up." Sirius countered good-naturedly, with narrowed eyes

"Well, tell her your sorry tomorrow and tell her why you missed it."

"I can't very well tell her that my mother bodily removed, no, no, KIDNAPPED me from Hogwarts to transport me to the most notoriously dark arts oriented school in all of Europe, that I only just convinced my mother to send me back here, and got a good whollop for it!" said Sirius.

"And why not?" asked Remus, his eyebrows raised.

Sirius stared at Remus. "Are you serious?"

"No he's not. You are," said Peter with a grin.

James batted Peter upside the head with a snort.

"I'd rather Freckles think I'm just a lazy prat. I'll just do what I can now, and then talk to her in the morning," said Sirius as he walked over to the table and sat down, gently pulling the work over to him.

Remus sat down too. "I suppose I'll stay up too. I'm too wired to sleep anyway. I guess that's what hot chocolate does to a person at one in the morning, eh?" he said with a grin, keeping his voice low too.

James and Peter trouped off to their dormitory; James had Quidditch practice the next morning…well in about seven hours time. Peter was ready to sleep off his late night feast.

Charlie let out a little sigh and slept on.

Sirius finished the project with a flourish twenty minutes later; he had added a relevant three and a half rolls of parchment, which brought the total up to seven rolls, including the bibliography (which he had also done).

"I'm gunna run up and grab that book on your table to check a date ok?" asked Sirius. "I'll be right back."

Remus pulled the project toward him as he nodded.

"Checking my spelling are we?" asked Sirius, pausing.

Remus grinned and shook his head.

"No. I'm making a few changes." He cast a charm onto the part of the project that Sirius had written to change the writing, to keep it all in Charlie's neat style. "See?" Remus held out the project to show it was all the same handwriting.

"Cor! Neat spell that." Sirius pushed away from the table with a loud, long scrape of his chair. Both he and Remus cringed.

Sirius mouthed, "Oops," grinned and headed up the stairs.

Charlie stirred and opened her eyes.

She jumped when she saw Remus sitting at the table with her and reading over what looked to be her finished project. But Charlie knew that she fell asleep before finishing it.

Had Remus…

"OH! You didn't have to do that!" said Charlie, somewhat sleepily, as she looked with slightly bleary eyes at Remus.

"No no! I wanted to. It was only the last little bit, three pages or so. No trouble. You know how much I love this type of thing," smiled Remus, indicating the project with his wand. He meant helping out a friend with a handy little spell.

Charlie thought Remus finished the project.

"But…it wasn't even yours to do…" said Charlie quietly.

"I'm always willing to help. It's quite good." Remus handed Charlie the completed project.

"We…thank you. Sirius was supposed to help me…but I couldn't find him. He was busy, I expect…so I just did it."

"Funny, that…" began Remus, about to vouch for Sirius.

Charlie yawned.

"I think you should go to bed," Remus said instead.

Charlie nodded and stood up. "'nite, Remus," she mumbled. "Thanks again."

"No trouble. See you in the morning."

"It is morning."

"See you at lunch then," smiled Remus.

"Lunch then. Night."

Charlie went up the girl's dormitory stairs and crawled into bed.

Sirius came back down the stairs with Remus' book in his hand and sat down in Charlie's empty seat. "She went to bed?"

"Yes. Charlie went to bed."

"Did she notice what I did for the project?"

"Yes. But I think she thought I did it, not you."

"Eh well," Sirius shrugged lazily.

"To bed?"

"Bed," Sirius agreed. He took up the rolls of parchment and Charlie's notes. "I'll give all this to her in the morning then. That way she'll know it was me."

"Good idea," yawned Remus.

The next morning Sirius and Remus woke up just in time for lunch. They dressed; Sirius grabbed the project and the notes, and then both boys trouped down to the Great Hall. Halfway there, a breathless Peter stopped Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius! Oh, good thing I found you!" the pudgy boy huffed and placed his hands on his knees to steady himself. "James…needs you for…a Quidditch drill. Something that you practiced…over the…summer," Peter wheezed.

"Right," smiled Sirius. "Let's go! You comin' Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, I'm a bit hungry."

"Alright." Sirius handed the project and notes to Remus, careful not to fold anything. "Give these to Freckles, yeah?" he asked.

"If by "Freckles" you mean Charlie, then ok," said Remus.

"Yeah. Ok. See you later and tell Freckles nice work on the project from me," and Sirius left with a wink.

"Do I have to wink?" called Remus after his two friends.

Sirius simply threw a wave over his shoulder.

Remus entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and piled his plate with eggs and bacon.

Charlie sat down just as he was reaching for the toast.

"Morning Remus," She said with a grin.

"Morning Charlie. I have something for you." Remus reached over the table and handed Charlie the finished project. "There you go. You left it on the table last night."

"Thanks. Seen Sirius?" Charlie asked as she placed a few griddlecakes on her plate.

"Yeah. He went to help James with Quidditch practice."

"Oh…" said Charlie, hurt that he had been here all along and hadn't helped with the project. "Right." She stared darkly at her pancakes.

"Something wrong?" asked Remus.

"Oh…no," she smiled. "Of course not. He all right?" she asked, covering all the bases.

"Yeah. Fine. And he said nice work on the project."

Charlie brightened. Sirius was complementing her? Well, that's all right then. "Oh good!"

**So there you go! Chapter FOUR! I know. Ha-ha I rather liked it. **

_**Please Review!**_

**Well, until next time**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

Pupparoux 


	5. Chapter Five: Things to Think On

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Five: Things to Think On**

"Evan…"

"Yes."

"Rosier?"

"Yes."

"Evan?" Lily's eyebrow rose, as did her voice, with the question.

"Yes," confirmed Charlie with a slight nod of her head.

Lily paused. "Evan?" she asked again.

"_Yes!_" said Charlie slightly exasperated.

"Evan Rosier?" asked Lily as she looked at Charlie.

"_Yes,"_ said Charlie confirmed for the last time as she and Lily walked out of their last class of the day.

"Wait... wait for a moment I thought I misheard you…" Lily laughed. "I could have sworn you said Evan Rosier…." Lily took one look at Charlie's face and lost her smile. "Oh…" she cleared her throat. "Isn't he the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"I think so. He helped me with my books and told me he liked my hair," Charlie blushed slightly and tucked her short hair behind her left ear and hitched her book bag high onto her shoulder.

"He told you he liked you hair…" asked Lily slowly in disbelief, turning her head to look at Charlie.

"Yeah! He told me it was flattering to my face shape."

Lily shook her head, smiling ever so slightly as she looked sideways at Charlie. "Chars. You sure he likes girls? I mean. _Flattering to your face shape?_ Who says that?" Lily asked, scrunching her nose and smiling.

"Shut up!" said Charlie grinning, her dimple showing up on her left her cheek. "Guys can say that."

A stream of students flowed past them on either side, all going to their respective houses to get ready for dinner.

"Not many straight guys say that," laughed Lily as the girls walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole and up the stairs to their dormitory.

"Well he kissed my hand and I just got this feeling. Like a…" Charlie thought for a moment. "Swoosh," she finished, moving her hand in a reverse ark, like a plane taking off, to demonstrate. Her mouth pulled up at the left corner in a lopsided grin.

"Hmmmm. So…when are you to going out then?" asked Lily, sensing where this was going.

"Dunno," sighed Charlie as she dumped her books on her bed. "He didn't ask." She opened her book bag and took out the little black book.

"I bet he will. You're amazingly beautiful, after-all. He'd be crazy not to," said Lily as she threw her books into her trunk.

Charlie blushed, thumbing through the book. "Oh please. If _you_ don't have a boyfriend by now, I never will."

"You speak lies!" laughed Lily, pointing her toothbrush menacingly at Charlie. "And you know this debate will go nowhere. The You're Prettier, No You, one. Every Gryffindor girl is gorgeous, and that's that."

"Here, here," agreed Charlie with a smile.

It was true. Marlene, Dorcas (lovingly know to everyone as Cassy), Alice and Lily were all considered drop-dead beautiful and had many an admirer. Well, Lily only had one open admirer, James Potter. It was widely known that he would pummel any boy who asked Lily so much as to borrow a pencil. And now Charlie had been added to the list, for the superficial quality of her body.

"Just be careful…"

"Why?" asked Charlie, looking up.

"He's a Slytherin."

"So? They can't _all _be bad."

"I'm not saying he is or isn't. I'm just saying be careful. Love can make you do stupid things," sighed Lily as she looked out the window at the setting sun.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" prodded Charlie, teasingly.

"Hmmm?" asked Lily, lost in thought.

Charlie snorted. "Right. Soooo…" began Charlie in a sing-songy voice. "How was the head meeting with James last night?"

"Oh lovely…I mean fine. It was fine, just a meeting after-all…nothing special…yeah," said Lily quickly, straightening up and looking guiltily at Charlie.

Charlie shrugged. "Ok, just asking."

Lily nodded her head at the little black book. "What's that? New book…well, old book that I've never seen?" asked Lily.

"It's a book of poetry," said Charlie, handing it to her friend.

"Yours?" asked Lily. "I didn't know you liked poetry."

"I didn't either until I started to read it."

"Hmm. It's obviously well read. And look," Lily flipped some pages and showed Charlie. "It has notations in the margins! Someone really likes this book."

"Yeah," sighed Charlie. "If it's a guy, I hope I meet him."

Lily's eyes brightened and she grinned conspiratorially. "You said Evan handed you this book? What if was _Evan's_ to begin with!" asked Lily.

Charlie stared at her. "…what?"

"C'mon. He gave you the book on accident so he could talk to you again. I mean…he must have known you'd want to talk to someone who was sensitive and not a prat…" Lily continued on her conspiracy tangent. "Yeeeee--aaah… somehow I don't think…" Charlie began in skepticism and then paused to think. She grinned at Lily. "What if it _is _Evan's!"

They started to giggle.

* * *

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at the person who called her name and smiled. "Evan! Hi. You're in Arithamancy too? I didn't think anyone in their right minds would take N.E.W.T Arithmancy."

_Ouch, _thought Remus who was sitting beside her. _Well I know where I stand…_

Evan took a seat on the other side of Charlie and took out his parchment and a quill, smiling at her.

"Oh yeah. I love it. My friends think I'm nuts. I dunno what it is about it, I just find Arithmancy enjoyable."

"ME too! Lily says that I'm insane for liking numbers so much."

"Yeah. Well birds of a feather, I guess. Maybe it's because, no matter where we go, math is the same in every country."

Beside Charlie, Remus coughed in disbelief. _He had not just said that…_

"There's a way to look at it," Charlie said, pondering Evan's profound (and romantic) thought as she looked up a number in her book

Evan's eyes narrowed as he threw Remus a look over Charlie's desk that clearly expressed his dislike.

Charlie missed it.

"Did you say something Remus?" she asked, looking at him.

"Oh no." Remus cleared his throat. "Throat's a bit scratchy, you know."

"Ah. Oh Evan. Do you know Remus Lupin?" asked Charlie, looking from Evan to Remus.

"Only by name," said Evan with well-concealed dislike.

Remus extended his hand. "Evan."

"Lupin," said Evan, taking Remus' hand and shaking it harder than necessary. Remus returned the grip a forced smile on his face.

They let go.

Charlie smiled once more as she looked at Evan and turned back to her parchment, aware that Evan was still watching at her. He was sitting sideways in his desk, just looking at her, no expression on his face. Except in his eyes. They seemed to be working something out.

Charlie started to grin in the awkward way that is caused when someone is constantly staring at you, her dimple showing up again.

_What is he looking at? _

_Is it me? _

_If it is…why? _

Charlie's eyes flicked over to Evan and back at her parchment.

Yes…he was indeed looking at her.

Charlie looked up and over at Evan.

"Do I have something on my cheek?" she asked her hand automatically moving to rub her cheek.

Evan blushed slightly, a little pink colour tinting his cheeks. "Oh…no. You're perfect…" he paused and continued, "-ly fine, I mean,"he smiled. "I was just wondering, could you explain today's assignment to me? I don't quite understand it." Evan's eyes flicked to the board.

On Charlie's other side, Remus Lupin rolled his eyes and copied the day's assignment from the board. _Charlie is too trusting…_he thought.

"Of course," said Charlie as she moved her chair closer to Evan's desk.

Evan grinned at Remus from over Charlie's head.

Remus narrowed his eyes and turned back to his work.

* * *

Charlie and Lily took seats in the back of their charms class just as the bell rang.

James, Sirius and the rest of the Marauders strolled in three minutes later. Of course, Flitwick said nothing. How could he…his desk might spontaneously turn into a niffler, with no visible explanation, other than a whispered incantation that could have come from any part of the classroom or any student.

So, Lily and Charlie took it upon themselves to glare disapprovingly at James and Sirius. The girls knew that Remus and Peter would never have been late, had it not been for those two anyway.

James turned red at Lily's glare. He bowed his head and took his seat next to her, Remus and Peter sitting around him. But Sirius merely saluted Charlie and flopped into the empty seat next to her with a rakish grin.

Charlie bristled and immediately focused her attention on the professor at the front of the class.

"So, Freckles," began Sirius, leaning in, closing the distance between them, and keeping his voice low so that Charlie involuntarily leaned in to hear what he was saying.

_Trick one, _Charlie told herself as she caught herself leaning closer to Sirius. _The Low Whisper. Instantly causes whomever he is talking to, to lean closer to him and from there, to be woo-ed. _She immedietly straightened, moving away from Sirius..

"I was wondering."

"Oh here it comes…" muttered Charlie under her breath. Lily grinned symapthetically and nodded.

Sirius heard Charlie's obvious dislike and changed tactics. She obviously was going to be a bit of a challenge. He couldn't place it, but there was just something about her. He would look at her and what he was about to say, the phrases that always worked and sounded so suave and smooth in his head, would fall out of his ear and puddle on the floor, only to be trod upon by the beauty before him.

_Angels affect us oft, and worshipped be_… Sirius thought.

That was something very rare indeed, Sirius's inability to talk to this girl, Charlie (or Freckles as he called her). Though he had a tough exterior andapparently more balls than brains, the heart that beat beneath Sirius Black's seemingly indifferent breast was as large, noble and sensitive as the bravest of Gryffindors; he just tried not to show it. He'd seen what had happened to Prongs…and he'd sworn to himself never to let that happen. He couldn't risk his heart shattering, he didn't know what he would do if that happened.

So, in order to protect himself, Sirius had decided early on that he was just going to have as much fun as he could while he could. He would treat every girl with the lavishes that she deserved and then move on…

He threw a quick glance at James (to make sure he wasn't looking or listening) and lowered his voice still. "Did we have any homework?" he asked finally, looking into Charlie's mysteriously dark eyes.

Charlie let out an impatient huff. "No," she said shortly. _Wait…what? _That was not what she had been expecting. _Is he seriously asking about homework?_

"We have a test coming up, right?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Yes," Charlie said a bit more calmly, now that she knew Sirius wasn't asking her out, as she tried to take notes.

"On Bubble Head Charms, yeah?" _Well duh! We've only been doing it for a week…_

"Well…that _is_ what we have been learning and practicing for the past week and a half…" said Charlie in a sarcastic voice, not looking at Sirius.

Sirius mentally slapped himself in the head. "Ok, just wondering, thank you," Sirius finished politely as he smiled at her and leaned back into his desk.

Charlie looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He was up to something. Charlie knew all of Sirius' Black's courting tricks: every motion, every line, every_thing._

But this was new. Asking a girl about homework usually implied that he was over the crush. _Unless_, thought Charlie. He was playing hard to get. He wanted her to come to him…._I'm on to you, Sirius Black. Your wiles won't work on me!_

But Sirius asked her nothing else the whole lesson. He wasn't loud, obnoxious or seeking attention. He just sat at his desk, working…he was actually _doing _his class work.

And so was James.

Lily and Charlie watched the boys with distrust.

"Odd that, isn't it. It's like they're actually _doing_ work…" commented Lily when she and Charlie were working together.

They were looking at the four Marauders, who were attempting to do the Bubble Head Charm one last time before the test.

"How peculiar…" said Charlie slowly. She and Lily exchanged looks and nodded.

"They're up to something…"

The bell rang and everyone grabbed his or her books and bags, and headed out of the classroom for break.

Charlie took out a few books to make room for her charms text. The little black book was on top of the pile on her desk.

As Sirius was walking by Charlie's desk, he stopped dead; he stared at the book.

Charlie looked over and up at Sirius. "Can I help you with something?"

Sirius opened his mouth and made to reach for the book.

James walked into Sirius.

"OOF! Pads! Get out of the way!" He pushed Sirius out of the classroom before Sirius could say anything.

Charlie shook her head. "Prats, the lot of them," she sighed.

"Too true." Agreed Lily. Both girls watched with narrowed eyes as the boys shuffled downt he corridor.

* * *

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up. She was sitting in the library her homework spread out on the table before her.

"'Lo Evan," she smiled. "Sit," she said as she shifted some parchment off a chair.

"Thank you. I have something to ask you." He placed a hand on her arm.

"Oh?" asked Charlie, a little distracted. "What's that?" She looked at him, the swooping sensation back in her stomach.

"Would you…help me with runes? I'm a bit confused about the translation we are supposed to be doing tonight."

"Oh sure," said Charlie. "What do you need help with?" Charlie shifted her essay and inkbottles. The little poetry book fell onto the floor.

Both she and Evan bent to pick it up, their heads collided.

Charlie took in a sharp intake of breath as he hand went to her head, her eyes watering.

"Ouch," murmured Charlie.

Evan picked up the book. "Happens a lot when I'm around you, huh?" he asked. "I seem to be a hazard to you," he smiled at her.

Charlie noticed his perfect teeth. "Apparently," she mused, still rubbing her head her face heating up.

_Why am I so dumb?_

She wanted to impress Evan. She wanted to be smooth and cool; not constantly hitting her head on desks or head butting other people, especially not Evan.

"Are you all right?" asked Evan; he laid his hand on top of hers.

Charlie's head swam more. She couldn't speak; she merely nodded. She was falling into Evan's grey eyes.

Evan took his hand away and brought Charlie's hand away with it, they rested on the tabletop, where they remained, one on top of the other. Charlie could think of nothing else but how she wanted Evan's hands on her again. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to run, this feeling was not something she was accustomed to. Something so powerful couldn't be good…or could it?

"So," Evan finally broke the spell. He moved his hand and picked up the black book. "Poetry? I didn't know you liked poetry. Awfully old book, isn't it?" he asked taking in the creased and yellowed pages and the worn cover.

Charlie blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Y-yeah. It's sweet. Gets me through the day."

"I could never get into poetry myself. I find it hard to understand. Too many metaphors. If the author really wants to say something, he should just come out and say it. Not beat around the bush with literary allusions as to how his lady's kiss is as soft as an angel's wings," said Evan, flipping the book over.

To Charlie, that sounded rather poetic. "Well, sounds to me like you have the makings of a poet in you, Evan."

Evan smiled. "No. I don't have the heart for it." he placed the book back on Charlie's pile of papers.

Charlie looked into Evan's eyes. Eyes are the windows to the soul after all. You can always tell what a person is feeling by looking at their eyes. Charlie always looked for what Lily called "Poet's eyes": eyes that contained a spark of truth, genuine passion for something or someone, devotion. Eyes that told that person's innermost secrets, the secrets he only wanted one other person to know and understand. Eyes that held love, longing, learning and adventure.

Evan's eyes were grey and storming, constantly changing, always looking for the best way to get ahead. She saw something in his eyes, but she couldn't place it. He didn't have Poet eyes; he seemed too serious.

But then, how had he made her feel that way? Like she was floating in space, her body connected to the world only by his hand on hers.

Maybe her views on love were a little skewed by her reading; Too many late nights under the covers with Romeo or Prince Charming galloping gallantly across the pages to sweep her up.

Evan stood up. "Well, I think I'll be getting back to my common room. It was nice bumping into you again."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, you also. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Oh and I just figured out how to do the runes problem. See, just being around you makes me more intelligent," he took her hand.

"Well, I'm always around. Just call when ever you need to feel smarter." _What am I saying! No wonder he feels smarter when he's around me! I'm a bloody idiot!_

"Good night, Charlie. I hope you sleep well. And good luck with your poetry book." He left the library.

Charlie went back to her homework, lost in the sea of her thoughts and not paying attention to her surrounds or those around her.

"So…do you like him?" asked Remus.

Charlie jumped.

"Remus! I didn't here you sit down. How long have you been there?"

"About five minutes." Said Remus. "Sorry I scared you. I can be very stealthy when the occasion calls," he grinned wolfishly at her.

Charlie shook her head and smiled slightly at her sandy haired friend. "I dunno Remus. He is very nice to me and I just get this feeling…"

"But he's a Slytherin," he began.

Charlie opened her mouth to point out that everyone have the right not to be placed immediately into a category, as you Remus, should well know_, I having had this conversation with you many a time._

Remus held up a hand to silence her. "Hold on Charlie, before you go all out on me, I know what you're going to say. Everyone needs to make up his or her mind about everyone else. Ok. But I'm just pointing out that Slytherins are inclined to be nastier and more vindictive, bad, crueler…" he looked up at Charlie. "Than most," he finished. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Humph…" said Charlie, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Sure." Why did everyone think she couldn't take care of herself?

"I'm serious Charlie," said Remus. He genuinely cared for her; they had been friends for a long time. "I just want you to make the right choice and be happy."

"It's not as if I'm marrying him or anything! He hasn't even asked me out yet!" said Charlie huffily.

"I know. I'm just being the good over-protective brother. I have to worry about you; it's in the job description. Do Lily and I need to have a talk with him behind the greenhouses and tell him what happens to someone who hurts you?" asked Remus sweetly.

Charlie laughed. "No. I'm just…whatever," she waved her hand dismissively.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

"So," Charlie began. "Since we're on the topic of dates…who is it you have your eye on?"

Remus shrugged. "No one at the moment. You know how it is…I'm…shy."

"Yeah well. You need to get over it. There are plenty of girls that would give up a limb to go out with you," smiled Charlie mischievously.

_If they went out with me, they just might loose that limb…_Remus thought morbidly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," he said aloud, looking into Charlie's dark eyes. He hadn't told her about his _condition_. They were quite good friends, but he didn't want to mess it up by telling her about his Lycanthropy. He knew Charlie would accept him, no matter his size, shape, or amount of hair…but he just couldn't do it.

Charlie sighed. "Awww! Remus!" she took his hand in hers. "You mean you don't want to break anyone's heart! That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, something like that," said Remus with a tired smile. He hated not telling her.

"You've broken more hearts than you know Remus," Charlie continued, patting his hand.

Remus sighed "Those poor girls."

"Yeah. Idiots the lot of them, though. But still, nice to be liked, eh? I would've had to have the sisterly talk with them…you know," Charlie punched her fist into her hand twice to illustrate her point.

Remus shook his head. "Right. Good thing you're here…what would I do without you, protecting little old me?" he asked.

"You'd be up to your neck in Hufflepuffs, that's where."

"Ok Charlie. Good night. Just remember what I said, all right? Please. Think about it."

"Ok ok. I will. No rash decisions, make a careful judge of character, and if I do get a date, hand him over to Lily and Remus for the threatening of his life…anything else?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. There is one more thing…Give Sirius a chance."

Charlie's mouth fell open and her eyes flashed. "Remus.."

"I know he seems like a complete and utter prat. But he is a good guy…"

"You can't be serious…"

"You should just think about it ok?"

"…I. Won't…"

"I, being a friend and stuck in the middle, am obliged to say this: Think about giving him a chance. Ok IT's done and IT won't be mentioned again. Night," he said as he high-tailed it out of the library before Charlie could hit him.

"It better not be. Night." Charlie called after the Retreating Remus.

Remus left and waved over his shoulder at Charlie. Sirius hadn't asked him to do that; Remus had done it on his own. Remus had never seen Sirius tongue tied when talking to a girl. And, personally, Remus thought that Charlie would be a good change for Sirius, instead of all those…others. The Following, as James called them. He just hoped that Charlie wouldn't murder him when next she saw him.

Charlie sat at the table. Now her mind was filled with Sirius Black. The LAST person she wanted to be thinking about. Yet there he was, stupid smirk and all. Oooo how she wanted to smack him. He was so sure of himself, so perfect.

HUH! Please, Sirius Black was an arrogant prat with his stupid big eyes and his stupid dark hair and his even stupider toned… Charlie shot up, grabbed her things and headed to the common room. She didn't like where that train of thought was going.

* * *

"Miss Masayano and Mister Black..."

"It's just my luck," thought Charlie. She had been partnered with Sirius in Charms. And for some reason, the Slytherins were with them that day. There was a shortage of teaching staff, many of them (the teachers that is) had caught a cold and the remaining teachers were doubling up for classes and study halls. Madame Pomphrey had to put her Pepper-up potion making skills to the test.

Professor Flitwick had separated each house to an opposite side of the classroom. He had also partnered the Gryffindors with one another, as they were the one's who were actually practicing.

Charlie and Sirius were sitting in the center of the room on pillows, practicing their Abysinnia Charms.

"Keep practicing, everyone is doing wonderfully!" called professor Flitwick. "I'm just going to go…see a man about a dog." And he threw a furtive glance around at the pairs and dodged out of the classroom.

The class completely ignored him.

Charlie looked at Sirius Black, his dark hair falling into his eyes. How was it that he could see? His hair was always in his face…Charlie didn't get it. But luckily, he hadn't been too annoying to her, yet.

All around the other pairs were working together, there wasn't much talking. Lily had also been partnered up with James. Yet, strangely, she didn't see too disappointed about it. In fact, had her hand on James' wrist, correcting his flicking motion.

Charlie sniffed and held back a smile. She looked across the room and spotted Evan. He smiled at her and waved slightly. Charlie felt her face get hot around her cheeks and she smiled, her eyes downcast. She liked it when Evan looked at he. She felt as if she was the only one in the room.

"So Freckles," Sirius began as he lazily flicked his wand conjuring a single red flower. He was leaning back lazily on his elbows, looking self-assured that whatever he was planning in his dark head, it was going to be pulled off without a hitch.

Charlie, who had been staring at the pattern on her cushion and pondering what it would be like to kiss a certain student, looked up at Sirius. She knew it was too good to be true that he hadn't been talking to her and was simply working.

Sirius sat up straighter and cleared his throat. " I was thinking…" Sirius stopped talking and seemed to fall forward a bit more and then he straightened. His shoulders were held up rigidly, no longer was he lounging in his easy confident way. He swept his hair out of his eyes instead of his usual headshake.

He looked at Charlie, his eyes roamed boldly over her body, pausing at her chest. He grinned lopsidedly.

Charlie impatiently crossed her arms over her chest: _he is such an arse. _

"Excuse me, eyes up if you don't mind," said Charlie coldly.

"Ohh I don't mind."

Remus looked over disapprovingly. That was not like Sirius.

There was the smirk again; Charlie had never seen that one before.

"C'mon Freckles. You _know_ you're dying to go out with me."

Charlie shook her head in disbelief; just_ ignore him, the complete prat. _And they had been doing so well…She knew it wouldn't last. Sirius Black had no soul.

He leaned closer to her. "It must be almost _every_ girls dream," he continued.

"Pads!"

_I must not snap…I must not snap…_

"I mean, I'm gorgeous. And you," Sirius looked Charlie over again. "You're not bad looking either…"

_Gah! I'm not going to make it…_Charlie's had was itching to shove her wand up Sirius Black's handsome nose.

"So it would only make sense for us to go out…"

_C'mon bell…c'mon bell…_

"Let her alone, Sirius what is wrong with you!' asked Remus out of the corner of his mouth. Remus noticed that Sirius wouldn't look at him, nor was he really focusing on Charlie. His eyes were somewhere off to the right, looking over her shoulder.

Sirius leaned even closer to Charlie, ignoring Remus completely, and whispered seductively in Charlie's ear. "I'm a good shag…"

"OK!" shouted Charlie, launching herself away from an over-lusty Sirius and almost tripping in her haste.

A lull filled the classroom as every head turned to look at the pair of dark haired people in the center. There was silence. Nothing happened, no one moved. Sirius said nothing, he simply continued to look at the spot where Charlie had been, seeming not to notice that she had moved. The class lost interest and turned back to their work.

"Ok you'll go out with me?" asked Sirius as he jerkily looked back up at Charlie. He seemed to be a marionette on a string, being controlled by someone who barely knows how to be a puppeteer.

"UGH! No! I can't take your constant stream of words! Do you every stop talking? PLEASE. SHUT. UP."

Sirius was silent for a moment, and then, "You know, I think you do have a crush on me. You just won't admit it."

Charlie stood up. She looked down at Sirius with disbelief. "I can't believe you! You are a horrible person!" And to think she had thought he was beginning to change, to get a conscience. Charlie shook her head and threw Sirius one last indignant look. She picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder, hitting Sirius on the way as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the classroom. Unbeknownst anyone else, someone got up and followed her.

As Sirius was hit with the bag, he tipped over backwards, collapsing onto the cushion. He rubbed his shoulder as he straightened up. He looked around confused and then over at Remus. "Where did she go? Did the bell ring?"

"No mate, you just told Charlie you were a good shag and about how you two should go out, seeing as you are both beautiful people…" said Remus. "You really are a complete wanker, why did you do that?" Remus looked angrily at his friend.

"But I didn't!" said Sirius. "That wasn't me!" Sirius looked around at the guffawing Slytherins. "One minute I was about to give her a flower and then… I just blanked. How long was I tormenting her?"

"About ten minutes."

Sirius sighed deeply. His chances of getting Charlie to like him were getting smaller and smaller by the day.

"They must have done something…" Sirius jerked his head at the Slytherins. "Shit! Now she's going to hate me!"

"She already hates you," interjected Peter, most unhelpfully and quiet nastily.

Sirius growled and turned on the small mousey boy, "Well thank you Peter."

Peter didn't flinch as much as normal. He simply shrugged and frowned, going back to his work.

"Should I go after her?" Sirius asked Remus, starting to get up.

"No, let her cool down. If you go now…she might scrag you. No joke."

"Ok." Sirius put his shaggy head in his big hands. "Sod-it all…how am I going to fix this?"

**How indeed…he has seemed to dig himself a grave didn't he? Ah well! Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Oh and the little 'numbers are the same in every country thing' that Evan said, I got that from Mean Girls…haha I love that, and it's oh so much more funny to have Evan say it…**

**So once again, please review!**

**Until next time ;)**

**Keep a sharp eye!**

**Pupparoux**


	6. Chapter Six: Reason Number Three,Third

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Six: Reason Number Three, Third Year**

Charlie stood, poised on the third stair from the bottom, listening. She was hidden from those in the living room by the wall that blocked the stairs. The only occupants of the house were her father and older brother. Her brother, Ted, was in his room, doing who knows what. He had a few friends over and there was smoke coming out from under the door. Charlie had to keep her window open and her door closed so as not to choke from the billowing mass issuing from under the crack of his door.

Her father, Geoffrey Masayano, was sitting in the living room slumped in his lounge chair with the television on and blasting. The noise of the show had carried up the stairs and was keeping Charlie awake. It was half past eleven and Geoffrey had been drinking for the past five hours straight.

Charlie always stayed out of her father's way when he was drinking. He was prone to punish her for the slightest indiscretion. A punishment that usually involved the back of his hand or a belt. But luckily for Charlie, when he was drinking, she had a way of slipping away before the blows landed. She didn't know if it was his dumbed down reflexes or her magical ability that kept her out of harms way; but whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

Charlie took two more steps downward and listened closely, one pudgy hand on the railing.

There was a soft _chink _as his seventh empty bottle hit the carpeted floor. There was a muffled _flump _also. Geoffrey fell out of his chair and onto the floor, completely drunk.

Charlie peaked her small face around the corner. Her father let out a tremendous snore and slept on in his crumpled heap. Charlie took this as her cue to sneak the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room. She gingerly took the remote and shut the television off. With a click and fizzle the TV turned off. The room, which had no other lighting other than the TV, went dark.

Charlie started to walk away, back to her room as quietly as she could.

Geoffrey stirred. "Get over here now!" he yelled into the carpet.

Charlie froze and looked over her shoulder.

Her father was still on the ground in his heap. He shifted slightly and slept on.

Though Charlie hated it when he father was drunk, she still loved him; after all he'd put her through. She decided that she would grab a blanket for him from the next room. She entered her father's room. His bed was unmade; the sheets, blankets and pillows were strewn about the room. The drawers of the dresser were flung open, the clothes hanging over the sides.

Charlie flipped on a light and a glimmer of gold caught her eye. It was partially covered under one of her father's undershirts. She moved slowly over to the drawer and moved the shirt. Under it was a gold oval shaped locket. Charlie listened for the sounds of anyone that might be coming up behind her. She was nervous; she was NOT supposed to be in her father's room…fro any reason. All she heard were snores from her father in the next room.

Charlie picked up the locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of a beautiful woman. She was thin and had dark black hair with crystal blue eyes. She was smiling with her mouth open, her long hair had fanned out behind her, like she was spinning as the picture was taken, her arms reaching out and up toward the viewer, in this case, Charlie.

It was Charlie's mother, Sophia.

Charlie had only ever found one picture of her mother: Sophia and Geoffrey's wedding picture. Geoffrey had walked in on an eleven year old Charlie, sitting on his floor with the picture on her lap. He had ripped that precious photograph from her small pudgy hands and had yelled at her. "You are NEVER to look for pictures of your mother, EVER AGAIN! Is that CLEAR!"

Charlie's eyes welled with tears. Her father didn't keep pictures of her mother in the house. He never told her why, he just told her not to question his authority. Charlie thought it was because the memory of Sophia was too painful. She had died after giving birth to Charlie. She also thought that her mother's death was the reason her father and her brother disliked her so much. They viewed Charlie as the reason that Sophia died, like they thought it was her fault that they no longer had a mother and a wife.

Charlie looked at her mother for a long time. Charlie had inherited Sophia's dark hair, tan skin and the same bone structure of their face, but that seemed to be all that she had in common with the beautiful woman in the picture. Charlie wasn't skinny and toned and her long hair wasn't as silky smooth as her mother's.

Charlie hoped that one day, she would look as beautiful as the woman in the photograph and hopefully attract someone better than a man like her father. Charlie decided that she would take the locket and keep it close to her, as remembrance. She deserved it, for putting up with her father and her brother's tortures and blame. Charlie knew that her mother would not want her to be treated like this, like she was some plague that had to be either ignored or kept as downtrodden as possible. She put the locket around her neck and under her baggy t-shirt where it would be unnoticed.

Charlie rearranged the shirt drawer so that it looked like it did before and grabbed the blanket and pillow from her father's bed, or rather the floor. She walked back into the living room and rolled her father onto his side. The she covered him with the blanket and put his head on the pillow. Finally she gathered up the empty bottles of rum and whiskey and brought them into the kitchen, out of the way. She figured she might as well do it now, because she would only have to do it in the morning.

As she placed the empty bottles in the sink, there was a tromping down the stairs as Ted and his friends emerged out from the landing and stumbled into the kitchen.

Charlie began to slowly edge her way around the island counter and to the hall. She strongly disliked Ted's friends. They were gross and made rude comments to her. She didn't like them, even if she was too innocent to completely understand what they were saying to her. She tried to remain in the shadows and out of sight as she made her way toward the stairs.

* * *

Two weeks, a trip to Diagon Ally, a sleep over at Lily's and a train ride later, Charlie and Lily had been settled in for their third year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, and they were doing famously.

Charlie stood in the street with Lily, loitering in the center of Hogsmeade during their first ever visit to the Village. They had been back at Hogwarts for a month and this was their first weekend free from the bounds of the Hogwarts grounds.

Currently, Charlie was idly playing with her necklace and staring across the street a certain dark-haired boy, who happened to be standing next to another messier haired boy; both were looking in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, twin looks of longing on their faces.

Charlie smiled and continued to stare at Sirius, twisting the delicate chain of her necklace through her fingers.

"That necklace is really pretty, Charlie. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my mum's. I found it in my dad's room," Charlie said, blushing and looking over at her friend.

"And he gave it to you? That was nice."

"Uh, not exactly. I may or may not have just taken it…" said Charlie hesitantly, averting her eyes.

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked pointedly over at Charlie. "Explain…"

"Well my dad doesn't allow me to look at pictures of my mother," said Charlie hurriedly. "So when he had passed out, I went into his room to get him a blanket and I just saw it. So I decided, since it was a necklace, and he is a guy, that he wouldn't miss it. And I was right He didn't say anything about it. It was at the bottom of his drawer, he probably didn't even know it was there…" she looked up at Lily, her eyes wide.

"I suppose. Why doesn't he let you look at pictures of your mother?"

Charlie swallowed hard. "I don't know," she lied, looking at the ground.

Lily could tell that her mother was a touchy subject, so she let it go. "Well, it's a nice necklace."

"Yes…" sighed Charlie as she turned to look at Sirius again. "Oh he's so handsome, I wish he'd look at me."

"You don't. What a prat."

"I was talking about Sirius,"

"So was I. Both he and Potter are gits."

"C'mon Lils. I mean, he's smart and funny and noble and brilliant and…"

"Redundant, apparently. Charlie, you're doing it again."

"Well he is," said Charlie with a lovesick sigh that completely disgusted Lily.

"Ugh! Charlie!" exclaimed Lily, lightly punching Charlie in the arm and laughing.

"Who is what?" asked someone walking over to the girls.

"Hey Remus," said Lily and Charlie looking over at Remus Lupin.

He nodded at Lily and then Charlie.

"Oh nothing. Charlie's just doting…nothing new."

Remus smiled, though he really didn't know whom it was that Charlie was doting on.

"Shut up!" said Charlie, pushing Lily slightly. She sighed and looked back towards Sirius, playing with the chain of her necklace again.

"Eh, it's true…" smiled Lily.

"New necklace Charlie?" asked Remus, as he noticed Charlie playing with the chain.

"It was my mother's, it's special…"

"How nice."

"So…I know what will change your mind," Lily pointed to something above Charlie's head.

Charlie looked up, intrigued. A large and happy grin spread across her chubby cheeks. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Lily's hand, (who in turn grabbed Remus' wrist) and dragged her friends into the shop. It was the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts. The girls walked between the shelves and started to take books off and look at them while Remus wandered around.

If there was one thing that Charlie and Lily loved, it was books. Any kind of books: magic books, history books, poetry books, fiction books, muggle books…everything and anything that could be read, they wanted to read. Their dormitory was covered under a layer of books, much to their roommates' annoyance (and pleasure) since Lily and Charlie seemed to have every book that a teenage witch could possibly need and then some…it was quite handy for homework and projects. The only problem was finding what you were looking for; Alice was currently trying to work out a filing system. Marlene was convinced it wouldn't ever work; there were just to many books. But Alice was determined.

"OHH! Look!" said Lily as she took a book off the shelf. "The latest installment, the American edition!" said Lily triumphantly.

"Wow," said Charlie as she flicked through the pages, Sirius Black momentarily knocked off his pedestal and replaced by paper and ink.

Lily grinned.

Charlie contentedly flipped through the book, thoroughly engrossed in her reading. Lily took out another book and started to read also, but not for long.

The bell above the door tinkled as someone walked into the shop.

James Potter ambled over next to Lily and ruffled his hair.

Lily ignored him and continued to read her book, though her eyes weren't moving down the page anymore and she was beginning to scowl.

Charlie looked up and over at James, and looked around the shop, hoping that Sirius would come over also. Sirius didn't but Remus did come back over, sensing trouble.

Remus nodded at Charlie with a smile. "Uh, James…" he began

"So, Evans…" James began, ignoring Remus, the voice of reason in the group.

Lily didn't acknowledge him.

"I've been thinking…you know, about you, all summer. And I thought I would come over and just say hi, ask you how you are…and then take you out. What'da'ya say?" he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"No, as always Potter," snapped Lily, still not looking up.

James' smile widened. "Aw, Evs…that hurts."

"Apparently it doesn't hurt enough since you keep subjecting yourself to it. Or perhaps you are a masochist and just like pain…" said Lily quickly as she brushed his arm off her shoulders and then smacked him for good measure.

Charlie shook her head and looked at Remus, who had smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Ether way, you are,"

"Devilishly handsome?" asked James, interrupting Lily.

Lily huffed. "No. You're a complete,"

"-Ly wonderful boy, one whom you are dying to allow to accompany you to the Three Broom Sticks for a butter beer?" asked James, looking hopeful.

"Seriously…" said Lily, stamping her foot. She didn't like to be interrupted.

"Aw, Evans…You know my middle name isn't Lee," said Sirius Black, striding out from behind one of the bookshelves, Peter behind him.

Charlie dropped the book in her hands as she whipped around to look at Sirius. The book skidded to a halt at his feet. Sirius looked down at the small black book and then picked it up, looking at the cover. His eyebrows rose at the title and then he handed the little book back to Charlie with one of his famous grins that seemed to stop the world turning.

Charlie felt as though she couldn't breath. She numbly took the book from Sirius and her fingers brushed his. Her face instantly light up and she tore her eyes away from his face. Sirius seemed to have grown a few inches over the summer. He was still rather skinny, but tan and his hair was starting to grow out, it was at that in between length where it's just annoying and nothing can be done with it. Charlie sighed softly as Sirius shook his head, trying to get his hair out of his eyes.

"Is there something we can help you with?" asked Lily with forced sweetness.

"Well…_you _can help me by going out with my Jamesie," said Sirius, clapping a hand on his messy haired friend's shoulder. "That way he'll stop harping about it all the time. It'll put a smile on his face, and then one on mine, since I won't have to listen to 'Lily is this' and 'do you know what the goddess divine said' and blah blah blah."

Charlie wanted Lily to say yes, just so she could see Sirius smile. _Come'mon Lils…do it for me…_

"No chance," said Lily going back to her book.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Sirius as he looked at Charlie. "I bet Freckles would do it…wouldn't you Freckles?" asked Sirius, flashing another grin in Charlie's direction.

Charlie's dark eyes widened in shock as she looked up at Sirius Black and nodded mutely.

"See?" asked Sirius, turning back to face Lily. "Freckles'd do it," he nodded his dark head in Charlie's direction. "You should act more like her."

"What…completely infatuated?" asked Lily under her breath for no one but herself to hear, as she looked at Charlie.

Charlie turned red and looked at the book in her small pudgy hands.

James looked questioningly at Lily. "What did you say?"

"I said that," Lily began with a hint of venom slipping into her voice.

"It's obvious she'd not going to say yes…so how about we leave her alone?" asked Remus in a calm, reasonable voice, as he tried to smooth things over. He stepped between James and Lily.

James put a hand over his heart and stumbled comically into Sirius. "Well ouch, Mister Lupin. I seem to have been put in my place, haven't I?"

The bell above the shop tinkled again.

"Well I mean to say, look at her," Remus nodded toward Lily's now reading form. "She clearly…"

Sirius shook his head ever so slightly at Remus and his eyes flicked to James.

Charlie had to admire Sirius for that. He knew that Lily was a touchy subject with James, and Sirius was sticking up for him, protecting him almost.

Charlie's heart swelled even more for the boy that was Sirius Black.

"Well, well, well…Look what we have here…" came a cold, drawling voice from behind Sirius. There came a few sniggers.

Charlie's head snapped to look at the group of boys before her, her dark eyes widened.

James straightened and squared his shoulders. Then he, Sirius and Remus turned to look at the new arrivals. Lily looked up from her book too.

"Seems to me there's a party going on…and we weren't invited," the boy drawled, his cold grey eyes sweeping the Gryffindors before him. His silver-blonde ponytail kept his long hair out of his pointed (yet still handsome) face and it showed his hardened expression. Charlie shivered as she looked at the boy before her. He was at least five years older than her and had an air of menace about him, as though he was used to getting his way and giving orders. Charlie's eyes seemed to be drawn to his eyes, they showed no warmth, as though he was incapable of caring for anything or anyone but himself. Those transfixing eyes flicked in Charlie's direction as the boy felt her gaze. Charlie unconsciously took a step away from him; he held her gaze and with a deriding smirk, nodded at her.

"Push off Malfoy," snarled Sirius, his dark eyes narrowed. Charlie tore her eyes away and looked over at Sirius; she noticed the light from the shop window was shining down and illuminating him for the hero he was acting as. Lily, on the other hand, noticed that Sirius was half as tall as the Malfoy boy and not quite as muscular. James and Remus seemed to notice this as well; both stood at Sirius' side, readying themselves for any trouble that the Malfoy boy might start. Peter slowly started inching toward the further away from the boys before him.

"Why…if it isn't Sirius Black," Malfoy said with a smile that didn't extend to his eyes. "Sirius," he continued conversationally. "I haven't seen you since your dear mother's last gathering…" Malfoy continued on, his horrible smile still on his face.

"Yeah, yeah…" sighed Sirius. "Is there something we can help you with? Because if not, Malfoy, we'd appreciate it if you would leave. You're disturbing our reading."

"My, My…Sirius," Lucious Malfoy said, addressing Sirius, looking down his nose at him and making a tutting sound with his tongue. "I expected a little more from you, coming from such quality as the House of Black." Malfoy's backup band guffawed as he looked around at them.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And hanging out with this Mudblood riffraff as well…" his eyes lingered on Charlie and he raised his eyebrows. "What will your dear mother say when she hears about this?" he asked the room with a sigh.

"Nothing different than usual I expect," said Sirius unconcernedly as unconcernedly examined the nails of his left hand.

"I don't like your tone, Black," said Malfoy, taking a step forward.

"I don't really care…Malfoy," countered Sirius, his eyes focusing on the boy before him as he clenched his fists.

Charlie's head was snapping from Sirius to Malfoy as though she was watching a high-speed quaffle during a quidditch match.

"You should show some respect…"

"To you! That's laughable…"

It happened in an instant. Malfoy launched himself at Sirius and Sirius in turn jumped at Malfoy. They met in mid air and had locked onto one another, sending themselves crashing into the nearest bookshelf. The books toppled out of it and went crashing to the floor. Except they never hit the floor, they stopped three inches above it and then zoomed back into their places.

Sirius and Malfoy lurched away from the bookshelf, still locked together. Sirius punched Malfoy in the stomach; Malfoy doubled over and then pushed Sirius away. He stumbled backwards into Charlie, who was standing rooted to the spot. He collided with her and they went tumbling to the ground, Sirius was growling in rage. Charlie landed hard on her back on the thick wooden floor with Sirius sprawled on top of her, one arm around her neck. If she weren't in a state of shock she would have been completely giddy at the fact that Sirius was on top of her.

Sirius grimaced; his eyes narrowed to small dark slits. He pushed himself off of Charlie and stood up to face Malfoy again, slipping his arm out from under Charlie's neck.

As Sirius' arm moved from behind her head, Charlie felt an almighty tug from around her neck. There was a sharp pain and then something snapped.

Sirius turned to Malfoy and cracked his knuckles. Then he rushed at Malfoy again, but was held back by Remus and James; Malfoy was being likewise held back by his friends. Lily rushed over to Charlie.

"Charlie are you all right?" asked Lily quietly, as she helped Charlie sit up.

Charlie winced and rubbed her neck, when she took her hand away there was blood. She looked questioningly at her hand. "I don't know…"

Malfoy, still being held back, was being bodily moved out of the shop by his friends. "This isn't the end, Black! You wait; you just wait!" he called menacingly, pointing a long pale finger at Sirius. "You know what the right choice is! You should listen to your family! Times are changing, you need to reevaluate your loyalties!"

"Piss off, Malfoy!" Sirius yelled, straining against James and Remus. Peter came forward now, he was nervous and looking around fretfully.

The bookshop keeper came bustling over. "Out! OUT! I've never seen such behavior in my bookshop! Fighting! Swearing! And from third years no less!" he shoo-ed Sirius, James, Remus and Peter out of the store, leaving the girls on the floor.

"Charlie, c'mon. Let's go get a butter beer to calm down and the go back to the castle, all right?"

Charlie looked dazedly up at Lily and nodded.

"We'll get madam Pomphrey to fix up the little cut and everything will be fine."

"Yea…ok."

Charlie stood up and then she and Lily made their way to the little tavern and sat in one corner, sipping their drinks.

* * *

Sirius stormed twice around the village, letting off steam. Then he charged into the Three Broomsticks and threw himself into a chair, glaring at the wood of the table his elbows were resting on.

"I'll get butter beers then, shall I?" asked Peter and he ambled off to the bar.

James and Remus sat on either side of their brooding mate. "What was that about, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Malfoy is an old family friend…" said Sirius, bitterly.

"So I'd gathered," said Remus. "I meant about the 'loyalties' thing."

Sirius looked up at his two best mates, his eyes slowly returning to their normal colour. "It's nothing. Just something he mentioned last summer. It's not important…" Sirius said as he waved his left hand dismissively.

"I could have had him!" said Sirius as Peter returned with the drinks. "If I hadn't collided with that girl, I would have laid him flat! She got in my way, stupid girl. Good thing she was so big. Cushioned my fall…" said Sirius cynically, as he took a swig of his butter beer.

"Sirius," said Remus, in a warning tone. Two people got up and ran out of the tavern. Both appeared to be girls. The door slammed behind them. Peter watched the two girls go, his head to one side.

"I didn't mean it," said Sirius, rightfully looking ashamed. "I'm just angry." Sirius moved his hand again so he could lean on his palm and took a sip of his butter beer.

The marauders at the table were silent, each thinking. Sirius looked up. "You know what. I'm going back to the books store, there's something I want to pick up."

Remus and James nodded that they'd heard him.

Sirius got up and walked back to Flourish and Blotts. As he was wandering among the dusty shelves he came to the row where he and Malfoy had been fighting. He perused the shelves and as he was doing so, a glint of something gold caught his eye. It was coming from under the bookcase. He bent down and took out a small golden locket. He looked at it, wondering why there was a locket here on the floor. He put it in his pocket to give to the shopkeeper incase anyone came back to look for it, grabbed the book he was looking for and went to the counter to pay.

There was a long line. Sirius had no choice but to go to the end. By the time he'd gotten to the counter he was annoyed and had completely forgotten about the locket in his pocket. There had been three bratty kids two spaces in front of him that were shrieking the entire time.

He paid and got out of the shop as quickly as he could. He met James, Remus and Peter and they headed back up to the school.

Sirius stuffed the little book in his pocket and felt that there was something else in there. He took it out.

"What the heck?" he asked, looking down, as he unwound the gold chain with the locket on it.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I don't know…" They kept walking. "Oh I remember. I picked it up in the bookshop. I forgot to give it to the guy behind the counter. Ah well."

Remus looked over Sirius' shoulder. "I think that's Charlie's," said Remus. "She and Lily were talking about it. I think it's important."

Sirius untangled the necklace and looked at it. "Well the clasp is broken and the locket itself won't close." He opened the locket and looked at the picture inside. "Wow…who is this?" he looked up at James, Remus and Peter, showing them the picture of the pretty woman.

"I think it's Charlie's mother…" said Remus.

"I need to fix it."

"Yeah, you should," said James. "I mean, you did tackle her to the ground…"

* * *

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Charlie," consoled Lily. "Boys sometimes say stupid things like that."

"Not about you," sighed Charlie. She had run back up to the castle and was sitting in the hospital wing while Madam Pomphrey was attending to her cuts.

"How did this happen dear?" asked Madame Pomphrey.

"I don't know," said Charlie, reaching up to touch her now wound-free neck.

"Well do be more careful, dear," said Madame Pomphrey as she walked back into her office.

Charlie's fingers went fumbled for her locket. "Where is it?" She patted her jumper, but she couldn't feel it "Oh NO!" Charlie cried. "I must have lost it!" she looked wildly over at Lily, "What am I going to do! We have to go back for it! Right now!" Charlie got up and made for the door.

"Everyone's coming back. They won't let us out, Charlie."

Charlie rushed back to the windows and looked out. The sun was setting and students were hurrying up the drive to the school. "I need to get that locket! It's the only thing I have of my mothers!"

"We'll owl Flourish and Blotts and the Three Broomsticks tomorrow and ask if they found it."

"Ok," sighed Charlie. They trouped back to their common room.

* * *

"Lils, it's been a week. And both shops said they haven't found the necklace. What am I going to do?"

"Charlie, I don't know..." sighed Lily.

"What's up?" asked James, who was passing behind Lily on his way to sit with Sirius and Remus one morning for breakfast.

"Nothing that concerns you," snapped Lily.

"Ok, my lovely flower. But if I can do anything to help, let me know."

* * *

"Look!" said Sirius, sitting between Remus and James and showing them something he had in his hand. "I fixed it."

"You still have that? You've been fixing it this whole time?"

"Well, it's not as easy as it might look…" said Sirius.

"That's what Lily flower was talking about last week," said James. "This necklace,' he looked at Sirius. "Lily's friend is really missing it."

"I'll give it to her today." Sirius took a box out of his pocket and placed the necklace in it. "There," he looked around. "Is she here yet?"

Remus looked up and down the table. "Not yet."

"Ok," Sirius said as he tucked into some eggs and bacon.

Charlie and Lily walked in five minutes later and sat down.

"She's here, Sirius," said Remus over the rim of his goblet.

"Ok, I'll give it to her after she eats…that way I can say sorry for like tackling her and then give her back her…"

"BLACK!" professor McGonagall called out, coming up behind Sirius. Sirius head whipped around to look at the head of Gryffindor house.

"Yes, Professor?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Get up, you're serving detention all day today."

"For what, pray?"

"Fighting, two weeks ago."

Sirius gave a small smile. "She's heard…took long enough…" he grinned theatrically. "Well mates," he turned to his friends and gave Remus the box with the necklace. "Give this to Freckles for me…?"

"Sure, but I seem to be the messenger boy between you two every year."

"And I'll be eternally grateful. James, I leave you the girls in my fan club. Peter, I leave you…"

"Now if you please, Black!"

"I leave you the kitchens. Snack away at midnight for me, my friend."

James, Remus and Peter all grinned as Sirius trouped out of the all with the professor.

Remus stood up, walked over to Charlie, sat down net to her and gave her the box. "Charlie, this is for you."

Charlie opened the box. "OH Remus! This is amazing! Lily look it's my necklace." She hugged Remus. "Thank you so much! This is great! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Actually it was…"

But Charlie stood up. "I'm going to put it on, I'll see you later! Thanks again, Remus!" she headed out of the Great Hall.

"It was Sirius…" finished Remus, looking at Lily.

Her eyes widened. "Was it really? We heard what her said you know, about Charlie being a cushion."

"He didn't mean that… he was just angry."

"Tell that to Charlie."

**Yes well…I dunno how I feel about this chapter. I like some parts and then others I just want to delete…but I can't because then there would be no chapter…so. Reviews please. And the next chapter will be much MUCH better.**

**So the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.**

**Thanks**

**Until next time!**

**Keep a sharp Eye ;)**

**Ciao, Pupparoux**


	7. Chapter Seven: Some Sirius Snags

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Seven: Some Sirius Snags**

Charlie stormed out of the charms classroom and slammed the door behind her. She stomped her way up five flights of stairs and through three secret passageways to the library. She rushed in as quietly as she could, threw her bag to the ground and slumped into a chair.

She was so angry with that stupid, boy, Sirius Black. She would now only refer to him as _The Git_¸, she told herself. What a horrible human being. How could he think she would do anything with him after that speech, even if he'd had a chance to begin with (which he didn't). What, now that she was pretty and he was taking an interest in her, she was supposed to fall all over him?

_Fat chance. _Charlie fumed.

She ripped an unfinished potions essay out of her bag, along with her quill and ink, and started writing furiously, trying to keep her mind off of _The Git._

"Charlie…are you all right?"

Charlie looked up from her essay. Standing on her right was Evan Rosier. He was looking down at her with his storm grey eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," Charlie spat unintentionally. She grimaced and looked away. "Sorry, I'm still a little angry."

"Well I would have been too. Black is a complete wanker. I'm sorry he put you through that," Evan said kindly as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Well, it wasn't your fault…" said Charlie, calming down slightly.

Evan shifted slightly and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well... He still shouldn't have acted like he did. You deserve to be treated better than that."

"Well thanks," said Charlie with a smile.

"Charlie, I wanted to ask you something." Evan cleared his throat, looking slightly sick. "May I sit?"

"Please," said Charlie. "Are you all right?"

Evan simply nodded. "Would... would you want to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked in a rush, his eyes searching her face.

Charlie looked up. She had clearly misheard. "What?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She couldn't seem to think straight. Had she just been asked out?

She must be dreaming.

Evan cleared his throat and removed his hand from Charlie's arm to begin nervously fiddling with the edge of a still-glistening essay. "Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked formally.

Charlie simply stared at him.

He gulped and continued on. "There is a wonderful bookstore, Madam Violet's, and I heard that you greatly enjoy books. So I was wondering…if maybe you would go with me and we could go together…"

"Me?" interrupted Charlie.

Had she just been asked on a date to a bookshop?

"Yes."

"Go out with you…"

"Uh huh…"

"On a date?" she asked incredulously. This reaction, Charlie realized, was probably not the best if she wanted to actually go on the date.

"Stupid…sorry I asked," said Evan quickly as he stood and turned to leave. "Sorry I bothered you…" his face began to turn red.

"No! Evan come back," Charlie laughed and grabbed at the sleeve of his robe, pulling his toward her. "I would love to go with you! I was just making sure you hadn't made a mistake! Wow!" continued Charlie in disbelief.

"Really! You will! That's great! Ok, I'll meet you in the Great Hall, all right? Tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great," sighed Charlie. Evan smiled and took Charlie's hand that was holding his robe, bringing it up to his lips.

A wave of giddiness stole over her.

"Bonne nuit, beau," he said in French, his lips brushing the back of her hand. "Sleep well," he continued as he dropped her hand and left the library, a smile on his face.

"You too," called Charlie after Evan. "'Night!" Charlie couldn't do any more homework. She gathered all her things and raced to find Lily, to tell her the news.

She, Charlie Masayano, had a date!

She rushed out of the library hoping to run into Lily, but instead she ran into Remus, quite literally. Some pieces of her essay scattered onto the floor.

"Oh! Remus!"

"Charlie. I'm sorry, let me help you!" he bent down to pick up the papers she'd dropped. "Are you all right? Your face is flushed. I was just coming to…"

"I'm fine," Charlie began interrupting him with a smile. "Something wonderful had just happened. Listen to this! I got asked out!" Charlie beamed.

"By who?" asked Remus quickly, his smile slipping a few notches. "I mean…" he cleared his throat. "That's cool." He recovered quickly. He had been on his way to talk to her about what Sirius had done. He seemed to be the mediator between them, throughout all their misunderstandings. "Who, when and where to?"

"Evan Rosier. You know, the boy from Arithmancy... We're going to a bookshop in Hogsmeade tomorrow! Isn't that fantastic!"

"That's a matter of opinion…" Remus mumbled. He'd heard some stories about the Rosier family.

Charlie looked into his tired face, smiling brilliantly.

Remus cleared his throat and, hitching a tired smile onto his face said, "Yeah…uh, great." What would Sirius do when he heard?

"I have to go find Lily!" cried Charlie as she rushed off down the hallway. "See you tomorrow! Are you going? We'll have to meet for a butterbeer, yeah! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow then…" sighed Remus as he headed back slowly to the common room, trailing Charlie. All he knew was he didn't want to be the one to tell Sirius that Charlie was going on a date…with a Slytherin.

* * *

"Where!"

"Madam Violet's!"

"Madam Violet's the bookshop!"

"Yes!"

Lily paused, her forehead wrinkling in thought. "How'd he know about this? Your love of books, a date to the bookstore thing, being so polite…" asked Lily suspiciously.

"Who cares? A bookstore! And a date. A date to the bookstore! Me going on a date to the bookstore! What could be better!" sighed Charlie, as she danced around the girl's common room, her arms flung out. She jumped onto her bed and gripped her pillow to her chest, as she stared dreamily out the window.

"I don't know…" said Lily. She had a weird feeling about Evan. She couldn't place it. But it was there none-the-less.

"It's so romantic!" sighed a giddy Charlie.

"Yeah…I guess."

Charlie didn't seem to hear her.

* * *

The next morning Charlie and Lily got ready in their dormitory before they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Charlie was extremely excited and very nervous. She didn't know what she should wear or how to act. So Lily picked out her outfit. Lily decided that Charlie should be dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt that with a cute, red motorcycle jacket over it.

Lily looked at Charlie and smiled. Then they started off to the Great Hall. As the girls walked, Charlie got more and more nervous the closer she got to the Great Hall This was her _first_ date…ever!

What if she said something wrong or stupid?

What if she did something embarrassing?

What if this was all a joke?

What if the Slytherins were playing a trick on her?

Charlie was beginning to panic. A cold drop of doubt had slipped down her spine and was swirling about in her stomach

"Stop worrying!" exclaimed Lily. "You look fantastic. You're going on a date to a bookshop! And if worse comes to worse…I'll be tailing you. So if anything does goes wrong, I'll get you out of there and do damage detail…"

"Oh great…" sighed Charlie, her shoulders slumping. "That really makes me feel better! This is going to be a disaster! I just know it!" Charlie looked around wildly; no one else was in the Great Hall. "If I just sneak up the stairs now, you could tell Evan that I was ill! Yeah! Good!" Charlie started to head for the marble staircase.

"Oh no you don't," Lily grabbed Charlie by the shoulder. "You'll do brilliantly. You have things to talk about. And if you're tongue tied…just be quiet. It is a bookshop after all."

"But it's not required to be quiet in a bookshop! That's just the library!" Charlie said wildly.

Lily dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "Most people are quiet in bookshops."

"That's true…but what if Evan's not one of those quiet people? What if he's in the group that laugh and talk loudly, disturbing everyone else! I _hate_ those people…" said Charlie darkly. "What if he's one of those people!"

"Charlie…" Lily began calmly, placing her hands on either side of her friends' shoulders. "You're in freak mode! Calm down! Take it easy. Breathe!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Sirius Black and the Marauders.

Charlie, after having spotted Sirius, immediately composed herself. She didn't want _him_ to see her in anything less than a calm, cool and collected state.

James made a b-line for Lily.

"All right, Lily?" he asked. He had taken Charlie's advice to heart and stopped using Lily's last name.

"Just fine Potter," said Lily as she turned back to Charlie. She didn't say it coldly, it was just her default response to James.

"I was wondering…"

"No," said Lily flatly before James had even finished his sentence. She did, however, keep her rejections in the correctly arctic tone.

"Oookay…"

"Good morning," Sirius said to Charlie, a smile on his handsome face.

"Good morning Black" said Charlie stiffly. She was taking after Lily and calling Sirius by his last name in the hopes that he would get the memo.

"How are you today?"

"Fine I suppose. And you."

"Well. Thank you. So...you're going into Hogsmeade. I'm going into Hogsmeade. What say you and I meet for a butterbeer around noon?" he asked casually. That was actually what James was going to ask Lily. James had rehearsed the line with Sirius for the last hour and a half. Sirius figured he shouldn't let it go to waste…it was worth a shot. Remus was totally against Sirius' asking Charlie out though, considering what Sirius had done to Charlie yesterday. But, as usual, Sirius would do what he wanted, as he had always done: follow his heart until it couldn't lead him anymore.

"We could you know…talk."

The hall was filling up with students waiting to leave for Hogsmeade. Evan would be here any moment. Charlie couldn't be seen with Sirius. She could have Evan see her with Sirius. What would he think? Charlie got the feeling something bad. Would happen to her if Evan thought she was cheating on him. It was a fleeting feeling that she couldn't place…but it was there.

"Do you even know what my first name is?" asked Charlie smoothly as she turned to Sirius.

"…Of course."

" What is it?" she asked coldly.

"Er. Sorry?"

"What's my first name?"

"It's Charlie…" Sirius said after a pause. "See. I knew what your name was." He smiled a smile that made girls everywhere go weak in the knees.

Well most girls…Charlie seemed to be immune. Maybe Sirius' idiocy was her antibiotic.

"Well great, but that's the extent of what you know about me," she said frostily.

Sirius glanced at James, who raised his eyebrows, and then the surrounding students. He had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't come off as soft. He had a certain outward image, and he would like to keep it. It had been working very well for him, especially when it came to girls.

So…Sirius opened his mouth and said what he thought his image would have told her. "Well, I'd like to get to know you better, if you know what I mean…" he said, raising his dark eyebrows and leaving the innuendo hanging in the air between them. There was no doubt in anyone's mind how Sirius wanted to get to know Charlie. And it certainly didn't include talking over tea.

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath and frowned, her dark eyes narrowing. _The Git _was seriously not pulling this again….

_Now this is going to be good,_ though Lily, smiling. James caught her eye; Lily's breath caught in her chest and she looked away.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not sure that I'm quite understanding you," said Charlie calmly, looking Sirius up and down now.

For a girl to do that to him, Sirius found it very unnerving. He swallowed his growing apprehension. _Why am I being such a jerk to Charlie? She doesn't deserve this. I'm being an arse. I'm surprised she's even talking to me…after yesterday. Why do I always stick my foot in my mouth? Why couldn't I have just asked her nicely? _

Well, he'd made his bed and now he was going to lie in it. It was about six feet in the ground… and getting deeper.

"Am I to assume that _That_ was just a pathetic attempt at a pick up line and that you are relying on you good looks and "charm"," Charlie made little quotations in the air in his face. Sirius' eyes crossed as he looked down at them. "To get me to sleep with you? So that, once I do, you can leave me high and dry with nothing but a smile, a wink and a 'thanks baby'? So I can be another notch in your Hogwarts Whores belt?"

Sirius' smile dropped off his face faster than ink from ink-repelling parchment (something that he, James, Remus and Peter had developed in their second year, 7 sickles a piece) as he looked with amazement at this small, freckled girl. No one had EVER turned him down. Nor had anyone insulted him so completely.

"Er…" he began awkwardly. _Stupidstupidstupid…._

James was staring at Charlie in amazement. Remus was smiling; he knew if one girl could put Sirius in his place it was Charlie. Peter was silently laughing at Sirius. In his opinion, Sirius really deserved this. It just wasn't fair that he should get all the girls…

"Uh…" said Sirius, obviously thinking fast. His brain was in hyper-speed-mode…ludicrous-speed even. _What was that line…I just read it the other day…_ So amorous are these that I deem they will slay me.

Ah God, ah God! Alas, who will save me? _Damn where had he put that book! _"No. That's not what I meant at all! You must have misunderstood me…what I meant to say was,"

"That you don't consider me important enough to ask me politely to go out with you?" Charlie interjected, cocking her head to one side.

"No...I meant..." Sirius started, looking around uncomfortably at the crowd that was quickly surrounding him and Charlie.

"That I was just another stupid girl you thought to be infatuated with you? That I would throw myself at you and say, 'I want you. I _need you._ Take me now'?" Charlie asked Sirius calmly, taking a step toward him.

There were a few sniggers throughout the hall.

"Uh," said Sirius as he pulled at his collar, loosening his tie, it was getting really hot in there. He took a step away from Charlie.

Charlie continued to advance on the retreating Sirius, her finger jabbing into his chest. "You know. I thought that by being nice to you for so long would have counted for something! I thought it would have changed you, helped you be the person you should be. The person you have hidden deep inside of you! But no! Oh no! Of course not! Deep down you are nothing but an arrogant, selfish, womanizing, STUPID _boy_. You hex everyone in your path whether they deserve it or not. You love all these girls and then leave them. Do you even _DO_ your own homework! Because you're not copying mine this year! I have a boyfriend. So stop asking me, my answer is no. It's always going to _be _no, it is NEVER going to change and there is NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Sirius stopped and stood speechless. He simply looked at Charlie. She was right. That was the image that he presented on the outside. But what about the real person inside of him? The one he couldn't show his friends; the side of him that cared. He liked poetry, he liked to do nice things for the one's he loved, he was sensitive and romantic and cared for his friends.

"Who's that then?" he asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" asked Charlie, her face getting redder. They were mere inches apart now that Sirius had stopped backing away.

"Who's your boyfriend, eh?" Sirius hadn't heard anything about someone asking Charlie out. And with gossip being what it was in Hogwarts that was surprising.

"Evan," said Charlie, lifting her chin, defiantly. "Evan Rosier."

Sirius closed his eyes briefly. _Rosier. _

There was a gasp throughout the hall: An inter-house relationship… and between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin at that. Well...well…

Sirius knew all about the Rosier family…

Three people were moving through the crowd toward Charlie. Two burly boys moved Lily, gently but firmly out of the way as the third blonde boy made his way next to Charlie. It was Evan. His arm went protectively around her.

"That's right. I'm her boyfriend," he said clearly. "And if anyone has a problem with that, they can discuss it with me, if they would be so kind as to step forward and then outside?" Evan gestured out of the Great Oak doors, a determined look on his face. "Anyone?" he looked pointedly at Sirius. The air seemed to crackle at the intensity of the gaze between them.

Everyone else remained silent. The only sounds were from those students still too young to go to Hogsmeade who were at breakfast.

"I didn't think so. Now go about your business."

The underclassmen hurriedly went away and the upperclassmen started to nervously talk amongst themselves. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter left through the doors into the air. Sirius was leading and walking fast, a scowl on his face.

Charlie watched them go. Sirius strode purposely toward a tree on at the edge of the lake; Peter trailed in his wake. Remus looked back, giving Evan a calculating look and then shook his head, continuing on. James simply walked pensively toward them. Sirius reached the tree and swung himself up into it, disappearing into the leafy braches.

Charlie turned to Evan, stepping out from his arm. "I'm sorry. You were the first person that came to mind. I know we haven't even been on a proper date yet…I just wanted to—" Evan pulled Charlie back toward to him and then silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend last night. But I thought it would be better to go on a date first."

"Are you serious? I mean, about this?" asked Charlie; her worries getting the better of her.

"Look Charlie. I want you to know, I'm not trying to trick you. I know what's said about us, the Slytherins I mean. We're nasty cutthroats, who'll turn in our own mothers…but we're not all bad. I'm not…" he looked into her eyes.

Charlie felt compelled to agree with him. She was falling into his gray eyes. She was nodding her head. " I know."

"Good. Well I think we should go."

"Yeah…let's go."

And they walked out into the sunshine for their date to Hogsmeade. Evan took Charlie's hand in his and grinned to himself. The self-satisfied grin of someone whose life is going exactly according to plan...

* * *

**Well I would like to say, wow. I really like this chapter! Like insanely! I don't know why. I've had it written for a while. The poem lines in this one was from an Unknown 13th century poet.Sweeeeeeet…haha**

**But ok, today is my loverly beta-er's birthday! So everyone wish Pyrope HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

_**Review please?**_

**Until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Ciao, **

**Pupparoux**


	8. Chapter Eight: Reasons Four and Five

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Eight: Reason Number Four and Five: Fourth through Sixth Year**

_**Ok I know, it's really 2 chapters combined, but I had to do it…I want the story moving and this was the only way I could see it happening.**_

Throughout her time in Hogwarts, Charlie had noticed quite a few things about a certain Sirius Black. But now, the things that she once admired him for are now the causes for her hate. The little things that would make her smile and sigh…are now the things that make her frown and cluck her tongue.

His pride, arrogance, his ability to flirt with an entire table of girls and have each of them feel like the only one, he hexed anyone who came into his path, the fact that is was rumored that he had a whole notched bedpost of conquests, and he only cared for those people he deemed as beautiful as himself. Charlie was never one of those girls… though she wanted to be.

Nothing she ever did was good enough to get her noticed by him.

After third year, Charlie loved Sirius only from a distance. He always seemed to be in the thick of any mischief that happened at Hogwarts. He and James Potter were the culprits, ninety-nine point nine percent of the time. So Sirius was in detention almost every night. Be it with McGonagall or Slughorn or Flitwick; he would be sitting in an empty classroom, separated from his partner in crime, James, supposedly thinking about what he had done. Or he would be cleaning up the mess he'd made…without magic… or he'd do anything that the professor's could come up with to punish him. But as Sirius would always say, with a wink and a devilish smile that showed his one dimple, "No good deed goes unpunished."

If Sirius wasn't in detention, then he was with a girl. Charlie had never seen anyone who could be as suave as Sirius Black. He dated Slytherins (just a few…that somehow got sorted into that blasted house), he dated Hufflepuffs, he dated Ravenclaws, and once in a great while, he would date a Gryffindor. Though it was very rare for him to date one of his own house. He said he wanted to keep inter-house harmony intact, much to the disappointment of the female Gryffindor population. Though he would break his No-date rule if a particularly lovely Gryffindor girl asked him to go out.

Sirius was very popular and he was never wanting for anything: good looks, charm, or dates. Girls just seemed to flock to him, to hang on his every word, to watch his every movement. It was as if he was a hypnotist and every girl in Hogwarts was under his spell. Well, maybe not every girl, but those that were not drooling for the other playboys in their own houses.

Charlie would be sitting at the breakfast table and watch as Sirius would saunter confidently up to a girl and whisper into her ear. The girl would blush and grin and nod. Sirius would take her hand and they would leave the Great Hall to go somewhere all smiles and nods. The relationship would last for a week or two; the girl would be ecstatic and smug for days. And then…it would end. Sirius would break it off, tastefully and quietly with an "it's not you, it's me" or "I'm just not sure I can give you everything you deserve." And then, not a day later, it would start again. Sirius would be with a different girl. It was almost daily torture for Charlie as she wondered what the other girls had that she was lacking.

Charlie would sigh and put her head in one pudgy hand, as she would watch Sirius court girl after girl. Little did she know that she was studying him, his every move, and every line. She also caught the whispers about what Sirius and the girl of the week did in a secrete place that no one could find…but the rumors were sometimes so outrageous ("he made an illegal portkey and they flew off to Paris") or so heartbreaking ("he told her he had loved her before he knew her and they slept there…over night") Charlie choose not to believe any of them Normally two to three days after they had gone there, to that secrete room, the relationship would be over. Charlie listened to the gushings of his past girlfriends that claimed he called them his "one and only". He told them that he wanted to wait, wait until he was ready to treat them as they deserved to be treated; like a princess.

But there would never be tears, none of the girls were sad that Sirius broke up with them. The very next day any girl that had just been broken up with by Sirius would have another boyfriend. Sirius would hook up the new boy with the girl, that way the girl wouldn't be sad or hate Sirius and the new beau was always someone who really liked the girl to begin with. So it all worked out you see.

Charlie would silently wish with every fiber of her being that it was her that Sirius chose next. But he always chose a certain type: blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful and not quite the fastest broom in the shed.

So she waited and waited…until the perfect chance presented itself to her. A chance that would prove to be the final straw.

Charlie and Lily were sitting at the start of term feast of their sixth year. The enchanted ceiling was twinkling with stars and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. The first years had just been sorted when Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for quiet.

"Silence…silence. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I'm glad to see so many smiling faces. Please note that the forbidden forest is still forbidden," his eyes flicked for a fleeting moment to Sirius and James, sitting halfway down the table from Charlie and Lily. "But on a happier note, we will be having a ball to celebrate Halloween this year…" the rest of his sentence was cut off by the twittering of overexcited girls. Girls who were already planning their outfits and who was going to take them.

"Yes…yes," smiled Dumbledore, as he shushed his students "The ball is to be held away from Hogwarts, in the center of Hogsmeade…" The talk erupted again. "And I expect you all to be one your best behavior…" he continued, talking over the students and making himself heard. "Now then, eat."

Food filled the tables. Charlie turned excitedly to Lily. "Oh Lils!" she exclaimed, a smile crinkling her eyes. "It's going to be just like Cinderella! You know what!" she exclaimed, her pudgy face shining. "I think I'm going to ask Sirius to go with me." oh dear… that warranted a first reading comment.

Lily almost choked on her pumpkin juice. "What--!"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah! And he'll say yes and we'll go and then he'll fall madly in love with me and…"

"Whoa! Hang on Charlie! Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? It will be brilliant…how am I going to ask him! Where am I going to find a dress?"

"Charlie I don't think you should…"

"Lily, I can't go in my nuddy pants. I'm going to need a dress."

"No Charlie. I don't think you should ask Sirius." Lily said hesitantly.

"Why? You don't think he'd go with me?"

"No it's not that…it's just"

"What? Am I too fat? Not pretty enough?"

"No Charlie listen…I'm only trying to protect you."

"Protect me! Protect me from what! I'm not stupid Lily."

"I know your not! I'm just saying I don't want you to…"

"Save it!" Charlie stomped off in a strop. She went to Gryffindor tower without supper and threw herself onto her bed to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Charlie worked out how she was going to ask Sirius. She and Lily had made up, but it was still a sore subject between them, so they never discussed it. Sure they went into Hogsmeade and got dresses together and laughed with Cassy and Alice at the boys who had asked them to go…but Charlie asking Sirius was never mentioned.

And then, one week before the ball, Charlie's chance came; she had finally steeled herself up enough to ask Sirius to go with her.

The day dawned beautifully. She had been planning on asking Sirius the night before, but she couldn't find him, nor could she find Remus… and James was nowhere to be seen, for that matter (something that Lily noticed). Charlie thought it odd, but assumed they were pulling a prank somewhere, as per usual. So that day, as Charlie entered the Great Hall for breakfast, she spotted Sirius sitting at the table, alone. She took a deep breath and went over to him.

"Sirius…may I sit?" she asked him.

He didn't look up and barely nodded as she sat across from him. "So I was thinking. Do you have a date to the ball on Halloween?"

"Nah…" he said. His voice was raspy, as though he had been yelling all night. His head was resting on him arm on the table, his eyes were closed. Charlie noticed he seemed a little paler than normal and his normally shaggy hair was limp.

"W-would you l-like to…ehm…go w-with m-me then?" Charlie asked in a rush.

He made a noise of accent and Charlie jumped up. "I'll meet you in the Entrance hall and we can walk there together, thank you!" and she rushed off.

Sirius did nothing and said nothing, he was in fact…asleep.

Charlie rushed to find Lily in the Common room. "Oh Lily he said yes!"

"He did?" asked Lily.

"Yes!" Charlie twirled herself around. "Isn't it wonderful!"

"Congratulations Charlie…wow."

"This is so exciting," Charlie continued to gush. "And who would have thought he wouldn't have had a date this close to the dance…what luck."

"Yeah, what luck," said Lily skeptically. "Charlie are you sure about this?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to ruin Charlie's good mood.

"Of course! Just don't say anything to anyone! I want everyone to be surprised to see me with Sirius Black."

The night of the ball, Lily, Charlie, Alice, Cassy and Marlene all got ready together. Charlie had her dress on and Lily was doing her make up. "Oh Lily it's so exciting."

"It really is and you look stunning, Charlie. You clean up good."

Charlie beamed.

"Let's go then," said Lily as she touched up her lip-gloss. The entire day, Charlie stayed in the dormitory and got ready. Lily was out and about all day and she couldn't shake a feeling that Sirius wasn't planning on taking Charlie to this dance.

The stood on the bottommost stair in the entrance hall. Charlie was beside herself with excitement. And then, Sirius came out of the Great Hall and he waved at Charlie.

Charlie smiled broadly. Lily had always thought that Charlie had a beautiful and interesting smile. It was interesting and most peculiar because she only had one dimple. Charlie waved back at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and headed over to Lily and Charlie.

"See Lily," said Charlie. "I told you."

"It looks like I was wrong then, good on you Cha—"

"Oh Sirius! You look, like, completely hot!" Charlie turned, her smile becoming fixed. Who was the trollop that was hitting on her date?

Sirius walked passed Charlie (without looking at her) and over to a tall Ravenclaw girl. She was tanned with long dark hair that was pulled back from her face and her charmed blue eyes gleamed. She was wearing far too much makeup. Sirius took her hand and kissed it.

"Wow Camellia, you look good enough to eat," Sirius said with a wolfish grin as he pulled her toward him and kissed her neck. She let out a girlish giggle and a half hearted, "Oh Sirius…don't" but other than that, she didn't put up much of a fight.

Charlie's smile fell from her face and her heart dropped to the floor. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Uh, Lily," Charlie began in the strained voice of someone who is trying to hold back a flood of tears. "I'm not feeling very well…I...I think I'm j-just going to go b-back to the c-common room. Have f-fun t-tonight."

"Charlie…" Lily began.

But Charlie was gone; she had run up the steps and dashed off to the Gryffindor common room.

She threw herself onto the bed, still in her dress and sobbed her broken heart out, until she fell asleep.

The ball was canceled that night. Voldermort's supporters, the Death Eaters, had blown the windows out of Gladrags Wizard Wear, near the place where the dance was to be held. Dumbledore canceled it, much to the student's displeasure. But they made their own fun.

It was that night that Charlie decided to push Sirius out of her heart. Charlie avoided Sirius as much as possible for the rest of the year.

And it was that summer, the summer before seventh year, when Charlie moved out of her father's house and bought a flat in Diagon Alley. She couldn't put up with her drunken father and abusive brother. Ted had tried to hit her that night and he was thrown across the room by an electric shock as soon as his hands touched her.

She packed her bags and flagged the Knight Bus. She began working in the Leaky Cauldron the next day and started to make it on her own. Charlie needed most of her money to pay for her flat, so she didn't have much for food. She also didn't have much time for anything or anyone. It was work, work, work, since it was the summer holidays and The Leaky Cauldron was very busy. Charlie mainly waited tables and swept up, keeping the place tidy. She worked from eight until the bar closed, which was midnight on weekends. Charlie soon lost her baby fat, toned up, cut her hair, and she became a completely new woman.

Charlie had been working at the bar for over two and a half months. It was nearing the end of her shift and she was cleaning up, when a couple came into the bar. The man was trailing behind the woman, who was stumbling all over the place, knocking down the chairs that Charlie had just stacked. She seemed to have stumbled into the bar on accident. She was wearing an outrageously short skirt and a shirt that looked like it belonged on a four year old. The man caught the girl and led her to the bar and sat her down.

"You just sit here and have a rest," he said. Charlie looked up from behind the bar, where she was sweeping, she knew that voice… it was Sirius.

The girl was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh Si-hicirius. I would love another frink…I mean drink," she giggled. She turned her attention to Charlie. "I'll have a firewhiskey…extra whiskey."

Charlie simply looked at her; she wasn't allowed to serve the drinks. "I think you've had enough miss,"

"I'll tell you when I've 'ad enough…gemme another! Do it!" She slammed her hand on the bar.

"NO!" said Sirius, looking at Charlie and shook his head. "You can have more at home, Mia."

"Oh Siri-kins…I think you're just trying to get me drunk…" she smiled in what she clearly thought was a seductive way and almost toppled off her chair, Sirius caught her. She threw her arms around his neck and stared into his face and then she burped, ever so slightly. .

Charlie cringed.

"No I think you did that on your own…" Sirius mumbled, waving a free hand in front of his face to move the air. "We really need to be getting home, Mia. Things to do…you know," he said aloud as he tried to straighten her on the stool.

"Oh please, one more drink, Sirius. I can take it, you know I can." She trailed a finger down Sirius' nose and stopped it at his lips. He moved her hand away from him and looked imploringly at Charlie as he set the girl on the stool again.

Mia turned her head to look at Charlie. "Get it for us, you lazy git. I'm a paying customer and I want to be served," Mia shot at Charlie.

Sirius was back by the door. Charlie couldn't see what he was doing; it was too dark. "Mia, be nice…" he called to her.

Charlie sighed and handed Mia a glass of water.

"There you go. Finest firewhiskey, on the house," said Charlie. Mia downed it in two gulps, smacked her lips, and slammed the cup onto the bar. But it missed and went crashing to the floor where it broke into a hundred tiny pieces.

"YOU KLUTZ!" Mia exclaimed. "Clean it up! You impertinent whelp."

Charlie sighed and counted to ten. The she and went around the bar to pick up the pieces and bumped into Sirius.

"Here," he said, handing Charlie a rather large piece of glass, and not looking at her. "Let me clean it up. It's the least I can do."

Charlie looked at Sirius suspiciously. Did he only want to clean up after Mia so he could look up her ludicrously short skirt? She bet he was only taking her home so he could sleep with her.

"I only gave her water," Charlie whispered.

Sirius looked at her gratefully.

"What are you doing down there, bar girl? You're not hitting on my man are you?"

Charlie stood up and looked at the smashed Mia, pitying her. The poor thing had to get drunk to have fun...and she no doubt thought she was the hottest thing around when she did.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Charlie said. Mia glared at her.

Sirius came up a minute later and placed the glass fragments on the bar, looked at Charlie and shook his head. Then he helped Mia off the stool. "Ok luv, it's time to go home."

"My house or yours this time?" she slurred.

Sirius stretched his neck to one side as though annoyed, but said nothing. Mia stumbled to the ground and Sirius caught her again. He finally gave up trying to help her walk. He just scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the door.

Charlie followed them, past neatly stacked chairs, and locked the door behind them. She didn't want to meet anymore old school friends tonight…

**Yes well…I dunno about his one, lemme know what you think. And just for reference, No Sirius does not recognize Charlie. It is dark and late and he's preoccupied with the Ditz extraordinaire Mia..**

**So reviews please?**

**And until next time **

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	9. Chapter Nine: A Trip To The Kitchens

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Nine: A Trip to the Kitchens**

It was a Saturday night, and the Seventh Year Gryffindor Girls decided that they needed some quality girl-giggle time. So, they planned on staying up all night talking, laughing, telling stories, and making memories.

"And then!" cried Charlie, wiping her eyes from tears of mirth. "He goes…" she adopted an overly dramatic, masculine voice. " 'NOOO! You _sick_, insane **bastard! **I'll never be part of your evil plans!'"

The girls on the bed shrieked with laughter. Cassy clutched her stomach, Marlene actually fell off the bed, Alice and Lily were clinging to one another and Charlie sat in the middle, grinning like a fool.

After sometime, the laughter finally died down. But then Charlie caught Lily's eye, who caught Marlene's eye, who caught Cassy's eye, who caught Alice's eye, who then looked back at Charlie and the girls fell to laughing again.

Finally, Cassy calmed down enough to speak. "So," she asked aloud as she delicately took a crisp from the packet and placed it in her mouth, trying to hide a smile.

Charlie turned her head to look at her blonde haired friend sitting next to and staring pointedly at her. Lily, Alice and Marlene looked as well, doing their best to contain their smiles.

"So what?" asked Charlie as she too took a crisp from the packet.

"We're all wondering about this relationship…" Cassy began as she looked around at her friends lying next to her. "And you've been avoiding the topic."

Charlie's smile widened.

"What's happening with you and Evan? I mean, you've been dating him for almost a month…"

"Yes…and what were you expecting me to tell you?" asked Charlie, evasively.

"Um…Everything! Naturally!" exclaimed Marlene, jumping into the conversation and on the bed as well.

"Like?" asked Charlie, her grin in place, her one dimple showing.

"Well…isn't your anniversary coming up?" asked Alice, her blonde curls falling into her round face.

"Yes. On Halloween, actually."

Marlene giggled. "What a day for an anniversary, huh? Are you and Evan planning on any…" she paused and looked at each of the girls in turn. "_Mischief_?" she put a little emphasis on the word, the way Sirius Black was over heard to have done and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

That set the girls laughing again.

"Well I don't know about mischief…" Charlie began, blushing as she thought. "I mean, we're taking it really slow. We haven't even properly kissed yet. But I really like Evan. I mean he's nothing like any of the other boys here, is he? He's continually sweet and charming and chivalrous and there was the little fact that he's gorgeous…"

"Yeah…that helps bit, doesn't it?" asked Cassy.

"Define a bit," smiled Lily, winking at Charlie.

Charlie grinned wider; she truly loved her relationship with Evan. It was everything she had ever hoped for.

"And Lily," Charlie turned the tide to her dearest friend. "Since you're grilling me about my boy…what about you and our Head Boy?"

"Ohh! Yes! Tell us! Tell us!" chorused Marlene, Cassy and Alice.

"There's nothing going on!" exclaimed Lily, as she turned a deeper shade of red than her hair. "Ugh it's Potter!"

"We know!" called Charlie, as she avoided the pillow Lily tossed her way. "But just because we think you two would be perfect together is no reason to get hostile toward me!"

"Yes it is!" Lily called back good-naturedly, as she grabbed another projectile pillow to launch at Charlie. "You started it!"

"Well that's true," replied Charlie, as she joined into the pillow fight.

"Oh and have you noticed Sirius?" asked Marlene. "He seems to still be pining for Charlie."

Charlie changed tactics and hit Marlene with a pillow. "He's not!"

"He is…" confirmed Alice. She was also hit with a pillow, with love from Charlie.

"He's been going out with other girls!" exclaimed Charlie. "He can't be pining that badly!"

"It's all a clever ruse! We believe he's trying to make you jealous…but so far it isn't going too well. Seeing as you have a boyfriend and he keeps changing girlfriends," Cassy said, stopping abruptly as a pillow to the stomach took her down.

"Let's make a pact!" called Charlie, putting down her pillow. She was lightly hit in the head. "TRUCE BEWTEEN THE GIRLS FIRST!" she called, laughter lacing her voice, her short dark hair hopelessly mussed. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Charlie stood in the center of the bed, held her pillow over her heart and said solemnly, "To no Gryffindor girl dating a Marauder; namely Sirius Black (she made a retching noise), James Potter (she glanced at Lily and her lips twitched), Peter Pettigrew or Remus Lupin…though he's not as bad as the others…"

"C'mon, Peter's not bad either," said Alice. "The boy doesn't actually talk…"

"Ok! I'll make that pact, on one condition," said Marlene, tucking one of her long dark braids behind her ear. "If one of the boys asked you out, you are allowed to go out with him if you've been wanting to for a long, long time…" she smiled prettily.

Lily sighed and Charlie laughed.

"Believe me Lils…you'll thank us for this later," said Cassy, she was promptly decked with a pillow.

"I second that motion," Charlie said.

"Oh fine. But it really defeats the purpose of the pact, if you think about it," huffed Lily.

"Shut up! We made the pact and we can change the rules!" cried a beaming Cassy.

"Oh no!" pouted Alice. "We're out of butterbeer!"

"I can get some from the kitchens," said Charlie craftily, her grin back in place. She launched herself off the bed and crept theatrically, but quietly, out of the room in her socks. She continued down the stairs, through the common room and out portrait hole, making her way to the kitchens.

"Just ask her straight, mate," sighed Sirius as James paced around the room for what seemed like the seven-hundredth time. "Don't beat around…just do it."

"But what do I say? I don't want to screw up the delicate balance of friendship that we have going on!"

"So don't do anything," said Remus, calmly. "Work up to it. Win her over with the charming Prongs we all know and love. Once she sees the real you, she'll come to love you as we do."

"Like a really good mate," said Peter with an evil smile. Remus and Sirius sighed as James sunk onto his bed and put his head in his hands.

"It's hopeless," he said, in a slightly muffled and defeated voice.

"Prongsie, what our friend Moony is trying to convey and what our dear Wormtail trod upon, is that Lily will come to love you for you, but only if you don't act like a complete and utter prat around her. Like you normally do." Sirius said sagely. Then he looked James in the eye and said, "_'It lies not in our power to love or hate, for will in us is overruled by fate_.' If you keep those words in mind, you might just woo her yet."

"Where in the bloody hell did you get that? Is that poetry or something?" asked Peter, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, it's poetry," said Sirius shortly. "I read it in a book." His face turned slightly pink.

"Ah…well it's _lovely_…" said Peter sarcastically.

"I'm going to the kitchens," Sirius said abruptly, looking around at the others. "Want me to bring you anything back?"

So Sirius took the food orders, the invisibility cloak and Marauder's map, and left his dormitory. He walked out the portrait hole and into the dark and drafty corridors of the school, keeping to the shadows.

Charlie tiptoed down the stairs and emerged on the dark, second floor landing. She cautiously looked around the corner to check for prowling teachers and then stepped out when the coast was clear.

"'Lo Freckles. What brings you out so late?"

Charlie jumped about a foot into the air and let out a little squeak, spinning on the spot as she did so. She didn't see anyone. Charlie squinted into the shadowy hallway and put her back against the wall.

"Show yourself," she whispered. When she did, she discovered that her voice sounded braver than she felt.

There were a few footsteps coming from an alcove near where she was standing. Charlie took a step nearer just as Sirius Black emerged from the shadows and stood in front off her, looking down.

He smiled at her.

Charlie sighed heavily and started to walk in the opposite direction (away from Sirius) back the way she had come, even though she needed to go the way she was originally going to get to the kitchens.

"No, Charlie, wait. Please stop. You don't want to go that way." Sirius took a few steps and was quickly by her side, walking next to her.

"No, I really think I do Black," Charlie sped up. But since Sirius legs were so much longer than hers, she was just tiring herself out.

"No, Charlie, really. There's a teacher up there. McGonagall is patrolling this corridor."

"Oh please," Charlie scoffed. "How could you possible know tha—"

Sirius put a large hand over her mouth and pulled her into him. "Ssshsss!" he whispered urgently.

Charlie looked at him indignantly and started squirming to get free of his grasp. He kept his hand clamped tightly over her mouth and started moving, with her, toward the wall. Charlie didn't like being held by Sirius one bit, so she opened her mouth and licked his palm, hoping he'd let her go.

And he did. Sirius removed his hand immediately and looked at the place Charlie had just licked. Then he gazed questioningly at her.

"You complete PRAT!" Charlie shrieked, loudly, as she advanced toward Sirius, punching him hard in the arm.

"No, no! Charlie," Sirius whispered, placing his hands in front of him in a soothing motion. "You need to keep your voice down…McGonagall is coming this way."

"GOOD! When she hears what you did! I can't believe you! I'm with EVAN! And you just come and grab me! I don't believe it…you are…" Charlie stopped her tirade, listening.

Sirius looked down the corridor, over Charlie's shoulder, as the sound of footsteps echoed toward them. Charlie looked at Sirius' shadowed face; he appeared to be debating something. She wondered what and then knew in an instant. She tried to get out of the way, but she didn't move fast enough.

A second later, Sirius grabbed Charlie, whipped a cloak around them both and pressed her against the wall. His body was pushed to hers, his hands were on either side of her head, his elbows bent, and his head was near hers. Charlie could feel him breathing heavily; puffs of warm air being blown on her neck. She could feel his chest rising and falling against her own Her own breathing quickened from panic (and excitement…or was it dread?); her big black eyes were as wide as saucers. She was in a state of shock. And caught between a rock and a hard place…namely a wall and Sirius Black.

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath and caught a mixture of Sirius' cologne, that fresh laundry smell and something else, something she couldn't quite identify. Something like crisp, fall wind.

"Sirius…" she said, trying to push him away.

She felt him shake his head, his shaggy hair tickling her cheek, and heard him make the soft "shushing" sound again. The footsteps were getting closer. "Sirius," she said more loudly. "I'll scream."

He moved his head and he looked into her eyes, almost pleadingly. Charlie noticed that his eyes were a very dark steel gray, not brown, like she originally thought. His eyes were, admittedly, beautiful; big and surrounded by long, dark lashes.

"Please don't," he mouthed. The clicking footsteps were getting louder.

How was a cloak going to keep them from being seen? Surely it would make them more obvious? And what would the professor think when she saw Charlie and Sirius under it together? How many points would Gryffindor lose?

All these thoughts raced through Charlie's mind. "Black…I'm giving you to the count of three." She looked over Sirius shoulder. Professor McGonagall was just rounding the corner. Charlie began to panic even more. "One…two…thr—"

Sirius' lips were on hers silencing her words before she spoke them. His body was even closer than before as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, craning his neck down to reach her lips. She didn't know what to do…she'd never been kissed before. But perhaps this one didn't count. It wasn't an intimate kiss, just a lip-to-lip kiss to keep Charlie quiet.

McGonagall walked closer and closer, her lit wand tip stretched out in front of her. Their lips were rigid against the each others, their eyes open and staring down their noses at one another: Charlie's dark eyes slightly glaring and Sirius' steel eyes growing deeper and darker by the second.

The Professor walked slowly up the corridor, moving closer and closer to the two hidden students. Charlie, who had been continually trying to push away, stopped, fearing that the movement would attract more attention.

McGonagall passed by, glancing right at the two embracing students, and continued up the stairs as though she hadn't seen them. Charlie's body sagged against Sirius' in relief. Her arms went automatically around his neck to steady herself as Sirius' grip tightened around her waist. Sirius' lips lessoned their pressure from Charlie's and he pulled them away from hers. But then he brought them back, softly…hesitantly. Charlie looked at him and made a half-hearted effort to pull away. Sirius pulled back from her and then came again, taking Charlie's bottom lip between his own.

Something seemed to drop into place inside of Charlie. A slippery, wonderful something slid into her stomach at the kiss. Her eyes closed and she put a hand on the back of Sirius's neck, pulling him closer. Sirius brought his face down and kissed Charlie's jaw, trailing kisses from her ear toward her full lips. Sirius Black, the very boy Charlie had sworn to loath for all eternity, had taken her first kiss. Not her boyfriend of over two months, whom Charlie thought she might love, but Sirius Black, Gryffindor playboy. The boy she would have given anything to look at her, but who hadn't given her the time of day for six years.

Charlie desperately wanted to pull away from him, to run away and forget about this kiss. Everything in her head was telling her this was wrong. How could she do this to Evan? What would he say when he found out? What would he do to her? What would he do to Sirius?

But then, Sirius traced her bottom lip with his broad thumb, a strange contrast of rough against smooth, and she found she couldn't pull away. Her body and heart were telling her this was completely right in every way. They broke apart; their faces hovering inches from one another's, their breathing becoming heavier. Charlie moved her head as Sirius did, their noses nuzzling just before the next kiss, the momentary thrill before the passion. She gripped Sirius' shoulder and pressed herself into him, ready for the next kiss.

Sirius seemed to come to himself and jumped back, away from Charlie, looking horrorstruck and pained. His eyes lost some of their darkened colour.

"Charlie!" he exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!" His eyes searched her face.

Charlie's eyes remained closed and she smiled, punch-drunk, as she reached up, craning her neck for another kiss. Sirius bent down and kissed her again, this time it was more desperately. His hands moved to her hair, pulling her face closer to his own.

"Charlie," Sirius said with his lips still on hers, almost in a moan. "We need to stop." He pulled away from her. It seemed to cost him a great deal of effort.

"Why?" she asked, breathlessly as she moved to kiss him again, her eyes remaining closed.

"Because…" Sirius hesitated as he moved his mouth away from hers. Charlie's eyes popped open and she read his expression as one of utmost regret.

She felt her face heat up. Was she doing something wrong?

"Please Charlie. I can't. I just…can't." Sirius looked away from her, his hands still entangled in her hair, their faces still inches apart.

"Why?" she asked again, becoming angry. "Am I that bad! You can't stand to kiss me?" her eyes were feeling prickly and hot with tears.

"NO!" Sirius exclaimed softy, touching her nose with his, his forefinger tracing her upper lip. "It's not you!"

Charlie closed her eyes briefly. How many times had she heard him use that line? It's not you, it's me…what it really meant was "no, it really is you. But I'll be polite and say it isn't, so you can keep deluding yourself into believing that I want you."

Meanwhile, Sirius continued speaking. "…you're with _him"_.

Charlie was about to say, "Who," when she realized.

Evan. Evan Rosier. Her boyfriend. She found she didn't care about him right now…all she wanted was to feel Sirius' lips on hers. Feel his hand on the back of her neck, his body pressed against her own.

"Believe me! You have no idea how much I don't want to stop...And I can't do this to myself or to you. I know how you feel about me…it was probably just a momentary lapse of judgment that you kissed me in the first place. I'm really sorry I started it…" he continued.

Charlie shook her head and took Sirius' hand away from her mouth, not taking in another word. She pushed his chest gently and he backed up. Charlie continued to walk out from under the cloak and back toward the stairs.

"Charlie, I won't say anything about this."

Charlie continued to walk, as though numb, the darkness around her hiding the fat, wet tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Charlie…" Sirius whispered. "I'm sorry." And he hung his head, wandering distractedly through the corridors.

Charlie climbed back through the portrait hole and up the stairs to her dormitory. She entered the room that held her giggling friends as though she was a zombie: unfeeling and out of tune with everything around her. She climbed into bed and closed her hangings without a word to anyone.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Alice.

"No…" said Lily, looking at the closed hangings.

"What happened, you think?" Marlene wondered aloud.

"Only two people know that…" said Cassy.

Lily looked at her friends. "Charlie and whoever was with her."

They all sighed and decided that it was time for bed.

Sirius arrived back in his dorm sometime later. He stumbled in and flopped onto his bed, trying to remember everything about his kiss with Charlie: her lips, her smile, and the heat of her body against his. He knew it would never happen again and wanted to have and to hold the memory as long as he lived, to help him through his dark nights.

"Pads…what happened?" it was James.

Sirius gave a verbal shrug that sounded like, "meh," and turned so that his back faced his friends.

"Where's the food!" exclaimed Peter.

"In the kitchens," said Sirius, lamely.

"Lot of bloody good it'll do me there," grumbled Peter.

Sirius didn't answer.

Remus came to Sirius' bedside as well. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. Sirius shook his shaggy head and with a flick of his wrist, charmed the curtains closed.

**Ok! I really, really, REALLY liked writing this chapter! So please review and tell me if you liked it as much as me! Ok? **

**Until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Trying Day

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Ten: A Trying Day**

Charlie trouped down to breakfast later than normal the next morning. She had barely slept the past two nights and was still dwelling on the kiss she shared with Sirius on Saturday; the kiss that she would never be able to share with anyone. The kiss she wanted to forget about, erase from her memory and wished she'd never had. The kiss she couldn't forget about, the kiss she loved, the kiss she'd remember until her dying day.

"'Lo freckles," called a deep voice from the hallway. Charlie whipped around and there stood Sirius, in all his shaggy haired glory, leaning against the cool stonewall.

"Black," Charlie said civilly. She was acting as though the kiss had never happened, as though she was not almost being swept under by her inner turmoil. Admittedly, Charlie shouldn't have let herself be so awed by it. She'd been trying to shake that kiss from her memory for two days. But nothing she did seemed to work. She was slightly disappointed that she had let herself be so undone by something so trivial. Where was he backbone? Sirius Black was just like any other boy. He was nothing special, unlike Evan.

I_t was just a kiss_, she told herself. _It didn't mean anything. _

And yet she couldn't help imagining Sirius' arms around her body, his hands in her hair, his lips on her…

"So, how are you today? Sleep well?" he asked, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Perfectly," she lied, snapping back to reality. "You?"

"Not too well, actually. I decided to break it off with Melissa this morning."

"That's…good," said Charlie, her dark eyebrow raised questioningly. "For you."

Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Listen. Charlie. About the other night," he hesitated and hitched up his bag a little higher on his shoulder. "I just wanted to say…"

Charlie waved her hand, as though to clear the air between them. "No. Just forget about it Black. We must have been swept up in the heat of the moment or something. It was late, it was dark, we were squished under a cloak avoiding a teacher…we must have inhaled some weird fume to make us completely loose our minds…or maybe it was just adrenaline."

But, if Charlie was honest with herself, completely, utterly, and brutally honest, the kiss had felt so right, at least to her. But she was very inexperienced with kissing. Maybe you always felt like that when you were getting kissed. She didn't know. She planned on testing it on Evan, since he was the one she really wanted to kiss: him being her boyfriend of two and a half months and all. She bet it would be an even better kiss.

"Y-yes. Exactly the point I was trying to make," the handsome boy continued in a slightly strained voice. "Just an accident…"

"Yes."

"So…are you still with Rosier?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," said Charlie defensively. "I'm still with Evan. And things couldn't be better between us," she added.

"Well…right. Ok then," said Sirius, looking at his feet. "I'm, I'm off to find Melissa, then"

The beautiful boy began to walk away. "Black," Charlie called after him.

He turned to face her, his grey eyes looking hopeful. "Yes, Charlie?"

"I say we…put aside our differences and _try _to be civil to one another. What do you say?" Charlie stuck out her hand in front of her in a diplomatic way.

Sirius gripped Charlie's small hand with his own, larger and rougher one, and shook it. "I'm nothing but chivalrous to you, Freckles. But, I think that's a good plan," he smirked, flashing his white teeth.

"Great," said Charlie. . "And neither one of us will ever mention that kiss ever again."

Sirius nodded in agreement. Neither one of them let the other's hand go. They were just looking at one another: Sirius with that grin still playing about his mouth and his hair in his elegantly haughty face and Charlie with her big black eyes.

"Charlie," someone called from the stairs.

Charlie looked up and saw Evan walking toward her. She smiled at him. "Hi Evan," she called in greeting.

Evan stopped at Charlie's shoulder and looked from her to Sirius. Charlie noticed that Sirius was about three inches taller than Evan, something she'd never noticed before.

"Black," said Evan coolly.

"Rosier," Sirius said with just as much frost in his voice, though he kept his smile.

"What's going on here?" he asked, pointing at their hands, which were still gripping one another.

Charlie quickly let go of Sirius' hand as though she'd been burned. "It's nothing. Just a hand shake," she said nervously.

Evan put an arm possessively around Charlie's shoulders and bent down to kiss her. Charlie turned her face and his lips brushed her cheek.

She didn't know why she did it, but she didn't want to be kissed by her boyfriend in front of Sirius. Charlie risked a glance at Sirius, whose grin had broadened slightly.

"Well," said Evan, in a strained voice. "By-your-leave Black," he continued with a mocking sneer in his voice and on his face and he guided Charlie into the Great Hall.

"I don't like him," Evan whispered into Charlie's ear as they walked through the doors. "I just get a bad feeling about Black. Please stay away from him."

Charlie looked up into her beautiful, blonde boyfriend's eyes. They seemed rather hard and cold as they looked back at her, no longer the soft, caring eyes she was used to looking at.

"Well," Charlie began reasonably, not one that was easily told what to do. "I can't very well completely ignore him. We're in the same house and many of the same classes—"

"I said I don't want you to associate with him. Do you understand me?" asked Evan with a menace in his voice as he stopped Charlie and spun her to face him.

His fingers were getting tighter and tighter on her shoulders; he shook her slightly.

"Yes," Charlie said quickly with a wince.

"Good. I'll see you later then," Evan said as he released Charlie. He placed kiss on her tight lips and went to the Slytherin table.

Charlie continued to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Lily. She poured herself some pumpkin juice, and took a long, slow sip, still pondering her meeting with Sirius and what Evan had just done.

She couldn't' believe that Evan was so freaked out by her shaking Sirius' hand. Something else must be bothering him. He had never been that possessive. Did he see something in Sirius that Charlie was missing? Maybe she was teasing Sirius and she didn't know it. Charlie thought she probably would know if she was being flirtatious…but one never knows.

_Maybe I should be extra cold toward Sirius so Evan can see…_

"So, what happened Saturday night?" asked Lily, as she looked at Charlie over her morning _Daily Profit_.

"Nothing," sighed Charlie, looking down at her empty plate and pushing Evan and his cold eyes from her mind. "Just an…encounter in the corridor. Nothing important."

"Teacher?" asked Lily, leaning in.

Charlie looked up. "There was a teacher, yes."

"Someone else? C'mon Chars…you can tell me! You know you can."

Charlie looked up at her best friend and then down the table. "It was nothing. No worries," she smiled.

"Fine, keep your secrets. You seemed really upset when you came back into our room though."

"Well I was, but I'm over it now."

"Well…what about now? Is something wrong?" Lily pressed. "You look shaken."

"Evan just did something to freak me out a little bit. He just forbid me to associate with Black," Charlie said crossly.

Lily held her breath. She didn't like Evan, but she wouldn't say that to Charlie. He was Charlie's first love; Lily couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend that her boyfriend was probably the worst boy she could've picked out of the entire school.

"I can't believe him, he can't tell me what to do. Not that I'm doing _anything _with black, mind, because cause I'm not." Charlie said in a rush.

"Hmm…" Lily was biting her tongue.

"So, do you think I'm doing something wrong? Should I not talk to other boys? I don't want Evan to be angry with me…but I really don't think I did any thing wrong."

"That's because you didn't!" exclaimed Lily. "Evan's just freaking out over nothing. And you did nothing, hear that, _nothing, _wrong," Lily said, looking directly into Charlie's eyes.

Charlie smiled gratefully at her red-haired friend. She knew Lily didn't particularly like Evan, but she was still supportive. "Thanks Lils."

"So, just give him time to cool off. Meanwhile, I know something that will cheer you up. You'll never guess what we're having over—"

"Lily?" James Potter had drifted over to where Lily and Charlie were sitting.

"Yes James?" Lily asked, looking up at the messy-haired boy and smiling.

Charlie noted that Lily answered James civilly…almost in a conversational tone. She grinned to herself.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us by the head table for the Announcement."

"Ok," Lily winked at Charlie as James pulled Lily's chair back to help her up.

"This surprise?" called Charlie.

"It's coming," Lily called over shoulder.

Charlie watched at Lily and James made their way up and stood next to Dumbledore's chair. Sirius sidled into the Hall and made his way to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Remus.

The Headmaster nodded at Sirius as he stood and surveyed his students with a smile on his face.

"Students," Dumbledore called. "I would like to make an announcement…"

The hall quieted immediately.

"As you all know, Halloween has come and gone and November is upon us. That means that the December is fast approaching. The Heads of the school, Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter, have decided that, as a treat for the Christmas holidays this year, Hogwarts is going to host a Yuletide Ball on Christmas Day."

The Great Hall erupted into a thousand excited voices, all speaking at once.

"Yes, yes, I know it's exciting," Dumbledore said as he sushed the students. Once he had their undivided attention again, he continued, "But please note, that this dance is a privilege. Any behavior that a teacher deems unacceptable can result in that person not being able to attend the ball."

The mutterings started again, though almost inaudibly.

"I know everyone will behave as they should and this Ball will be a night to remember. So when the Heads decide on the theme of the ball, they will inform you. Now, thank you for listening," Dumbledore concluded.

As soon as the headmaster sat down, the Great Hall erupted in a torrent of high-pitched voices, mainly girls, discussing what they were going to wear, who they wanted to take them, where they were going to get their dresses, how they were going to do their hair…etcetera.

Charlie got up and walked to Lily, a wide smile on her face.

"A ball!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yep," said Lily.

Charlie shook her head. "Brilliant. Hopefully this one'll turn out better than the last one, eh? I'll be sure not to ask Black to go with me," Charlie continued, poking fun at herself. As she said Sirius' name, she felt a twinge in her stomach, though she didn't know why.

"So, as best friend to the head girl…do I get some special details as to this event?" asked Charlie hopefully, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well…funny you should ask that," Lily threw a conspicuously furtive glace around the Great Hall. "Follow me," and she threw one more look over her shoulder, winked at someone and walked into the Entrance Hall just as the morning's post owls started to arrive. Charlie followed, mimicking Lily's not-so-subversive spy movements. She noticed that when Lily had winked, it was directed at James Potter. Charlie suppressed a growing suspicion that the Anti-Marauder pact was soon going to be using the Date a Marauder if You Really, Really, REALLY Want To clause. .

"So? Inside information…go," Charlie smiled.

"Well," Lily began, her voice hushed. "I'm pretty certain it's going to be a masquerade. But keep it quiet."

The two girls giggled and hopped around hugging one another in excitement. There merriment, however, was broken by an explosion of noise, coming through the slightly open doors of the Great Hall.

The edged closer to hear what all the fuss was about and stood, peering through the crack, listening.

* * *

James watched Lily float from the Great Hall, a goofy grin on his face. He was going to ask Lily to go with him to the Ball. It was expected, after all. They were the head students after all. He walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"So," he looked around the table at Sirius, Remus and Peter. "What do you think?"

"Well," said Remus with a sigh. He looked at the surrounding tables filled with gossiping girls. When they noticed him looking, they immediately started to giggle. "I guess it's only a matter of time before we have to ask a girl to go with us, eh? Who'll it be this time?" he looked at Sirius.

"I don't know…" Sirius said. It was the first time that he wasn't eagerly scanning the crowd for a potential date. He was distracted. He didn't even notice as an owl swooped dangerously past his nose and landed further down the table in front of another student.

"I think I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask Lily," James stated.

"Good luck on that one…" Peter scoffed as he munched on some toast. "Yeah. That whole thing that you," he nodded his chin at Sirius, "said to me the other night, the thing about love, hate and fate? Yeah. It inspired me."

Sirius shook his head. "Sounds it," he laughed.

"Yeah, well…So, are you going to tell us what had you all bollockst up Saturday night?" James asked.

Remus and Peter looked up too.

"I might have kissed someone two nights ago," said Sirius, looking down.

"All right!" exclaimed James.

"Who?" asked Remus. "I'm judging not your girlfriend. By-the-way, who is it you're going with now?"

"No one anymore. I broke it off with Melissa. She and Derrick are going together now."

"So who was the kiss-ee?" asked Peter, leaning in now.

"It was…"Sirius began, just as a handsome black owl landed in front of him bearing a large red envelope. Sirius looked down and spotted the envelope, a howler. He paled. _Oh no…_

"What's that?" asked Peter.

"Howler," said Remus and James together.

"Marauders. Muffliatos, now," Sirius said, trying to stay calm.

All the Marauders started casting quieting spells onto their neighbors, so no one would hear the shrieking voice of Mrs. Black, yelling insults at her eldest son.

The entire hall was under the spell, and not a moment too soon, the howler was about to explode. Sirius broke the seal and the harsh voice of Mrs. Black pounded into the ears of the four Marauders.

"YOU, SIRIUS BLACK, ARE A WORTHLESS, HOPELESS, STUPID, WASTE OF THE FAMILY! YOU SOIL THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK! YOU ARE HORRIBLE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! YOU ARE NOT LIVING UP TO THE FAMILY NAME! YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE JUST AS BAD. BUT YOU…YOU ARE MUCH WORSE! YOU ARE NO LONGER A BLACK! YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

Sirius was resolutely staring at his breakfast plate, his jaw clenched, his face and eyes growing darker and darker. James, Peter, and Remus were all watching him apprehensively. Sirius' mother sent him howlers at least once every few months; Sirius was loathed by his family. Ever since the first day he was put into Gryffindor, he became a marked man.

The howler burst into flames and became ash, spreading over the white tablecloth.

James and Remus looked at Sirius, whose face was still stony. James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "You alright Pads?" he asked.

Sirius didn't say anything.

"Sirius," Remus asked now. "You know we don't think you're worthless and that we're always going to be here to support you…"

Sirius got abruptly up from the table and walked toward the exit, not saying a word. He was sick of his fanatical, pureblood mother, the expectations that were placed upon him because he was pureblood, and prejudices that he was automatically assumed to have. He walked briskly out of the oak doors and came face to face with Charlie.

Charlie looked up at him with her big, black eyes. They seemed to be filled with some emotion and were shining.

"Oh Sirius," Lily breathed, her small hands at her mouth as she looked at him from Charlie's right.

"Sirius," Charlie began, looking horrorstruck. "I'm really…"

"You know what?" Sirius looked from one girl to the other. His eyes came to rest directly on Charlie. "Save it. You don't really care. So don't bother pretending," Sirius spat as he pushed past the girls.

Charlie looked after Sirius, scowling. He was going to make her new, hate-Sirius attitude easy to pull off. "What a complete prat! I can't believe him! I mean I'm trying to say something nice and comfort him and, sure he just got a howler…but really! That's no excuse to be so—"

"You know why he's acting like that, don't you?" asked Lily, looking sadly after Sirius.

"Because he's an absolute idiot!"

"He ran away from home last summer, Charlie."

The dark-haired girl turned to face her green-eyed friend.

"His family has disowned him and they hate him; his mother especially can't stand him. He's been living with Potter for a year."

"I-I didn't know," started Charlie.

"Not many people do. James told me the other day. Don't say anything to anyone. It's a sore subject. Sirius doesn't like to talk about it."

"No, of course I won't say anything."

Charlie looked at the staircase that Sirius had just gone up. She started to wonder. What else didn't she know about Sirius Black; the boy who seemed to have everything he could ever want?

* * *

Charlie went to all her classes that day and Sirius didn't show up to any of them. James and Remus said he wasn't feeling well and was lying down in their dormitory, which all the teachers believed. Peter said nothing, which made Charlie suspect there was more to the story than the boys were letting on. He wasn't at lunch or dinner. She hoped he was all right. She thought she caught a glance of him as she was going to double potions that morning, but she was sure she had been wrong.

* * *

**Well, there you go. A lot can happen in a very short stretch of time...breakfast. Yes. Well, I have to invoke the right of Pity Reviews...please! I'm getting my wisdom teeth out by the time you read this. So reviews will make me feel better, please!**

**Well, until next chapter; Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Stupid Things We Do

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Eleven: The Stupid Things We Do **

Sirius stormed up the marble staircase, taking three stairs at a time, after he rushed from the Great Hall. He burst through three secret passageways, startling a ghost, ran across four floors and finally found himself in Gryffindor common room. The room was empty and quiet, all it's normal occupants being at breakfast. Sirius hurtled up the boy's staircase to the top of the tower and threw himself through the seventh year's dormitory door. He slammed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed, breathing heavily from rage and exertion. He put his dark head in his hands, looking at the wooden floor.

He hated his mother, pure and simple. She was an evil tempered vile woman; a giantess would be a better mother. Sirius kicked his solid oak four-poster bed railing to let off some frustration, but all that succeeded in doing was causing his toe to feel like it had just been broken. Which made the angry boy even madder and worse still, now his toe hurt along with his heart.

He was such an idiot. Sure he hated his mother, she made him the angriest he'd ever been and made his life a living hell…but that was no reason that he should have taken it out on _her_. She was actually trying to help, to comfort him, to give him a kind word. And what had he done? He'd snapped at her. And right after their truce and all. She probably thought him a complete prat now.

There came a tapping from outside the window. Sirius looked over and saw one of the school's barn owls. He crossed the room and opened the window rather sharply, causing the owl standing on the ledge to be rudely shoved off of it. The owl hooted indignantly and extended its leg to Sirius so he could remove the letter. Once he had done so, the owl nipped his fingers and flew away.

Sirius broke the seal of the note and opened it. Written in green ink that was still glistening slightly were the words:

_Stay away from her. _

Sirius' face darkened. Rosier, that complete overly possessive wanker. Sirius was almost positive that this note was a warning from him. The dark-haired boy scowled further as he watched the ink. It was changing its words, no longer displaying its original message. The ink disappeared from the page and then seeped up through the parchment again, shaping and changing. It now said:

_Or I'll force you_

Sirius crumpled the note and chucked it into the fire with all the force he could muster. Then he spit into the fire after it. He couldn't stand it. He was sick of everything. Like that git Rosier could force him to do anything…

Sirius decided he couldn't, no he wouldn't go to any classes today. He was going to let off a little steam. And the best place for him to do that would be in Hogsmeade.

Sirius walked to James' trunk and rifled through it, looking for the invisibility cloak. He found it and threw it onto his bed. Then he wrote his friends a note, explaining that he took the cloak. The now reckless boy grabbed the shimmering mass of fabric and threw it on; he was ready to sneak out of the castle and make his way to Hogsmeade.

On his way out of the castle, Sirius had to stop in the same niche that he had hidden in before he and Charlie kissed, to avoid the mad rush of students going to their morning classes. He was watching the students pass when he saw Charlie; she still seemed angry, her cheeks were flushed. Sirius thought, with a pang, that she looked lovely.

He couldn't believe that she was with Rosier. He didn't care what Rosier did to him; he wanted to tell Charlie how stupid, how horrible, how _evil, _Rosier truly was. He had just removed the hood of the cloak when another thought occurred to him that made him whip his head back underneath the folds: What would Rosier do to Charlie if he, Sirius, was to go up to her?

Would Rosier punish her?

Sirius hated this. He hated not being able to tell someone, especially a girl, how much he cared about her. He needed to get out and away. He needed to do something to take his mind off of things; something reckless, something daring…or in Remus' words, something stupid.

* * *

That night after dinner, Charlie and Lily went up to their common room. They were sitting in their favorite beat-up, squishy armchairs by the fire, talking and giggling.

But they were interrupted when James came up to Lily.

"Lil, it's nine thirty, we need to do our rounds. And there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Charlie smiled at Lily. Lily paled slightly.

"What did you want to talk about James?" asked Lily, gulping.

It was James' turn to pale. "The Yuletide Dance…we still need to agree on the theme…" he said in a rush and laughed nervously. "Ha ha…did you think I was going to ask you out or something?" yes you were!

Lily laughed. "NO! Of course NOT!" cried Lily, jumping up. "C'mon, we'll walk and talk,"she finished, walking nervously to the portrait hole.

"Ciao Lils! James!" Charlie called after the retreating forms of her best friend and the boy who loved her more than quidditch, waving. She smiled and looked out the window at the setting sun. The sky was lit with reds, golds, pinks, and purples. She sighed and smiled as the sky turned into the final inky black and was dusted with stars.

Charlie got up and walked to the window to better watch the stars. She looked out over the grounds. It was almost the full moon, so the lawns were lit with the light of the moon. Charlie thought she saw someone weaving between the trees down there. She squinted and leaned closer to the glass. No, no one was allowed out this late at night.

Charlie turned away from the window. To her amazement, her was no one left in the common room. All the younger students, i.e. everyone, had gone to bed. Charlie got up and headed to her dorm room, she decided to take a nice long bath in the seventh year girls' bathroom to relax after the long day she had. Between the encounter with Sirius, Evan's warning and the big Announcement of the ball, it had been a very trying day. Charlie wanted a good book and some hot water. Marlene, Cassy and Alice were all in the library or with their boyfriends, so Charlie had the bathroom to herself, so she could take as long as she needed.

She grabbed her pajamas and towel and headed toward the bathroom. She turned the tap and let the hot water run into the tub. She shut it off and then walked back out into her room to grab the bubble soap and the little black book of poetry.

As she searched in her trunk for the soap and the book, a rustling came from behind Alice's bed. Charlie whipped around, gripping the soap bottle and book to her chest like weapons.

She slowly walked over, closer to the farthest wall. The rustling came again, followed by a thud and a groan. Something or someone was behind the bed, on the floor. She took a few steps nearer, steeling herself for what she might find.

Charlie took a deep calming breath and peaked behind the bed. On the floor in a heap was…

"Black?" Charlie breathed, her shoulders slumping slightly. Sirius was sitting with his back to the wall, part of a cloak sticking out of his pocket, he wasn't dressed in his school robes, he was wearing a muggle t-shirt and jeans; a t-shirt that showed off his muscles. His hair was messier, more windswept and he looked a little dazed.

"Sirius?" Charlie asked again as she dropped the bubble soap onto the bed, tossed the book aside and bent down to her knees, taking Sirius' head in her hands, looking into his face. "Can you hear me? Is everything ok?"

He looked up at her and a smile crept across his face. "Freckles! How are ya! What are you doin' 'ere?"

Once she saw that he wasn't grievously injured, or in fact, injured at all, she smacked him on one of his broad shoulders. "You idiot! What are you doing in our dormitory!"

He looked around and his face darkened. "I can't be here…" he said, slightly panicked.

"Damn right Black! Get up, get out and get going!"

Sirius tried to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to be working. He stayed slumped against the wall and looked up at Charlie imploringly, "I can't be near you…"

"What are you talking about! Black, are you all right? I mean…" Charlie began hesitantly, touching his cheek, her heart softening as she looked upon the boy slumped against the wall.

"Charlie, there's something in need to tell you…"

"Sirius, I understand," Charlie interrupted "With everything that's happened today: Evan being rather rude and then you weren't in classes…the howler. You just needed sometime to--"

"Listen Charlie," Sirius slurred, getting defensive and brushing Charlie's hand away, even though he would have given anything to have her touch him. He pushed himself up off the floor and leaned against the wall, the room was spinning. He needed to get away from her. What if he put her in danger? He needed to make her angry so she'd keep away…

Charlie snaked an arm around him, under his arm, keeping him steady. He tried to get out of her grip "You have no idea what it's like to be me. So stop pretending to care and stop trying to get into my head! All right? I get you don't care! Fine. Well, I don't need you. In fact, I hope you and Evan are very happy!"

Charlie smelled fire whiskey on his breath. A lot of fire whiskey. _Oh Sirius…_

"Excuse me? I know you did not just—"

"No. Just leave me alone, Charlie!" Sirius made to stride for the door, but stumbled. Charlie, still holding on to him, couldn't hold all his weight and they both sank in slow motion to the middle of the floor.

"Sirius what happened to you?" asked Charlie. "What? Were you trying to drown yourself in a bottle of fire whisky!"

She didn't know how close to the truth she was. Sirius looked up at her sadly, his grey eyes cloudy and unfocused. Charlie stared back as though, trying to read his mind. Sirius looked at his feet

"Where have you been all day? And WHY…no, no, HOW did you get into the girls dormitory!" Charlie continued to chide.

Sirius sighed and looked through his hair up at the girl leaning over him, his mood changing. He couldn't feign the hate, not in his current inebriated state. "D'ya know, Freckles, I have absolutely no idea how I pulled this one off? It's amazing though, innit? I mean," he grinned.

"I've been looking for a passage into the girl's dormitories for years! And now I find one…and I don't remember HOW!" he started to laugh, a loud bark of a laugh.

"Sushsh!" Charlie chided, glancing at the door. "Listen, we've got to get you out of here…if you're found up here, with me…"

Sirius' face sobered immediately. "That's right. He doesn't want me near you…" Sirius looked around the dorm as though expecting someone to jump out of the closet or one of the trunks.

Charlie brushed this off. She needed to get Sirius up to his room. James and Remus would know what to do with him. "C'mon Sirius. Lets get you to bed."

Sirius stood and let Charlie guide him out of the girl's dormitory and down the dark, shadowy hallway toward the steps.

"Uh…Freckles…I can't," Sirius began, trying to stop his feet before they touched the stairs.

But it was too late. The stairs melted and became a long, steep slide. Charlie and Sirius' legs were whipped out from under them and they zoomed down it. They tumbled out onto the carpet at the bottom, a semi-soft landing. Charlie and Sirius rolled and somersaulted over one another and finally came to rest in the center of the room, Charlie landing on top of Sirius. She let her head rest on his chest as she caught her breath and her eyes focused.

"Whoa…lets do that again!" she cried, grinning madly, her eyes still unfocused as she looked down at Sirius, their faces inches apart again. Though this time there was no one they were hiding from. She could feel Sirius' muscles under his shirt and was thinking vaguely that she really liked his hair in his face.

Sirius was looking uncomfortable and shifting around underneath her. "Uh. Charlie. I think we should really not be…I mean to say. I don't think you should. Um, you…on top…me…" he was stumbling, looking anywhere but at the girl lying on top of him, still squirming.

"Of course right." Charlie quickly got off of Sirius and helped him up again, not looking at him, her face uncomfortably heating up. They continued to the bottom of the boy's staircase, where Charlie stopped. "That whole stairs turning into a slide thing isn't going to happen if I try to go up your stairs is it?" she asked, looking up the hallway.

"Nah," slurred Sirius again. They continued up and finally were at the seventh year door. Charlie pushed open the door. She was instantly met with the smell that can only be described as boy. There were dirty clothes everywhere, socks, quidditch robes, and open books, bits of parchment, sweet wrappers and uneaten sweets. On four of the five beds boys were sound asleep; some were snoring. There was one bed, still unmade, by the window that was empty of a slumbering occupant.

Charlie made her way toward that one. It was like an obstacle course trying to avoid all the things littering the floor and trying to do it quietly so as not to wake up the other boys.

"Charlie," Sirius whispered. "Why are you helping me? I've been a complete prig to you. I don't deserve it…you have every reason to hate me. So, why?"

Charlie sat Sirius on his bed and helped him take off his shoes. "I have no idea Black," she said, switching to his surname, trying to stifle the affectionate feelings that were rushing into her heart for the helpless boy in front of her. She was with Evan. She loved…she really liked…she thought Evan was…nice. This thought scared her.

"But don't get used to it. Tell no one and DO NOT think that every time you get drunk I'm going to help you. Got it?" Charlie hissed as she roughly helped Sirius get further into bed.

"Mmm…" Sirius murmured. "Charlie, will you stay with me?" he asked as he leaned back against his pillows, his eyes starting to close.

"No," Charlie said as coldly as she could.

"I don't want to be alone."

Charlie her felt her resolve faltering. _What could it hurt?_

"Just until I fall asleep?" he asked as he yawned.

"How much fire whiskey did you have?" she asked.

"About two and a half, no three…no. Bottles...I dunno? Lots. Please. I just want you here…with me. Just this once? I want to see what it's like to have--" he stopped and reached for her hand. His stopped just inches before hers, not touching it and then sunk back away.

Charlie thought for a moment. There was a very good chance that he wouldn't remember a thing about this tomorrow. What was the harm…Evan wouldn't ever find out.

"Just until you fall asleep," Charlie said, as she sat stiffly on the edge of his bed. She'd just make sure he fell asleep and didn't pass out or get sick or anything. She didn't _really _want to do it; at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

The moonlight was falling through the window and onto Charlie, framing her in light. Sirius thought she looked like an angel with a halo, watching over him.

"_Twice or thrice had I loved thee,  
Before I knew thy face or name;  
So in a voice, so in a shapeless flame,  
Angels affect us oft, and worshipped be;  
Still when, to where thou wert, I came,  
Some lovely glorious nothing I did see_." Sirius began to whisper as his hand got up the courage and found Charlie's on top of the covers He smiled up at her. Charlie blushed. He was rather eloquent even though he was smashed.

"Black you are out of your mind! Be quiet and go to sleep."

Sirius obediently closed his eyes and murmured, "Please stay. Don't ever leave…" And he fell asleep. Charlie got up slowly and quietly and made her way out the door, seen only by one lone figure in the dormitory who was still awake and watching her every move.

* * *

The next day Sirius awoke with a horrible splitting head ache. He sat up and rubbed his temples, swearing under his breath. He didn't know how he got to into his bed last night. He sat and thought. He remembered images. Sneaking into a passage, ending up in a room he'd never seen, sliding down stairs, an angel, and that was it.

"So," came a little squeaky voice from his right. "How're we feeling this morning?"

It was Peter.

"Ugh," said Sirius, looking over at his friend.

"Have a good time last night?" Peter continued, his voice louder than was necessary.

"Must've if I feel like this," said Sirius with the shadow of a grin.

"Who-?" Just as Peter was about to ask a question, Remus burst into the room, followed by James. James was bearing a large cup of coffee and Remus had his wand out and was looking very disapprovingly at Sirius.

"All right prat," said James, roughly handing Sirius the cup of coffee with a smile.

"That was completely stupid Sirius!" said Remus with a frown. "You shouldn't have snuck out! What is wrong with you?" he poked Sirius in the chest with his wand with the last sentence.

Sirius winced at Remus' yelling (and poke) and sipped the coffee, closing his eyes to the light streaming in through the window.

"You _missed_ all your classes." Remus was off and poking Sirius with his wand again. "We had to _lie_ for you. You took the cloak. We didn't know where you'd gone. You could have been caught! You-"

"Ok M_omma Moony_, I get the point," sighed Sirius, interrupting Remus' tirade. "Now please tone it down. And if you're not going to use your wand to help with this head ache, please put it away…"

Remus continued to mutter under his breath and flicked his wand, causing Sirius' head ache to vanish.

Sirius stretched and threw his legs over the side of his bed, a new found strength in him.

James was grinning. "So, where'd you end up?"

Sirius got up and started to dress, getting his school robes out and putting them on.

"I think the Hogshead. But I'm not to sure."

"And how did you get to bed?" asked Remus.

"Yeah. Did you have _help_?" asked Peter.

"I honestly have no idea," said Sirius. "I must have though. When I snuck back in, I didn't end up where I thought I would. I think I found another secret passage."

"Cor! Where?" asked James.

"Some dormitory. Gryffindor Girl's I think."

The three boys looked at Sirius stunned. "Whoa, Pads. Do you know what this means?" James asked.

Peter was nodding vigorously.

"It doesn't mean anything, since I won't be able to find it again," Sirius said seriously.

The three boys looked disappointed, even Remus.

"Ah well. I'm starving. Let's get some breakfast!" Sirius called as he headed for the door.

Charlie was at breakfast when Sirius came bounding in shouting a "GOOD MORNING ALL!" to the entire hall. A greeting which many people returned.

Charlie snorted and sniffed disapprovingly.

"What are the disappointed looks about Chars?" asked Lily.

Charlie turned to look at Lily. "Well, Sirius came back to the tower drunk last night," she said lowering her voice.

"No!" cried Lily.

Charlie nodded. She continued to tell the story, though she made it sound as if Sirius burst into the Common Room, not their dormitory. Charlie also failed to mention the stair-slide, her falling on top of Sirius, and her staying with him until he fell asleep.

"So you helped him upstairs into bed!" cried Lily again, her voice barely audible and her eyes wide in disbelief. She was silently routing for a Sirius/Charlie relationship. Though she'd never say so, seeing as Charlie might explode.

"Yep…good thing I hate him, eh?" Charlie asked.

"You're too nice for you own good, Charlie."

The dark-haired girl simply shrugged.

After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Students. I have two short announcements to make before you all go off to broaden your minds and fill your heads with a day of learning. Firstly: the Ball will be a masquerade. Yes that means masks and the whole shebang," Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"Secondly: you will all be receiving dance lessons, as it is traditional for the first two dances of any wizarding ball, modern or no, to be the time-honored dances of the past. The lessons are going to be given by house. They start tomorrow with the Gryffindors,and will continue once every two weeks until the ball, which is coming quickly. I expect you all to do your best," the headmaster smiled and then sat down.

The hall began to buzz with excited talk. Dance lessons and a masquerade. This would be very interesting indeed.

**Yes, well. There you go. Chapter 11. not as exciting as some. But let me tell you…you just wait. And give me some credit, this was a fast update! Well until next time. **

**Keep a sharp eye ;) **

**Pupparoux **

**Ps: the poem is from **Air and Angels by John Donne


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Sirius Fight and the D

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Twelve: A Sirius Fight and the Dance Lesson**

The night of the first dance lesson was filled with excitement. All the Gryffindor girls were giggling madly about how much fun it was going to be. And the boys were groaning about having to dance with girls.

Sirius left the Great Hall after dinner with the rest of the Marauders. They were going back to the common room while the Great Hall was made ready for the lessons. Peter said he would catch up with them at the lesson and hit the lavatory. Sirius decided that he would go to the library and meet up with the others later. So he took a concealed staircase and made his way to the room of books.

Sirius entered the surreal quiet of the library and was walking between the shelves, looking for a good book, when he heard two voices.

"And you're sure she was there?"

Sirius stopped to listen, recognizing the voice of the person who had just spoken.

"I'm fairly c-certain, yes." Sirius didn't recognize the second voice and wanted to see who was having this discussion. He was fairly certain that he knew the first voice and by pulling out a large volume on the subject of Protection Spells, he peaked through the shelf. As he did that, Sirius realized that his suspicions about the first voice were correct. Rosier was towering over someone and asking him questions.

"And what did she do with him?" Rosier continued to ask. He was blocking the other person from view, so Sirius wasn't able to see who it was.

"Well, she helped him into bed and then she just sat there on the bed with him for a while."

"But what did she _do,_" he placed a nasty inflection on the word. As though the thought it provoked needed to be thoroughly disinfected before it was uttered. "With him?"

"N-nothing. He was completely wasted. I don't think he tried anything."

"Pity. I would have liked you to say he did, that way I could beat the shite out of him," Rosier said with vehemence. The other boy laughed nervously. "Charlie's mine. Black needs to keep his filthy, blood-traitor hands off of her."

Sirius clenched his fists. So it _was_ Charlie who had helped him…he should have known. And now Rosier was mad and jealous, Sirius thought with a grin that quickly left his face. He continued

"If you keep this up, you'll be in our ranks in no time."

"Well...well…"

"I'll put in a good word for you with Malfoy," Rosier twirled his wand in between his fingers as he leaned over the boy. "And He'll pass it along to the Dark Lord. You are very sneaky and could come in handy…very handy in deed."

Sirius had heard enough; he replaced the book, turned on his heel and stomped away. There were whispered rumors about Voldemort and his alleged followers. But for someone, a student no less, to be recruiting in Hogwarts was unthinkable. He had wanted to tell Charlie for ages how much of a dark idiot Rosier was. And now he had the chance and the proof. He went off to find Charlie.

"I don't know about th-that. I m-mean…" the other boy stuttered.

"Hush, Pettigrew. You wouldn't have come to me if you didn't want a good word with the _right _side. With _our _side," Rosier leered down at the mousy boy before him.

"I don't want to h-hurt my f-friends…" Peter stumbled, looking at his feet.

"What kind of friends are they? They always tease you and put you down."

Peter looked up, his trembling more pronounced.

Rosier continued, "_We're_ the only friends you'd ever need. Think about it, Pettigrew. You may go," the blonde Slytherin dismissed the pudgy Gryffindor and turned to watch the smaller boy leave. Then he faced the wall and let out a slow breath, hitting the wall before him with an open palm, letting off some of his frustration. _I can't lose Charlie, _Evan thought. _She's so special to me. I need to keep her with me…forever. I _Love_ her…she'll never leave me. I'll make sure of that. _

And with that, Evan Rosier hung his head and walked out of the library.

* * *

Charlie and Lily were just walking into the Great Hall when Sirius Black came up to Charlie.

"'Lo Freckles," he began conversationally, his grin in place.

Charlie suppressed an eye roll. "Black," she said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, still breezily. He nodded off to one side and walked a little way there, waiting for her, his hand outstretched.

Charlie could tell he was acting nonchalant, but that something was wrong. "I supp-"

Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the side.

"Ok Black, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, whipping her arm out of Sirius' grasp before he gave her whiplash.

"Rosier," he said firmly.

"My boyfriend? Evan? What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked, worried.

"Well other than the fact that he's completely wrong for you…"

Charlie scowled at the boy before her, getting ready to walk away.

"He's evil!" Sirius said, leaning in toward Charlie and keeping his voice low, but putting every emotion into it to stress his point.

Charlie shook her dark head, her eyes narrowing to dark-lashed slits. "Black, you cannot be serious. Evan is no more evil than I am!" she spat, keeping her voice just as low.

"He is, Charlie! I just overheard him recruiting someone to be one of You-Know-Who's followers! He's on Voldemort's side!"

Charlie winced. "Evan is no more likely to go over to the dark side than I am!" Charlie continued to defend her boyfriend, her voice rising. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked hard at Sirius.

"I'm not making this up, Charlie! Stop being blind!" said Sirius desperately, putting his hands on either side of Charlie's shoulders.

"SHUT UP!" she cried, brushing his hands off. She couldn't believe that Evan was capable of anything like this. She didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, good response! Such wit you have! Such a way with words!" Sirius bellowed, his temper getting the better of him now too. And then it happened. .

Charlie raised her hand and slapped him, as hard as she could, across the face. Sirius' head turned from the sheer force and shock of it. He put a hand to his stinging cheek as he turned back to face her and glowered.

But his look was nothing compared to Charlie's; she was angry.

"Why are you doing this to me, Black! What have I ever done to you! Why don't you want me to be happy!" she asked, throwing her arms up in frustration, a beseeching look in her big, shining eyes.

"That's just IT Charlie!" he said, leaning still more forward to look into those eyes, his cheek still stinging. He couldn't believe Charlie wouldn't believe him. He shook his head, wretchedly. "I do want you to be happy! I can't stand to see you make mistakes or get hurt."

"The only mistake I made was thinking I ever loved you…" said Charlie coldly.

"Charlie I swear to you, I'm not making this up! I can't when I feel this way. I…" he paused. And then the words spilled from his lips before he could stop them.

"I love you!"

Charlie simply blinked at the boy standing before her. He was going to mess everything up. "Well…" she said sarcastically. "If you really love me, you'll leave me alone."

"Fine," he said, even more quietly. "But you'll see what he's really like," Sirius said with conviction. "And I won't always be around to protect you," he continued as he walked away from the girl before him, a scowl marring his handsome face.

"You don't protect me now!" Charlie yelled after him. "You have no right to! It's not my fault you're in love with me!"

Sirius stopped on his heel and slowly spun around. His grey eyes flashed and his head cocked to one side, a single eyebrow raised. "Well…I wouldn't go quite _that _far, Freckles."

* * *

"Alright students! Everyone into the Great Hall!" called McGonagall, ushering students into the cavernous room.

Charlie made her way over to where Lily, Marlene, Cassy and Alice were sitting, to the left side of the hall, and sat on the provided benches while the boys sat opposite them across the room.

"Charlie what happened?" whispered Lily and Cassy as they looked at her.

"Black happened," spat Charlie. "He's being the stupid prat he always is!"

"What did he do this time?" asked Marlene.

"He's telling me lies about my boyfriend…"

Lily and the other girls looked at one another. "We're sorry Charlie. But have you ever considered that he might be telling the truth?"

"He's not," spat Charlie, turning away.

* * *

Sirius dropped into his seat next to James and growled, "Don't," just as James opened his mouth.

* * *

The Gryffindorgirls sat with straight backs, legs crossed, talking behind their hands, giggling and fluffing their hair, while the boys slumped in their seats and avoided one another's gaze.

"Now, boys and girls. It is a time-honored tradition that witches and wizards keep up the old ways. Now, we'll begin with the girls standing on the pink line and boys on the blue line," McGonagall said, as she waved her wand. Two long lines appeared in front of each side of the room. Pink in front of the girls, blue before the boys.

"Toes to the line, please. Toes directly to the line. Now. I shall be pairing you all off. So let me see. Ah yes. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, front and center. Mr. Lupin and Ms. Meadows. Mr. Black and," the Professor's eyes scanned the room.

_Please not me. Anyone but me, professor. I might just kill him today…_Charlie thought.

"Ms. Masayano."

"Damn it!" said Charlie under her breath as she walked over to stand in front of Sirius. Neither Charlie nor Sirius looked at one another. Each was glaring at the floor, or over the other's shoulder, or anywhere but looking into their partner's eye.

Professor McGonagall continued to pair everyone off and then, she began her instruction.

"Now. We shall be learning a tango today. No other dance connects two people more closely than the tango, emotionally as well as physically," sighed the professor. "So boys, place your right hand on you partner's middle back and your left hand holds her hand," she looked around at all the pairs standing awkwardly before her. "Now ladies, your left hand goes to the young man's shoulder and your right into his hand. No, no Mr. Pettigrew. You have to stand a bit closer than that! Look, you're not supposed to be able to fit another couple between you. Stand closer. That goes for all of you," she added looking around. The only pair that didn't stand any closer was Sirius and Charlie. They maintained their distance; in fact, they may have stepped further apart. Their hands were barely touching.

Minerva McGonagall walked over to them. She placed a guiding hand on Charlie's shoulder and one on Sirius' and gently pushed them together. "Please remember," she said, through the effort of pushing the unmoving students. "That your partner is _not _going to bite! Mr. Black, Miss Masayano, together please!"

Both Sirius and Charlie took a grudging step closer together, looking up to glare at one another, their eyes narrowed. McGonagall moved Sirius' hand to Charlie's middle back and walked away. There was a smirk playing about Sirius' lips that Charlie found irritating. So, in retaliation, she kicked him in the shin.

Sirius winced and gritted his teeth, though kept his smile, his eyes glinting like the steel they resembled. Charlie raised one eyebrow, as though accepting an unspoken challenge. Sirius used the hand holding her middle back to pull her closer to him and whispered, "Are you ready Freckles?"

Charlie separated herself so there was as least a five inch gap between their chests and said, "I can handle anything you can dish out, Black."

"No Mr. McClaggen. Your hand needs to be a bit _higher _up on that young lady's waist, if you please. We are not running brothel here." The professor wiped a stray wisp of hair out of her face and with one last look at Sirius and Charlie, moved on to fix the other couples.

Once every pair was settled and in the correct position, the boys' hands were no longer straying below the "equatorial line" of the lady's waist, the younger ladies had stopped giggling madly about touching a boy's hand and everyone was ready, McGonagall began. She sighed as she looked at the two dark hair people in the center of the dance floor, Sirius and Charlie. They were still two feet away from one another. But she continued anyway, choosing to ignore the childish behavior of the two seventh years.

"Now, when the music starts I would like all of you to just count with me. The beats are stressed every other one. So it goes," McGonagall flicked her wand and the music started, a heady beat throbbing through the hall. "ONE, two, THREE, four. ONE, two, THREE, four. ONE, two, THREE, four."

Charlie counted in her head. She was steeling herself up for the moment when they would actually have to move. The tango wasn't that hard and it was a beautiful dance. So, all she had to do, was to be better at it than Sirius. She didn't think that would be too hard, given that he was probably the stupidest boy alive at the moment.

While the music played on, the professor continued to speak while the students counted in their heads. "Now, keeping your upper body straight, shift your weight onto the balls of your feet. This will push you and your partner very lightly together."

There was the slight rustling of robes as the couples shifted their weight to the balls of their feet and came together.

"Now. Lets try the steps, shall we. And One, two, Three, four."

As she counted, Charlie was whisked about the dance floor by Sirius. He knew the steps and made it feel as though she was gliding. Sirius extended Charlie out and then twirled her back in, their bodies colliding together, closing the space between them. Charlie hastily took a step away. She looked up at Sirius, her eyes narrowing.

"Come now. Big smiles everyone. Enjoy yourselves. Or at least _look_ like you are…"

The music was speeding up, getting faster and faster. Sirius pulled Charlie closer to him with every turn. Charlie continued to fight it and with every collision, a slight "oof" escaped her lips. Soon every part of Sirius and Charlie was touching: their thighs, their hips, their stomachs and their chests. The music got faster. Sirius twirled Charlie out and pulled her back again, causing her hair to be swept into her face. And his fell into his eyes as well. They were out of breath but neither would show it. Each wanted to best the other, to _prove_ something.

The third time they collided, Charlie said, "Give it up—oof--Black."

"Please, Charlie. What…ever do you—mean?" he asked innocently, turning her out again and snapping her back into him.

"I mean—oof," they collided. "I'm never going to want you," she smirked. "So you can stop trying to—oof—"She shook her short hair out of her eyes, unable to finish her sentence as Sirius twirled her out again.

"Well Charlie. Judging by the way your eyes are smoldering as you look at me. I'd hazard a guess that—oof—"Charlie slammed herself a littler harder into Sirius that time, causing him to lose some composure. "You couldn't want me any _more._"

"I think you mean any _less. _And you seem to be mistaking my smoldering eyes for love." Sirius dipped her backward, letting her back arch until her head was almost touching the floor. It was a controlled dip and Sirius was the one in control. He pulled her slowly back up, their bodies touching inch by inch, and Charlie continued. "When they are really expressing how much I'd like to—"he rapidly brought her into him. "Oof-- light you on fire right now," Charlie growled, her face inches from Sirius'.

He cocked his head every so slightly as they rocked back and forth, moving around the dance floor in the slow, cat-like chase steps. "Fire?"

"Bloody, flaming fire," agreed Charlie.

"Passion's fire?"

"Keep dreaming Black," she spat, shaking her head. The music stopped. Sirius and Charlie were in the center of the room, still in each other embrace, being watched by the rest of the students.

"In dreams, anything is possible, Miss Masayano," Sirius whispered, placing his hand that was holding Charlie's over his heart. She whipped it back into the correct position before she had even felt the cotton of his robes. They released one another and Sirius took Charlie's hand in his own, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Like maybe you believing me…for once." And he walked away to the other side of the Great Hall.

Charlie stomped back to the other side of the hall where Marlene and Cassy were waiting. "OH! He's sooo infuriating!" Charlie shrieked.

Her friends nodded at her sympathetically.

"And where's Lily?" she asked, a little harsher that the occasion called for.

They mutely pointed to where Lily and James were still dancing off to the right. Charlie sighed heavily and left the Great Hall on her own.

* * *

**Yes, there you have it, my faithful readers! The next chappie! I hope you all find it satisfactory. Cause I really liked it! ha-ha. And it surprised my beta-er even! YAY Pyrope! **

**So please review and until next time Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Eventful Evenings

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Eventful Evenings in Hogwarts**

The morning following the first dance lesson, Charlie went down to breakfast early. She had gone to bed as soon as she had gotten to her dormitory last night and hadn't spoken to anyone. She didn't know exactly why, but she was slightly miffed with Lily.

Charlie told herself it was because Lily had broken the Anti-Marauder pact by dancing with James and enjoying it, but deep down she knew that wasn't the real reason. If she admitted it to herself, she knew that she was just jealous because-

"Charlie…"

Charlie whipped around and found herself facing her boyfriend. "Oh Evan. Hi," she said as she tucked her short hair behind her ears.

He crossed the space between them and hugged her to him. Charlie was surprised at first and then hugged him back. "Evan, what's going on?"

He let her go and looked down at her. "Nothing much. I just needed to see you."

"Ok," said Charlie slowly, looking up at the blonde boy before her, a smile on her pretty face. "Am I missing something?"

The sounds of students were coming from the floors above. Evan looked furtively around him, took Charlie's hand and led her to one of the broom cupboards in the hall. He opened the door and pushed her inside of it, closing the door behind him as he walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked Charlie, laughter lacing her voice though she was getting a bit scared.

"Well," he turned to face her. The closet was a rather tight fit. "Budge up there, Charlie."

Charlie tried to shift and Evan ended up pressing her against the wall as students rumbled past their hiding spot. Charlie looked up into the shadowy face of Evan. She didn't feel the same thrill as she felt when Siri—when the Prat was hiding her under that cloak of his. But maybe that was because they were out of bounds at night and that had a certain amount of danger to it. What she did feel, however, was a mop handle in her back.

"Charlie, I...I," Evan began, looking down.

"Yes?" Charlie prompted.

"I just want you to know how special you are to me." His arms wrapped protectively around her.

Charlie was stunned. That was not what she was expecting. She squinted up at Evan and saw his pale grey eyes looking back at her; they seemed almost transparent, it was slightly unnerving.

"And I just wanted to tell you that and that…" he paused and took a deep breath.

Charlie continued to look up at him with her big, dark eyes. She thought she knew what he was going to say and hoped he wouldn't.

"I…love you," Evan said and then his lips went crashing down on hers.

The kiss was unexpected and Charlie was caught off guard. Her eyes crossed as she looked confusedly down her nose at the boy she was now attached at the lips with. He pressed her more urgently against the wall, one hand in her hair and puling her face closer to his and the other on her middle back.

Charlie's hands hung numbly at her sides, useless. It was the first time that Evan had really, properly kissed her. This was borderline snogging: passionate, fiery, uncontrolled, unbridled kissing. She should have had her hands gripping his arms or around his back. But they weren't doing that; they were simply limp and useless at her side. There was no passion in this kiss, no feeling, at least on Charlie's part. Evan seemed to be enjoying himself, even though Charlie's lips were barely moving against his. His breathing sped up and he moaned every so often. But Charlie was bored.

She found herself staring at each of the objects in the cupboard in turn: anything to take her mind off the kissing. There was a broom and a mop and a bucket and magical mess remover…

Charlie glanced at the watch on Evan's wrist, she need to get out of this room and get some breakfast.

"Evan," she managed to mumble against his lips. He mistakenly took this as a sign that Charlie was enjoying herself.

"Charlie," he sighed and pressed his lips harder down on hers.

Charlie winced. Evan was hurting her. She tried to push away but he pulled her closer still. His hand moved to her arm and his long fingers tightened around it while the other hand stayed at the back of her neck.

Charlie struggled more and Evan only pressed her more into the wall with his body. Charlie moved her face away from Evan's.

He sighed impatiently, his eyes still closed. "_C'mon _Charlie."

"Evan I need to go," Charlie started as she made to move. But she couldn't, as Evan wouldn't let up on the pressure he had on her. He started kissing her neck and tried to unbutton her robes.

"Stop it," said Charlie more forcefully, getting her arms between their chests and pushing his body away. She continued to twist her body trying to get away from him, but he wouldn't relinquish his grip.Nor would he shift and he started to laugh slightly against Charlie's neck at her protests. "Feisty, eh?"

"I'm serious Evan. Stop it. Please," Charlie said, trying to keep the panic from her voice. "Stop."

Charlie finally managed to get away and moved to the door. Evan grabbed her arm again and held her back. She turned to look at him, a glint in his eye that was not associated with love or lust. She raised her dark eyebrows at him and asked impatiently, "What?"

He smiled winningly at her. "We'll have to do this again."

Charlie rolled her eyes and said, with some well-disguised sarcasm, "Oh yeah. It was fun. We should do it again really soon…"

"I'm glad you agree," said Evan. He leaned in toward her and spoke softly in her ear. "And next time, we'll have to do it later…when we don't have anywhere to be." And he kissed her jaw.

Charlie wrenched her arm out of his grasp, pushed Evan away from her- causing him to go stumbling backwards- and flung open the door to the room, almost taking out a group of Hufflepuff first years in the process. They scattered and looked harassedly at the girl who had come barreling out of the closet. Charlie gave a hasty apology and continued down to breakfast.

What did Evan think? Now that he had told her he loved her, Charlie would sleep with him? Well he was in for a rude awakening. There was no way in hell that she would be doing that. Not with the way he had been acting. Over the weeks he had gotten more and more controlling. He was trying to dictate her life: who she saw, whom she hung out with, what she did.

He was holding her tighter and tighter to him in the hopes that she would stay with him forever, but it was really causing her to go farther and farther away. A rift was growing between them because Evan was acting like her father. Not in the cruel, mean vindictive way, but the controlling, I'm-the-man-and-you're-not way. Charlie had to put up with that for seventeen years and she was not about to spend the rest of her life with man who acted like her father.

Evan had been so sweet, so caring, so…perfect, when they had first started going out. And now…

Charlie sighed. Could Black have been right?

The bell rang for the start of lessons. Charlie would have to skip breakfast and hope that Lily brought her some toast. Otherwise she'd have to wait until lunch. Charlie pulled a mirror out of her bag and looked at herself. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were kiss swollen and her robes were hanging off of her shoulder, exposing her tank top beneath. She could feel a bruise starting on her arms from where Evan had grabbed her and on her back where she had been pushed against the wall.

Charlie straightened her robes and re-buttoned them. Then she fixed her hair as best she could and then cast a glamour charm on herself to fix her lips and cheeks so no one would notice, or so she hoped, and she made her way to Potions.

"Lily…this is so fun! I can't believe the head girl is sneaking out of the castle!" Charlie said in a low voice as she and the Head Girl crept from tapestry to tapestry in the darkened halls. "How'd you find out about this passage out of the school?"

Lily mumbled something incoherently as the two girls continued to walk on.

"Sorry Lils didn't quite catch that."

"Potter told me about it…"she said guiltily. "Last time we were patrolling. I mentioned I needed to go and get my dress for the ball and how I didn't know when I was going to, since the next Hogsmeade visit is two weeks away and then it's the ball and EVERY girl is going to be looking for a dress then…and he said I should go early to get a good one…"

"Well Duh!" cried Charlie. "You had just told him that…At least it shows he listening. That's something."

"Be quiet. I'm telling the story!" Lily snapped good-naturedly. "So then he proceeded to boast to me about all the times he's snuck out of the castle and into Hogsmeade."

"The idiot," smiled Charlie.

"Exactly…"agreed Lily, smiling fondly.

"Please continue."

"Thank you. So I told him how his arrogant stories were of absolutely no help to me…he did that cute little pout thing of his-" Lily stopped herself and blushed. "I mean...he then proceeded to show me this."

They had stopped in front of a large mirror.

Charlie looked at her red haired friend. "So let me get this straight…" Charlie began, a smile on her face as she looked back into her reflection in the glass before her. "He told you about his daring exploits of escaping from the confines of Hogwarts and then showed you a mirror? What did he want to show you? You're beauty?" Charlie turned her attention back to Lily but found she was no longer there. She looked back into the mirror and there was Lily, standing slightly behind her. Charlie turned around again and was faced with an empty corridor.

"Lily…you're freaking me out. Where are you?"

Lily smiled and reached forward. Charlie looked down just as one of Lily's pale arms came through the glass of the mirror. Charlie jumped, and understandably so. Her best friend's arm had just come through seemingly solid glass.

Lily beckoned Charlie to come forward.

_Through the looking glass it is, _Charlie thought. And she stepped through the frame. It felt like she was stepping through a sheet of cold water, but when she emerged on the other side, she was completely dry.

"Wicked…" muttered Charlie as she looked back through the mirror to the corridor beyond. "I never knew this was here."

"Me neither…" smiled Lily.

"To Hogsmeade?" asked Charlie.

"To Hogsmeade," smiled Lily. "And to our one of a kind dresses that no one else will have!"

"Don't forget our overly gorgeous masks."

"I would never."

"Just making sure."

And the girls trekked off into the dark, lighting their wands as they did so. They walked along happily recounting inside jokes to one another and speculating about the dance. The stone beneath their slippered feet echoed with each step. The walls were made of slate and were green in places where water had run over them creating moss. Some parts of wall were still damp and had little trickles of water running down them, creating a constant soothing drip drip until they came to a large space of wall that was no longer stone.

"I think this is it," said Lily as she looked at the wooden stretch of wall.

"It must be…it's the only part that's not stone. And it has a door handle."

The girls stared at the big metal ring in the center of the door.

"D'ya think we should knock?" continued Charlie.

"Yeah…" they continued to stare at the door. "Well go ahead," said Lily as she pushed Charlie forward slightly.

"Wha- oh fine!" toshed Charlie as she took the handle and gave it a loud, resounding knock. "Ickle firstie…" Charlie teased.

The door opened.

"Welcome…" A stately young woman had opened the door and was framed in light. Lily and Charlie squinted into it after the dark of the corridor.

"The fates have informed me that you would arrive," the woman continued mock-mysteriously, waving her hand into the air. "Well, them and the knock…" she smiled and opened the door wider. "Won't you come in?"

Later that night (or early the next morning, depending how you look at it), a triumphant Lily and Charlie made their way quietly back to their dormitory. Each was laden with a mask and a receipt for their dress, which they would pick up on the next Hogsmeade visit. Ms. Emeline Vance had been very nice and patient in helping Charlie and Lily design their dresses. Each dress was now original to its owner and reflected her personality. Emeline, Lily and Charlie had had tea and biscuits and giggled together for a few hours while Emeline measured the seventh years and the dresses were made.

As the girls were leaving, Charlie was also given a neat spell that she would be using for the ball night. Emeline had pulled her aside and told it to her, for a big surprise.

The rest of the week flew by, the first blanket of snow fell and soon it was time for another dance lesson. Charlie was dreading it. She was wondering if she would have to be partnered with Sirius again. She hoped not and told anyone who would listen so. But inwardly she wanted to fight with him. Now, the two of them barely spoke. Sirius had taken to dating any girl who held his gaze, though no one below sixth year. All the relationships were short lived, on average about a week, and all the girls were blonde twigs that looked to have escaped from the pages of a muggle fashion magazine.

Evan had been trying to get Charlie alone more and more and she continued to make up excuses as to why she couldn't (wouldn't) meet him. She wasn't feeling well, she had homework, there was a quiz she needed to study for, she was tired, she was washing her hair…but they only worked for so long and she was fast running out of excuses.

Evan continued to be very affectionate to Charlie, but he became rougher. He wasn't hitting her, but he would hug a little too hard, or grab her a little to forcefully. Charlie dismissed it as built up sexual tension…and hoped he wouldn't act on it. He continued to say how he'd never let her go and that he would be miserable if she ever left. Charlie just sighed and pawned it off as him being overly emotional.

The night of the next lesson the Gryffindors piled once again into the Great Hall. As Professor McGonagall made her way into the room, Charlie noticed that Remus was not among the Marauders. When she thought about it, she hadn't seen him all day. She hoped he was all right. He had been looking pale the past few days.

"Now, tonight we shall be learning the—"

BOOM!

The floor shook and the hall was filled with vivid orange smoke. Somewhere to the left of the hall there was a running of feet and a door slammed. The younger students were shrieking and coughing. As they inhaled the smoke they started to giggle uncontrollably and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Students!" Professor McGonagall bellowed. "Hold your breath!" She told the student who hadn't already done so. The smoke began clearing.

Charlie, who had held her breath as the smoke had begun to fill the hall, looked around. She knew who was behind this little stunt. The Marauders. And predictably, they were nowhere to be found as the smoke dispersed. The younger students had to be led to quiet rooms to calm down as Madame Pomphrey didn't know the exact type of smoke conjured.

The lesson continued without the gaggle of uncontrollably giggling younger students, which meant that things moved quite smoothly. And Charlie actually enjoyed herself dancing with a boy from sixth year, Louis Dawlish. They learned how to waltz that night.

"Charlie?"

Charlie looked up from her table in the library and saw Remus sitting across from her.

"Remus, hi! How're you feeling?" she asked. 'We missed you last night." The boy had a cut across his handsome, tired face that extended across the bridge of his nose; it wasn't deep but it was noticeable. "What happened?"

Remus' hand went automatically to his nose. "Oh…nothing much. My…gran was sick and her cat gets a bit over-protective."

"Really? Wow. I've never liked cats…this gives me good reason not to now," Charlie smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah," Remus said, smiling too. "Ghastly creatures aren't they?"

Charlie laughed quietly, keeping her voice to the proper decibels as they were in the library. "Too true."

They both sighed and sat in companionable silence. "So, are you going to the ball?"

"Yeah…you?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" said Charlie. "Think of all the fun it's going to be!"

"Have you been asked to go with anyone yet?"

"Well…Remus I do have a boyfriend."

"Oh right. _Him_. I forgot."

"Him? Evan, you mean? What about Evan?" asked Charlie defensively.

"Charlie, I have to tell you this. He's completely wrong for you," said Remus earnestly.

"Why doesn't anyone like him? He's really a good—" she couldn't finish her sentence. "He treats me—"

Remus simply stared at her. "Yes?" he prompted.

Charlie opened her mouth a few times and then closed it. "I don't have to justify my relationship with him. I'm fine. We're fine…" she said, slightly exasperatedly. Lily had said the same thing to her this morning. Did everyone see something she didn't?

"Ok Charlie. But if he does anything you don't like, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course big brother."

"Good. And then we'd take care of him…" Remus paused to let this statement sink in. Charlie wasn't even going to ask who 'we' was. She didn't feel like fighting with Remus about Sirius.

"Well, now that that's settled. I have a favor to ask you. Do you think you could help me with Arithmancy? I seemed to have fallen slightly behind lately, what with my latest absence, and I was hoping you'd tutor me," Remus fixed Charlie with his amber eyed stare.

"Remus, I'd-"

"Not for long, or course," he said quickly, looking away. "Just until I get back on my feet."

"I would love to tutor you. When do you want to start?"

"I think over the Christmas holidays would be good. Nice relaxing, free time." His hair feel lightly into his face, giving him back his young appearance.

Charlie grimaced slightly. _More time I'm going to have to spend avoiding Evan. _But then she brightened. _Though not now that I have a legitimate excuse. Thank you Remus._

"Over hols it is then."

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie nodded at him and went back to staring at her homework. She didn't was to look Remus in the eye when she asked, casually. "So…what tart is Sirius' date to the ball then?" She found herself thinking more and more about what Sirius said about Evan. And that led Charlie to think more and more of Sirius himself, which then led to the kiss they shared and how different it was from the one she and Evan had had. When this happened she took out the little black book of poetry and read. It was quite calming and helped to clear her mind. Though she did come across quite a few of the poems that Sirius had recited in conversations with her.

"None." Replied Remus. "He's going stag," he grinned, apparently there was something amusing in the statement that Charlie didn't understand. "We all are actually."

Charlie looked up. "Really. That's interesting."

"If you say so," smiled Remus.

Three dance lessons later and the experience of classical dancing for the Hogwarts students was drawing to a close. Christmas was fast approaching and the students were given their holiday homework, a light load this year due to the ball.

Soon Christmas day dawned, crisp and bright. A fresh snow had fallen and covered the grounds, making them sparkle like diamonds.

Charlie, Lily and the girls of Gryffindor tower opened their presents and then began getting ready for the ball that night. All the girls were in a fit of excitement for the wild night that they knew was bound to come. They had all sworn to go alone together. Though Charlie had received a note from Evan with his gift that told her to look for him and what he'd be wearing.

Charlie had suggested that they just go to have fun, but Evan had freaked out. Saying that she was cheating on him and asking her who it was. Charlie assured him that she was not cheating on him and had finally agreed to look for him, (to shut him up).She told him the color of her dress, but that was all. She also told him that she didn't want to spend the entire night with him, that she would save him _one _dance, that she was planning to dance with whomever she wanted and walked away; much to his displeasure. But he let it go, as he wanted to keep her for as long as possible.

All Christmas day, the seventh year girl's bathroom was a constant stream of steam and girls going in and out. Charlie decided that she needed some time to relax and grabbed the little black book and headed to the common room to read until Lily called down the stairs that it was her allotted bathroom time.

Charlie emerged from the staircase and looked around. The common room was full of boys. There wasn't another girl in sight. All were getting primped, glossed and curled. She said a quick happy Christmas to the room at large and sank into her favorite chair, not really picking out faces from the crowd of chatting boys, and opened the book.

_The daisy follows soft the sun,_

_And when his golden walk is done,_

_Sits shyly at his feet._

_He, waking, finds the flower near,_

"_Wherefore, Marauder, art thou here?_

"_Because, sir—_

"Charlie?"

She was in the middle of one of her favorite poem when he came. She sighed, put her finger on the line she left off on to mark her place and looked up. "Yes?" she asked, letting the fact that she was annoyed at being disturbed run into her voice.

"Can I just say something to you?" Sirius asked, his dark hair falling elegantly into his face. He was standing over Charlie, but as he asked the question, Sirius kneeled down so that he was level to her.

"I suppose…"

"Well it's really two things. First. I just wanted to say…" he threw a look over his shoulder. Charlie followed his gaze and saw the other marauders. Remus nodded ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to argue with you about your…_relationship_ with Rosier."

Charlie was surprised. She didn't know what she should do. Should she accept his apology or scorn him and send him away. If she accepted it then they might be able to be friends. If she didn't things wouldn't change…Charlie's thoughts flashed to those of Evan and the closet.

"Apology accepted, Black. Thank you."

"And I know that I can't change your mind…but--"

Charlie gave Sirius a stern look and he abruptly stopped talking. "Don't push it Black."

"Right. And then I wanted to ask you, where did you get that book?"

Charlie looked down at the little black book. "I found it. Why?"

Sirius' face reddened a bit, but when he spoke his voice was calm and collected. "Oh. No particular reason. Just wondering. Is it full of names and conquests?"

"I wouldn't read that. It's complete smut. No. It's a book of poetry, if you must know," said Charlie with a playful sniff.

"And you _enjoy_ that kind of stuff, do you?" Sirius asked, his eyes getting bigger in what Charlie thought was a teasing way.

"Yes I do."

"Charlie. It's your turn!" Every person in the common room turned to look at the stairs from which Lily's voice echoed. "Get up here and then you're helping me with Marlene's hair! Oh and Alice wants to know if she can borrow some double sided tape?"

"Well, that's my cue to leave."

"So maybe I'll see you at the dance?" asked Sirius.

Charlie smiled at him as she stood up. "I'm not forgiving you that easily. You'll look for me, but it's a masquerade after all. You won't recognize me."

It was Sirius turn to smile, his storm grey eyes twinkling. "All right. One last thing. What poem were you reading?"

"'The Daisy Follows Soft the Sun'"

Sirius nodded and walked back to his friends.

Charlie looked down to finish the poem and read the closing lines.

"_Wherefore, marauder, art thou here?_

"_Because, Sir, love is sweet!"_

And with a final ironic smile, she snapped the book shut and headed up the stairs.

A half an hour later Charlie was showered and in a towel and getting ready to perform the special charm she learned. It was going to make her hair long again for the night. Charlie muttered the spell and she felt a tingle all around her scalp. She moved to the mirror and looked into it. Her formally short hair was now at her middle back, cascading down like a waterfall of gentle ringlets. It was beautiful, full, and shiny, just like her mother's had been in the photograph.

Charlie smiled at her reflection. It was a good change. She dropped her towel and slipped into her dress. It was made of crimson silk, the one that had been specially designed for her. It had a square-necked top and a fitted bodice. There was a gathering of fabric in the front at about hip level like the elegant look of a robe of a Greek goddess. Charlie turned to zip the side and see how the back looked. The back of the dress was the real eye catching part. It was almost completely backless. It showed Charlie's shoulders and down to her middle back. From there to about lower hip level it laced up with a gold cording, like a corset. The skirt of the dress was full, but not too full and fanned out into a slight train in the back.

Charlie spun around in the mirror. Her hair fanned out behind her and showed her daring amount of skin. She smiled and then she stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her beautified friends.

Lily was in a dark forest green dress, that was the exact colour of her eyes and complemented her red hair and fair skin perfectly, it was one of those colours that only Lily could pull off. Her dress was strapless, it was tight on the top and then plumed out into a lovely bell shape at the bottom and was bejeweled with tiny beads, so many in fact it was amazing that the dress didn't weigh a hundred pounds, and it had a slight train in the back. It made her look like royalty. Lily's hair was piled on top of her head, a few ringlets still loose to play about her neck and drive a certain Mr. Potter "crazy" as Marlene had said with a smile.

Alice was in a pink ball-gown and tiara. She looked like a cupcake princess. Her soft blonde hair was tightly curled and loose around her face.

Marlene was in a creame coloured gown that was off her shoulders, it offset her dark skin perfectly. It had a deep brown silk ribbon sash around the top like an empire waist. The skirts puffed out at the hips into a froth of lacy goodness at the bottom, like an olde world ball gown. Her dark hair remained in the elegant braids she always wore it in, except they were swept over to one side.

Cassy was wearing a straight floor length gown. It was powder blue and shimmery. It reflected her personality perfectly. Her blonde hair remained straight and fell at her shoulders.

"Wow," said Charlie as she looked at her friends. They all had their masks on as they turned to her. "You all look amazing."

"Chars?" asked Lily. "Look at you! Look at that hair! We are gunna knock 'em dead tonite!"

"Here here!" chorused the remaining girls.

"Let me put my mask on," said Charlie. Charlie's mask was in the shape of a swallowtail butterfly. It dipped down her forehead and stopped at the bridge of her nose. It was gold in the center and deepened to crimson on the wings. It tied with a black ribbon to match Charlie's hair and blend in.

As Charlie finished tying the bow, the clock chimed seven o'clock to announce the ball had begun.

The girls glided toward the Great Hall, which looked as though it had been turned into a forest in perpetual fall. There were great trees lining the walls, like a clearing. About the space of the floor there were leaves of gold, red, oranges, greens and yellows. The light that came through the enchanted ceiling was in a perpetual state of twilight, and the air seemed to shimmer and glitter around them. The floor was covered with a gentle brushing of the coloured leaves and the normal four long house tables had been exchanged for small three or four person round ones.

In the center of the hall there was stage set up. Upon it there was a drum set, two guitars and a bass. The girls looked at it curiously. No one had mentioned a band.

As the rest of the students filed in, musicians walked on stage.

"Are you ready to ROCK Hogwarts!" screamed the lead singer of Mahogany and Creame: one of the most popular wizarding bands in all of England.

The students screamed. Dumbledore had surprised them all.

"We'll be starting off with the traditional dance," said Shadi Lee, lead singer of Mahogany and Creame. "Tonight, we'll be waltzing. So…pick a partner!" There was a mad rush to find someone to dance with.

"Oh and head students, together please. You'll be leading us." Lily and James met in the center of the dance floor. James looked at Lily, stunned. He bowed to her and she curtzied demurely, not backing down from his aprasing gaze.

Charlie ended up dancing with her friend Louis. When it was over, he kissed her hand as he walked over to join his friends.

"That was nice. I must say. Lovely waltzing by all. But now, what say we spice things up a bit?" asked Shadi.

The beats coursed through her veins as she danced in wild abandon, her hips swinging, and arms in the air. Charlie was surrounded by her friends, the beauties of Gryffindor and all they planned on doing was dance.

The lights had dimmed so it was a darker setting and the band continued to blast all of Charlie's favorite songs.

"Oh no!" Charlie yelled over the electric guitar. "Here he comes again."

Though the girls had decided to "screw-guys", some guys had other plans. A certain Ravenclaw boy had his eye on Lily and had been trying to get his hands on her for most of the night. The girls had been doing their best to keep him away from Lily, but he was relentless. And he was coming again. .

"Evasive maneuver!" called Cassy. She pulled Lily toward her and Charlie took her place.

"Any room!" asked the boy, yelling to be heard.

Charlie was hesitant and stalling for time. "What?" she called, pretending she hadn't heard him.

The boy was looking hopefully at Lily, who was distanced from him by four other girls. He looked at Charlie. "Can I join?"

Charlie grimaced. He was not going away anytime soon. "I guess-"

Charlie had barely said the words when the boy pushed himself against her, since he couldn't get to Lily. His hands went down to her upper thighs, much lower than they should have been. The Boy pulled Charlie closer to him.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock and gritted her teeth. Every one gave her a sympathetic look. Charlie shrugged ever so slightly. What were friends for after all? She'd just pretend that it was someone else…anyone else.

Two dances later and Charlie finally pulled away from the boy with the wandering hands. They had strayed a little to low, below the equator…Lily owed her one. Charlie went off the dance floor to get some punch and catch her breath. By the time she came back, the Ravenclaw boy had finally gotten a hold of Lily. Lily physically moved the boy's hands higher up on her waist and scowled as they drifted downwards.

Charlie was just about to pull Lily away from the git…but she didn't have the chance. James Potter went charging over and pushed the boy away.

"She doesn't want to dance with you. Leave her alone…or I'll make you," James said. He was dressed in bottle green dress robes that matched Lily perfectly.

The Ravenclaw boy went dejectedly away and James left too after a brief glance at Lily. He didn't want to get slapped, as he knew he would. He smiled at Charlie and walked away. He was three paces away when he turned around and looked at her again.

The band started another song. Charlie and Lily linked hands and just danced with one another. Both were utterly sick of men and thought they could just fall off the earth for all they cared.

Then a boy with a dashing gold mask came over to the two girls.

He tapped Charlie on the shoulder and asked her to dance with him. He was dressed in plain black muggle dress pants and a finely tailored over-coat complete with tails. He had on a red vest under that and a black shirt.

Charlie nodded. Hadn't Evan told her he was wearing a gold mask? She couldn't remember. _No this couldn't be Evan_, Charlie thought. This boy had dark hair. And Evan wouldn't wear red.

The gold-masked boy took Charlie a little way away from Lily and they faced one another. He pulled her gently closer until Charlie's chest was touching his own, their fronts completely together. He wrapped his arms completely around her waist and hugged her still closer to him.

Charlie had decided earlier that day that she didn't care who she danced with, and had resolved herself to have a good time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, under his arms. His chin brushed her bare neck and shoulder where her dress strap had slipped down, a slight stubble covered his chin and it grated ever so delicately against Charlie's smooth skin. She liked it. He tightened his grip and so did Charlie; their hips moving together as one. His chin brushed her shoulder again.

Charlie looked up at him just as he looked down at her. Their faces were inches apart and Charlie felt that thrill. The swoop in the pit of her stomach to indicate a wonderful emotion and her heartbeat sped up. His dark eyes searched her face, trying to identify her. Charlie's eyes were doing the same. His hair was dark and shaggy. It hung over the boy's forehead and fell into his masked eyes. But lots of boys had hair like that.

Their lips were a mere breadth apart and Charlie realized this boy, someone she didn't quite know at the moment could kiss her. And she also knew, with a pang of an unknown emotion that she wouldn't entirely care.

The boy leaned in.

The music changed and the masked boy was immediately swept away from Charlie by three other boys and five girls. As Mahogany and Creame started up again Charlie wandered back to Lily.

"Who didja dance with?" asked Lily as she shook her hair and wiggled her shoulders.

"Don't really know!" Charlie replied as she was twirled, her long hair fanning out behind her. "Looked nice though!"

Lily agreed.

As Lily twirled Charlie a second time, Charlie bumped into someone standing behind her. She quickly turned around to say sorry and when she looked up, it was Evan. He had taken off his mask. His blonde hair was slicked back and he was wearing silver dress robes. They clashed magnificently with Charlie's red and gold. Evan gave Charlie an approving glance at the dress but frowned at the colours.

"I've found you," he said simply and pulled her into him without so much as a by-you-leave.

Charlie didn't get any thrill when she danced with Evan, just like she didn't get any thrill when he kissed her. His hands were holding her hips and butt, (and not at a respectable level), keeping her to his rhythm as they danced. She found herself pretending that she was dancing with the other Gold masked boy.

After the song ended, Evan told Charlie he was going to get them some punch and for her to wait for him. Charlie shook her head no and went off to find Cassy and Marlene.

Charlie was dancing with her fellow Gryffindor girls, minus Lily who was nowhere to be seen, when Evan came to dance with her again. At least she thought it was Evan. He went behind her and his chin brushed her neck and it tickled. Evan had been closely shaven. Charlie looked over her shoulder and found not Evan, but the gold masked boy from before. She smiled widely. His hands went to her hips, respectfully, and Charlie brought her hands up to cover his. Their fingertips played with one another's: brush, intertwine, release.

They continued to dance for five more songs, consecutively. Neither spoke to one another, they just danced, not caring what anyone else thought or thinking about what would happen tomorrow. It just felt right.

Evan couldn't get to Charlie for the rest of the night. So he skulked back down to the Slytherin common room, but not before he'd seen Charlie and the other boy. Rosier of all people knew who was behind that golden mask. Evan threw his punch cup to the ground where it shattered and splashed him with undrinkable punch. A second later, the broken crystal sprung back together in once piece. He reached into one of his inner jacket pockets and pulled out a small vile half full of a vivid violet potion. He poured what remained of its contents onto the roots of the nearest tree, since he wouldn't need it anymore and stalked off.

"All right guys and dolls, this is the last song. So find that special someone and hold her close gents. Never let her go…" crooned Shadi. It wasn't a slow song, as one would normally think. It was a fast song, Charlie's absolute favorite in fact, Crimson and Clover.

The cymbal was tapped four times, the drums started up and were followed closely by the guitars.

_Are you gonna live your life wonderin' standing in the back lookin' around?  
Are you gonna waste your time thinkin' how you've grown up or how you missed out?_

The masked boy spun Charlie out, twirled her and then pulled her back into him. A slight "oof" escaped both their lips as their bodies made contact. There was something familiar about that. The Boy grinned rakishly. Charlie smiled as well.

_Things are never gonna be the way you want.  
Where's it gonna get you acting serious?  
Things are never gonna be quite what you want.  
Or even at 25, you gotta start sometime._

They were front to front. The boy wrapped his arms completely around her, pulling her as close to him as was possible. Charlie never wanted him to let go. She looked up at him, craning her neck to see into his face. He was taller than her, but not too tall. They were just the right height for one another.

_  
I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this was mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight._

They looked into one another's masked and obscured eyes. He moved his hand more securely around her. Holding Charlie to him as though she was about to disappear.

_Are you gonna live your life standing in the back looking around?  
Are you gonna waste your time?  
Gotta make a move or you'll miss out.  
Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
Stick around nostalgia won't let you down.  
Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
Whatcha gonna have to say for yourself?_

His hand moved upward, closer to Charlie's shoulders and touched her bare back. She shivered and clung more desperately to this masked boy. He moved his hand for an instant and then brought it back, as though he had been shocked as well.

_I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this was mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight._

Every so often he would bend down as if to kiss her, but he would always hold back. He would just move his head to the side and his chin would tickle Charlie's neck or he would let a warm puff of air escape his lips and it would fall on her face and neck.

_  
Crimson and clover, over and over.  
Crimson and clover, over and over.  
Our house in the middle of the street, why did we ever meet?  
Started my rock 'n roll fantasy.  
Don't don't, don't let's start, why did we ever part?  
Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart._

Charlie knew who this boy wasn't. It most certainly wasn't Sirius Black. If it had been, he would have kissed her. There was no question about that. He was famous for never holding back.

_  
I'm on my feet, I'm on the floor, I'm good to go.  
So come on Davey, sing me somethin' that I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this was mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.  
Here tonight.  
I wanna always feel like part of this was mine  
I wanna fall in love tonight…_

Mahogany and Creame finished with a flourish and let the last guitar note simply fade away. The entire hall erupted in applause. Charlie stepped back from her dancing partner and he left her go. He took her right hand and brought it to his lips. He bent down and with his free hand, lifted his mask slightly. His hair obscured his face so that Charlie couldn't see and he kissed her hand. He brought his mask back down and (once it was firmly back in place and his identity secure) looked back up at her.

Charlie smiled and took her hand back. She leaned in and kissed one of his masked cheeks. Then she turned and walked out of the great hall, back toward her dormitory. It had been a good night.

The boy watched Charlie go, entranced by the sway of her skirts. Soon Remus came up to him, his mask dangling off one arm and his overcoat over the other.

"Who was that, mate?"

Sirius Black took off his mask and shook his shaggy head. "I think it was Charlie…"

**Well there ya go! I really, really, really liked this one! The poem was by Emily Dickinson and the song was A Praise Chorus by Jimmy Eat World. Also, one of my favortie people ever gave me a little help with the "through the looking glass" part. Thank you Vegs! and also thanks to Pyrope, my loverly beta-er!**

**Reviews please! **

**Until next time **

**Keep a Sharp Eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	14. Chapter Fourteen:Here's to Being The Thi

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Here's to Being The Third Wheel**

Charlie was walking out of the Great Hall after she had kissed her masked courtier, when she paused at a crystal cup lying on the ground. She bent down and picked it up off the floor, pondering how it had gotten there. Charlie was about to move to one of the side tables and place the cup upon it's surface, so no one would step on it, when the tree directly next to her suddenly dropped all of it's leaves on her head, like an avalanche cascading from the sky.

She brushed the leaves off of her and looked at the tree in disbelief and then at the new dress of freshly fallen leaves that were surrounding her. Charlie stepped out of her pile of leaves and made her way to the table a short way away to put the cup she was still holding down. She turned back to look at the tree and found a surrounded by a flock of girls, who were all touching its bark and simpering:

"Would you look at him? What lovely eyes you have."

"What nice hair you have…"

"How tall you are…"

"How handsome you look…"

"Gorgeous!" they all shrieked.

_There's something funny about that tree…_ thought Charlie. All the girls were fawning upon it as though it were a particularly handsome male specimen. It didn't matter that the girls' stories didn't match one another's; they all wanted the tree.

"What's going on here?" Charlie heard Professor McGonagall say. "What are you silly girls doing bunched around this tree--?"

"Professor! It's not a _tree_!" hissed one of the girls. "It's Paris! All the way from troy!"

Charlie left the strange tree and it's following of girls just as the Professor said, "Step aside girls. There is a potion that is causing this. Someone must have dumped it on the roots as a prank. It looks like a standard Amorous Draft, though it seems to have worked the reverse on a plant. Attracting you to it, instead of the drinker to the first person he or she sees…very interesting," and Charlie continued on her way up toward her common room. She was walking along the fifth floor corridor when she heard angry voices.

"I'm sorry Lily! But judging by the look of pain on your face and your body language, you didn't want to dance with him." It was James Potter.

Charlie stopped and peaked around the corner.

"So what? I can take care of myself, Potter!" Lily was standing with her hands on her full-skirted hips

"Lily, I was just trying to help you! That's all. Just help!" came James' exasperated reply.

"Well don't all right?"

"Fine! It wasn't as though I came and started feeling you up on the dance floor! I was helping!"

"Only because that Ravenclaw beat you to it!"

"Lily I would never…EVER have treated you like that!" exclaimed James, appalled.

Lily continued to glare at James and then her bare shoulders slumped. "I know…" she said quietly.

James put a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Lily. I hate it when we fight like this."

"I do too James."

"Well…"James began slowly, almost delicately. "I think I might have a way we can stop our fighting."

"Oh?" asked Lily.

"Lily, would you…would you go out with me?"

Charlie smirked to herself and continued up to the common room Lily's answer still ringing in her ears, "Yes."

The next morning, Charlie woke up and discovered her hair was back to its normal, short length. She shook her head to style it, threw on some comfy clothes and headed down to breakfast alone, all her friends still had their hangings closed, all except Lily, whose bed was made and was no longer in the room.

Charlie sat down at the Gryffindor table and poured herself some pumpkin juice. Just as she was reaching for the eggs, the post came. And much to Charlie's surprise, she received a letter. From Evan.

_Dearest Charlie,_

_As you have no doubt noticed, I am not present at breakfast. _

Charlie looked up and over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Evan wasn't there. Charlie realized with a slight pang that she _hadn't _noticed him not being there. She continued to read:

_I'm sorry I had to leave on such short notice, but an urgent matter has been brought to my attention. It couldn't be avoided, so I left right away. _

_I'll be back after the holidays. I'm sorry we couldn't have spent the time together. I, in particular, was looking forward to a little more time with you, to get closer. _

Charlie cringed when she read this, but she continued:

_You looked absolutely beautiful last night at the Ball. I only wish I could have kept your attention for more that the one dance we shared. We could have had some fun of our own…_

_I love you.  
And please, for my sake and yours, keep away from Black._

_Love, Evan_

Charlie read he letter once more and then crumpled it. She was caught up on the last line. _For my sake and yours, keep away from Black. _

_Who did Evan think he was?_ Charlie looked up indigently, looking for her best friend along the empty table, to discuss this with. But Lily wasn't at breakfast. And neither was James Potter.

Charlie looked down the entire length of the table but it was to no avail. So she took out her book of poetry and propped it against the milk jug, reading as she ate her French toast. As she was becoming absorbed in a particularly beautiful poem, the table shook slightly and Charlie looked directly in front of her as Sirius slumped into the seat, looking put out.

"Not your morning?" asked Charlie, her scowl in place as well.

"I've been ditched," Sirius said as he reached for the milk jug.

"Ah. Me as well." Sirius took the jug and the book fell onto the table and closed.

"Lily?" asked Sirius looking absently at the book as he poured milk into his goblet.

"James?" Charlie asked back as she picked up the book.

They both eyed one another and said at the same time, "Yep."

"Well I guess it's to be expected…" said Charlie with a smile, beginning to place the book in her bag.

"What do you know?" asked Sirius, one of his dark eyebrows rising.

"That depends," smiled Charlie.

"On?"

"How much you know."

Sirius leaned across the table. "Well how much do YOU know?" Sirius shot back playfully.

Charlie smiled, her one dimple showing. "You first."

"James may or may not have been floating up to our dormitory last night..."Sirius said with a shake of his shaggy head.

"And Lily may or may not have said 'yes' when asked a certain question by a certain boy…"

"I knew it! They ditched us for each other!"

Charlie giggled as Sirius shook his head in a mock miserable fashion. "It's a sad, sad day."

"Aye," agreed Charlie. "That it is."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "But about bloody time." Both he and Charlie laughed. "Hmmm. So have fun at the ball last night?" asked Sirius.

Charlie smiled as she remembered dancing her heart out with the mystery boy. A slightly dreamy look overcame her face. "I sure did."

"Were you with Evan all night?" asked Sirius, already knowing the answer.

"Nah," said Charlie, slightly triumphantly. "Ditched him."

Sirius shook his head. "If you're so proud to ditch him, why don't you just break up with him."

Charlie's smile slipped. "It's not that easy for me to just 'ditch him'. I'm not like you; I can't just toss someone aside when I get bored with them."

For a moment Sirius' face hardened and he looked like he was about to argue. But instead he shook his head, a rueful smile on his handsome face. "Yeah I suppose I did do that…."

"And I don't mean it in a bad way," Charlie said quickly. "I just mean it in the sense that you and I are different."

"I know," Sirius sighed and picked at the food on his plate. "But I have changed, Charlie. I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Charlie, sensing Sirius was going to throw out a line. He was going to say something to hint that he was now good boyfriend material. How he'd changed, grown. How he now respected all women for the beautiful creatures they are on the inside, rather than their physical beauty.

But the line didn't come. Instead Sirius just bit into his toast and remained silent, his eyes on his plate as he slowly chewed. Charlie thought he looked as though there was something on his mind, but he didn't voice it.

"Are you all right Sirius?" Charlie asked.

"Fine," he said, instantly brightening. "No worries." And he smiled up at her just as Remus and Peter slumped into chairs on either side of him and filled their plates.

The day had begun.

Two nights later, Charlie was sitting next to the fire, plodding through her homework. She had barely seen Lily the last few days. She was always rushing off with mysterious "things" to do. _People to do, more like_, Charlie thought somewhat bitterly

Lily would shout to Charlie as she flew past, "I'm off to the….library! Got to study."

"checking the cupboards..." if she was checking for snogging couples, then she would have to write herself up.

"I'm off to make sure the, uh…" and then she would just leave through the portrait hole.

Or, "I'm doing my rounds!" Lily didn't have rounds. There was hardly anyone in the school. Most had left the afternoon after the ball, having only stayed for the dance.

But Charlie simply smiled and nodded at Lily's increasingly more bizarre responses. She knew what it felt like to be newly in love; or what seemed like love. And it was wonderful….

But that night, Lily had finally told Charlie where she was going. She had finally confessed, after much covert wheedling, poking and prodding from Charlie, that she was meeting James Potter.

"I knew it, Lily. Why'd you keep it from me?"

"I didn't. It only just started," Lily continued shiftily.

"Yeah I know. It only just started…last week! After the ball! You silly duck ! I heard you and James!" Lily's jaw dropped. "I just didn't say anything 'cause you weren't ready to tell me."

"But…but, I me…us you?" Lily stammered.

"I know. I'm amazing. But you better go. James left fifteen minutes before you did, and he'll be wondering where you are," Charlie smiled broadly and nodded at the portrait hole. "Get going love bird."

Lily made her weaving way to the fat lady's portrait. When she reached it she turned around. "Don't tell anyone…about James and me, all right?"

Charlie smiled at her best friend. "I would never. It's your secret to tell. My lips are sealed."

Lily visibly relaxed.

"Please Lils! I'm your best friend! Of course I would keep this!"

"Ok Charlie. I owe you…"

"Yeah you do. What else is new? I'll collect from you later…"

"We'll be back later, ok?"

"Sure. I'll be right here. Waiting." And Charlie watched as Lily left the common room.

After Lily left, Remus came down and sat by Charlie.

"I think we need to reschedule our study session for Arithmancy…," he said.

"Oh?" asked Charlie as she turned her big black eyes onto the tired boy, looking at him concerned.

"Yeah. I'm really tired," he passed a hand over his eyes and left it there. "I think I'm going to take what's left of this vacation and just rest up…you know."

"All right. But I'm here if you need me," Charlie said, putting a hand on Remus's shoulder. Remus placed his other hand over Charlie's.

"I know." And they continued to sit in silence: Remus with one hand over his eyes and Charlie staring onto the fire.

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of homework for Charlie. N.E.W.Ts were coming up and the teachers wanted to make sure that if any student had a doubt about it in his or her mind…that it was quashed. She and Remus had planned on meeting in the Library to study later that week.

Charlie also hadn't seen much of Lily, who was spending even more time with James Potter. So Charlie was alone more and more often. In her hours in the common room or roaming between the stacks of the library, Charlie also noticed someone else who was alone, Sirius Black. It seemed that every time Charlie was in the Library, Sirius would be too.

"Hey Sirius," Charlie would say, flopping down next to him.

Sirius would nod his head in that noncommittal way guys everywhere have perfected and continue with his work.

During these nights together, Sirius and Charlie smiled and laughed together, it was almost like a down time since both of them had been ditched by their best friend, since both were the third wheel.

Sirius and Charlie would always sit together, helping each other with homework. They became closer, they became better friends. And Charlie found she really enjoyed his company, as shocking as it was. Even when they would sit in silence and work, side-by-side, Charlie found herself calm.

When Charlie finished her homework, usually before Sirius, she would alternately watch him and read from the black book of poetry. Charlie didn't know what it was about the book, but there was something in it that just made her think of the boy sitting in front of her. She felt that there was more to him than he let on, a deeper meaning, like many of the poems.

Charlie often found herself daydreaming when she would look at Sirius. She could here him reciting every line of every poem; whispering them softly into her ear. But she couldn't think like that….she was with Evan. And that was all that mattered. She didn't need Sirius Black. He was nothing to her, nothing more than a friend.

But then she would happen to glance up and over and there he would be sitting across from her, surrounded by books and parchment, sucking on a sugar quill and looking unconcerned about everything. Charlie couldn't understand how Sirius kept such poise at all times, he never looked worried…except when he was with her. When he was trying to tell her about Evan. To warn her about him. Sure Evan could be a little over protective and a bit more forward that she really cared for, but all boyfriends were…weren't they?

Charlie honestly didn't know. And have time to worry about Evan at the moment, what with all the work that had been assigned. He didn't come back to the castle until the holidays were over. And when he did, he looked a little worse for the wear. He was thinner, paler, strained. He was also clingier toward Charlie. He had latched onto her as soon as he'd come back, though it was a more gentle Evan than before.

Charlie allowed him to, since she figured it was only fair that he hadn't seen her in a week and a half. She was worried about him; so her maternal instincts took over. Charlie made him eat and then go to bed early before she would let him get too intimate with her. But this was as much for her sake as for his, she didn't like to be constantly attached to someone at the lips, nor being squashed by said someone in a room not designed to hold anything larger than a broom. So to distract him, Charlie tried to get Evan talking about where he'd been, what he'd done, who he was with. But his lips stayed shut…unless he was trying to kiss her again.

"Evan…" his lips pressed hers closed. "Why don't you want to talk about this?"

"Sshhs Charlie," he said in what Charlie could only suppose was what he thought of as a seductive voice. "Just enjoy it…."

As soon as Evan had been back for a week and seemed to be fairing better and positively glowing under Charlie's extra-special attention, he got back into his old controlling, over-protective ways. And he was becoming more and more forceful. He asked her more and more frequently to go beyond the limits of what she wanted to do with him. She wasn't ready to sleep with him or anything else that intimate for that matter.

"C'mon," he would positively growl, his voice deeper and his eyes darker from passion. "WHY!" he demanded, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Because I don't want to!" Charlie finally shouted back at him, pushing him from her. She glared at him, her large eyes becoming small dark lashed slits. "Stop asking me to do something you know perfectly well I don't want to do!" Charlie continued with quiet vehemence as she stormed out of the room and up to the library where she was supposed to meet Remus.

Evan scowled after her and pushed his way out of the closet. He had another appointment anyway…

Charlie stormed in and sat down in an uncomfortable wooden chair, waiting. She was frustrated with everything in her life at the moment. Nothing seemed to be going right. As soon as the holidays ended, Sirius distanced himself from her, something that he hadn't done this year. Lily and James were always together which left no time for Charlie. And while they invited her to come along, she always felt like the third wheel, someone intruding on the happiness they shared. She was out of place and in the way. The professors were drowning her in a sea of homework, essays, quizzes and reviews; exams were fast approaching. Evan was becoming annoying. She didn't know what to do about him. She felt she couldn't break up with him; there was just something about him, something lurking below the surface that scared her.

Charlie decided to take out her Arithmancy homework, a long, nasty and complicated chart, as she waited for Remus. She continued to try and work on it for a while, but she was bored and miffed at everything. Charlie let out a frustrated "GAH!" threw down her quill and closed her eyes.

"Charlie, do you still want to help me today or should we do it tomorrow?"

Charlie opened her eyes and looked up at Remus, an amused expression on his face. He had just witnessed her outburst.

"This chart," she brandished the homework into the air, "is complete crap…CRAP I tell you!" Charlie said, placing her head on the desk. "But I'll still help you. No worries," she continued, speaking into the table top.

"Well, I'm thinking we need to reschedule, actually."

Charlie picked her head up; the scent of a reprieve in the air. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I've been plodding through it on my own,"

"But Remus I said I'd help you! You already rescheduled once. Why didn't you come to-"

"And I only have one or two questions right now," Remus continued, picking at his sleeve.

"Sit your bum down and we'll just review then." Charlie continued stubbornly. "Tell me the questions you have and I might be able to answer them."

Remus smiled and shook his head as he sat across from Charlie.

Evan walked slowly down to the Slytherin common room after he parted from Charlie. He was mulling things over in his mind and one thing stood out very clear: Charlie was slipping away from him. And THAT was the LAST thing that he wanted. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone during break, he knew something like this was going to happen. And he had a suspicion as to who it was who was stealing Charlie away from him: Sirius Black. That playboy was never content with what he had; he always needed to have something bigger, better, newer.

_But he won't get Charlie,_ Evan thought. _Not while I'm around. _

Evan wanted to do something to ensure that Sirius wouldn't cause any more problems. Since his warnings to Charlie were going unheeded, Evan decided that he needed to try something else; something that didn't directly involve Charlie, something a little closer to the Black Home.

The obvious thing would be to take Sirius out, that way he (the actual problem) would no longer be in the way. But that particular option, Evan concluded, would draw too much attention to himself. And Charlie would get suspicious. So, the next thing would be to get a member of the family….

"Hey, Black!" Evan called across the Slytherin common room.

Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother, looked up from where he was sitting on a green overstuffed pouf by the fire. "What Rosier?"

"Walk with me Black…" Regulus got up and followed Rosier back out of the common room.

The tall blonde boy kept his face straight ahead as he and Regulus walked. Do you remember that question I asked you sometime before the holidays?" Evan asked quietly.

Regulus got an excited gleam in his eyes, though he kept it out of his voice as he said,

"Yes."

"Good. I think the time has come…"

**Ok sorry this one took so long! I just started university and it's taken me a while to work out my schedual and find time to write! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! Reivews do help it along!**

**Until next time, Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Break Ups and Break Dow

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Break Ups and Break Downs**

It was Saturday night, just after the full moon. Charlie had been up the past three nights in the astronomy tower making calculations based on the position of the planets and the brightness of the moon. She was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, taking some well-deserved relaxation time. Lily was with James and they were nowhere to be seen. It was the beginning of the Easter holidays so most of the students had already gone home. There were always the exceptions…like Charlie, whose families couldn't stand them or those who couldn't stand their families…or both.

Charlie was contentedly reading her favorite little black book and had her legs tucked up underneath her, enjoying the quiet of the common room and crackling flames in the hearth. The warmth was making her sleepy and the love that was oozing from the pages was putting her in a very contented mood.

_Oh, come to me in dreams, my love!_

_I will ask not a dearer bliss;_

_Come with the starry beams, my love,_

_And press mine eyelids with thy kiss._

Charlie smiled to herself as her imagination took over and she fell into the place between dreaming and waking, the wonderful world where dreams really do come true. The place where anything is possible and your unconscious mind tells you what you really want.

She was dressed in a flowing white night gown, one of the very old fashioned ones, from the eighteen hundreds. Her hair was no longer short, but long and flowing, almost to her waist, twisted into loose braids. She was lying in a large soft bed, reclining on pillows. It was a four-poster bed, with billowing gauzy hangings that were being blown by the soft breeze coming through the open window. She was waiting for her knight to come.

'_Twas thus, as ancient fables tell,_

_Love visited a Grecian maid,_

_Till she disturbed the sacred spell,_

_And woke to find her hopes betrayed._

In her half consciousness, Charlie heard the creaking of the stairs as someone came down them, into the common room. In her sleepy state, she thought the sound was someone coming up the stairs, into her tower. There was a creaking of the door and the dream Charlie opened her eyes and looked toward where her suitor was about to emerge.

_But gentle sleep shall veil my sight,_

_And Psyche's lamp shall darkling be,_

_When, in the visions of the night,_

_Thou dost renew thy vows to me._

The door opened to reveal a tall man. He was dressed as befitted a prince with a long sword at his hip which he held as he walked into the room. He had on a helmet that obscured his face and clinked and jingled as he walked. Charlie smiled at him as he walked into the room, knowing who he was, her love, her betrothed. He came to her bedside and knelt down. Charlie turned her face to him. He began to remove his armor, so that she could see his face and kiss him.

_Then come to me in dreams, my love,_

_I will not ask a dearer bliss;_

_Come with the starry beams, my love,_

_And press mine eyelids with thy kiss._

As he removed his helmet and shook his dark, shaggy head, Charlie looked up and into the grey, unfathomable eyes of Sirius Black just as he leant down and kissed her passionately…

Charlie's eyes popped open and she looked guiltily around the common room, making sure that no was around. Even though it was highly unlikely that anyone would be performing legelimency on her to see into her thoughts. She still felt uncomfortable about having them. Lately she had been having more and more dreams about Sirius. Charlie also found that she was thinking about the dark haired boy when she was with Evan. Sometimes, it was the only way she could get through one of their "study" dates. Charlie shifted uncomfortably in her seat just as Remus Lupin emerged from the boy's staircase.

He looked tired and worn. His eyes had dark circles around them, he looked pale, and there was a cut across the bridge of his nose. He had been in the hospital wing for the past few days, apparently with some sort of cold.

He came and sat down next to Charlie and threw her a grin. Charlie smiled back. She admired Remus. It didn't matter how awful he felt, he was always willing to give anyone a smile whomever needed it.

"You all right Charlie? You have a look on your face like I just caught you with your hand in the Restricted Section…" he grinned wolfishly at her, his tawny eyes flashing.

Charlie giggled softly. "Something like that, I suppose," she said as she tried to push the thoughts of Sirius Black kneeling at her bedside and leaning in to kiss her from her mind.

Charlie looked over Remus, scrutinizing his appearance. "You look tired," she said with a grimace.

"Yeah," he winced. "I had a few…wild nights. I haven't been sleeping well." He rubbed the back of his neck as he said that.

"Does your neck hurt?" asked Charlie.

"A bit," he said with a grin.

Charlie put the poetry book down on the table. "Well here then, I'll give you a back rub," smiled Charlie.

"Oh. That's all right, Charlie. Really," Remus blushed. "I couldn't ask you to do that…I'm fine really. Please…"

Charlie stood up. "Remus please. You're not asking, I'm just doing," She moved behind him, sitting on the back of the couch, and began to rub his tense shoulders, slowly working out the knots with her thumbs.

"Charlie you really don't….oooh," Remus stopped protesting and sighed, instantly relaxing beneath her fingers.

Charlie smiled to herself. "Yeah," she said. "See. Happy now?"

Remus didn't respond. Charlie continued to rub, working the strong muscles of his back and shoulders. She was slightly surprised that he was so built and she wondered what he did to develop the muscles that he had.

Soon, Remus' head dropped forward and he had fallen asleep. Charlie continued to rub his neck, to keep him asleep, as he really seemed to need it, and to hopefully make it so that he wouldn't hurt when he woke up.

Charlie heard a door close and someone else began to walk down the stairs. She looked up in the direction of the noise just as Sirius came sauntering out of the staircase. Charlie felt a flush of heat run up and down her spine and hoped her face wasn't turning red as she looked at him. She looked down, focusing on Remus' shoulders.

Sirius smiled at her and made his way over to the couch. "Oy. What're you doing Freckles?" .

Charlie noticed that he had been calling her Freckles more and more since Evan got back. He was still distancing himself from her. He would always be nice and polite to her, but there was something in the way that was keeping their friendship from becoming better. And Charlie knew, deep down, who that something was, even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Back rub," said Charlie simply, still not looking up at Sirius.

"Can I have one too?" he asked.

Charlie snorted and looked up. This close, she noticed that Sirius too had dark circles under his eyes. She faltered. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, concerned.

Sirius' dark eyes flicked briefly to Remus. "Wild night…"

"Seems to be happening a lot around here," Charlie grinned. Sirius stared at her with his patented puppy-dog look. "Oh fine," said Charlie, giving in. She gently leaned Remus over so that he was lying on the couch in a more comfortable position. Then she and Sirius moved over to another chair. It was a smaller chair; one that really only had enough room for one person. Sirius sat down in its soft, squishy cushions and Charlie got behind him, just as she had been with Remus. She sat on the back of the chair, her legs on either side of Sirius' body.

She put her hands on Sirius' shoulders and began to rub, a bit harder than was necessary. Sirius scrunched up his neck a bit and then relaxed. Charlie continued to move her fingers.

"Oooooooo…" Sirius moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" asked Charlie quietly.

"Mnnnnnmmn," was all he said.

Charlie moved her hands lower and lower along his spine, continuing their slow dance. Sirius slumped against Charlie, putty in her hands. Charlie realized that she could make him do anything she wanted at this point. Her hands moved up to his neck, pushing his head forward to elongate his spine and work out the knots. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes and he groaned again. Charlie moved her hands back down to his shoulders and Sirius' head sagged backward into her lap, not having the support of her hands anymore.

"Ohh Charlie," Sirius moaned quietly. "Will you marry me?" he asked her. His eyes were closed and he had a half smile playing about his lips. For the first time in a long time, Charlie noticed that Sirius looked truly relaxed and happy.

She giggled, pushed the silly boy straighter into a sitting position and moved her hands down to his lower back.

"Ahhh…"

Charlie stopped when she could no longer feel her fingers. But it was a full five minutes before Sirius realized that she was done.

"That was brilliant," Sirius said, opening his eyes and turning to look at Charlie. "You are A-Mazing." He said, with a grin.

Charlie felt the flush go up her spine again and she hoped that her face didn't blush.

"Now…it's time for me to return the favor," said Sirius, standing up.

"Oh no…"said Charlie quickly. "I just give back rubs, I don't receive them…"

"Oh please." Sirius moved sideways around the chair to get to Charlie.

"No way," She put a hand on his chest to hold him at bay. "Black…no. I mean it…"

Sirius simply scooped Charlie up and plopped her in the seat, then he climbed behind her and sat on the back of the chair, just as she had been doing. But he was too tall when he did this, so he squeezed himself between her and the couch so that Charlie was sitting on his lap. Then he placed his big hands on her shoulders.

Charlie scrunched up her shoulders, they were very ticklish. She trapped Sirius's hands between her neck and chin. Once she realized what she'd done, she unscrunched them and Sirius started to rub her shoulders again. Charlie figured she couldn't win and just remained tense.

Sirius leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "Where does it hurt?" His lips brushed her neck ever so slightly.

"Lower," Charlie gulped, her eyes half closed. Sirius' hands moved down to her middle back and paused, waiting.

"Lower," said Charlie.

Sirius' hands moved even lower, to Charlie's hip level and remained there. His broad thumbs made small circles around and around. Charlie threw her head back, her back arching from pain…and pleasure. Her head rested on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius smiled to himself and continued to move his thumbs in larger and larger circles. Charlie's breath started to catch in her throat as her heart beat sped up.

_Sirius Black is touching me…what I wouldn't have given for this at least one year ago…_

Sirius started breathing heavier too. These were dangerous waters. Where would this lead?

_Nowhere, _he told himself. _Because she is with Evan. And no matter how much I care for her and know how wrong Rosier is for her…I can't let myself do anything. No matter how much I want to…_

Charlie's hands went to Sirius' thighs as he worked out a particularly painful knot. Her small hands gripped through the fabric of his jeans, he could feel the heat of her hands through the fabric. Sirius' hand moved upward to her neck and touched her pressure points. The feeling that shot through her body, magnified by magic and desire, were something different for Charlie. She had never felt like this, as though she was floating, as though if Sirius removed his hands, Charlie would slip away. The sensation was made all that more powerful because of their magical abilities; little darts of magic shot through Sirius' fingers as he touched Charlie's skin.

Sirius continued to rub her shoulders, refusing to stop. Charlie let out a contented sigh and tilted her head slightly. Sirius leaned his face down and placed a kiss on Charlie's bare and exposed neck. Charlie tilted her neck still further, making it easier for him to kiss it.

Sirius' hands stopped moving as his lips worked closer and closer to Charlie's. He kissed up her neck, to her ear, and then over her jaw. He was slowly and torturously making his way toward her full lips.

Charlie kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the moment. She smiled as Sirius' soft lips worked their way closer to hers.

Sirius' hands stopped moving on her back and he moved Charlie closer to him. Charlie began to turn around when what she was doing really hit her. She was kissing Sirius Black…but she was still dating Evan Rosier.

Charlie jumped up and away from Sirius, just as his lips were about to touch hers. "Thank you for the back rub. It was nice to see you. I'll talk to you later. Ok bye!" Charlie grabbed her book off the table and bolted up the girl's staircase, leaving a very confused Sirius Black in her wake.

The next day Charlie stayed in her dorm room. She was trying to avoid both Sirius and Evan. She didn't think that she could stand to see Sirius after what she had almost let him do to her last night and Evan was becoming scary, intense and totally focused on her.

Remus and Charlie decided to meet and review their Arithmancy notes. So that night, Charlie gathered up all her books and notes and made her way to the library. Remus said he would meet her there, as he had something to take care of beforehand.

She was walking distractedly through the halls searching through her bag when she heard angry voices. Something told her that she should turn around, but curiosity got the better of her. She quietly moved so that she was obscured behind a suit of armor and peaked out her head until she could see the two people arguing at the other end of the hall.

"You cannot be serious!" said the first, taller boy drastically, shaking his head.

"Oh I can't?" replied the smaller boy. "You are NOT the boss of me. YOU'RE the disgrace. It's no wonder the family hates you and mother sends all those howlers to you…."

"Shut up Regulus," said Sirius quietly. "Just because I know right from wrong…"

"HA! We're living in a new world brother. A world where people are opening their eyes and seeing the truth: Not ALL wizards are created equal. You might want to wake up and take a look around yourself. This is a new order, a new way of life!"

"That's right…of course they would feed you that bollocks. ' Not all wizards are created equal'…"

"It's true. We are the high born, the Untouchable. We need to…"

"Get your arses kicked and some sense knocked into you," Sirius interrupted. Charlie could tell, from the tone of his voice that he was getting angry. "Who came to you with this?"

"We need to put those below us in their place. And keep them there," Regulus said, his voice becoming icy as he ignored Sirius' question. Though his words didn't sound genuine, they sounded rehearsed. "Like the muggles and filthy mud—"

Sirius reached out and cuffed his brother roughly upside the head. "Don't use that word," he said, his voice getting deeper.

Regulus simply sneered, though even from a distance, Charlie could detect some fear in the younger boy's eyes. "Oh ho. Seems I've touched a soft spot, eh brother? He told me you were having feelings for a darling Gryffindor Mudblood… but I didn't actually think you'd stoop that low…"

"Shut your mouth. You don't know anything about that."

Charlie was wondering whom Regulus was referring to when he said about Sirius liking someone. It couldn't be still her …could it?

"I may not brother, but someone else certainly does…" Regulus smiled wickedly. "This girl just happens to be named Charlie…" Regulus' grin broadened at the look on Sirius' face as he paused. "HE wants me to tell you…"

CRASH

Charlie had been leaning more and more forward and her bag had hit the suit of armor, knocking it to the ground.

Sirius and Regulus whipped around just as Charlie whipped behind a tapestry and bolted up the stairs to the library. She didn't want them to know she had been listening.

Charlie made it to the library and found Remus already there. So she quickly sat down and pushed Sirius, his brother and their conversation from her mind. It wasn't her business…though who was telling people that Sirius had a thing for her? Surely it couldn't be…

No. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but Evan wouldn't be that stupid as to spread something as false as that.

Charlie and Remus were sitting in the library, having a good time, talking, studying and laughing, their heads bent closely together to keep the noise down, when Evan came quickly up to Charlie.

"Charlie I need to talk to you. Now." It wasn't a request.

Charlie simply looked at Remus and then up at her blond haired boyfriend's steely eyes. Then she looked back at Remus. "I can't right now. We're studying," she told him quietly, her eyes not looking into his; they were focused on the book before her.

A small flicker of annoyance passed across Evans' face. He turned to Lupin and said, "If you'll excuse us," which was also not a question. And then he grabbed Charlie's upper arms. He dragged Charlie and the chair backwards with a loud scrapping noise. Then he yanked her out of the chair and pulled her into the stacks of books. Remus immediately half stood out of his seat.

"Rosier! Sto-" Charlie heard Remus call after them.

Evan simply threw his wand over his shoulder and Charlie heard someone hit the floor. Then he and Charlie went row after row until they were in the very back of the library, where the noise was muffled and no one could hear you scream. Evan stopped abruptly and spun Charlie around to face him. He had her between himself and the bookshelf, his hands still gripping her upper arms. He pulled her forward and slammed her backward against the shelf.

"OW! Evan! That hurts," Charlie said in surprise, her eyes wide. "What's the—"

"Listen Charlie. I don't want you near that half-blood Lupin," Evan spat. His eyes had become a dark, storming grey.

"Why? He's my friend," Charlie continued. She didn't care what he said. She was not going to give up her friends for him.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

"You are being completely stupid Evan," she said, trying to reason with him. She made to move out of his grasp.

Evan drew Charlie toward him again and then slammed her against the shelf again.

"Stop IT!" she cried. She was getting scared.

"No," Evan said, his voice growing more and more deadly quiet. "I don't want you near him."

"You can't stop me from seeing my friends."

Evan's forehead creased and his fingers tightened around her upper arms. He brought her toward him and then slammed her back into the bookshelf. The wooden case wobbled dangerously and a few books fell to the ground from the higher shelves.

Charlie back was hurting, as were her upper arms. Her fingers were starting to get cold and tingly because the blood flow was cut off. She was scared. What was he doing and why was he doing it?

"E-Evan s-stop," she said, her voice timid and quiet. She began to sink to the floor, ready to curl in to a ball for defense. But Evan held her up and in place, facing him.

"Promise," he said, deadly quiet.

"Please…" Charlie pleaded, tears forming in her eyes, she was shaking her head.

"Charlie, say what I want to hear," Evan shook her.

"Stop…"

Evan knocked her into the bookcase. Charlie let out a sob.

"Say you won't go near him!" His fingers were cutting into her arms. Charlie could already feel the bruises forming.

She was reaching down, reaching for a way out, reaching for a book. She was steeling herself to grab one and hit Evan as hard as she could with it. That would hopefully surprise him enough so that she could get away.

"SAY IT!" Evan cried, shaking her again.

"Rosier, Let her go."

Evan slowly turned to face the new speaker, and Charlie looked over too. There in the aisle, illuminated by the light of the lamp at the edge of the otherwise dark row, was Sirius Black.

"Black," said Evan coolly. "She's my girlfriend. I'll do what I want with her."

"No, you won't," said Sirius.

"Pst," said Rosier. "Like I care what you say," he sneered and turned back to a cowering Charlie. In two quick strides Sirius had grabbed Rosier by his robe fronts and slammed him against the bookshelf on the opposite side of the row.

"I said…leave her alone." The two grey-eyed boys glared at one another.

"You can't stop me, Black," sneered Rosier.

"Charlie," Sirius called over his shoulder, and he turned his face to hers. And though his face was still screwed up in an expression of righteousness, his voice was soft. "Do you ever want to see him again?"

Charlie shook her head no.

Sirius tightened his grip on Evan's robes. "There. You two have just broken up. Now go." And Sirius shoved Rosier out of the row and back toward the main library.

Charlie couldn't think. She was shaking and cold and scared beyond anything she had ever felt before. She watched as Sirius turned back toward her and took a few steps forward, his breathing heavy. He was coming in and out of focus behind her swimming eyes.

She was sliding down the length of the shelf. Sirius rushed toward her and caught her just before she hit the ground. Charlie looked up into his eyes, trying to focus on something, trying to grab a lifeline.

"Sirius…" she began, her small hands delicately touching the front of his robes.

"I know Charlie, I know."

And she flung her arms around his neck and cried and cried. They were hidden in the back of the library, behind the tomes; back where no one can hear you cry…

**Hey all! Thanks for reading! I hope it was to your liking! Please review!**

**Until next time, keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**

**NOTE: Though I can take constructive criticism, if you don't have something that is going to HELP me be a better writer…please don't say it! Ok? Because then you just come off as a bitchy person and basically makes me hate you. **


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Of Finally Giving In

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc? But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter 16: Of Finally Giving In**

She continued to cry and cry, not knowing when, if ever, she would stop. She cried until her eyes had no tears left, but she continued to sob. And Sirius continued to hold her.

Sirius didn't care that Charlie was soaking his robes with more than tears, he didn't care that he was sitting on the cold, hard and dusty library floor, and he didn't care that he wasn't in the most comfortable position in the world. All he cared about was that Charlie was in his arms and that she felt safe enough to cry there.

Charlie's crying had lessoned a bit but her breathing was still erratic. Her breaths were coming in uneven bursts as she tried to control the sobs.

"Charlie just let it out. Don't hold your tears in," Sirius began, as he stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head as her back jerked and convulsed. Then he said into her hair, "Listen. Rosier is just a jerk. You're alright, I promise," Sirius said soothingly. His deep voice was slow and calming as it rushed upon Charlie's ears as his big hand rested warmly at the back of her neck.

Charlie sniffled and took three shuddering breaths before she looked up into Sirius' eyes. She blinked her eyes, ignoring the dry, cried-out stinging. She gave him a small and shaky smile, one that contained no humor, but rather one that held a mixture of great relief and sadness.

"You were r-right," Charlie said, in halting tones.

Sirius continued to look down at her, his grey eyes still dark. He didn't say anything, he knew she would elaborate.

"He _was _worse than you…" she said and then she buried her face once again in his chest, her small hands still gripping the front of his robes.

"Oh Charlie," said Sirius quietly. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and held her close, unwilling to let her go for anything.

Sirius didn't know how long he held Charlie, it could have been minutes, hours or even days, but he just sat there with her clutched to his chest, as though he was afraid to lose her. Soon Charlie's breathing evened out and slowed. She had fallen asleep.

Sirius tilted his head and looked down at the dark haired girl in his arms; her eyelashes still slightly wet with tears and her normally tan face flushed. To Sirius, she still looked beautiful. There came the sound of footsteps and someone appeared at the end of their aisle, turned down it and walked toward the pair on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Remus. "He didn't do anything to her did he?" he continued, his tawny eyes flashing ever so slightly.

Sirius shook his head. "No. I think I got here just in time though," he began quietly. "He was slamming her into the bookshelf," Sirius continued in quiet tones.

Remus shook his head in disgust as he looked at Charlie. He could see the bruises on her arms. "Did he give her those?"

Sirius shook his head yes. "He was shaking her so hard. I pulled him off her, it was rough. And then they broke up. Then she cried…" Sirius paused, his eyes focused on nothing and no one but Charlie. After a moment he looked back up at Remus. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I just missed that hex Rosier shot at me. I think it was a stunner. Good thing you came along though, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't…"

Sirius' jaw tightened. "Yeah…" was all he said and he let it trail off.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. I think we should bring her back up to her bed though, we can't stay here. And though she may be comfortable…I think my arse is about to fall off." Sirius stood up, gently bringing Charlie up with him. When they were both standing, he bent down and scooped her legs out from beneath her, so that he was carrying her, bridal style.

"Remus, can you drape her arms around my neck so they don't flop around?"

Remus arranged Charlie's arms comfortably around Sirius' shoulders. She must really be out if she wasn't awakened by all the jostling. She slept like the dead…as would be expected after an experience like the one she had just been through.

They walked out of the library, Charlie comfortably situated in Sirius' arms. They trouped through the corridors as quietly as possible, so as not to attract the attention of anyone. It wasn't past their curfew as of yet, but it was probably best to avoid detection. They had just entered Gryffindor tower and walked across the common room toward the girl's staircase when both the boys stopped dead.

"How are we gunna get her up there? We're not allowed and we haven't worked out a way to get up there….yet," said Sirius, as he gazed up the darkened staircase.

"I don't know," said Remus. "We could find Lily or Alice and have them bring her up..."

Sirius shook his head. "Alice is with Frank, it's their 2 year anniversary, they floo-ed to Kent for the weekend and Lily is on duty with James until two."

"I hate to say it….but I don't think she should wake up alone…"

"I agree," said Sirius and he turned around, walked across the common room and started up the boy's dormitory staircase with Charlie in his arms.

Remus trailed after him, heaving a sigh. "I don't know about this. It may not be the best idea at the moment…I don't think that Charlie's going to be ok waking up next to some guy…even if it is you…"

"Relax Moony. She can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor or transfigure my desk into a mattress or something. I wouldn't sleep in the bed with her; I know she wouldn't be comfortable with that…"

Sirius reached the top of stairs and walked to the seventh year's dorm door. Remus opened the door and allowed Sirius and Charlie in. Sirius walked over to the left of the room, by the window, to his bed. The sheets were already pulled down and Sirius gently placed Charlie into them, unwrapping her arms from his neck. Then he pulled the covers over her small form. He pulled the hangings closed and turned to Remus.

"I hope you made the right decision Padfoot," Remus said.

"So do I Moony, so do I."

* * *

Charlie awoke early the next morning in a comfortable ball, nestled beneath the warm covers of a bed. She could tell that it wasn't her bed, but she was happy in it nonetheless. She began to sit up but stopped at the sharp pains that erupted as her back and arms moved. The muscles were sore; it felt as though she had been hit my something hard. She slowly lifted herself up and looked at the bare skin of her arms. It was bruised. And then she remembered: Evan taking her into the belly of the library and slamming her into the shelf because he didn't want her to see Remus. He slammed her repeatedly into the shelves until Sirius stepped in.

Charlie sighed with relief when she realized that she and Evan had broken up. It was like a warm stone had slipped comfortingly into her stomach, warming her from the inside out. It was over; he was gone and out of her life. For good.

And then Charlie put her face into her hands. She had cried in front of Sirius Black. How embarrassing. She couldn't believe that she let herself be so wrapped up…but Charlie knew she was lying to herself, even as she thought that. She was glad it was Sirius that held her as she cried, she was glad it was he who was her pillar of strength that kept her feet on the ground. If she had to cry in front of someone…she was glad it was Sirius.

Charlie sat up, ignoring her muscles' protest to her movements and looked around. This was definitely not her bed, nor was it her room. She could hear snores issuing from various places around the room; none of her roommates snored. She chanced a peak out of the closed hangings. She saw a bedside table that had a half empty glass of water one it along with a lone, discarded quidditch sock and a pair of glasses. She looked to the bed and saw the messy head of James Potter poking out from beneath the covers.

So she was in the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm. She continued to scan the room. _IF that was Potter_, she turned her head to the right, _there's Remus, Frank_ _and Peter. That means I'm in… Sirius' bed. _Charlie clutched the blankets to her chest and slowly turned her head to look around, readying herself to see the sleeping from of Sirius Black on her right side. But he wasn't there. He wasn't in the bed at all. Charlie looked around for him, he had to be here somewhere. But he was no where to be seen. Charlie decided to gather up her things…well herself, and make her way back to her dorm. She would take a shower and just relax; it was Saturday so she didn't have any obligations.

She swung her legs over the side as she looked around of her missing sock when she felt it; equal puffs of warm air were being blown on her foot. Charlie clutched her foot and brought it back onto the bed. She had heard one to many scary stories about the stalker-killer underneath the bed, waiting for his next victim. She looked over the edge and saw…a snoozing Sirius Black. His back was propped against the bedpost and his arms were crossed on his chest, his legs out before him. He didn't look terribly comfortable.

_Oh Sirius, _She thought. _Thank you. _

* * *

And with those final thoughts, she slipped quietly out of the room, making her way down the stairs to the bathroom to wash away the past six months of her life…well at least the parts that Evan had contaminated…

The next few weeks were filled with moping for Charlie. She wasn't sad that Evan was gone, _good riddance to bad rubbish _in her opinion, but she was sad that she couldn't bring herself to speak to Sirius. There was a hole in her chest and she could feel it; there was something in her life that was missing--love. She of course had the love of her friends, something she didn't think she could live without. They had helped her so much by just listening to her, by crying with her, by doing little acts of love such as bringing her her favorite treats-- that she didn't know how she would have gotten through the breakup without them.

But Sirius was what she needed. She needed someone to love. Yet, after all he'd done for her, he wasn't going near her. Charlie would catch him looking at her and they would lock eyes, but nothing more. He wouldn't sit by her in classes anymore, he wouldn't go out of his way to talk to her, and he didn't bother her in the hallways or in the common room anymore…nothing.

Charlie never thought she'd say it, but she missed the annoying Sirius Black. Yet she was somewhat grateful that he wasn't near her. She felt as though she was falling for him…and that was the worst possible thing for her to do; at least in her mind. She didn't think she would be able to cope with anything concerning romance. So she kept up the frosty wall that they seemed to have built between themselves.

Then one day, after going down with Lily to watch James and the Gryffindor's practice for the next Quidditch match, Charlie saw him, Sirius. He smiled at her and Charlie felt her heart melting. She quickly turned to Lily and hastily said her goodbyes, saying she just wanted to be alone right now.

Lily let her go, though she sent Sirius a mental message willing him to follow Charlie and talk to her. To her surprise, Sirius did just that. He followed Charlie as she strode away from the Quidditch Pitch back toward the lake.

"Charlie!" he called at her retreating back. "Charlie wait!"

Charlie didn't stop. She didn't want him to see how she felt. And she knew he would if he looked into her black eyes. Her best bet was to act frostily indifferent.

"Charlie, just talk to me!"

"Don't you understand?! I can't," Charlie said, picking up her pace. She walked toward the forest, hoping that Sirius would lose interest and walk away. But Sirius would do no such thing. He knew what lurked in the forest at night…

"Charlie, stop. Don't go in…"Sirius began, but Charlie to one look back at him and continued onward. Sirius shook his head and went in after her, his wand at the ready. It was already dusk outside of the trees, but beneath them it was midnight.

"Charlie, just stop and listen to me!" Sirius called, snagging his sleeve on a briar bush.

Charlie whipped around. "Listen to you? Listen to you?! What could you possibly have to say to me? What do I have to say to you? Other than thanking you for stepping in to help me with Rosier. Nothing! All these years it's not been you who was there for me, it was my friends! Lily and Alice and Remus!"

"It was me too," said Sirius quietly, his grey eyes watching her.

"When? How?" spat Charlie. "I can't remember anytime like that!"

"I helped you every year!" said Sirius. "No detentions, the necklace, the project…it was all me!"

Charlie laughed at the absurdity and shook her head. "I can't believe you. That was Remus. For EVERYTHING you just said. He got me out of all those things."

"No Charlie, it was me."

"I can't believe you would take his credit!"

"First Year!" Sirius cried when he saw Charlie wasn't about to believe him. "I got you out of that detention with McGonagall. Well maybe Remus helped with that one a little bit. And I got you out of the detention with Slewart. Second Year: I assembled the project and finished it. Remus was just doing a spell to keep the handwriting all the same, so it looked neat! I'll admit that it was my fault I wasn't there in the first place to do the project with you, but in my defense, my mother was sabotaging my life. Third year!" Sirius continued loudly as it was plain that Charlie was about to interrupt. "I fixed the necklace for you. But I was called off and gave it to Remus to give to you. And then sixth year, when you asked me to go to the ball with you I honestly didn't remember you asking me. I was practically dead on my feet. I don't remember anything from that day. The night before had been a full moon and…." Sirius trailed off, as though he'd said something he shouldn't have. "And then that summer, when I brought that girl into the bar. I was just trying to get her home safe. I wasn't trying to sleep with her. She was way too drunk. I just wanted to make sure she was safe. And I was picking up after her, I was helping you…because she was making a complete mess…" Sirius looked pleadingly at Charlie, willing her to believe him.

To say that Charlie was stunned would have been the understatement of the year. "You….it was you? All along…"

"Yes," Sirius said in earnest. "There's just been something about you that I couldn't place. Like an inner beauty or something. You're so special, sweet, smart and pretty…"

"Now. I was just _fat_ and sweet and smart before," Charlie spat.

Sirius shrugged. "So I was superficial. I was young and stupid…"

"You're still young and stupid."

"Ok. I know, but I've grown up too Charlie."

Charlie snorted.

"I have. I haven't been out with anyone. You're the one I want. Everything that you do, everything that you say, and everything that you think…I want to be a part of it; even if it was only for a short time. You are everything I never knew I always wanted…"

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"A challenge."

Charlie's eyebrows knitted together. "Oh so that's what I am to you? A game? Something that needs to be conquered and tamed?"

"No that was a bad word choice on my part…" Sirius faltered. "I meant that you just seem right. Here let me show you." Sirius crossed the space between himself and Charlie and pulled Charlie into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "See? What do you feel?"

"Violated!" Charlie exclaimed. "Get off! Let me go!" she continued, trying to pull away from Sirius, getting scared at what she did feel.

"I'm being serious Charlie. Just drop your hostile, anti-marauder air for one millisecond, be vulnerable and tell me what you feel when I do this."

Charlie shifted her weight impatiently and gave in to the hug. She relaxed into Sirius' embrace and rested her head on his chest. Her arms slowly went around Sirius until she was hugging him back. She sighed. If she admitted it, this felt right. She liked being in Sirius' arms; she felt, for the first time in a long time, safe. All the walls she had been building came crumbling down. She didn't want to hide anymore. She wanted safety, security, Sirius.

Sirius kissed the top of her head softly. "See what I mean?" he asked.

Charlie pushed herself away, getting scared. Immediately doubt flooded her mind; What if it didn't work out? What if he started like Evan? What if--

"Charlie, don't do this!" cried Sirius, stepping toward her.

"No," said Charlie, continuing to back away. "I can't…we can't. I don't want…"

"What don't you want Charlie? To feel loved? To have someone that cares for you?!"

"I…I…" Charlie continued to stammer, her eyes focused on the ground beneath her feet.

"You don't want to have someone to help you? You don't want to have someone that will always be there for you, no matter what? You don't want—"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN!" Charlie burst out, her eyes prickling with tears as she stared into Sirius' handsome face.

"I'd never hurt you Charlie," Sirius began.

"You can't promise me that Sirius. Don't even try…"

Sirius continued to close the gap between himself and the small girl before him. "I would do anything for you. You know that don't you?"

"You say that now…but what if you change your mind?"

"Charlie…we'll never know unless we take that chance." Sirius slowly drew Charlie to him again, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm afraid to take that chance Sirius…" she stammered, hugging the tall boy back.

"Well, the only way to get over that fear is to tackle it head on," Sirius said with a smile. "And I will let you tackle me anytime."

Charlie let out a watery laugh as Sirius said those words.

"Anytime…day or night. Just find me and bam! I'm yours. Let me love you Charlie, please let me love you."

Charlie started to tremble, and action that had nothing to do with the cold air surrounding her.

"They say love is a leap …" said Sirius as he took Charlie's hand in his own, and brought it up to rest on his chest.

Charlie looked up at him. "I just don't know if I'm ready to jump Sirius."

"How will you know unless you try? Please Charlie. 'Come live with me and be my love. And we will all the pleasures prove…'" Sirius said softly.

"'A honey tongue, a heart of gall, is fancy's spring but summer's fall…'"Charlie answered.

"Don't think like that. Please Charlie. Let's give us a try…"

Charlie looked up into Sirius' grey eyes and said her one word answer. He hugged her close as she said it.

And her answer was: "YES!"

**Well there you go my faithful readers! I love you and please review! Sorry it took so long! I really like this chapter!**

**Until Next Time**

**Keep a sharp Eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Lovers Discovered

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Lovers Discovered **

The clock struck two o'clock in the afternoon and Charlie snuggled closer to Sirius under the covers of his bed. They had been going out for two weeks and things were in Charlie's mind, perfect. She nuzzled Sirius' neck, a smile on her full lips. Sirius turned his head so that they were gazing into each other's eyes, their noses pressed together, Sirius' arms wrapped completely around Charlie, keeping her close to him, and smiled back at her.

The two lovebirds had decided to keep their relationship a secret and so far, everything had been going according to plan. Not one of their friends suspected a thing. It wasn't that they were purposefully keeping the relationship a secret, but the right moment just never seemed to present itself. Charlie had always been sleeping when Lily had come back and Sirius, well Sirius was too busy helping Remus through his latest bout of transformations to really have anything else to worry about.

Charlie giggled as Sirius kissed her nose and then moved his lips down to her neck. He scooped her up and rolled on top of her, pinning her beneath his body, while continuing to kiss her neck. Charlie loved it when he did this; she loved to feel crushed by Sirius' weight, his body completely against hers, his breath mingling with hers. She liked the feeling of over-powerment; it was just enough to suggest strength, yet in a non-threatening way, just simply that Sirius was a boy and therefore, stronger than her. It made her feel feminine…and loved. She intertwined her fingers into Sirius' dark, shaggy hair and tilted her head, exposing more of her neck.

They weren't worried about being found out, they had been lounging together for the two weeks and hadn't been caught yet. Though there were some near misses. During the week was when they had to be the most careful. Since they all had classes during the day and homework at night, Sirius and Charlie usually both went for a stroll around midnight. They had been lucky enough to find a room that no one else knew about. In there they would laugh and talk and kiss. On weekends Lily was always busy with James, doing whatever it was that they disappeared to do. Remus always did his homework in the library and Peter usually tagged along, needing help in almost every subject; so Sirius and Charlie had the run of the boy's dormitory…assuming that Frank was with Alice; which he normally was. Those two were engaged and in everyone's mind, it was the perfect match. All over Hogwarts, people were getting engaged to be married and not just the seventh years.

There was a terrible threat growing and beginning to rear its ugly head, a man that went by the name of…He Who Must Not Be Named. All over the wizarding community, he was leaving his mark, both literally and magically. Whether it was the terrible skull and serpent left over the house of his victims or the actual body count, his presence was known and feared. No one knew who would be next, not even muggles were safe.

Charlie moved her hips against Sirius', playfully trying to get away. Charlie felt a puff of air on her neck as Sirius laughed smoothly. He always laughed when Charlie moved her hips against his when he was kissing her. She took advantage of this and pulled Sirius head up to hers so that she could kiss him on the mouth. Sirius put one hand on the back of Charlie's neck, both supporting her head and bringing her closer to him. During one of their talks, Charlie had asked Sirius what he liked in a kiss. He had looked at her and said, "I like to be close to the person; both emotionally and physically. Before, I could kiss without attachment, but now, I can't. It's strange, I can't do random flings…not since I saw you. And I know it's so much better when it's intimate. There's nothing like holding the one you love and kissing them senseless…or so I've been told," he smiled broadly, brought Charlie to him, and kissed her senseless.

Sirius took Charlie's bottom lip between his own and slowly pulled away. Charlie got a swooping sensation in her stomach and opened her eyes to find Sirius looking down at her, a smile on his handsome face. She looked up at him, not breaking the stare.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," said Sirius, using his free hand to gently brush Charlie's dark side bangs from her eyes. His hand lingered on her neck, playing with her ear and tracing her jaw.

"You're just saying that," said Charlie, getting slightly self-conscious. She knew she must look a sight, her hair wild and snog-swept, and her face slightly red from embarrassment and exertion…

"I didn't have to say anything," said Sirius. "But I did," he brought his face down to Charlie's. "And do you know why?" he asked, his lips brushing hers as he said the words.

Charlie shook her head and said, "Because you want me to keep kissing you?"

"Well there was always that, but also…" Sirius moved his lips to her ear and said, "Because it's true."

* * *

He sat in the plush, green chair three feet from the fire, yet he still couldn't feel its warmth. He couldn't seem to feel anything anymore. The only thing he was feeling was pain, a dull aching pain both in his heart and on his left forearm. He stared into the fire, watching as the reds and gold of the flames seemingly dance and mock him. Red and Gold…everything reminded him of HER.

He wanted her back and he didn't care who he had to go through, or sell his soul to get accomplish it. He would do it and do it with a smile. He loved her. He wanted to be able to touch her again, to hold her, to kiss her. But he couldn't, not anymore. Not now that he knew who she was with. Oh yes, he knew…everyone did, even though it wasn't 'public knowledge'. Never mind how he knew, he had his sources. She was with Sirius Black, the bastard, The Pureblood traitor. Sirius was a disgrace…he HATED Sirius.

"Hey Rosier," someone sat next to him. He heard the voice as though from a great distance.

"Drink this and stop being a sodding prat."

Something was thrust into his hand. He looked down at it; it was a goblet filled with some kind of dark liquid. His grey eyes traveled upward and fell onto the face of the youngest Black.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you," Evan spat as he looked into the faintly smoking goblet. "What is this rubbish?"

"Just drink it," the younger boy said.

"I don't ever 'just drink' anything…" said Evan, his eyes narrowing as he sniffed at the contents.

"Do you really think I'd poison it? Here?" asked Regulus, looking around the Slytherin Common room that was full of people.

"One can never be too careful."

Black scoffed. "Well if you aren't gunna drink it, give it back, 'cause I will." He took the goblet and downed its contents.

"Are you really still thinking about her?" he asked when he finished, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I want her back," Rosier said simply.

"Why? She's a) a Gryffindor…I mean we have PLEANTY of gorgeous Slytherin beauties just lounging around here looking for a good shag," Regulus jerked his head at the girls sitting at various tables through out the room. "B) She wasn't willing to give anything up and you two had been going out for what? Six months? That's just sad…again may I point out the Slytherin wenches lounging on the poofs." And there were indeed some seventh year girl making lusty eyes at Evan and Black. Regulus blew a fifth year a kiss and turned back to Evan. "And C) She is a major cow! I mean-"

Regulus wasn't able to finish his sentence as Evan silently cast a spell and had a wand jabbing into his throat, cutting off not only his words, but his air supply as well.

"Don't," Evan began, his grey eyes flashing. "Don't you EVER say anything like that about Charlie again. Do you understand me?"

Regulus' eyes were wide and practically popping out of his head. He couldn't speak, her couldn't breathe.

"I said DO you understand me?!" Evan spat, sticking his wand more forcefully into the youngest Black's neck. Regulus somehow managed a nod. And Evan sat back, taking his wand with him and releasing the younger boy from the spell.

"Damn it, you stupid blighter. Bloody hell!" Regulus said, rubbing the spot on his neck and gasping for air. "Here I bring you firewhiskey and am _trying _to make you feel better and you get all pissy on me. AND curse me! MERLIN!" He began to pout.

Evan simply stared broodingly into the fire. He didn't care. He felt hollow. She was gone and he couldn't see any way that he would be getting her back. And then…his forearm burned as though a white-hot iron was pressed against his skin. He flinched, still not used to the stinging. He rolled up his left sleeve and saw the skull and serpent emblazoned in black on his forearm, freshly burned. He stood up and strode out of the common room. He had been summoned.

"Where are you off to..?" Regulus called after him.

Evan said nothing and continued on.

"It's him innit? He's called you, hasn't He? When can I be on the IN's? When can I join ranks? When can I…"

Evan pushed through the stonewall and soon Regulus and his stupid questions were behind him. He only had one thought on his mind…getting to He Who Must Not Be Named…his master.

* * *

Charlie had fallen asleep in Sirius' arms. When she woke, there was a slow breath on her neck and an arm looped under her own, pulling her into him. Sirius was still sleeping, his breathing soft and regular. She smiled, she loved the feeling that she got waking with a pair of strong arms encompassing her. It was the combination of love, security and romance that made her feel so incredible. Charlie noticed things everyday about how different her relationship with Sirius was from the one she had with Evan. She was so grateful that the relationship with Evan was over and done.

Charlie shifted and slowly moved out from under Sirius' embrace, as much as she would have loved to lay with him forever, she had homework that she couldn't neglect any longer, especially not with exams coming up. She gently lifted his arm and scooted out from underneath it. She moved to the side of the bed and pulled out her notebook. With it came the little poetry book that she loved so much, her constant companion.

Charlie pushed back the hangings around the bed so that light came in from the window; she leaned against the bedpost and began to read it…even though her original intent was to study. She figured a short break to wake herself up was in order. She picked a page and began to read:

_Drink to me only with thine eyes._

_And I will pledge with mine;_

_Or leave a kiss but in the cup_

_And I'll not ask for wine._

_The thirst that from the soul doth rise_

_Doth ask a drink divine;_

_But might I on Jove's nectar sup,_

_I would not change for thine._

Sirius made a snuffling sound and Charlie put down the book, watching him.

Sirius jerked awake and sat up, confused as to why Charlie was no longer in his arms. He looked around for her, afraid that she had decided to leave without waking him up first. There was light coming in through his hangings, he turned toward it and he squinted into it. There was a figure. She moved, blocking the light slightly, framing her short dark hair and pretty face in a false halo. Sirius simply stared, awestruck by how beautiful Charlie looked at that moment.

She had on a white tank top, her shoulders bare, and was sitting with her legs under her, holding a book. She was smiling at him.

He just looked at her as he sat up straighter, a smile coming to his face too.

"What?" asked Charlie, grinning and tucking her hair behind her ears, placing the book on the bed as she did so.

Sirius just tilted his head, looking at her.

"Absolutely nothing," he said, reaching out and pulling Charlie into him. "Just never change, all right? You are absolutely perfect!"

Charlie laughed, rather nervously. "Please Sirius. I'm not perfect…and don't say that I am because I'll be sure to disappoint you."

Sirius shook his shaggy head. "You could never Charlie."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius covered it with one of his big hands. "Ssshs," he smirked. "Let me labor under my false assumptions. I rather like my delusions of grandeur."

Charlie simply shook her head and pulled Sirius hand down with her own. She leaned in and kissed him.

"MMMMMMmm," Sirius sighed as Charlie pulled away. "Have I mentioned just how much I really like my delusions. So where…" he pulled the little black book away from Charlie, "Did you find this?"

Charlie blushed. "Well, I think it was in the dungeon at the beginning of term."

Sirius nodded. "I knew I left it there…"

Charlie's head jerked up so that she looked into Sirius' eyes. "What?"

Sirius smiled. "Charlie, this book was mine. Ha," he laughed quietly. "I can't believe you were the one to pick it up." Sirius made to hand to book back to Charlie. "It's sweet isn't it? I like poetry."

Charlie wouldn't take the book. "NO…I mean, yes the book is sweet, the poetry is amazing. But it's your book…"Charlie looked at the bed cover, fiddling with the sheets. "So I should give it back to you…"

Sirius lifted her chin. "Charlie. I want you to have it, I know you really like it. You're always reading it," he smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Consider it a very belated Christmas gift."

Charlie crinkled her nose and smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you Sirius!" Charlie exclaimed as she took to the book, put it to the side and kissed Sirius.

"Besides…I have it all memorized anyway," Sirius said in a silly, snobbish voice.

Charlie simply shook her head and giggled. "Oh you."

The dormitory door crashed open and two people came in. Sirius and Charlie froze, their eyes moving toward the door, though they couldn't see anything because of the thick hangings.

Charlie started laughing at the look on Sirius' face, he looked as though he'd gotten caught with his hand in a cookie jar before suppertime. Sirius made a shushing sound at her that combined with some article of clothing hitting Sirius' hangings, only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

Sirius put a finger to his lips, trying to signal her to be quiet, but it was failing miserably and he was beginning to smile to.

And then a definitively female voice came, rather lustily, "Ooooh James!" followed some labored breaths and then a rather close crash as a pair of someone's walked into or knocked over something.

Sirius grabbed Charlie and they were laughing together, both trying to stifle the other's sounds, not wanting to be heard by the two they_ knew_ were on the other side of the hangings. There was a great _riiiiiiiiiiip_, and James and Lily fell through Sirius' curtains.

James looked at Sirius and then at Charlie, his glasses askew, his hair even wilder than normal, and grinned sheepishly, his face heating up.

Lily looked embarrassedly at Sirius and then disbelievingly at Charlie, her mouth fell open.

Sirius and Charlie remained in one another's arms, laughing like mad at the looks on their best friend's faces. Looks that spoke of "about BLOODY TIME" and "I can't believe you didn't TELL me" and "Oh snap! We've been caught".

It was James who spoke, as he pushed his glasses straighter on his nose, "Well…this is sufficiently awkward…."

* * *

**ok well there you go! see i can update in a timely mannor! so please review!**

**and until next time **

**Keep a Sharp Eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**

The poem was Drink to Me Only With Thine Eyes By Ben Jonson.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Trip To Hogsmeade

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! Oh…and HAPPY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

_**Also…this isn't every Christmassy…you were warned.**_

**Chapter Eighteen**: **A Trip to Hogsmeade**

"So what are you going to do, once we get out of here?"

Charlie looked at James, thinking about the answer to his question. She looked at her friends lounging around the fire. She was the only one, out of the six of them not to have answered yet.

Remus wasn't sure, but he thought he wanted to be a professor. He wanted to teach something worthwhile to the younger generations. Since he was older and wiser (here he got a laugh and a slap on the back from both Sirius and James) he wanted to prepare the students for their changing world; a world in which evil wizards and witches were not just a fantasy. He thought Defense Against the Dark Arts would be the class he'd like to teach…eventually. That is, if he couldn't find a job as an Auror first.

Sirius, James, and Peter all wanted to be Aurors and fight the good fight. Peter joined in with this occupation as soon as James and Sirius did, not wanting to be left out. The boys all wanted to stop Voldemort in his tracks, put an end to his terror, and kill him before he could kill any more people. They had heroic images of themselves in their handsome heads, posing for a picture in the newspaper and sitting to be interviewed after having triumphed over tremendous odds and having saved the day…again.

"You sods," Lily began. "You know that isn't how it would happen. You don't know how you would act in that situation! Spells flying at you…"

James puffed out his chest and took Lily in his arms. "I would be braver than Gryffindor himself. I'd hit them before they hit me, they wouldn't know I was even coming until they were on their backs, staring up at me…"

Lily shook her head. "James I'm serious…These Death Eaters are not going to be throwing tickling curses at you. Oh no, it'll be THE Killing Curse….or torture curses. And there will be confusion on the highest level; you won't know friend from foe, you won't know what tomorrow would bring. Can you live with not knowing who would jump out at you from behind what? Not knowing if you'd ever be safe? Could you _ever_ stop moving, ever stop being on guard, or have any semblance of normal life?"

"Way to take the glamour out of that occupation Lils," said Sirius, his head drooping slightly.

Charlie looked at Sirius, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "There is no glamour in war Sirius," she said sadly.

He looked into her dark eyes and drew her to him.

"That is why," Lily said, breaking the depressing air that had crept over everyone sitting by the fire, "I am going to be a healer. So I can mend up you sorry lot when you go and get your buttocks blown off." She grinned, dispelling the gloomy cloud that had descended over their heads, banishing it with a simple breath.

Charlie grinned, Sirius laughed, James kissed lily, Remus shook his head, a smile on his lips, and Peter laughed nervously.

"I don't know what I want to be," said Charlie, honestly. "I don't think I'm brave enough to be an Auror; I can't take wounds and blood, so healer is out; I suppose I could be a professor…" she paused, looking around at her friends. How was it that they were so sure about what they wanted to do once they got out of Hogwarts? She didn't have any idea what she should do. What was she good at? What were her skills? What were her talents?

"I don't really know what I'm good at."

"Well you are very good at kissin-"

"Stop," said Charlie, putting a hand over Sirius' mouth and turning slightly pink.

"I think a teaching job would be good for you Chars," said Lily.

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe. Time will tell I suppose."

* * *

"This is going to be awesome!" said Lily, shrugging into her light coat, which James was holding open for her.

"You're telling me!" said Charlie as Sirius handed her a pair of fingerless mittens. It was the last Hogsmeade trip before they were graduating and the Marauders, Lily and Charlie were taking full advantage of the beautiful, yet unseasonably chilly June day.

Sirius threw on his sweatshirt and took Charlie's hand, James took Lily's, Remus adjusted his scarf, Peter buttoned his coat, and the merry group made their way out into the weak sunshine that was peaking out from behind the scudding clouds. The wind was blowing strongly and it sent sharp grits of dust up to nip at their faces as they walked down the drive to the village.

They put their shoulders against the gale and pushed on.

"I vote butterbeer at the pub. Who's with me?!" Sirius called.

"AYE!" chorused Lily, James, Charlie, and Remus.

"I…I'm going to go to…t-to Honeydukes."

Everyone looked at Peter. He wasn't normally one to go anywhere alone, especially when his three best friends were all going to the same place.

"Ok mate. We'll order one for you yeah?" asked Sirius.

Peter looked over his shoulder and then back at the group. "Ye-yes. That's fine. I'll be back inna few." He gave a watery smile and walked away from his friends as they made their way, in a small, squished group, through the doors of the Three Broomsticks. The bar was packed with students and shoppers alike, all looking for something to warm them up on the strangely chilly day.

Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Charlie had just sat down in their favorite booth by the fire when they heard it…the windowpane rattling, floor shaking, dust-dislodging BOOOOOOOOM.

The bottles behind the bar shook and one even fell to the floor, sending glass and mead over the glittering shoes of Madame Rosmerta, the new owner of the bar.

"What in the blazes was THAT?!" she exclaimed, peering through the large window to her right.

Then Charlie heard it. It started off softly, the voice of just one person, and then it got louder: the terrible, high-pitched screaming of people in pain.

Sirius, James, and Remus whipped out their wands and stood up, as did Charlie and Lily.

"NO!" the boys all said as one.

"You stay here," said Sirius.

"Like hell we're staying here!" said Charlie, her black eyes flashing.

"You cannot possibly think we'd stay behind and let you risk your necks alone!" said Lily, just as indigently.

"I don't want you getting hurt," said James as people all around them started running out of the bar.

"Well too bad…" said Lily.

"And we won't," said Charlie. "And we're going to make sure YOU three don't do anything stupid."

"It'll better they're with us," said Remus. "Extra eyes and extra spells…"

Sirius and James looked at one another.

Charlie took Sirius' hand and Lily took James'. Then each girl took one of Remus', giving it an extra squeeze. And they headed outside.

Just as they reached the cobble-stoned street there was another explosion directly to their left. It sent all of them down onto their hands and knees, their arms covering their faces as the glass of the shop window exploded out in fiery shards.

The screaming got louder, though Charlie seemed to be hearing everything as though she had on a pair of thick ear muffs.

Charlie lifted her head and shook it, trying to clear both her hearing and the glass from her hair. She saw two groups of people moving up and down the street, heading in opposite directions. They were dressed in masks and their faces with obscured by grotesque masks. Their wands were out and they were aiming all sorts of spells at he shops and people who were passing.

Even as Charlie watched, one member of the masked people sent an elderly flying into a brick building. He screamed and screamed as he raced through the air at neck breaking speed. There was a sickening crunch as his back hit the bricks of the far building and he slid slowly down the side to the pavement, as though in slow motion, and lay, unmoving, in a crumpled heap.

Charlie closed her eyes but it was too late, she had seen it. All around her the screams were overpowering, and growing. There was confusion, people running this way and that, pushing anyone they met out of the way, not caring who it was, not looking at the faces.

The Dark Group continued on, they were drawing closer and closer. Charlie had read about this group of people, she knew who they were, who they were working for and what they were called…

"Death Eaters…" Sirius spat.

Charlie got up as did her friends, taking Sirius' proffered hand. She whipped her dirty and cut palms on her skirt and gripped her wand tighter. Peter was still no where to be seen. She hoped he was alright.

"We need to get out of sight," said James, just as the group of Death Eaters spotted them.

"Too late," said Remus. He twisted his head this way and that, looking around. "This way!" he called and they all ran between two buildings, dodging the stunning spells that were sent their way.

The angry red light hit the building just as they ducked in for safety, sending pieces of brick down onto the street. One piece hit James, ripping his shirt sleeve and broke his skin, causing him to bleed.

He barely noticed, only sparing it a glance. Lily ripped off his sleeve and tied his arm with it to stop the bleeding.

Sirius peered around the corner and whipped his head back as a jet of Green light flew past his nose.

No one said anything. Charlie was backing further into the alleyway, looking for someway for them to get out, somewhere for them to get a better vantage point…some way for them to get them away from the fight.

There was another alley further up, she continued inching toward it. She peered into it, it was deserted, other than a few overflowing trash bins, and it was a dead end. She sighed and turned around, gulping and becoming frightened. She needed to ready herself to fight…

Someone grabbed her arm; she was whipped around and pulled into the alley, a large strong hand clamped instantly over her mouth before she could scream. Her eyes widened in shock and terror as she was dragged backward into the dark of the abandoned alley. She was pushed, her back to the wall, her body sandwiched between the wall and someone else.

"Hello love," said a deep voice, his hand still over Charlie's mouth.

Charlie looked up and into the cold grey eyes of Evan Rosier, his bleach blonde hair falling into his face. Charlie began to fight even more, twisting her body to get away.

Evan pressed his body harder against hers, pushing her back into the hard, cold, unyielding bricks and he laughed, softly. It wasn't a simple push to keep her still, he ground his hips into hers and took a deep breath as he did so, almost groaning. His hand clamped tighter against her cheeks over her mouth, his long cold fingers biting into her skin. He was wearing a dark cloak, though Charlie didn't see a mask.

"Hmmm…I've missed you Charlie," he said, his free hand caressing her face. Charlie tried to move her head away, but couldn't. "It's been horrible without you babe," he continued, moving her face to his and kissing her forehead. Charlie swallowed back the bile that was fast rising in her throat.

"We have to have a little chat. I have a proposition for you…" Charlie got her hands between herself and Evan and started to push and twist, trying to free herself.

"Become somewhat of a fighter I see. I like that," Evan said, his voice low and guttural. His breath smelled of firewhiskey and something Charlie couldn't name. He ground himself against her again.

Charlie opened her mouth beneath his palm and bit him, as hard as she could, hoping to cause as much pain as possible.

He let her go with a swear.

"You bloody bitch!" he raised a hand to slap her, but instead slammed his lips to hers. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and nipped it, breaking the delicate skin and causing it to bleed…

Charlie couldn't think; she refused to let herself. She gripped her wand and silently thought her incantation as she pointed her wand tip at the blonde Slytherin's chest. He flew backward and collapsed in a heap, stunned.

Charlie raced back out into the alley where Sirius and the others were. She ran, tears streaming down her face, mixing with the blood of her swollen lip, to the others. All around them were broken shards of brick, there was someone lying face down on the ground. Lily was bending over him.

Sirius turned around at her footsteps, his wand out; he took one look at her face and grabbed her, pulling her into a tight, protective hug.

"Charlie," he said. There was a gash across his right thigh that was oozing dark red blood through his jeans.

"Sirius, your leg," Charlie sobbed, trying to pull herself together.

Sirius looked at her, confused, and then looked down. He winced, as though the pain was only just hitting him. He gritted his teeth as the pain visibly ripped through his body. His eyes rolled and Charlie was momentarily holding him up as the pain nearly caused him to collapse.

"It feels like someone is rubbing salt into it!" he exclaimed, his knees giving out. Sirius fought though it. He cracked his neck, pulled himself up, forcing his legs to function and looked at Charlie. "What happened?"

"I w-was at-attacked…" Charlie said, still sniffling, trying to steady him. She wiped her lip with the back of her hand.

"C'mon, we need to go. We fought off three of them, but they're bound to be back with more," said Remus. His nose was bleeding and he was holding a ripped par to f his shirt to it. James' wild hair looked even wilder through it seemed the bleeding in his arm had stopped. Lily was very pale as she stood up from the man on the ground.

"He's fine. Just knocked out," Lily said.

"Who cares?" spat James. "Leave him for the rats! Let's get out of here, quick."

Sirius nodded in agreement. He took a step and stumbled, his injured leg buckling under his weight. Charlie did her best to hold him up, but she was slowing sinking under his weight.

There was the sound of running footsteps. Charlie's head snapped toward the street.

A second later Peter hurled himself into their alley and had to dive to the ground as five stunning spells were sent his way.

"Wormtail! Thank Merlin!" said James.

"Where have you been?!" asked Sirius, a little more roughly than he intended because of the pain in his leg.

"You all right?" asked Remus.

"Y-yes," stuttered Peter, he stood up and was out of breath, he was shoving something into one of his deep cloak pockets. "They're right b-behind me…"

"We need to leave…NOW!" said Lily, more authority in her voice than Charlie had ever heard her use.

There was more running, moving fast toward them, the feet pounding the cobblestones.

"Everyone disapperate to the Gates," Charlie said. She, like the other seventh years, had had lessons, even though she wasn't properly seventeen yet and hadn't taken her test. She was confidant she could apparate, though. She looked to back to where Evan lay, stunned. She could hear movement and a groan…he was waking up.

"ON THREE!" Lily exclaimed.

"One!" James said. They all readied their wands, and thinking of their destination.

"Two!" Remus called. They were all determined as hell to get away from the nightmare that was surrounding them.

"Three!" They all screamed and deliberately executed their thoughts, twirling and vanishing.

Just as Charlie twirled she saw Evan emerge from the alley…

* * *

"Did you see this?" asked Sirius at breakfast three days later.

Sirius, Charlie, Lily, James, Remus and Peter had all arrived at school without splinching themselves and run through the gates where they were safe. Dumbledore had gone to the Village and fought off the Death Eaters, with some mysterious help. They all went to the hospital wing and were treated for their various wounds and given pepper-up potion and a sleeping draft.

Sirius handed the paper to Charlie. On the front page in huge bold letters was the headline

"**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED ATTACKS MUGGLES JUST AFTER ATTACK ON HOGSMEADE: WHERE DID IT ALL GO WRONG?"**

Remus was shaking his head sadly, his nose slightly black and blue. James was glaring at his pumpkin juice, his arm in a sling, and Lily looked sad.

"I can't wait to get out of here and DO something about this!" said James, banging his fist on the table. Peter jumped slightly.

"We ALL do mate," said Sirius, putting a hand on Charlie's knee under the table and giving it a squeeze. It wasn't playful; it was as though he was making sure she was still there.

Charlie covered his hand with hers. It was cold, something she couldn't feel through the fabric of her skirt. She intertwined her fingers with his, willing the warmth of her hands to infuse with his. They had all had to grow up too fast. They had seen so much in the past three days; she didn't know how, if ever, they would be able to be seventeen again.

Charlie hadn't told Sirius what Evan had done to her, she didn't think she could. It hurt her and it was embarrassing. She felt helpless because she could be taken advantage of so easily. It didn't matter that she knew what to do in that situation, if she couldn't get her brain to think fast enough to make the hit moves she'd learned (the muggle way) or the defensive spells she'd practiced (the witch way) work to fend off an attacker, than who's to say she wouldn't just be killed next time around?

Charlie had lain with Lily for a while in silence, sniffling ever so often. Charlie refused to cry any more. Even though Charlie didn't say anything, Lily seemed to understand what had happened to her when Charlie had taken off her shirt and she had seen the bruises on her back, caused from being slammed into a brick wall.

Charlie looked up at Sirius and vowed then and there to get back at all the Death Eaters to make sure that they wouldn't win. She hated how they made her feel and she wanted to make sure that they didn't make anyone else feel that way.

"We'll all go and talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. We all will get our chance to do something about that bastard and make sure that he's stopped," she said.

All of her friends looked at her, for Charlie to say something with that much vehemence, she was completely serious.

Tomorrow was graduation…

* * *

Yes not very christmassy...but there you go! It's a present for you delightful readers at any rate!

Happy Christmas!

Please REVIEW as it would be the best Christmas Present short of Sirius Black.

Until Next Time Keep a Sharp Eye ;)

Pupparoux


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Try as You Might, You

**Please read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am _still _not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Try as You Might, You Cannot Fight**

"I give you," Dumbledore paused. The crowd was waiting on bated breath; there was a pressing silence that was waiting, poised on the verge of overexcitement. Charlie looked at Sirius, her black eyes twinkling. Sirius took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, interlacing his fingers with hers. She stole a look to her left, where Lily and James were seated side by side. James appeared to be whispering something to Lily. Charlie turned her head and looked at Alice. She was looking more and more ecstatic by the second. Charlie wondered what Frank could be telling her.

"Your graduating class of 1979!"

There was an almighty roar as the entire student body stood as one and tossed their caps in the air with a WHOOOP! The black caps rained down on their owners, drifting gently to the ground all around. Sirius leaned down and kissed Charlie softly through a smile. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled, staring into his eyes. Alice let out a shriek that was barely noticeable through the chatter and rumble of the other students and then exclaimed, "YES!"

Charlie and Sirius looked over. Alice had wrapped her arms around Franks' neck and was kissing his face. Frank looked pleased and stunned. Charlie shook her head, she and Lily had talked with Alice and they thought that Frank would propose, but Charlie didn't think Alice was completely prepared for it. Sirius simply gave Frank the thumbs up.

Charlie smiled as Sirius turned back to her, seems she and Lily weren't the only ones to have been talking about futures.

* * *

"It's so great to be on our own…I still can't believe it though. You and me, Chars…In our own flat! What were the landlords thinking!?"

Charlie grinned as she stirred the sauce on the stove as Lily set the table. It was three months after graduation and Charlie had asked Lily if she wanted to room with her, which of course she did.

"Well, they must not know our reputation…" Charlie said through a grin. "All our wild and wanton ways…"

It was Lily's turn to laugh. "I know. We are such harlots!"

Charlie looked at the watch on her wrist. "When are the boys due to arrive? I thought they said they were going to be on time for once…"

Lily shook her head, her grin falling slightly. "I don't know. But James has been gone a right bit more than normal. Where did they say they were going?"

"I thought work…" Charlie mused. "What was it they were doing again?"

Charlie and Lily looked at one another. "You don't think they're…"

Lily shook her elegant, red-haired head. "For their sakes, they better not be in the Order without telling us."

Charlie turned back to the stove, not really concentrating on the food. She was thinking; what were the boys trying to keep from them?

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter had been late to all the events they were supposed to be at with the girls. They always had some excuse…Peter's trousers caught light again, they had a bit too much maple syrup and firewhiskey the night before, and they had to buy flowers…but couldn't find any— things of that nature. "I bet they are…"

"They—"

There came a great WOOSH from the kitchen fire, just behind the girls, and all four boys came tumbling out of the grate, coughing.

"'ello my lovelies!" chirped James. "And how are we this fine evening?"

"Gorgeous as usual I see," said Sirius, stepping up to Charlie, taking her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

Charlie looked up at him. "And WHERE have you four been?" she queried.

"Us…" asked James.

"Yes," said Lily.

"Well…"began Sirius.

"Tell them Remus…" James said, turning to Remus.

Peter laughed nervously.

Remus shook his head and looked at Sirius and James in turn. Charlie followed their silent eye conversation. They all put their hands behind their backs.

"Well…"Remus began. "Funny story, that. We were walking down the street and saw this street vender. He was selling…" he nodded and the boys all whipped from behind their backs a bouquet of flowers. "The loveliest flowers…" Sirius gave Charlie red Gerber daisies; James gave Lily red roses; Remus gave Charlie three sunflowers; and Peter gave Lily three tiger lilies.

"Ok…and the flowers made you an hour late, did they?" asked Lily, though very half-heartedly, she was smiling.

"Yes…?" James said, though more in a question.

Charlie shook her head. "All right. Fine. Keep your secrets. As long as you're not keeping other wives and girlfriends on the side, I suppose you can be late for dinner once and a while…"

Sirius grinned.

"As long as you don't make it a habit," Charlie said threateningly, brandishing her wooden spoon at Sirius.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I would never m'lady."

"Good. Then in penance, you boys can set the table," said Charlie, turning back to the simmering chicken on the stove.

"But moooooom!" whined the boys in unison, getting the dishes and utensils out of the cabinets and drawers.

"No buts! Now hurry up so we can eat before I have to go to work..."

Lily giggled, Sirius let out a bark of laughter, Peter guffawed, Remus chuckled, James grinned and Charlie laughed. She loved her life.

* * *

"But why her? Why would he pick her?" asked the dark-haired boy, turning his elegant head to regard the slightly older boy sitting next to him at the bar; his dark eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter," the blonde boy said.

"Well, I think it matters a little Evan. Think about it…she's a mud-" he stopped at the look that Evan Rosier gave him. "I mean, she's muggle born. What use could she have?"

"That information is given on a need to know basis. And right now…You don't need to know," sneered Rosier.

Regulus took a deep breath. "But…considering your relationship with her…will you be able to do it?"

Rosier laughed a cruel laugh that lit his cold eyes horribly and he grinned. "Oh, I _know _I'll be able to do what I have been asked to do. And I'll do it with pleasure. It was why I was chosen; not only to prove myself, but because of my…" he paused and took a sip of the shot before him on the bar, "r_elationship_ with her."

Regulus shook his head. "Whatever you say mate…pass the firewhiskey. I need another drink."

* * *

It was much the same for six months after graduation, at least in her home life. Charlie and Lily lived together, working odd jobs with strange hours that young people on their own normally will. Charlie still worked at the bar on nights and weekends. Lily picked up some office time at the Ministry and the boys…well they did this and that.

The times surrounding Charlie and Sirius however, were anything but sunshine and rainbows. Voldemort was wreaking more and more havoc, killing important Ministry members, or at least trying to, and the torturing and killing of so many muggles. The wizarding streets weren't safe; everywhere Charlie went a shady looking wizard in an over coat would step out of a shadowy alley way and throw open the tattered coat to reveal an assortment of faux dark deterring objects.

"Hey…hey kid," he would say in a raspy voice, his watery eyes darting up and down the street. "You wanna buy a Death Eater Deterring Leathafold?"

Charlie would shake her head and keep walking. But they would always follow and tail her down the street until she turned into the bar. They would always stop when their target went into a highly popular area.

Lily and James were getting more and more serious in their relationship and Charlie was so happy that they had finally eaten their pride and gone out with one another. Their's seemed to be the perfect relationship…until Lily found out just what James' This and That were. He was working for the Order.

The row that ensued was one for the record books. Though all the walls in the flat were magically sound-proofed, Charlie could still hear Lily's angry voice through her closed door. Sirius and Remus were all in her room, bunkered out of Lily's warpath.

"**JAMES. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU**!"

They could never hear James' side, only Lily's.

"**NO! DON'T! You lied to me James!**"

Charlie didn't know how she did it: Lily's voice was making the walls shake.

"I can't believe he didn't tell her," said Charlie.

Remus and Sirius laughed nervously.

"**WHAT?**!"

"What?" asked Charlie, turning to face the boys and looking from her dark-haired boyfriend to her lighter haired friend.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"Charlie," Sirius began, taking a step toward her. "There's something I need to tell you."

"**What do you mean?!" **

Remus began edging slightly away from Sirius and Charlie.

"James isn't the only one in the Order…" Sirius began.

"**Who else?**" shrieked Lily.

Charlie simply stared at Sirius in disbelief, her dark eyes wide. She took a step away from him and looked at Remus. Remus had squeezed his eyes shut, as though readying himself for a blow.

"Charlie…I'm…" Sirius took a deep breath, readying himself to tell Charlie. She was shaking her head slowly.

There was no sound for a moment and then Charlie's door went crashing open, banging off the wall, interrupting Sirius, and in stormed Lily.

"Uh oh…" said Remus as he took one look at the wild-eyed Lily and the sheepish, droopy eared James.

"I'm in the Order too, Charlie." Sirius finally said.

Charlie stared at Sirius. Lily was breathing through her nose as though she had just run a mile. Charlie knew, she must have, on some level that the boys were in the Order. What did she expect? They were bold and brash and willing to throw themselves into any kind of danger.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" asked Lily, her hands on her hips.

Sirius was staring imploringly at Charlie. Remus was looking at the dark-haired couple before him. Charlie looked away from Sirius, she just couldn't take it in.

"Well?!"

"I…I have to go to work," stuttered Charlie.

"Charlie…"Sirius began, reaching out to her.

Charlie simply shook her head, skirted Sirius and walk past Lily.

* * *

Charlie walked through the lamp lit streets back to her flat after work. It was one in the morning. She was still working at the bar, the Three Broomsticks. It had been a long night and the bar was packed. Charlie was tired and she was glad that the walk back to her flat was short. She wished it was slightly longer tonight, after what had happed in their flat. She thought that the boys would most likely still be there. Hopefully Lily and James would have worked out the Order problems. Charlie still didn't know what to think about Sirius. Her heart had dropped to her toes when she had found out, really found out, that Sirius was in the Order.

She came to her flat building and opened the door to her apartment. As she walked in she was greeted with five voices shouting her name.

"CHARLIE!" Lily tackled Charlie into a hug. Charlie hugged Lily back.

"'lo Lils…what's going on?" she asked through a grin. Charlie could feel her mood lifting, she wasn't tired anymore; just being around her wide-awake friends made her more awake.

Lily let out a shriek and started giggling into Charlie's neck, where she had buried her face. The only words Charlie caught were married, me, James, moving out, love you, GAH!

Charlie started jumping up and down. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she exclaimed as she pushed Lily out to look at her.

"YES!" Lily exclaimed. The two girls squealed and started jumping around like crazy people.

* * *

_Ok, sorry it took me so long. There has been a lot going on! University is completely insane! Oh well. Such is life. _

_Please review! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Until Next Time Keep a Sharp Eye ;)_

_Pupparoux_


	20. Chapter Twenty: A wedding Dress, Kick

**Please ****read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am **_**still **_**not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Twenty: A Wedding Dress, Kicked Out, Moving In, and Talking**

Charlie got into her pajamas and sat on her bed, looking at Sirius. It was three in the morning before everyone had finally left. Lily had decided to spend the night with James, celebrating. Remus has something to take care of and Sirius had decided to stay over with her. She still hadn't spoken directly to him; she couldn't believe that he had kept something so important, like being in the Order, a secret from her.

Sirius walked into her room and sat on the edge of Charlie's bed. Charlie looked away from him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Would they ever be able to stop looking over their shoulders?

"Charlie, I know I shouldn't have kept this from you…but I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me!" Charlie looked up. "By not telling me?! How would that protect me?"

Sirius sighed. "I didn't say it was the smartest thing! I thought it was best at the time…Dumbledore just started it, we're the first members, we're working out the system."

"Sirius I really don't know what to think! What else are you keeping from me?"

Sirius looked pleadingly at her and scooted closer to Charlie on the bed. "Nothing Charlie, I swear to you." He took her hand in his own.

Charlie narrowed her dark eyes. "It's time for bed," was all she said.

Charlie got under the covers, rolled over so that her back was to Sirius, and closed her eyes. Sirius stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Charlie.

Sirius turned so that he was facing the door. The room was dark; the light filtering in from the hall illuminated Sirius' outline. Sirius put him head in his hands, thinking about how he could make it up to Charlie.

There was silence, unbroken.

Charlie sniffled once and then again, the tears burning in her eyes and leaking on to her pillow. Sirius turned around, watching Charlie's silent sobs. He got under the covers too and hugged Charlie to him. She turned around to face him, burying her face in his chest and she let go. Sirius stroked her hair as Charlie soaked his shirt, his own tears falling onto the top of her head.

Charlie took a deep breath and stretched out, her arms hitting an empty pillow. She felt around on the right side of the bed, no one was there. Her eyes popped open. By her nose was a piece of folded white paper and a sunflower. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, sat up and took the note. She unfolded it and read it.

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to wake you. I was owled by Dumbledore…something for the Order. I'll be by tonight._

_I love you,_

_Sirius_

_p.s You're beautiful when you sleep and even more so when you're awake._

Charlie put the note down, wondering what Sirius could be doing at nine in the morning. She sighed and stretched again. She took the flower and brought it to her nose. Sirius had bewitched it to smell like a rose; he knew she wasn't fond of roses but liked the smell. She smiled and shook her head, laughing at herself for forgiving him so easily. She got up, took the flower and the note, and walked into the kitchen. She placed the flower in a vase, waved her wand and the vase filled with water. She placed the note in one of the drawers by the stove and set about making breakfast.

Charlie was in her bedroom when the front door slammed. Hardly anyone used the front door; everyone just floo-ed over and surprised her. She put her book down and crossed the space to her door and cracked it open. She caught glimpses of Sirius in the kitchen, angrily making a pot of tea. She would see flashes of him as he walked from the stove to different parts of the kitchen; his movements were jerky, his shoulders were drawn up around his ears, he was frowning. What had happened?

Charlie walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong….WHAT's WRONG?!" he said, slamming the kettle onto the stove and turning around. "James Farking POTTER is what's wrong! That stupid prat! I can't believe him!"

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Sirius rarely did anything the muggle way, she was surprised that he was making tea on the stove. He only did it when he was really upset...he normally didn't want to cast any spells in that state, and with good reason.

"I've been booted, kicked to the curb."

"What?" Charlie pressed.

"I've got no where to live!" Sirius said, spinning to face Charlie. "The wanker's kicked me out! He and Lily are living together now. He told me to find somewhere else, they need…" he made quotes in the air with his fingers, "Alone time. Psh…"

"Oh Sirius…" Charlie said, trying to hold back her grin. She'd known this was coming. Lily had talked to her about it earlier today. "What'd you do?"

"I said fine and stormed out. Stupid wanker! That harpie has stolen him away from me!"

"Sirius, will you listen to yourself?! Lily is not a harpie! You love her just as you love James. They've just moved to a different part of their lives. It doesn't mean that James cares for you any less."

Sirius continued to grumble and stared intently at the slowly perking kettle.

Charlie grabbed her wand and flicked it. Sirius' mug filled with steaming liquid.

"That's not tea, Charlie."

"It's hot chocolate. You need something more than tea right now. So take your cup and come with me."

Charlie led Sirius into the small living room. He sat on the couch and Charlie snuggled up to him. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Start looking for another place, I have no other options." Sirius stared broodily into his mug of cocoa.

Charlie remained silent, letting him work things out on his own. She laid her head on his chest and twirled her fingers softly through his shaggy hair.

Sirius began to calm down; his breathing returned to normal and he sipped his cocoa. When it was empty he put the cup down and looked at Charlie.

"Chars," he began tentatively. "What do you think about me moving in with you?"

Charlie sat up and looked at him, her black eyes large.

"Hear me out," Sirius began nervously. "Lily's moving out to live with James. James is kicking me out so Lily can move in. You have an empty room and I need somewhere to live. Plus, I'm not some strange bloke from off the street. I'm your boyfriend; the one, the only, Sirius Black. Dashing, handsome, protective and oh-so sweet. I'd pay rent and we'd see one another everyday. I think it'd be good for our relationship, taking it to the next step if you will…What'da ya say Chars?"

Sirius looked at her, his brown eyes large and pleading. Charlie looked back into his eyes. She thought about everything than had been happening around her; the attacks, the deaths, the disappearances. She needed to live now, just in case…no regrets. She smiled, quelling any doubt she may have had. "Yes Sirius. Let's do it."

Lily and Charlie walked into what must have been the fifteenth dress shop.

"It's in here Chars," said Lily, her green eyes glinting. "I can _feel_ it. I know it's here…" And she veered sharply away to look through the white dresses on the racks.

Charlie shook her head and trailed behind her best friend. They had been shopping for wedding dresses all day long, for the past two days. The date was set for late August.

Lily handed Charlie a pile of dresses that she was going to try on and then began looking for more. Nothing was right, and Charlie had to agree. Every dress looked stunning on Lily, that was a fact, but nothing was just right. It had to be that special dress, the one that made everyone around you go "wow". Charlie grinned and shook her head.

"Lils, I love you, but can this be the last store? I'm beat…and my feet hurt, as do my arms from lugging around all these dresses. They each must way thirty pounds, at least. How are you supposed to wear one of these things?" Charlie struggled with her load over to the fitting rooms.

"We're not leaving until I get a dress. I'm getting one today. I swear to Merlin! If I don't find it here, we keep going."

"It better be here then," Charlie continued, scouring the racks and looking for a bridesmaid dress. "What colour did you want me in?"

"Try a whole bunch."

Lily went into the dressing room and Charlie slowly handed her dress after dress. Lily tried each on, yet nothing was right. Her sounds of frustration were getting louder and louder and the mountain of dresses dwindled until there was one dress left. Charlie let out a heavy sigh, trying her hardest to will this dress to be the one.

"Last dress Lils," Charlie called through the door.

"I. Know," said Lily.

There was the rustling of the satin and the final ziiiiip that closed the dress. Lily took in a sharp intake of breath.

"You ok Lils?" asked Charlie, leaning in closer to the door.

"I found it."

Lily opened the door and seemed to float out. Lily looked beautiful. The dress had a fitted bodice with a long flowing skirt, made of satin. The top was smooth with small beads sewn on in the pattern of flowers and spirals. It was a sleeveless gown that had a v-neck that plunged to just below her sternum, exposing a tasteful peak of flesh. Its straps were on the thicker side and thinned at the shoulder, only to get thicker as they went further down the dress on the back. The skirt was full but not ridiculously so, with a modest train. The colour was a cream that offset Lily's fair skin perfectly. She pulled on elbow length gloves and put the veil over her head…it was perfect. They had found her dress.

"Lils," Charlie began. "That's the dress. James is going to die when he sees how gorgeous you are."

The girls smiled at one another as they brought the dress up to the counter to pay for it. It was shrunk down to a manageable size, carefully wrapped and tenderly given to Lily.

"Now all we need to do is actually _plan _the wedding," Lily laughed as she and Charlie left the shop.

A few days after their conversation, Sirius moved into Charlie's flat. She helped him carry in his belongings in muggle cardboard boxes. He only had three because all of his stuff had been magically modified so it would fit in the boxes.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling Sirius in. They unshrunk the dresser and put it next to Charlie's, they took out his clothes, Charlie put his racing broom in the cupboard to keep it out of the way so it didn't hover above their heads the entire time. They did everything.

It was decided that Sirius would be sleeping with Charlie in the same room, in the same bed. They had been dating for eight months in three days. They each felt it was about time they shared a bed. They were both very happy. The flat needed some modifications and now that Sirius was there to help, things would move along faster and be much easier.

The arrangement was perfect. Charlie still worked at the bar and was planning on being inducted into the Order. Sirius was training to be an Auror, with James, and they were in the Order already. Lily had just joined, as had Remus and Peter. They were growing up and their lives were taking shape. Despite the bleakness of the war, they all had a bit of shining hope. A hope that by doing something for the war effort, they could bring the death and destruction to an end.

He looked around the small rented room. It was above the bar where he knew she worked. He'd rented it out for the past three and a half weeks, and knew when she came and went. He kept to the shadows and just watched her every move, keeping an eye on her.

He threw his cloak around his shoulders and fastened it under his pale chin. He had some last minute things to do. It was almost time.

He turned and smiled as he looked at Regulus, who was standing at his right.

"What are you grinning at?" asked Regulas.

"Oh, this and that. I have an appointment with someone today…a very lovely someone."

"Ah, planning on talking with her, eh? Giving her the proposition?"

Evan nodded his pale blonde head.

"What about Sirius?" asked Regulus, still somewhat concerned with his older brother, even though he forced his thoughts away from Sirius as soon as he thought them.

"Why do you think I took this assignment?"

_Because you don't really have a choice…just like I don't have a choice, or any of the Dark Lord's followers don't have a choice._ Regulus looked impassively at Evan.

"He's got the life, the girl, the money…everything. I intend to do something about it." There was a manic glint in Evan's grey eyes. "Stone walls do not a prison make" he quoted. "And Sirius Black is in need of some punishment. He has had things go his way for too long. There is more than one way to kill a man," he smiled wickedly at the younger Black.

Regulus grinned back, though deep in his gut he knew something bad was about to happen.

"And I intend to find all those ways…"

Evan slipped out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Regulus shook his head sadly and sunk onto his rented bed, contemplating what he was doing with his life by ruining other people's….

The bell above the door rang just as Charlie was cleaning up.

"Sorry, we're closed," she said without turning around. Usually this was met with a 'right, sorry', footsteps and then the tinkle of the bell again as the person left. But it didn't come. There was silence and then footsteps. Charlie stiffened slightly and made to turn around to see who it was, her hand reaching for her wand.

"Hello Charlie."

Her stomach dropped as the icy words hit her. She knew that voice. She couldn't move.

"I told you we'd have to have a little chat soon. I think it's that time."

She whipped around and found herself face to face with _him_. Charlie swallowed the bile that was forming and looked him in his cold eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you." Charlie turned to walk away. Evan reached out and gripped her upper arm painfully hard. She hid her wince and tried to rip her arm out of his grasp. He spun her to face him and dragged her closer, her feet skidding along the floor.

Evan leaned down so his lips hovered above hers, "I think what I have to say will be of great importance to you."

Charlie continued to twist. "I don't. Let go of me. I'll scream."

Evan smiled; his thin lips curling back to reveal his perfect teeth. Charlie wished she could punch every one of them out of his head.

"I always loved the fight about you." He pulled her closer to him. "And no one would hear you, love. No one is here. You lock up alone tonight." He clucked his tongue. He knew just when to corner her, he'd been watching for weeks. "It's a dangerous thing for a young woman to be doing, especially during times like these. You never know what undesirables might be about…"

"I know one…" Charlie spat. "I'm going to ask you one more time to let me go…" Charlie was readying herself to knee Evan in the groin and then use her wand to stun him.

"Charlie, if you don't listen to me…I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do…like destroy this bar." He said it with a glint in his eye that suggested otherwise.

"It wouldn't matter. We could always fix it and…"

"I didn't finish," Evan said calmly, gripping her tighter and making her lose her words. "I'll destroy this bar at six on your busiest night, making sure that the most people would be present to witness it and," he paused, his smile widening, "suffer the effects."

"What do you want?" Charlie said through gritted teeth.

"Just to talk to you, from time to time."

"About what?"

"All in good time," he said smugly. "How are things with you and Black?"

"Perfect. We're moving in together," she didn't know why she said it. She thought it must have been to hurt him. But it divulged more information to Evan than hurt him. Though it did sting.

"Well, enjoy that while it lasts. You know Sirius Black doesn't keep girls around for long." He said that to sting her. "What's it been? Six months?"

"Actually eight."

"Whatever," Evan sneered. "He never makes it past a year. You know he won't. I know he won't. He won't."

"Get out," Charlie spat. She'd had enough. She knew who she could count on to put a stop to Evan's behavior.

Evan shook his head. "No." He leaned down and forced his lips upon hers, kissing her painfully hard.

Charlie's eyes grew wide and she began to struggle, to no avail. Rosier slipped his tongue into her mouth. Charlie chomped down hard on it.

Rosier released her and pushed her away from him.

"You filthy bitch!" he said, touching his tongue and checking for blood. He pointed a long pale finger at her.

Charlie had her wand drawn on him. He began to back out of the pub slowly.

"I'll be back, Charlie. You won't know where and you won't know when, but I will be. There are some things we need to discuss. You WILL listen to what I have to say and YOU WILL obey me! And you will NOT tell anyone about our meeting. If you do, I'll know and there will be consequences…" And with a whirl of his cloak and a tinkle of the overhead bell, he was gone; disappeared into the black night.

Charlie ran and locked the door. She sank to the floor, trying in vain to get the taste of him from her lips and thinking what she could possibly do to prevent ever seeing him again.

**I'm seriously sorry it took so long. NO excuse that I could come up with would be good enough. So, suffice to say, my life was in hell, I ran away to sea to be a pirate for a month and ended up in England before I came home. **

**So ENJOY and please please please review! I need it like whoa and hopefully, the next chappie will be up sooner!**

**Until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye,**

**Pupparoux**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: A Few Big Days

**Please ****read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am **_**still **_**not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Twenty One: A Few Big Days**

"A choice must be made. Do you promise to combat the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers with everything in your power; Will you give your life for your kin, your friends, your fellow wizards and witches and any muggles you come across who need your protection; will you stay true to our Order and fight for goodness and justice? If you agree say, So Sworn."

Charlie stared down at her hand, wreathed in bright blue flames, connected to those she cared about most, her sponsors—Sirius, Lily, James and Remus. She looked up into the icy blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore and held her breath.

She knew what her answer was. Or course she would do everything in her power to protect wizard kind. Of course she would try to save the lives of innocents everywhere, of the children in Hogwarts who were needlessly suffering as they watched their friends and relatives perish in the flaming destruction that Voldemort brought wherever he went. The question was: did she believe enough in herself to do it?

Could she, in a time of need, lay down her life for another? Charlie never thought of herself as particularly brave. She did just about everything she could in order to avoid confrontation. She did what she had to…she knew her answer.

Charlie took a deep breath and locked eyes with Sirius. He nodded his shaggy head at her, his grey eyes sparkling. He was proud of her, so glad that he would no longer have to keep secrets about what he did from her. So glad that she cared enough to fight back.

"So sworn," said Charlie with conviction, bringing her black eyes to rest upon Dumbledore's, daring him to question her motives. The blue flames encircling her hand became acid green.

His own eyes twinkled down at her and he smiled.

"By the order of this council, I now give you full status as an active member of the Order of the Phoenix. You will now owe allegiance fully to the Order and if it is found that you have betrayed us, your family and friends, you will be punished at full discretion of the council."

The flames burned orange and went out.

Charlie looked around at her friends and fellow cohorts for the Order. She grinned with pleasure.

"I present to you, our newest member to our family." Dumbledore swept his arms in Charlie's direction. A cheer went up.

"As your first duty," Dumbledore began, "Have fun and enjoy yourself."

Sirius swept Charlie to him, leant her back and kissed her. Cat calls were heard through out the secret headquarters, the loudest of which came from James Potter. Not wanting to be outdone, Lily pulled James to her, and kissed him senseless. It was going to be a good party.

The butterbeer had begun to flow freely and there was the carefree chatter of friends at ease. One of the Prewetts had broken out the muggle game of Twister, enlarged it to get more people to play and a wild game was in progress.

Charlie, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, Peter and some old school friends were in a corner by the fire reminiscing.

"So, what is your _special_ training?" asked McClaggen.

"Well, in addition to continuously learning. I have healing training, Potions, and Defensive magic," said Charlie, looking down and trying to be modest.

"Oh," James began, pulling Lils closer to him on his lap. "Don't let her fool you. She could have you flat on your back before you could draw your next breath. And as for healing...well."

Lily smiled at Charlie.

"I learned from the best," said Charlie, nodding at Lily. "Lils taught me everything she knows…Well…at least, she taught me everything I know."

There was a ripple of laughter around the group. Charlie reached out and took Sirius' hand. Sirius brought it to his lips and kissed her open palm.

"Has Dumbles talked to you about any missions yet?"

Charlie shook her head, suddenly worried. It had just hit her that she would be doing dangerous things soon.

A wonderful time was being had by all, until Louis Natoweski stumbled through the door covered in blood, one bloody hand trailing the wall. He collapsed onto the floor and was instantly surrounded by everyone, Charlie and Lily at the forefront giving him medical attention.

From his left ear to his right shoulder had been slashed open. The gash looked to be made from claw marks, three evenly spaced claw marks. There was a yellowish tinge beneath the red blood. His right cheek had been opened from the corner of his mouth to his ear and his tongue had been split down the middle. He had another set of claw marks on his stomach.

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath. So this is what they were dealing with. This was the enemy. They brutalized senselessly. What had Louis been doing that had caused him to be attacked like this?

Lily was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. She and Charlie quickly removed his clothing and worked their magic. They healed him as best they could in the space provided. Charlie siphoned off the blood and sanitized the wounds as Lily healed behind her. When they had him stabilized and he was taken to another part of the Headquarters to recover and so he could be questioned.

Charlie stared after him and his bearers. Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She instantly felt a little less worried and realized that she was shaking, whether from cold or fear, she didn't know.

Sirius gave her his leather jacket and a kiss. "I'll make you some tea; I'll be right back." He went off.

Charlie stared after him, her eyes avoiding the puddles of blood on the floor and the stains on the wall.

"Welcome to the Order," someone whispered in her ear. "Welcome to hell."

Charlie whipped around and saw no one except Peter, standing nervously away from her, his ratty eyes darking left and right. She shivered more violently.

* * *

"What do you think about these dishes, Chars?"

Lily held up two circular dishes in pastel hues.

"Go with the baby blues," Charlie said, smiling and going back to looking at silverware. Today was the day she and Lily were picking out things to furnish Lily and James' new house. It was furnished already, but it still needed some t.l.c. and some last homey touches. Lily thought dishes, pictures and curtains were just the thing. Of course, she was supposed to have gone with James, but he and the other boys were called into the Order on business…again.

"I think James will really like these," Lily said, as she picked out the six pack of dishes, bowls, plates and glasses in the pastel blue.

"Yeah, he will," Charlie said.

Lily put her purchase in the cart and sighed. "I wish he was here with me, doing all this homey stuff. He'd promised…"

"I know Lils," said Charlie. The war was hard on everyone. Loved ones never knew when they were next going to see one another. It made plans difficult, it made life difficult. It made the future…impossible to determine. "But you know how hard we're all working to stop…_him_. It won't be long now…and anyway," Charlie began, hoping to brighten Lily up. "You'll be married soon! Misses Lily Potter!"

Lily grinned. "Ooooo, who would have thought that was going to happen…ever, eh?" she giggled.

"Absolutely no one…other than all of Hogwarts."

Lily chucked one of the throw pillows she had picked up at Charlie.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm just sayin'!"

The girls picked up silverware, drinking glasses and tea mugs and headed to the checkout line.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married."

"I still can't believe you're getting married," Charlie repeated.

"Oh god…What if he wants to have kids right away?"

"Didn't you talk about this already?" asked Charlie, placing the items on the belt so they could be rung out.

"Yeah…"

"And…"

"He wants to have kids right away. I don't, not with this war going on. And especially not with our JOBS! I mean…he's an auror and we're both in the Order, for Merlin's sake. I mean, what kind of life would our child lead if he was parentless?! Oh no! Our child is going to be an orphan!"

"Lils!" Charlie said, putting her hand on her best friend's arm. "Your child will never be an orphan. No so long as there are those around him who love him. And even if something did happen to you and James, Merlin forbid, it's not like Sirius and I or Remus or even Dumbledore would let him grow up alone!"

Charlie pulled Lily into a hug. "You know that, don't you?"

Lily had tears leaking down her face. "I do. Yeah." She sniffled. "This whole wedding thing has been driving me nuts. The planning and the preparing and…ugh. I'm starting to think eloping would have been a better choice. Then I wouldn't have to deal with place settings and all this other shite. Sure, every girl thinks it's just getting a big, beautiful dress and waltzing down the aisle on daddy's arm…but it's FAR from it, let me tell you."

"Well," said Charlie. "I hope you're writing it all down, because then I'll just take your instructions, tweak them, and make them my own."

"Oh hohohoh no," Lily laughed. "You'll be on your own for that one. Haha I'll help you out with advice…but that's it."

"Mean."

"Hey, sweet cheeks…that's life."

"And to think, I've been helping you with everything."

'Yes, but I'm going in blind. But when you get married, I'll tell you what to avoid."

Lily paid for her stuff, she and Charlie took the bags and walked out, back toward the new little house.

"I suppose that's ok. It's the least you can do for pressing me into Maid-or-Honor service. Which…let me tell you, you will be doing for me when I decide to be crazy enough to get tied down."

Lily laughed her tinkling laugh, her green eyes dancing. "I expect no less…just don't stuff me into a pink, fluffy, Little Bo Peep bridesmaid dress."

"Pink? Never," said Charlie. "I was thinking neon orange," she grinned wickedly.

"You would…you would."

The continued the fifteen minute walk to the Soon-to-be Potter's house in Godrick's Hollow and proceeded up the three front steps to the little porch and front door. Lily opened the door, after much cursing, as her arms were full. Charlie pushed open the door and Lily walked in.

"SURPRISE!!"

Lily dropped her bags, Charlie had made sure she only had the pillows, and put her hands to her mouth. Surrounding her were all her friends. Marlene, Alice, Cassie, everyone from the Order and old school mates. Charlie had thrown her a surprise bridal shower.

After a joyful and tear filled reunion, eating all the food and munching on cake, it was time for presents.

"Now remember, Misses Potter. The more bows you break, the more children you'll have!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"If it meant sleeping with James Potter, who would care?!" shouted Hortense crudely. Everyone laughed again.

Lily carefully removed all her bows, and opened the first box. Then the second and the third. No bows had been snapped. On the next one, it broke neatly in two.

"ONE," all the girls shouted, giggling madly.

"Well, I suppose we have to have a single child," Lily called with a grin. She opened the box and found that it contained wedding night lingerie.

There were whistles and cat calls and another call of, 'model it over your clothes for a picture!'

Lily, being a good sport, quickly threw it on and a picture was snapped by Charlie. Lily sat back down and was starting on her presents again, when her front door opened and in walked James. He took a look around at all the girls and then looked at Lily. She shrieked and bolted into their bedroom. James had a confused, but utterly entertained look on his face.

"Oh Lily!" he called. "Did I see what I think I saw?! Lils, c'mere please!!!" And he made to follow her.

Charlie shook her head and caught James by the collar. "Ok, Loverboy. Out you get. Girl's time. Go hang with Sirius. Only a few more days now, and then, she's all yours…" and she pushed James out of his house, with him protesting all the while.

* * *

Charlie keyed into her and Sirius' flat and walked in. It was nearing seven o'clock, the sun was beginning to set and there were shadows over every thing in the small room she had entered. It had been a month and a half since Sirius had moved in and things were going wonderfully. Charlie tossed her bag onto the kitchen table and started making supper for herself and Sirius, when ever he came home.

She worked in the dark, preferring its tranquility and stillness. She waved her wand to light a few candles, but nothing more. She loved the soft light they created, as opposed to the harsh lights that were continually in her eyes everywhere else.

Charlie threw some chicken and vegetables on the stove, making a stir fry. They sizzled as she went to the refrigerator to get more ingredients for a sauce. There was a whoosh and Sirius came walking out of the fireplace, his face tired.

"Hey Chars," Sirius called. "I'm home. Something smells good."

"'lo Sirius," Charlie called. "I'm in the kitchen."

Sirius walked in and walked up behind Charlie. He wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her as she worked.

"I missed you, babe," he murmured into her hair, tightening his arms around her.

"I missed you too," Charlie said with a smile.

"I love you."

His voice sounded sad, tired and defeated. Charlie could tell he was worried and stressed.

"I love you back, Sirius. Did something bad happen at work?" she asked worriedly.

Sirius sighed, let Charlie go and started to set the table. "Louis was killed today or perhaps a few days ago, we don't know for sure. He'd been missing for a few days."

Charlie gasped sharply.

"They sent us his body. It was mangled even worse than before," his voice caught.

"Oh Sirius…"

"There was no reason for it. He was just going on routine missions. He didn't know anything of importance. It was as if they just wanted to destroy him…to torture him for fun…" Sirius sank into one of the kitchen table chairs, his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the tabletop. "And I had to be the one to tell his family."

Charlie's eyes filled with tears and she walked to Sirius, put her arms around him and hugged him close. He was shaking.

"I had to knock on that door and bring that news and then bring them to the body. We couldn't even heal the wounds, Charlie. They bewitched the body so that it couldn't even be fixed for a decent funeral! What kind of people are we dealing with that would do that? Louis' family was beyond distraught. His mother fainted, his father had cried in consolably, his brothers and sisters…" Sirius trailed off and pulled Charlie around to him, sat her on his lap, and he kissed her. He held her close, as though he'd never let go, and kissed her harder.

He broke away from the kiss and their foreheads rested together, each breathing a bit more heavily.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this mess…"

"You didn't, Sirius," Charlie said, seriously. "I willingly jumped into it."

Sirius shook his head, his grey eyes darker and intense. "Stay safe, always."

"Stay safe," Charlie repeated to him. She kissed his forehead and his neck, nibbled his ear and ran her hands slowly along his body, unbuttoning his shirt, as she did.

Sirius began unbuttoning Charlie's blouse as well.

Charlie knew what she wanted to do, it was the right time. They had waited long enough. She stood up, still bent down to kiss Sirius and pulled him up to her.

"What about dinner?" Sirius asked, a smile playing on his lips as they moved backwards toward the bedroom and the chair tipped over.

Charlie waved a wand at the stove, everything froze. "We'll eat later." A wonderful feeling was infusing itself through her entire body.

Sirius backed Charlie into a wall and held her there softly, her body sandwiched between his and the wall. He kissed her neck and ran his hands through her hair. Charlie's knees weakened and Sirius held her up. She tipped her neck to his soft lips, loving the tingling that came when he moved them down and down and down. Charlie weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled, ever-so-slightly.

Sirius groaned, picked Charlie up, and together they stumbled into the bedroom. He tossed her onto their bed and lay down with her.

"Are you ready to do this, Charlie?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes becoming darker with passion.

Charlie unbuttoned the last button of her shirt, unhooked her bra and unzipped her pants. She kissed Sirius slowly, both their eyes closed. When she finished she said, "Yes, I'm ready."

Charlie opened her eyes and snuggled closer to Sirius' warm body, their legs entwined, Sirius' arms were wrapped around Charlie, and her head nestled in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. She felt warm and whole, just laying there in Sirius' arms. She never wanted to move, never wanted this feeling the go away, never wanted to wake up from the little dream world where everything was perfect.

She looked at the clock, three thirty in the morning. She kissed Sirius' sleeping lips. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hello beautiful," he said, tightening his grip around her and closing his eyes again.

"'Lo."

"Oh Charlie," Sirius said, groggily. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

"Please don't ever leave," he mumbled, almost inaudibly. "To me, you are home. I've never had a real home and you're the closest I've come. I don't want to lose it."

That about broke Charlie's heart.

"I won't…ever, Sirius," she whispered back.

And they fell back asleep, wrapped safely in one another's arms and wishing that the wizarding war wasn't happening and no loved ones had to be wrenched from their families.

* * *

"What'll it be, Scummy? The usual?"

"Two pints o' yer finest, Miss Charlie. I'm entertainin' a lady friend tonight."

Charlie smiled at the almost toothless man before her and pulled him his pints. He paid her and tottered off to his table, where an equally toothless old woman sat. She shook her head and continued cleaning the bar and glasses. It was a slow Wednesday night, nearing closing time, quarter to eleven.

"Last call," Charlie sang out. "Closing time in fifteen minutes." She watched as her usuals cleared out, taking their empty glasses up to the bar and putting up their chairs to help her out. They personally handed her tips, smiled and were gone; all except for one person. A slim person, sitting alone in the corner. His hood was on and he looked to be asleep. Charlie looked warily at him, suspecting that it was Rosier. But she had to go over to him anyway.

She reached the far dark corner and reached out a hand. The cloaked man grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Charlie let out a gasp and hit him in the nose with the heel of her hand.

The hood fell back, revealing…a handsome man with dark hair. For a moment it looked like a younger Sirius, except the nose was different and the eyes were blue.

"Who are you?!" asked Charlie, grabbing her wand and pointing it at the stranger.

The man was holding his nose, his eyes watering. He pulled his hand away and checked for blood, nothing yet.

"I'm Regulus Black," he said, rather thickly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here about Evan Rosier," Black said with a sigh. He looked up at the girl before him, his eyes trying to be cold, but coming across as sad. He took his hand away from his throbbing nose.

"And what does he want?" spat Charlie as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking around her to make sure he wasn't lurking around.

Regulus leaned closer to Charlie and whispered, "I'm sure he wants you…and to make my brother as miserable as possible. But, I'm here to warn you. Keep away from him if you can. Delay him as long as possible…"

Charlie shook her head. "And what? You think I've been wandering into his arms all this time?"

"Keep fighting as you are…" His head whipped around. "Don't mention anything about me…he comes." And with a flash of his cloak, Regulus Black was gone.

There was silence and then the bell above the door jingled faintly.

"Hello Charlie," there was a sneer implanted into the voice. The voice she knew so well and hated more and more each time she heard it. "I told you I'd be back…"

* * *

**Hello Faithful readers! While I know you are all enjoying the REAL HP thing, I thought this would be a good diversion. SO, if you take the time to read, PLEASE review! That would be wonderful!**

**Until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: The Wedding

**Please ****read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am **_**still **_**not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**CHAPTER 22: The Wedding **

Charlie lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of Lily's spare bedroom. It was just after six in the morning on the day of Lily and James' wedding. The sun was filtering in through the window and the bright comforting light was what woke her. She stared out the window to her left and watched the clouds drift lazily by; their motion slowly lulling her back to sleep.

Her door crashed open and Lily ran in, looking tousle haired and wild eyed.

Charlie sat bolt upright.

"Lils…"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Lily shrieked. She jumped up onto Charlie's bed and started bouncing around. She bent down and pulled Charlie up with her and together, the two girls hopped around the mattress singing 'Here comes the bride' at the tops of their voices.

They stopped to take a breather and Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my GOSH! I have to go start getting ready!" And she bounded right back out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie shook her head and laughed to herself. She too got up, but instead of getting ready for a wedding at four in the afternoon, headed down to make breakfast for them.

Charlie's head turned as Lily wandered into the kitchen, still in her pajamas.

"I smell pancakes," said Lily, sitting down at the kitchen island. "The bride would like some pancakes, please. She needs to keep up her strength to deal with becoming Potter's wife…"

"I think the bride needs to go back to bed if she's going to keep referring to herself in the third person…" smiled Charlie, tipping four or five pancakes onto her best friend's plate.

Lily stuck out her tongue, her cheeks puffed out and filled with pancakes, and poured more syrup onto the plate.

"You're right though. I think I should go back to sleep. For a while at least. I need to have as much rest today as possible. I won't be getting any tonight, that's for sure."

"Oh?" asked Charlie. "Big plans for your Wedding Night?"

"Well," Lily began, "when we got engaged, James and I made a pact not to sleep with one another until our Wedding Night. So, needless to say, we're both beyond ready. It's insane the amount of sexual tension that's built up between us these past few months. I mean, absolutely ridiculous…"

Charlie looked knowingly at Lily and shook her head, a smile coming to her lips. She'd seen first hand the amounts of sexual tension between those two. You could cut it with a knife.

"Well then, we'll just have to make you extra desirable then, won't we?" Charlie grinned wickedly.

"Make him cry," said Lily.

"We always do."

The girls sighed and smiled, reminiscing back to their school days.

* * *

Sirius stared up at the underside of something that was close to his nose. At first he couldn't remember where he was. He panicked and tried to get out from what he seemed to be under. He squirmed and writhed and hit his head. After five minutes of struggling, he came out from under…his bed. His head had a splitting headache, more pronounced when he saw the bright light. He looked around and saw James, Remus and Peter in similar positions not far away.

"Wake up boys," Sirius called thickly, his tongue seemed to have swelled double its natural size and was sticking to the roof of his mouth. "It's the big day. Rise and shine, Mr. Potter. A loverly Bride is about to be yours."

There was an almighty CRACK as James smashed his head on the under carriage of the bed as he hastily sat up.

"OW! F—"

"Where am I?!"

"It's DARK! WHY is it DARK?!"

Sirius groped around and finally found his wand. He pointed at himself and said the anti-hangover charm he and the other Marauders had come up with when they were first experimenting with Fire Whiskey. Then he looked at the clock and jumped.

"SHITE!! James! It's two o'clock."

"That was a wild night, eh? Hahah, woooo…" said Peter, much happier now that Remus and Sirius had pulled him out from under the bed.

Remus shook his head, but soon stopped as it throbbed when he did so. Sirius cast an Anti-Hangover Charm in his direction.

"TWO O'CLOCK?!" James sat bolt upright. "I get married in less than TWO HOURS!?!" he looked panicked. "I'm not ready for this sort of commitment. What the hell was I thinking? I'm too young to get tied down! Think of all the girls I haven't met! All the parties I haven't attended! All the…" he stopped and looked around. "Ah, who am I trying to kid. I'm marrying the best woman in the entire farking world. Sirius, where's my tux?"

Sirius and the boys got up. Sirius laid out James' tux and then went to brew some very strong coffee and fry up some eggs and bacon for them all.

_The best woman in the entire world? _Sirius thought about it. It wasn't Lily…no, in his opinion Charlie won that title hands down and eyes closed. He smiled to himself as he thought about her. Her face came to him, her short hair in her eyes, her cheeks rosy and a smile on her lips. She was laughing, her black eyes crinkled, her head titled to one side as she looked at him. She reached out a hand and touched him. Sirius shivered. Ooooo, he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Charlie was placing Lily's veil neatly over her coiled hair and over her delicate face. Lily looked to be made of stone.

"Jeez Lils, don't smile or anything. I mean, it's not like this is a happy day…"

"I'm worried," Lily said it like a pronouncement. It was like a prediction.

"About…" Charlie prompted when she didn't elaborate.

"What if he doesn't come? What if I trip in front of all those people? What if we're not meant to be together? What if…" Lily's voice continued to rise in pitch and volume, getting faster and faster.

"Lily, you're getting hysterical!"

Lily took a deep breath. "Ok. This will be fine. I will be fine. But so help me Merlin…if he skips out on me," she drew a long, slow breath, her eye narrowed. "There will be hell to pay."

"Hell hath no fury like a bride-to-be scorned…" smiled Charlie. "Don't worry. There is nothing, not a herd of hippogriffs, not a gaggle of Death Eaters, nor You-Know-Who himself that could keep Potter from you today."

Lily walked over to the mirror and looked into it. Charlie came up behind her and fixed her dress.

"Charlie…"Lily began.

Charlie looked up. Lily looked scared, her green eyes large.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?"

"Of course you are! You're young and beautiful. You have a man you love beyond anything waiting for you. You have a house, you have a job, and you have friends who would die for you! If it weren't for the war, your life would be perfect!" Charlie smiled, hugging her best friend.

"You're right…about almost everything," Lily held Charlie out at arms length, looking at her. "In spite of the war, my life is perfect."

* * *

"I now pronounce you…" the entire audience in attendance held their breath. Charlie smiled as she locked eyes with Sirius.

"MAN AND WIFE. You may kiss the bride."

As the wedding knell rang and the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter ran proudly down the aisle, Charlie linked arms with Sirius and they serenely walked down the aisle after the flower girl and ring bearer.

"You know what Charlie?"

"What Sirius."

"This is going to be us some day. You and me, walking down the aisle together, getting ready to spend the rest of forever in one another's company. Running out of the church to rush to a reception that will pass in a blur, only to crash into a hotel room and…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Mister Black. Laateeeer…" Charlie winked at him, intertwining her hand in his.

Sirius smiled.

'I give you…MR. AND MRS. POTTER!'

Charlie watched as Lily and James waltzed into the great hall they had rented. Lily was smiling for all she was worth and James still looked like he couldn't believe she said 'I do'.

The small circular tables surrounded the dance floor, separating the two families that had just been joined; Lily's family on the left, James' on the right. They all had similar smiles and looks of approval. Charlie shifted her gaze to Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were all watching the happy couple slow dancing in the middle of the room, oblivious to everyone but themselves. Charlie smiled as she watched them, hoping one day she would be in Lily's uncomfortable but extremely cute wedding shoes.

Sirius pushed away from the table just as the song changed to something slower. 'I would be honored if you'd dance with me Charlie,' he said, his grey eyes staring deep into hers, his hand extended.

Charlie took his proffered hand with a smile and let him guide her to the dance floor. Sirius put his hand on her waist and drew her closer as she placed her hand in his. They slowly twirled in their place, dancing in time next to the bride and groom. They mirrored each other's moves, two very different girls and two very different boys dancing to the same tune, their very lives almost in sync…almost.

Charlie put her head on Sirius' chest, letting his feet guide her, and listened to the beat of his heart, which matched that of the music.

'I love you, Miss Masayano,' Sirius whispered.

'I love you back, Mr. Black,' Charlie said

* * *

Yes...I know. Fluff.. but as my beta said "Sometimes fluff is necessary evil" I agree with her. SO, enjoy! Please review!

Until next time

Keep a sharp eye ;-)

Pupparoux


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: A Question Of Happ

**I'm SO SORRY it's taken so long! **

**Please****read and review! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I am **_**still **_**not J.K Rowling; no matter how much polyjuice potion I take. Which means…I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius or James or Lily, Remus, Peter…etc. But I do own Charlie and the plot. I suppose that's a start. **

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Question of Happiness**

'_**I thought it was time for another one of our little chats, so here I am…'**_

_**Charlie spun to face Evan, his blond hair glistening in the torchlight. She had on a scowl that let him know she was angry.**_

'_**Listen….'**_

_**Evan crossed the space between them, though he seemed not to move at all. His pale face was inches from hers in a matter of seconds, his strong hands gripping her arms. **_

'_**I'm going to do the talking tonight. I'm in no mood to listen to your feeble attempts at rebellion. You know what will happen if you defy me.' His lips peeled back into a smile that was more akin to a snarl. 'So, just listen.'**_

_**Charlie bit back the spit she was longing to throw in his smug face. He thought he had her beat. He thought by threatening her and using physical force to scare her he would gain control. All that did was strengthen her resolve to do anything to stop him. She knew she had to do it on her own though, just in case he made good on his threat about the bar…**_

_**She moved her head back slightly, trying to get away from the alcohol stink on his breath. He grinned sickeningly, thinking she was caving.**_

'_**I will be back another night, my dearest Charlie. I have a proposition for you. But now's not the right time. I want you to think on that. I want you to think what this proposition of mine could be, what I want to offer you. Just keep in mind: I **_**always**_** get what I want," he said, his smile stuck in place. "Always. And right now…I want you.'**_

_**Charlie was shaking her head, trying to contain her rage. Her black eyes flashed as she looked into Evan's pale ones. 'Oh really?' she spat sarcastically. 'Well, whatever your proposition…you can take it and shove it up your…"**_

'_**Careful what you say to me, Charlie,' Evan hissed.**_

'_**This is one want you are never going to get. Whatever it is you are going to ask me, know that I would rather die than give it to you.'**_

_**Evan's face hardened even more than it had been already. 'Be careful what you wish for, Charlie. That can be arranged as easily as I can snap my fingers. I have powerful friends, Charlie. Friends who are indebted to me, those who owe me a favor and will do whatever I ask of them. These friends of mine you won't want to cross…'**_

_**They glared at each other, neither blinking. Finally, Evan looked away. **_

'_**Until next time…' and he disapparated.**_

* * *

**Charlie lay in the dark, listening to Sirius' slow, even breaths. In and out. In and out. It was amazing to her that something so normal could be so comforting. That little constant rhythm was like a baby's lullaby. Her head was nestled on his bare chest, both of his arms wrapped protectively around her, their limbs intertwined. **

**Charlie moved her hand slowly along his muscled chest in a preoccupied way, staring at the flames dancing on the wall. Sirius held her tighter and kissed her forehead, their bodies remaining close underneath the sheet on the cold winter's night.**

'**Oh Charlie,' he sighed sleepily.**

**Charlie gave him a small smile in the dark.**

'**Yes, Sirius?'  
**

'**I'm so happy when we're together. We're the perfect fit, ya know? I'm only sad it took so long for us to find out.'**

**Her dark eyes twinkled as she pushed her thoughts from her mind, focusing on the present. 'That we are, Sirius. Better late than never…'**

**He sat up and looked down at her, trailing a finger across her bare shoulder and down her side to where the sheet covered the rest of her naked form. 'Charlie, you are so beautiful,' Sirius said, looking away. 'I…I…"**

**Charlie sat up too, pulling the sheet up with her to cover her chest and keep away the slight chill that was creeping into their room. The fire in the grate was dying.**

"**What is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asked. Sirius had the look he always wore when he had to go away on an Order mission. A mission that always ended with one of its members injured or worse. She hated those missions.**

**Sirius reached over to his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. He turned back to her, took one look at Charlie's concerned face and let out a light laugh. **

'**Nothing's wrong, love!' he said, kissing her.**

**Charlie kept her guarded expression, expecting the worst after so many bad things.**

'**I want you to marry me.' **

**Charlie looked blankly at him. 'What?!' she asked, not expecting that. **

**Sirius laughed his great booming bark. 'That came out as more of a command than I intended. Charlie, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you become my wife so that I can show the world how much I love you? I want us to live our lives together, to share all the happiness and sadness that our lives may bring, to experience everything and to grow old together. I want us to be as happy as we are right now forever and we will, I promise you. I love you. I love you more than anything.' He smiled goofily at her, so happy in his pronouncement.**

**Charlie looked away, her eyes filling with tears. She looked back up into Sirius' eyes. 'But Sirius…'she began, but choked. 'I…I have nothing. No money, no family…none that want me anyway…nothing.'**

'**I don't care about any of that stuff. I only care about you.' He said as he kissed her.**

'**But what's going to happen? When we're and I'm pregnant with our child? We'll have no money, no food, what about our jobs? They're so dangerous! What will we do?! What…'**

'**Shhhsh,' Sirius said, hugging her close and stroking her hair. 'We'll worry about that when the time comes.'**

'**But I don't have that luxury. If you marry me, you'll lose your family forever…'**

'**Promise?" Sirius asked good-naturedly, pushing her far enough away from him so that he could look into her eyes. 'My family are complete gits, I'm better off…WE'RE better off without them. And as for money, my favorite aunt left me an entire Gringotts vault full of gold. We do have family: James, Lily Remus and Peter…we make our own family through our friends.'**

'**But I can't bring anything to this marriage…'**

'**I only want you to bring one thing…'**

'**What?' She asked, teary eyed, her sobs halting.**

'**Yourself. Marry me, Charlie,' and he slipped the small diamond onto her finger. **

**As she looked at its brilliance in the dying light, the words formed on her lips. 'Yes, of course I'll marry you.'**

* * *

"**We're babysitting for a few days," Sirius said as he walked in the front door. **

"**Oh?" Charlie called from the kitchen. "Who for?"**

**A little girl with long pink hair came running into the kitchen and screeched to a halt in front of Charlie. She was wearing jeans and patched sneakers and a little t-shirt. She looked up at her with wide eyes of the deepest blue. **

**Charlie looked down at her. "Well hello. What's your name?"**

**The little pink-haired girl's mouth drew into a small smile. With a pop, her hair became as short and as black as Charlie's.**

"**Well look at you!" Charlie exclaimed, a smile coming to her face now. "Your hair's just like mine…"**

**The little girl blushed and then dashed back to the hallway to hide behind Sirius' legs.**

"**Huh," Sirius said, looking down. "She looks like a mini you, doesn't she?" And sure enough, when the little girl turned around, her eyes were as black as her hair and she looked like a miniature version of Charlie.**

**Charlie's smile widened. "She's wonderful!" She went to her knees and held out her hand. The little girl walked forward. **

"**What's your name?" she asked.**

"**Tonks," she replied.**

"**Tonks?" Charlie looked up at Sirius for confirmation. It was an odd name for a little girl.**

"**That's what she likes to be called. Her real name is Nym…"**

"**Ooo, Swirius! Don't!" Little Tonks said, turning her now-dark eyes to her cousin.**

"**You know," said Charlie. "I don't like my full name either."**

"**You don't?" Tonks asked.**

"**No. Everyone calls me Charlie," she held out her hand. "Would you like to make cookies with me?"**

**Charlie, Sirius and Tonks spent the day playing together. They went to the park and ran around playing tag and hide and go seek. Sirius pushed her on the swings. As Charlie watched, she could see the love he felt for the little girl. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her, the way he always tried to make her laugh, even if she got hurt. The climbed trees and jumped in puddles and flew kites. They did everything that their own families had never done with them. It was like they were a real family.**

**They went back to the house and ate supper. Afterwards while Sirius and Tonks played in the living room, it was Charlie's turn to do the dishes. Soon the noise level dropped. Charlie peeked into the room and she saw Sirius laying on the couch, Tonks lying on his chest, both sound asleep. Sirius had an arm around the little girl and a small smile on his face. **

**Charlie leaned against the doorway and smiled. He looked so happy…so peaceful. This was what he wanted. A little house, a family, consistency…love. She got a blanket and covered the two of them on the couch.**

**If only there wasn't this war on….if only there wasn't Evan….of only…if only.**

* * *

**She walked unsteadily to the sink, her face pale and sweat clinging to her skin. She'd just thrown up…again. She splashed water on her face and swished out her mouth.**

**She didn't know how she was going to tell him. She was pregnant; almost three months along now. There was no mistaking it. Though they had been careful…it still happened. Maybe they hadn't performed the Contraception charm right…or perhaps they'd forgotten in one of their rushes of passion. She didn't know how it had happened, but it had. **

**She felt both happy and incredibly irresponsible. They were in no position to raise a child. They weren't married yet, their jobs were beyond dangerous, and, for goodness' sake, there was a war on. How could they justify bringing a child into a world that this was happening in? A world where groups of people didn't get along for no other reason than for something that couldn't even be seen; a world where a war was going on over something that couldn't even be proven…purity of blood.**

**What could she do? What did she **_**want**_**to do? Who could she talk to about this? Sirius…no, he wanted a baby, as soon as possible timing be damned. He'd said as much after Tonks went home. How they could protect a little one, how he'd take less dangerous assignments, how it looked like they were doing better against Voldemort and his Death Eaters anyway…**

**Lily…That's who she could talk to. Charlie grabbed her coat and some saltines and she took a cab to Lily's house. She knocked on the door. Lily answered, looking about as sick as Charlie felt.**

"**Lils, what's wrong?"**

"**Chars…I'm pregnant…" **


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Love and Hate

** Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. I do not own Sirius or James or Lily or Remus...but I do own Charlie. So, there's a start.**

**I've been told this is the best I've ever written. PLEASE review. I really need the bolster for my self-esteem! **

**Chapter Twenty Four: Love and Hate**

"Chars…I'm pregnant…"

And just like that, Charlie's problems were swept aside for her friends. Lily looked at Charlie, her green eyes rimmed in red.

"Aw, Chars, you brought me saltines…"

Wordlessly, Charlie handed the crackers over.

"I swear we have some kind of connection. I mean, you didn't even know I'd need them and you brought them anyway."

"Yeah…"Charlie mumbled, a hand on her rebelling stomach. She retched a bit.

"Chars," Lily began, as she took a cracker out of the package, "You aren't looking so good. You ok? Come in! Jeez, where are my manners. Come in." Lily stood back away from the door.

Charlie stumbled in, still in shock.

"Wow, Lils. Pregnant," she swayed, her vision going fuzzy.

"Charlie…do you need to sit down?"

Charlie moved to the kitchen and slumped into a chair. The one friend she wanted to count on. The one person she thought would understand was in the same position. What were the chances. She wanted to feel happy that she and Lily were sharing this experience, but she couldn't.

All their lives, Charlie felt she had lived in Lily's shadow. Lily did everything first. She got better grades, the first boyfriend, the first kiss…Charlie wanted a turn at being the one to experience something before anyone she new.

"Isn't it exciting?"Lily rambled. "James and I are to have a baby. Can you believe it? It wasn't planned of course. But there you are. These things do happen, I suppose. I can't say I'm not excited. But I have to wonder at the timing. I mean….we're not the safest lot, are we? I mean, what with our jobs and…"

Lily prattled on and on while Charlie waged her own battle inside herself. Should she tell Lily or not? It's not like she could keep the secret for very long.

"Really, Charlie. You look awful. Are you all right?"

"No, Lily. I'm not all right," Charlie said quietly, her eyes focused on her knees. "I'm pregnant too."

Lily fell silent. "You….you are?"

"Yes." Charlie didn't look up. She just realized how scared she was.

"That's WONDEFUL!" Lily exclaimed. "We're going to have our babies together! They'll grow up together, go to school together and…." Lily gasped, her green eyes getting wider and a smile spreading across her face. "They'll get married! I'll have the girl, you have the boy. It'll be great! What color should the cake be?"

Charlie was shaking her head. "Lils…I'm…" she wasn't sad that she wasn't experiencing this alone. She was terrified of actually doing it. A baby. An entire little life resting in her hands. What if she was a horrible mother? What if the child was the spawn of Satan…or worse, turned out like Voldermort had…

"I don't know if I can do this!" Charlie exclaimed, springing up, a hand over her mouth.

Lily looked at her.

"I…we…Sirius and I can't have a baby now! It's selfish! What kind of world is this to raise a baby in?"

"Lily, it's not always the place the child grows up, but how it's loved and cared for by its' family. And with us, it would not be short of attention and love. You're going to be a wonderful mother. And Sirius…he's going to be a fantastic father. James and I will be the best aunt and uncle your baby will ever have. And the baby will have friends and he will learn and grow. And though we can't protect our babies from every little bit of harm, we'll do our best, teach them right from wrong and all we know. We'll do everything we can to ensure that they grow up as safe as possible and well cared for."

Tears formed in Charlie's eyes. "Can we do this?" she asked.

"Not alone. But together…"

Lily and Charlie hugged one another, each with tears down their cheeks.

"Does Sirius know?"

"No. Don't say anything yet. I think I'm going to make it really special…"

"I'll keep my word."

"Does James know?"

"I'm telling him tonight."

Charlie pulled away and wiped her eyes. "well…I can certainly see that our moods are being affected already.

Lily laughed as more tears streamed out of her emerald eyes.

"I'll go. You get ready to tell Mr. Potter the good news." Charlie put on her coat and picked up her bag.

"And you Charlie," said Lily.

Charlie and Lily walked to the door. Lily opened it and Charlie stepped onto the stoop, breathing in the cool air.

"Good luck, Lils."

"Good luck, Chars."

Charlie looked at her best friend. Her vision began to swim. Time seemed to slow. Lily was reaching for her, to give her a hug. Lily stopped inches from where Charlie stood, she seemed petrified. Charlie tried to move her head but she couldn't. She blinked furiously to try and clear her head. Her vision worsened and then before her eyes she saw Evan. His blonde head coming toward her, reflecting the sunlight.

_Time is ticking, Charlie, _he said without moving his lip. His eyes held contact with hers, his voice directly in her head.He held up a watch. _If you don't hold up your end of the bargain…you can be sure that I will hold up my promise. _He smiled, his thin lips stretching over his white teeth. _Make your choice quickly, or she'll be the first to go…_His cold gray eyes flicked toward Lily.

Charlie tried to open her mouth and couldn't. So she thought what she wanted to say, hoping Evan would hear it. _I don't know what you're trying to pull…do you think you can scare me? Get away from me and out of my life. I'm done with you. I have…_

_You have it now, Charlie. _Evan smirked. _But I can take it away like it never existed. _He moved toward Lily and took the crackers from her hand. Lily didn't seem to notice. Evan took out a cracker and ate it. _How would you and Mister Potter like it if dear Lily were to be found without her head._

_No._

_How about dear Remus losing his legs…James losing his sight…Peter losing all of his brain functions_

_NO._

_Or,_Evan grinned. H_ow about if you wake up to a dead Sirius, his cold arm around you, riger mortis locking you in his death grip…_

_Stop it! _She was shaking. Her entire body was fighting. Her toes twitched.

_Then you know what you have to do. Come away with me._

Tears leaked out of Charlie's eyes. Her fists clenched, despite her being unable to move. Her own magic was overpowering Evans.

_When? Where?_

_Now._

_Tomorrow._Her body gave a small movement, barely noticeable.

_This isn't a negotiation, Charlie. _His eyes were as cold as ice and they flashed with impatience.

_Tonight, or everyone knows what you're about. I will stop you myself. _

Evan was behind her in a flash, his wand at her throat. _You'll stop me?_ He flicked his wand. Charlie felt a warm rush go over and through her body. _Now you can't. I've made it impossible for you to say anything about this plan. Noone will believe you. Not that you can say it in the first place. And with you as you are, in this state…I could force you to do anything I wish. You know I could. I can do anything I want you to in this state._

Charlie's hand flew to where Evan's wand was and forced it away. She turned to face him.

_Tonight,_Charlie continued. _Take it or leave it. Or perhaps I should kill you now. I've had just about enough…_

_Kill me, Charlie? You could never kill me._

Charlie stared into his cold eyes. Her own wand was at Evans throat. She had the advantage, she knew the spells…she could do it. She _should_do it. The only question that remained was…could she do it?

Evan saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes.

_I'll collect you. Tonight. _Evan held up a small business sized card. There was something written on it in his writing. He slipped it into her bag. _Everything you need to know is on that little card._

_I hate you._

Evan smiled. _I'll soon change that, Charlie. You will come to love me, or you will die._

_Then kill me now. _As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She had the baby to live for. She had Sirius. She need to think of something to save herself.

_And deny myself the pleasure for trying to woo you. Never. I'll see you tonight, my love._

_I'm not your love._

_Until then, _Evan continued, ignoring her last statement.

In a rush the world was back to normal. Lily unfroze and bumped into Charlie.

"Oops, lost my step…"Lily giggled.

Charlie looked at her best friend. "Lily…if anything should happen to me…" She fidgeted. Charlie didn't know how to word what she was trying to say. She couldn't simply out and say it. Her mouth simply clamped shut and wouldn't allow her to speak now that Evan had cast his spell.

She had put them all in danger. "Just…make sure Sirius knows…just know that I love you. All of you. Lily I'm…" being kidnapped by Evan. She couldn't say it. _Say it Charlie. SAY IT! _

"These coming months might be hard…If you hear something…"She tried to use her eyes to convey something was wrong. "Just…help….I have to go." Tears formed in Charlie's eyes as she ran off. Not waiting for Lily's response.

* * *

Charlie sat in her living room as the fire died and the sun set. It was getting darker and darker by the minute. She was waiting for Sirius to come home. She had been sitting in the same spot for hours, just thinking how she could get away from Evan. She couldn't think of anything. So, Charlie began to think of what she would say to Sirius. How could she convey that she needed help without being able to say it?

Sirius walked in the front door.

"Charlie?" he called.

"In the living room, Sirius."

She heard him walking toward her.

"What are you doing in the dark?" He flicked his wand and the lights came on.

"Just thinking…" she said, sadly, looking up at him.

"What about? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, concern written on his face.

"About us," Charlie whispered.

Sirius stared at her, confused. "What about us?" he asked.

"Sirius…" Charlie began, feeling horrible. "I'm leaving. I can't love you."

"You can't love me? What are you talking about?" He slumped onto the couch, next to her. "I'm talking about this relationship…our relationship being over." "You can't love me? What does that mean? You can't love me…or you won't love me?" Sirius was trying to reason with her. "This doesn't make sense! Do you think we're moving too fast? Is that it?" "No. It's done. It's over. It was good while it lasted but I …I can't love you anymore. At least, not in the way you want me to." Sirius heard the uncertain pause in Charlie's voice. "What…?" "Sirius, someone has come to me and offered me everything I've ever wanted. All I have to do is leave you. I couldn't refuse him…" 

Sirius stared at Charlie in disbelief.

"Who?" he demanded. "Rosier," he finished for himself as he took one look at Charlie.

She nodded. "So I guess this is good bye…"

"He offered?! I highly doubt that he offered you anything. He threatened you!" Sirius stormed. "I'm not stupid Charlie. I know what he must have said to you.What he must have done to convince you…don't--"

"He didn't threaten me," Charlie began, her eyes looking at the floor. "He…" threatened you, Lily, James, Remus… "He came to me and we talked. There were some things he offered me that I couldn't refuse..." She stood up and walked toward the kitchen. Sirius got up and followed her. "I'll see you around, SIrius…"

Charlie started to head for the door. _C'mon Sirius! FIGHT for me!_

"Charlie STOP!" Charlie paused, hopeful.

"No one leaves Sirius Black."

Charlie shook her head sadly. Of course his pride would come out at a time like this. Of course he would become his arrogant Hogwarts self…

_Proud of my broken heart, since thou didst break it._

_Proud of the pain, I did not feel till thee._

_Proud of my night, since thou, with moons, dos't shake it._

_Not to partake thy passion, -my humility_

Why did he have to always be such a bloody boy! _TRUST YOUR INSTINCT you idiot!_

"Excuse me?" asked Charlie, turning back to face the boy that she loved beyond anything or anyone else in the world.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said. And in answer to it…I just did," she had to be cold. She had to be abrupt. _Make him believe it…this has to be your best ever performance. _It was only then that Charlie realized that she was never much of an actress.

She glared at the tall and handsome boy before her. If one were to look closely, one would see the pain behind those eyes was heart wrenching. One would know she couldn't mean it, didn't want to mean it.

_Please Sirius. I love you. Please…_

"If you walk away Charlie, don't look back. I won't be waiting for you." 

"FINE" she said, her heart breaking. She didn't want this. Couldn't he see? Was Sirius really that blind?

Charlie started to walk away and looked back over her shoulder. His head was bowed and his shoulders were slumped; he looked utterly defeated. What little pieces of her heart that remained intact, shattered as she saw the tear trickle down his cheek and fall to the ground. For all his toughness, Sirius Black really just wanted a true and constant love; he wanted stability. And now she, Charlie, had taken even that from him. Now she was gone from his life. Gone to save him, gone to save her friends…the only people she loved. This was the only way…the only way to save them was to leave them.

Charlie stopped where she was her hand on the doorknob, and looked at the proud boy before her, the boy who seemed completely broken now.

Sirius sensed her there and looked up. He immediately straightened his shoulders. "WHAT?" he spat. Charlie recoiled at the venom in his voice.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the black book of poems. "Here. This is yours anyway…"

Charlie made to walk forward.

"No," said Sirius, holding up a hand, signaling her to stop where she was. "Keep it. I don't need it. It's a stupid book anyway. It is a waste of time and life."

Charlie's breath left her body. This was his favorite book. The fact that he didn't want it anymore hurt her. This little book represented his spirit, his style, his sensitive soul. The fact that he didn't want it anymore showed that he was incapable of loving anyone else.

He stared at her, sensing her indecision. "Just tell me one more thing Charlie." She looked up at him. "What?" "Why?" he asked simply. "Because I don't….I don't," it had been so easy in the mirror. But now that she was standing before him, looking into his grey eyes that previously held nothing but love for her and now held nothing but hate…she couldn't say it. Sirius laughed cruelly. "That's what I thought Charlie…No one leaves Sirius Black…" he said again, as though confirming it. Charlie bristled and the hateful words came pouring out of her mouth, burning her tongue as they did so. "I don't love you anymore! That's why I'm really leaving! Because I. DON'T. LOVE YOU!" 

Sirius was shocked. Charlie was stunned and her hands went to her mouth in horror. Charlie could feel her heart breaking.

"GO," Sirius said, his voice soft yet full of steel, resolute. He pointed out of the door of their flat, his jaw set in a grim line. There was no twinkle of joy in his eyes now. There was only pain, hurt, betrayal. 

Charlie looked at him, taking in his every feature, filling her mind with him so that she would have something to hold on to during the dark nights when she feared what the morning would bring. She turned away. Sirius' look of hurt stuck behind her eyes and his words still echoing in her ears.

"GO."

Go is the shortest complete sentence in the English language…it is also the most heart wrenching.

She hated this…but she had no choice. It was better she felt the pain now, so her friends wouldn't have to…She loved them too much. The tears began to leak down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She couldn't let Sirius know it was just an act. She had to save him. She had to save them: Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, the baby….she had to save them. And if the only way to do that was to never see them again…so be it.

She walked out of the flat, down the stairs and to the street that the little card said. She was in a daze, tears leaking down her cheeks, her body wracked with sobs

Evan was waiting for on the street. He smiled at her.

"I knew you were a smart girl."

Charlie looked at him. One step. Two steps closer. She spit at him. The gob hit his face. He calmly wiped it away.

"I hate you. I will never love you. I hate you. I hate you." She continued to repeat it as he roughly shoved her into a car that just pulled up.

"I hate you."

_Sirius…I love you. Forgive me…please, forgive me._

"I hate you, Evan Rosier."

_I love you Sirius Black. I love you little baby. I love you Lily and James and Remus…_

"_I hate you…"_

Evan silenced her with a backhand across the face.

"That's enough," he spat.

Charlie turned her face from his and stared out the window.

_I hate you, Evan Rosier, I hate you…_

* * *

_**Yes, I know. I suck at life because I never write anymore. I'm sorry. Life is crazy and it sort of hates me…a little bit. Please review! It'd brighten up my otherwise fairly dreary day! And don't worry. It's NOT over yet! **_

_**The poem was "**_Proud of my broken heart" By Emily Dickenson


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Changes, Moving On

**So, I don't even want to talk about how awful an author I am for not updating. So, I just want to say SORRY! And, to defend myself, I've been having a rough time. So...pity reviews are MUCH appreciated. This chapter is a little darker than most, not only because the story needs it, but also because my boyfriend and I just broke up (HINT: PITY REVIEWS), yesterday. Yeah. So. Please enjoy and please please PLEASE review.**

**Pupparoux**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Changes, Moving on, and Tears**

* * *

Charlie sat in the dark on the cold, hard wooden floor. The door was closed, though it wouldn't lock, the windows were closed and had the heavy drapes closed against the light of mid-afternoon. Her arms curled around her knees which were pulled up to her chest as she tried to keep the empty hole where her heart had been ripped out from tearing her apart. The pain she felt was more than self pity. She knew what she had done to her friends. She had saved them, but by doing so she would never be able to see them again. She would never see Lily and James' little baby. She would never get to see their two children grow up and play. She would never see anyone she cared about. Not Remus, or James or Lily or...Sirius. She hugged her belly closer. She was starting to show now...

She would never see Sirius again. The hole's edges ripped a little wider. She would never tell him about their baby, if the baby wasn't killed. She would never have the life she dreamed of with him, the perfect life in their little flat with their friends and a little baby pattering around and breaking dishes. She couldn't get Sirius' face out of her mind. And not the face of happy times, the one she would have given anything to remember. No. She couldn't recall that face for any amount of galleons. All she could remember were his tears, the hurt behind his dark eyes, the betrayal. She had ruined it. She had done her job all too well of making him believe that she didn't love him anymore. Charlie didn't think she would ever be able to face his again, not after what she had done.

The door across the room opened slowly.

"Charlie," a deep voice called.

Charlie ignored him, turning to face the wall as she hugged her legs closer to her, hoping to hide her ever growing belly.

"Chars..."

Charlie took off her shoe and threw it at the voice. She heard a smack, but it was only against the door, it hadn't connected with a face or other body part.

"Charlie, you need to stop that. You need to eat something. Look, I've brought you some food. Your favorite, stroganoff."

"I hate stroganoff," Charlie spat back. Her stomach heaved at the thought of noodles.

The door opened wider and she heard someone come into the room.

"So tell me what you want," said the voice, losing the patience. "I can get you anything."

"How about my freedom, you smarmy bastard?"

"Well..." there was a smirk behind his words, "Anything but that. You do need to eat something, I won't have you starving yourself."

_It's not only myself I'm starving_...Charlie thought with remorse. "Oh go fu–"

"Now, now, Chars."

And he was right in front of her, pulling her arms apart from around herself and dragging her to her feet.

"You know I don't like that language. And you, as a _lady_ shouldn't talk like that." He had put a strange inflection on the word lady. "You could be treated a lot worse, if you so desire."

"Don't call me Chars," Charlie said. "I don't like you. We're not friends and therefore you have no right to call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please, and don't you forget it, Charlie."

She could see that she was annoying Evan. His ice gray eyes were tight and narrowed.

"You ought to be more grateful, you know. If you knew what some of the other boys wanted to do to you...well, you would be thanking me on hands and knees."

Charlie bit back a retort.

Evan touched the side of Charlie's pale face, she flinched as though he'd slapped her. Her dark, dirty hair fell in front of her face. She hadn't washed or changed in days. She'd barely gotten up and moved around. She hated her captivity. She also knew it drove Evan mad to see her so filthy.

Evan moved his other hand to the other side of Charlie's face, moving it gently so that her face was angled toward his. "It's been three months. Would you like a check-up on how your friends are doing?"

Charlie kept her eyes averted. "LOOK AT ME!" Evan bellowed.

Charlie closed her eyes, took a deep breath...

"If you don't look at me, I will not hesitate to use magic in order to force you...and that could end...unpleasantly and not only for you."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She tried to put as much hate and malice as she could into them. It must have worked because when she looked at him, Evan's eyes flicked away as though he had looked into the sun.

"You know, all of your friends believed exactly what you told Sirius. It must have been some performance. I'm sorry I missed it, but glad you didn't try anything funny. Otherwise, it could go very badly for them. And, even though you are here, it still might. Especially if you die from not eating. So, unless you want some harm Lily, who is looking bigger and bigger with that half-blood brat growing in her belly by the day, or the proud Potter or the poppin-jay Black, you'll force something down that throat of yours, before I do it for you. Or worse, some of the other boys could do it for you. And if they are forcing anything down your throat, I can assure you, it won't be food..."

"Go to hell," Charlie said, not breaking eye contact now that he wanted it. "I hope you burn forever. I hope before you get to hell that you die in the most horrible, dishonorable, painful, pitiful, solitary way imaginable."

"Well, looks who's found her spunk."

"I'm so sick of you. Of being here. Of being threatened all the time, or worrying I might be raped by the other demented members of this household. I say, let them try. Enough of these threats. I have become immune to such empty promises. Either act or shut the hell up. I will not stand for it anymore. And just let them try to do anything to me."

"Miss Masayano, are YOU giving demands? I don't think you are in any position to do such a thing."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, other than you not being in possession of your wand?" Evan asked, slyly. He had an unpleasant twist to his mouth, as though his next argument would stop Charlie dead.

"I know how to fight without magic, unlike you useless so-called purebloods. I'm not afraid to wrap my hands around someone's neck..."

"What about...the baby?"

Charlie looked at Evan, open-mouthed. "What are you talking about?" she spat, lying quickly. "My stomach is distended from hardly eating for a few weeks, that happens, you know. Merlin, you're such as asshole. I can't believe you."

"You can't fool us, Charlie. Though you are a clever girl, we slipped a sleeping potion into your water first day you got here. We wanted to make sure you were healthy and would...endure for a while. While you were out, I had one of our healers examine you. I had my suspicions, you see...you could have been someone else who had taken Polyjuice Potion or you could have given yourself some vile poison that would kill you in a few days with us none the wiser...and now I know I was right. There was some sort of weird glow about you when I met you at Lily's all those weeks ago." He paused and then laughed a dry, humor-less laugh. "Such a filthy little whore. What about waiting until you were married, as you said to me? What did the infamous Sirius Black do in order to loosen those tan legs of yours?" He leered at her.

"Again, Rosier, go to hell."

"And you're six months along now...oh dear. The baby can't be doing too well, what with you not eating and all. Very under-nourished."

Charlie felt guilty, but didn't let it show. She would rather her precious innocent little baby die inside of her than be birthed within this Death Eater strong hold. Who knew what might happen to the baby if Charlie had it here.

"But not to worry. I foresaw you being this stubborn and stupid. And while most of my colleagues were all for you starving yourself and the little monstrosity within you, I took it upon myself to keep the both of you healthy. Why do you think you haven't lost any weight? Or that you haven't been feeling any more tired than usual? Other than the depression you seem unwilling to come out of, you are in prefect health."

The guilt that she had been feeling for starving her baby disappeared. He was perfectly healthy. He would be coming on schedule...into this world... "You are a monster."

"A monster, Charlie? Oh no, I am quite tame. I will raise this child as my own. I will teach him my ways, teach him to be the perfect servant of the Dark Lord. And the three of us will lead the perfect life. We alone shall be the most faithful servants of the Dark Lord and he will grant us favors upon favors. We will want for nothing. I will take care of you in a way that Black never could. I will provide for you. You will never have to run or hide or fear for your life...so long as you obey my every word."

Charlie stared at him, stunned. Slowly a look of revolution came to settle upon her face. "What kind of life is that?! I will never be a servant of Voldermort..."

Rosier hissed at the name.

"Yes, I dare say it allowed. I know what he does. I know of all the people he has killed and has been trying to kill. I know what he thinks about my kind. DO you really think it will be fine with him that you are coupled with a mudblood? I doubt that. He would rather kill me, no matter how loyal you are. And I would rather die. Both my baby and I. We would rather be with Sirius, in hiding, running for our lives than pseudo-safe with you. We will never be safe with you. And my son will have no part of you. He will never call you anything. He will hate you. He will curse you. He will..."

Evan backhanded Charlie so hard across the face that she went crashing to the ground. She twisted her body so that she fell on her back, so as to shield the baby. She scrambled onto her feet as Rosier slowly walked back to her.

"He will hate you. Curse you. Cuss you. Kick you. Bite you. HATE YOU."

Rosier grabbed Charlie by the hair and began dragging her out of the room.

"You will get cleaned up. Enough of this depression. I won't tolerate it anymore. Then you will eat some food with me and then come to be with me. You will look presentable each day. And if you fail to do this...well, I can't keep protecting you if you won't even protect yourself."

"NEVER!" Charlie screamed as she tried to jerk away, but only succeeded in ripping hair painfully from her head. Evan had too good a grip on her hair. Her neck twisted painfully and she cried out. Rosier continued to drag her to the bathroom. All of the rest of members of the house came to watch her get roughly scrubbed down. Rosier tossed her into the little room with a tub, a toilet and a sink and followed her in, closing the door behind himself, and shutting the others just outside

Charlie stumbled and came to rest with her hands upon the sink basin, supporting her weight and breathing heavily from her fight and her fatigue. One hand came up protectively to her belly.

Rosier waved his wand and a bar of soap, shampoo, conditioner, a wash cloth and a towel came out of the end and landed neatly onto the edge of the tub. He flicked his wand again and the tub filled with steaming, slightly vanilla scented, and bubble covered water.

Evan closed the toilet seat lid and sat upon it, facing Charlie.

"You won't be in here watching me bathe, Rosier." Charlie said almost without expression.

Evan ignored her as though she hadn't even spoken. "Would you like to hear about your friends as you spruce yourself up? I could tell you about them. Anything you want to know..." he paused, waiting for her response.

Charlie didn't move or speak. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the wall above Rosier's head.

Evan stood up and walked slowly toward Charlie. "I'm going to count to ten, and so help me, you had better be out of those disgusting clothes and in that tub or--"

"Or what?" asked Charlie, her arms still crossed. She didn't have any sense of self-preservation anymore. She hated the predicament that she was in and felt helpless that she couldn't change it. "You'll force me?" What could he possibly do to her? He had already take everything from her except the baby..._my poor, poor child. I'm so sorry little one. I do love you. More than you can know. But I would rather you die than be brought into this world under these circumstances._

Evan didn't answer. He simply flicked his wand again and Charlie's clothes disappeared. He then, politely, turned his back to her with out giving her body a glance.

"Please, Charlie," he said. "You need this."

Charlie fought back tears of indignation as she walked over and got into the tub, sinking into the hot water. Instantly the bubbles covered her. Evan turned around.

"Now, how about those stories?"

* * *

_Three Months Ago_

"Give me another."His dark hair was obscuring his face as he stared intently at the wooden bar top, trying to bore a hole through it with his eyes.

"I think you've had enough, don't you?"the friend on his right asked, nonchalantly.

"Obviously not. That's why I asked for another. Barkeep..." he pointed to the two empty shot glasses in front of him. "Today if you please."

The friend on the dark-haired man's left spoke to the barkeep now, "Don't give him anymore."

"You can't tell me I've had enough!!" Sirius slammed his fist down onto the bar top. "What does it matter if I drink until I pass out. What does it matter if I throw up my weight?! I'm young! I do this all the time..."

"You haven't done this since about 6th year, mate," said James. "And you may recall how badly you felt that next morning."

Sirius thought about it and remembered the splitting headache, the dry mouth, the nausea whenever he moved...and decided it was worth it. He raised his hand, signaling the bartender again.

Remus pushed Sirius' hand down. "Enough," he said with authority. "Let's just go home."

"YOU go," Sirius said. "I'm going out."

"Where?" asked James and Remus together.

"OUT!" Sirius yelled, getting angrier and angrier.

James and Remus were silent as they stared at their heart-broken friend. They knew he would never admit it, but they could see. Charlie hadn't given a good reason why she was leaving. They all suspected that she was being forced, but couldn't prove it. Nor could they find her. They were still searching and keeping their ears open, but...they still hadn't heard anything and it'd been three weeks.

Sirius had been stubborn about it. But Charlie had hurt him, the boys could see that. He was acting tough trying to conceal his real feelings.

* * *

_Two Months Ago_

Remus sighed. Another girl. Sirius had been trying them out like they were socks. He watched as Sirius smoozed with her. Making her laugh like he did all the others. But the girls he was choosing were shallow, hollow shells. All bland, mostly blonde. They were nothing like Charlie had been. Though, he supposed, that was the general point. They never lasted long, a two day one night stand, if that. And he wasn't even sure they were sleeping together. He doubted he would be sleeping with them. Remus didn't think that Sirius had it in him. Sirius could put on a good front, but Remus knew the truth.

Remus knew that Sirius was still holding the torch for Charlie, hoping that she would surface and come back to him. Remus and James and Lily were hoping that too. With all their hearts. They hated seeing Sirius in the state he was in.

* * *

_Three weeks ago_

Lily heard the sound: the deep, rumbling RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. He was down the street. He and that damn motor bike. The huge monstrosity that was a death trap, she worried about him. He had done away with his anger-stage and gone into the daredevil stage. The stupid-boy stage. He got an earing, a dragon fang that dangled from his left ear. He'd gotten a tattoo all across his back and down the backsides of his arms. Then he got the bike and the leather jacket and the boots. He'd wanted a bike forever...but now, he finally got one. His hair was getting longer. He didn't wear a helmet. He drove much too fast.

He burst into her kitchen. "Well, hello Mrs. Potter!"

He was being falsely cheery. _Oh Sirius. _

"Hello Sirius," Lily beamed back at him. "Can I get you anything?" Lily moved a little awkwardly with her pregnant belly in the way.

"Maybe a firewhiskey?" he asked hopefully.

_Not on your life, Black. Not with you driving that thing out there. _"Nope, sorry, Padfoot. James gave it up since I can't have it. So...none in the house."

"Damn. How about some of that ginger tea you're so fond of?" he grinned rakishly at her.

_There he goes again with the cheery and the false smiles,_ she thought. "How's it going?"she asked as she put the kettle on.

"Fairly well. But what about you?" he asked her. He got up and walked over to her, placing a hand wistfully onto her belly. She noticed that he looked at his hand, resting there. What was he thinking?

"How's that baby boy? Little James Junior..."

Lily had to laugh. "We think it's a girl. Well, I do. James is thrilled with either. He's hoping it's twins."

"That's my Jamesipoo," Sirius said with a sigh. He gave Lily's belly one more pat and then moved toward the door. "I think I'm heading out, Lils. I've...got some stuff to do." And he made for the door.

"I'm glad Sirius is so happy with his other women." Charlie tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"You should have seen them. Such pretty things. All thin and blonde..."

Charlie turned away from him, tears running down her face into the tub.

Rosier looked at her and smiled to himself.

Charlie needed to get out. She had to tell Sirius the truth...she needed someone to help her. Somehow she needed to help herself...but how?

* * *

Please review if you got this far!

Love from,

Pupparoux

* * *


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: A Rare Glimpse

_It's kind of a cheap, but I needed to let off some frustration. I know we all don't particularly like Rosier...but he needs to be heard sometimes too. Can't have the typical unfeeling bad guy. That'd be lame. Let me know what you think. :)_

_**Chapter Twenty Six: A Rare Glimpse**_

* * *

He kneeled before his Lord, his blonde head bowed, his eyes on the latter's boots.

"The plan is progressing nicely, Rosier. I thank you. Soon, Black will break and come to us. His brother was a wonderful edition, I can only imagine what two Blacks could do. Yes, though he puts on a good front, he cannot deny his roots. One with a pure-blood family as illustrious as his cannot resist the call of our cause. The cause that he was born to uphold." The tall, thin man paused, the long fingers of his left hand stroked his smooth, pale chin as he spoke. His right hand loosely held his wand as he slowly paced back and forth before the fireplace.

"Yes, m'lord."

"And once we have Black, the heroic Potter will mourn the loss of his friend and try to come and persuade him to leave what he deems a wanton cause. But to no avail. And if Potter does that, he will surely bring help...Lupin possibly, or if I'm as lucky as I normally am, the Longbottoms. That would make things so easy. I could kill them all, and not have to worry about any ridiculous prophecy. No mere CHILD could ever, nor will ever defeat LORD VOLDEMORT."

Rosier flinched at the name.

"You are right, my lord. Of course nothing is more powerful than you."

Voldemort looked down at his follower, kneeled before him, and scowled. "Of course I am correct. When is Lord Voldemort ever wrong? And with the information we've been receiving from the ever reliable Wormtail...well, how can this or any other of my plans possibly fail?We know just what to say, what buttons to push."

Evan listened to his master, thinking about the woman he had locked in the upstairs rooms of his family's house. She was just a tool, a pawn in the greater scheme. He had to remind himself that she meant nothing in the long run.

"I've had another plan. One of our number will take polyjuice potion and be made to resemble Miss Masayano, and then be seen around town, within Black's vision, just to cement his pain. You will accompany this doppleganger. I was thinking Harkness. He is about the correct size..."

"Brilliant my lord."

What was he doing to her? He really did care for her. He didn't like these plans of Voldemort's. Though he would never in his wildest nor most suicidal dreams ever say so to his Master's face. He wanted to be kind to Charlie, to care for her. But whenever he got near her, he automatically treated her as an inferior, as filth. It was almost as though he was under some sort of jinx. But he knew better. He was under no jinx, he was acting as he had been brought up to act.

She didn't deserve any of this, even if she did break up with him for Black. Though Rosier would have liked to keep her, he knew that she didn't belong with him. But in one moment of spite, he had ruined her life forever. Her life and the lives of everyone she was close to, or had once been close to, himself included.

"He will be driven mad with jealously, pain and misery. He will come to embrace those emotions in time. They will give him power, as you have found." Voldermort bestowed a rare smile upon Rosier.

Jealousy. Hatred. Pain. Misery. Yes, he did draw power from those emotions. How could he not? Of course he was jealous when she choose Black over him. He had come to hate Sirius Black's name. The color reminded him of what he had lost. When ever anyone said serious, he automatically thought of the dark haired boy and the beautiful woman that the latter had won. Everything reminded him of the man who Charlie thought was better. It hurt. The pain had not gone away. And when it wouldn't, when he couldn't banish it, he drew upon it, using it to feed what he had become.

He had originally thought when he had left school that he wouldn't hurt as much because he would know that he would never have to see them together again. But his imagination made it worse for him. It had never gone away. He wasn't sure it ever would. Especially not when he was holding onto his hate to keep himself together. What was to become of Charlie if Black turned? Would she no longer be needed and so properly extinguished? And since he, Evan Rosier, had put up such a convincing front that he hated the woman, would Voldermort give him the _honor _of doing away with her_?_ If his lord did give the order, would he be able to carry it out? Would Charlie's end be his end as well?

He shouldn't have said anything all those months ago. He should have kept his mouth shut, should have gotten over himself, should have been happy that she was happy and left well enough alone. But he never seemed to make the right choice when the time was right. He had always heard that hindsight was 20/20 and for the first time he realized just how true that was. What would he be doing now if he hadn't made all his schemes to kidnap her and destroy Black? There was no use dwelling on it. Even with a time turner, he would never be able to convince his past self of the pain he would feel later.

"This new plan will go into action in the next few days. I have high hopes."

"Very good, my Lord."

"Rosier," the cold high voice addressed him directly.

"Yes?"

"You are not getting any misgivings about keeping the girl?"

"No. Of course not, my lord. Why do you ask."

Voldemort stared at his follower. "Just remember, Lord Voldemort always knows."

"How would one as loyal as I ever forget?" It was one of the factors that made the Dark Lord so terrifying.

"Mmm. Just remember that she is filth."

"The worst, most disgusting kind, m'lord." He hated himself. He would be better off dead. But what would happen to Charlie if he wasn't there to enforce some kind of order around her. He was the other person standing in the way of his fellow Death Eaters, the only one preventing them from hurting her more than he already was.

"You may go."

Rosier stood and backed toward the door, never presenting his back to his Master. He bowed and left the room. He started for his mansion. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to see anyone. He wanted to get drunk. Maybe Black was onto something. Maybe drinking was the answer. He would give it a try. He knew it wasn't any sort of answer. He knew it would make him more depressed. He knew that he would regret it in the morning...and yet, he didn't care.

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Please, do not really drink to solve problems. It really doesn't help anything. **

**Anyway. There you go, something short. I had written this a while ago and didn't know if I was going to include it. But I decided, hey, why not? Evan needs his side told as well. **

**Please review. **

**And until next time,**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: The Mind's Dark

Chapter Twenty Seven: The Mind's Dark Path

Once he apparated back to his mansion, Rosier struggled back to his room, his legs on autopilot. He didn't think he could face Charlie after that meeting with his master. He wanted to help her; to make her happy. But how? Everything he attempted he botched. His temper and breeding got the better of him, unfortunately. What could he do? Was there anything he could do?

Rosier made a left turn and went through the kitchen. He grabbed a heavy bottle of liquid off of the counter and made to go into a secluded part of the mansion, to the library. Not very many people went into that room and he figured he could think in the quiet dustiness.

His home had become a meeting ground for the Death Eaters. Over twenty were there at any one time. It was loud, it was dirty, it was full of hate. A hate so palpable that one could taste it. It was hate for the individual, hate for the deeds that were being committed, hate for the mudbloods and the muggles: hate for everything. Rosier's room and his library were the only places he could go to escape all that.

What was he going to do? How could he save Charlie? He walked into the library and found quite a few people milling around it.

"Out," he said in a cool voice.

They simply looked at him.

"Out," he said a little louder.

"We're not done here, Rosier," McNair said.

"You are now," Evan said and he flicked his wand, causing everyone in the room to be picked up and thrown out of the room into the hall. He flicked his wand again and the heavy oak doors closed with a BANG and locked. He flopped down on one of the overstuffed armchairs and put his feet up on the table, scattering the books that were there. Evan glanced quickly at the page that was open, something about internal curses and kicked it away. Leave it to his house guests to be researching torture techniques.

Rosier opened the top of the bottle and took a swig. It burned the whole way down and lingered afterward. He burped slightly and smoke issued from his nostrils. He looked at the label, Irish Firewhiskey. He would regret this in the morning. He didn't even care. It would make him forget, it would dull the pain of hurting the one he loved. He made himself comfortable in the chair, threw the top of the bottle across the room and prepared to drink until he passed out.

~~*

Charlie sat on the bed. She had been moved into Rosier's set of rooms. She hated it. There was no light, they didn't want her to know the time or the day. She'd lost track of time long ago, but she hadn't stopped trying to escape. She looked for every weakness, every advantage that she could gain…anything and everything to get her back to Sirius and her friends. Charlie took out her little book of poems that she had taken from Sirius. It was her one comfort, her solace. She hoped it calmed the baby as well. If she was stuck here, she vowed to do anything she could to protect her small baby, her little precious link to everything that she loved.

She let the book fall open and read:

Lo, thus by day my limbs, by night my mind  
For thee and for myself, no quiet find.

She sighed and read the next poem, hoping it was more cheerful than the last:

But day doth daily draw my sorrows longer  
And night doth nightly make grief's strength seem stronger.

Obviously Shakespeare was in much the same mood as she was when he wrote these poems. They wouldn't do to get her out of the mood she was in, she wanted to forget and live for a small, happy stretch of time in a little fantasy world where she could be happy...if only for her baby. Charlie flipped a few more pages in discontent and read again:

But beauty's waste hath in the world an end,  
And kept unused, the user so destroys it.  
No love toward others in that bosom sits  
That on himself such murd'rous shame commits.

Charlie flung the book away. It hit the wall with a thunk and dropped to the ground. She slammed herself back onto her large bed and buried her face into the pillows. She began to cry. She hated it in this house with these people. She hated her life. She was so sad. She was stuck. She had been cut off from the people that she loved the most for over three months and it was taking a toll. It was like living with her father and brother again, only this time….she wasn't strong enough to get out of the situation. She was helpless in a house full of a powerful dark wizards who wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash as kill her. She tried and she tried but their punishments for escape became more and more severe. Humiliation was one of their favorites.

After being around people who beat , berated, degraded, and tormented her constantly, Charlie had begun to believe that she was worthless and not worth saving. Wasn't it true that she wasn't worth saving? It had to be. Where was Sirius? Where was Lily? Where was Remus? There had been no rescue attempts on their parts. Surely she would have been told of an unsuccessful attempt if one had been made. Rosier loved to throw the incompetence of her friends in her face.

As had been common over the last few weeks, Charlie's mind slipped back into the rut of thought that she had taken to exploring during the darker portions of the night. _They don't love me anymore_. _Sirius and Lily and Remus don't care if I live or die, just like everyone else in this house._ She sobbed harder, her small hands gripping the bedspread. _I miss them so much and they don't even remember my name, spare me a thought, or wonder where I am. Why would they? I'm nothing. I'm not worth a knut. I bet they're glad to be rid of me. _

**~~~*~~ **

**Sonnets used:27, 28, and 9**

**Hey all. Sorry about taking so long to update. It's been killing me. Please review, I could really use the pick-me up. Also, the chapter following this one is almost done, hopefully it will be up soon.**

**Keep a sharp eye ;)**

**Pupparoux **


	28. Chapter 28: Contratulations, Brother

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Congratulations, Brother.**

He had to do _something. _He wouldn't…couldn't just sit around like this. It had been almost four months since she was taken. _Those fuckers had to pay…_It was a mantra that he repeated often, especially after a few drinks were in his system. Something he used to steel himself against the pain, against the doubt. _No one leaves Sirius Black. _

Those were some the last words he'd said to her. Were they true?

He pounded back another shot of firewhiskey, his resolve growing. They had to be.

What were they doing to her? Why did they take her? He should have known that she wouldn't want to go willingly. She was acting. She really did love him. All those things she said were a lie. A mean, cruel lie to make him let her go…so he wouldn't get hurt.

His glass had been filled again, so he shot that back as well. He signaled for another and drank it immediately.

But he did get hurt. He had never hurt so much in all his life. He never thought he would ever care this way about anyone, let alone a woman. He honestly loved her. _And she still left you, didn't she, tough guy?_ _How much can your love mean to her? _His inner voice questioned harshly.

_What if what she said wasn't a lie? What if she meant every word?_

After nine shots, the resolve that Charlie needed to be rescued got weaker and weaker.

_What if I went there to save her and she had me killed…or worse, simply sent me away? What if… _The darkness that he worked daily to keep hidden in the back of his mind had broken through the barriers he'd put up. Barriers weakened by alcohol and doubt.

Sirius sat brooding on his stool in the bar, glowering at the bar top. When he would look up and notice the full shot he would down it. When he looked around him at the rest of the bar, he noticed that it was empty, except for himself and a few other regulars. It was a lock in. He snorted, _so it's come to this_. He took another shot.

"Just leave the bottle, Tom," he said, his eyes still downcast, his dark hair in his handsome face. His forehead was crinkled in thought as he stared at the dark wood of the bar top. The lights were low, the music was pounding softly in the background, the regulars were nursing their drinks and their thoughts. It was all so mind-numbing and routine that Sirius hardly noticed when another body slid onto a stool next to him.

Sirius took a swig straight from the bottle and whispered, to no one in particular, "Walking through the green and staring at the blue, I'm counting all the stars and not thinking of you. 'A penny for your thoughts,' you said. I turned away from you. My thoughts, they did betray me. I still won't think of you. 'No penny for my words,' I said. 'No words I have for you. No words to tell my heart, my love, no words from me to you.'

"She hit you pretty hard then, didn't she?"

Sirius looked up at the man sitting next to him and squinted. Alcohol and low light were not a good mix for discerning faces.

"I never thought you of all people would let a girl get under your skin. Sure, she's a pretty little thing, but is she worth it?"

Sirius looked away from the stranger and barked a dark laugh. "So now I'm hallucinating. My conscious has finally become its own entity. You look similar to me, your voice sounds the same. Of course, it's the only explanation. Heh…"He shook his shaggy head and looked dead eyed. "So it's come to this."

"I'm not your conscious. I'm here to help you."

"Oh, here to help me, eh? What, like the ghost of Christmas Past? I didn't know that drinking conjured hallucinations. Not drinking firewhisky, anyway. And now I'm talking to myself. Great."

"You are not hallucinating, Sirius."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's why you sound so familiar, then?"

"I sound familiar because I'm your brother, you arse, and I'm here to help you."

Sirius let out a bellowing bark this time. "Oh, so you're just bullshitting me, then? My wanker of a brother up and joined the Dark Side. Didn't have single bone in his body that wanted anything to do with me, much less help me. And here you come, all, 'is she worth it?' and 'I'm here to help you.' My brother helped no one but himself. You are bullshitting me."

"I'm being completely genuine with you. Charlie is being held captive by Evan Rosier and the," he lowered his voice, "Dark Lord. Look, can we move somewhere more private and talk about this?"

"Why, afraid you're going to be overheard by _your_ kind?" Sirius scoffed. "What do I care what you have to say. You're probably just working for the Other Side anyway, just trying to make me do something rash and stupid to get myself killed, not that I'd mind since living as I am is no existence. Losing the one you love more than anything is not a pastime I enjoy and I get bored of even the most interesting things."

"Well, you've brooded about it this long enough, why not actually do something about it? Take action? Rescue her? Rescue Charlie!"

"She doesn't need me. She's the one who left, remember?" His scowl deepened, the creases in his forehead becoming trenches as he remebered. Who was this man really, Sirius wondered. It felt so natural talking to him. "And she sure as hell didn't seem to need me then."

"Goddamn it Sirius, this is important!" The man stood up and dragged Sirius off the stool and toward the back rooms. Tom, the barkeep, kept out of the way as Sirius was manhandled into a secluded room.

Sirius, never one to be forced into anything, tried to put up a fight, but only half-heartedly. If this man was going to kill him, let him. He was tired of it all. Tired of the hurt, of the ache of missing a part of himself, the agony of trying to heal something he didn't want to let go of.

The man slammed Sirius into the closed door. The lights were brighter in this room. Sirius looked blearily at the face of his brother.

"Regulus…" he breathed.

"Sirius, I don't have much time. I wasted most of it trying to find you. Do you know how many bars you frequent? Anyway, Charlie does need your help. She's being held in the Rosier manor. It's a meeting place for…my kind. It's not heavily guarded. I mean, who's going to fuck with us? Seriously."

Sirius was shaking his head, instantly sobered.

Regulus continued, "I'm not going to lie to you, they do want you to attempt a rescue, I don't know why. But I thought by my warning you it would go more smoothly for you."

Sirius shook off his brothers hands and quickly spun, pinning him to the wall. "What if that's what those damn dirty Death Eaters _want_ me to think?" Sirius growled, his face inches from his brothers. "They probably only sent you here as bait. Sent you with a sob story about Ch-…her because I would trust you. I remember all that you did to me. I tried to help you, Regulus, and you spat in my face. I don't need any of your _help _or _tips._"

Regulus shoved back against Sirius, and they scuffled. Sirius finally slammed him into the wall again.

"Why are you really here, Regulus?! Tell me." Tears were in his eyes.

Regulus looked up at his older brother, his own eyes shining now. "I'm falling out of love with this life style. I'm trusted and expected to do more and more in the perfecting of wizard kind. But, I hate it. One doesn't simply leave the Dark Lord. So, I play my part and do my best to thwart suspicion. But it grows harder by the day. I'm being sent on a mission soon, one I don't intend to come back from. A mission I plan to use to my advantage. But I want to help some of the people I hurt in the past. Since I can't bring anyone back from the dead, I decided to focus my efforts on you."

"You're such a bastard Regulus."

"Think what you want. Just get her out of that house. She's miserable. She's…"

Sirius drew Regulus toward him and then slammed him against the wall. "Don't talk about her."

"Listen," growls Regulus. "Either save her or don't. Help yourself or don't. I care, but I;m not going to force you. I'm going to die, Sirius. This life is killing me and I've had enough. The best day to go in is three days from now. The place has been steadily clearing out and if it continues on the same trend then that day will hold the lowest number of supporters. Get some people to help you and get. Her. Out." He broke out of Sirius' grasp and took a few steps away.

"There is a servants entrance that you should be able to get into. The slaves in the kitchen won't bother you. If you go around dusk it's dinner time, so the kitchen will be relatively empty. Please, do something. It is good to see you, brother. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"How do I know you aren't setting me up?"

Regulus shrugged. "You just have to trust me, brother. I'm sorry if it doesn't work out. But stay safe. You're about to be a daddy soon."

Sirius' head snapped up in surprise. "What?"

"You're having a baby, brother," Regulus smiled ruefully. "Congratulations." And he apperated.


End file.
